Porque eres tú
by Flygan98
Summary: Nanoha es salvada por un misterioso zorro dorado mágico y hablador. Pero, ella no sabe que el zorro en realidad es una humana... ¿Cómo se tomará lo que el animal le tiene que decir? ¿Qué hará a partir de ese momento, cuando su vida da un giro inesperado y se comienza a enamorar de su amiga? AU NanoFate
1. ¿Te conozco?

Bueno, hola a todos! Bienvenidos a mi nuevo fic jeje… NanoFate en toda regla. Un poco de magia y drama, pero muuucho fluff aviso xD. Espero k os guste n_n

NOTA: AL PRINCIPIO OS PARECERÁ MUY FANTASIOSO Y QUE NO HABRÁ CASI NADA DE ROMANCE, PERO ESO ES SOLO INICIALMENTE XD

Por cierto la narraré en tercera persona e.e

Y sin más demora… ¡Por qué eres tú! .

Capítulo 1: ¿Te conozco?

Era una noche de verano, cuando todo empezó. Nanoha, una chica de unos 16 años, castaña, ojiazul y peinada con una coleta larga al lado. Regresaba del instituto a casa, tal vez eran las ocho, ya que se había quedado en casa de Suzuka a hacer los deberes. Ella no tenía idea de lo que le esperaba ese día… Hasta que…

_-¡CRASH! –_Se escuchó un extraño sonido como de algo rompiéndose y de repente todo el mundo parecía detenerse.

La castaña se sorprendió al ver como algo parecido a una barrera amarilla rodeaba toda la zona. Giró una calle hasta ver gente. Paralizada.

-¿Pero qué…? –Nanoha no se asustó ni mucho menos, a ella le gustaba afrontar las cosas y explorar así que se propuso dar vueltas por allí hasta dar con la clave de aquél suceso extraño.

-¡CUIDADO! –Una voz la sorprendió. De repente vio delante suyo un círculo mágico, como el que veía en los animes shonnen. Curiosamente del mismo matiz que el de la barrera que envolvía todo aquello.

Pronto se percató de semejante criatura delante suyo. Un basilisco de 10 metros de altura por lo menos. Quiso gritar, pero no le llegó la voz a la garganta y cuando se dio cuenta, un pequeño animal se abalanzó hacia el basilisco, lanzándole un ataque conjunto de rayos. Al instante en que la magia chocó contra el monstruo, éste desapareció, dejando tras de sí una especie de fuego negro.

Nanoha se quedó boquiabierta. Y entonces el aura amarillenta y el círculo mágico que envolvía a la castaña desaparecieron.

-¿Tú has sido el que ha hecho eso? Pero… -¿Cómo…? ¿Qué…? ¿Cuándo…? –El rostro de la castaña se veía cada vez más confundido y la cabeza le daba vueltas.

-Tranquila. Me alegro de que no estés herida. –Dijo el zorro sonriéndole.

-¿Eh? Sí, bueno… Gracias por salvarme la vida… Pero… ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿¡EEEEHHHHH?! –Nanoha abrió los ojos cómo nunca al darse cuenta de que el animalito hablaba.

-Tranquila, a ver si te va a dar un ataque cardíaco. –Rió de medio lado.

-¿Cómo es qué…?

-Fácil, soy tu guardián. Yo te protegeré de esos monstruos, como el de ahora. Hace poco fui liberada de mi santuario para protegerte, es mi destino. No te alteres.

Al ver que Nanoha seguía sin habla, el pequeño animal siguió;

-Verás, esos monstruos parecidos a los basiliscos se llaman ghouls. –Dejó salir un suspiro y continuó; -Son magos, bueno eran, que han absorbido magia o han intentado conseguir poder mágico artificialmente, mediante un ritual. Éste cuando les sale mal, sus almas se oscurecen y terminan transformándose en esas horrendas criaturas.

-Ah… Vale… ¿Pero por qué me ha atacado? –Dijo intrigada.

-Eso es por qué posees un poder mágico abrumador en tu interior. Perteneces a un clan antiguo cuyos magos eran muy poderosos, Takamachi.

-Sí… ¿Eso significa que puedo usar magia? –Insistió Nanoha con un brillo indiscutible en sus zafiros.

-Bueno… No… -Se quedó pensativa unos instantes para luego añadir;

-Sí puedes, pero la magia del clan Takamachi es diferente. Sólo la magia saldrá fuera de tu cuerpo en situaciones extremas, es decir, cuando realmente estés en verdadero peligro. –Se intentó explicar el zorro.

-Entonces mi madre, ¿mi padre y mis hermanos también tienen esa habilidad?

-No, ellos lo tenían hace tiempo pero poseían muy poca cantidad de poder mágico, así que con el paso del tiempo se extinguió… Pero tú… Tú has nacido con un poder inimaginable en tu interior, no sé por qué.

-Ah… De… Acuerdo… Mejor vayamos a mi casa y me explicas más… -Le dirigió Nanoha la mirada al animal debajo suyo.

::::::::::

-Etto… ¿Quién o qué dices que eres? –Le preguntó la castaña al animal hablador que poco antes le salvó la vida.

El zorro dorado cuyas extremidades eran de un tono oscuro se le quedó mirando con sus ojos rubíes.

-Ya te lo he dicho, soy tu protector. Tienes una magia que yace en tu interior demasiado poderosa, así que atraerás ghouls. Yo he sido liberada de mi santuario y me han enviado aquí para protegerte.

La castaña la miró confundida, no entendiendo nada.

-Disculpa, muchas gracias por salvarme la vida antes pero no sé lo que son ghouls, nyahaha… -Dijo frotándose la nuca.

El animal se llevó una pata a la cara y poco después agachó la cabeza, pero luego la levantó para hablar.

-A ver… Lo que nos ha atacado antes… ¿Lo entiendes? Eso es un ghoul. Simplemente, monstruos. Pero no te preocupes, el de antes era muy débil, lo he derrotado sin esfuerzo prácticamente.

-Ah… Ya… Veo… Des de luego que no se ve todos los días un zorro dorado con las extremidades oscuras luchando con magia y atacando a un basilisco de casi diez metros, nyahaha… -Exclamó la castaña con las manos en las rodillas, sentada en su cama.

El pequeño animal dejó salir un suspiro y se aproximó a la castaña.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Nanoha, Nanoha Takamachi.

-Nanoha-sama.

-Emm… Realmente no es necesario que me llames así… -Dijo mirando al animalito extrañada.

-Sí es necesario, usted es mi ama, con mucho gusto la protegeré a partir de ahora. –Dijo el zorro firmemente.

-De acuerdo…. –Dijo la castaña no muy convencida.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Fate, Fate Testarossa. Puede llamarme como desee, ama.

-Mou, Fate, ¡No me llames así! –Infló los pómulos.

-Des de ahora te ordeno que me llames por mi nombre.

-Pe-

-Nada de peros. Es una orden. –Miró al animal, sonriendo.

-Na-Nanoha-san…

-Quita el san.

-Na-Nano…

-Vamos… Dilo.

La castaña disfrutaba de la vista, el pequeño animal había bajado la cabeza, algo ruborizado

-¡Nanoha!

Dijo al final, casi gritando.

-Bien, ¿ves como no es tan difícil?

El zorro no respondió pero se podían oír refunfuños.

-¿Fate…chan?

Al instante, el animal levantó la vista y miró a la castaña con algo de brillo en la mirada, esa mirada intensa y borgoña.

-Puedes llamarme como quieras, Nanoha. –Dijo al fin.

-Vale, Fate-chan. –Respondió sonriendo.

-Oye, ¿Y si dormimos? –Preguntó la ojiazul.

-De acuerdo… -Susurró el animal mientras bostezaba intentando ocultarlo con una pata.

-Bueno, yo me voy. –Dijo finalmente el zorro mientras abría la ventana para saltar a fuera.

-¡Espera! ¿Dónde piensas ir? –Le detuvo la castaña.

-A dormir bajo algún techo, ¿por qué?

-No te pensarás ir… ¿verdad? –Le dijo tristemente Nanoha.

-Sí.

-No te vayas. Quédate conmigo. Recuerda que si algún monstruo viene a buscarme y tardas demasiado en llegar, moriré… -Esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro.

Al oír esto, el animal se enterneció y al mismo tiempo se horrorizó. Se acercó a ella y le puso las patas en las piernas, como si fuera un perro. Con la cabeza, acarició la pierna de la castaña y ésta la levantó del suelo son las manos y la abrazó.

Fate se acurrucó debajo de su mentón y movió la cola.

-Está bien, me quedaré contigo. –Cedió el animal al deshacer el abrazo.

-Gracias… -Le dijo Nanoha con una brillante sonrisa y mirando a Fate con cariño.

Nanoha se comenzó a desvestir para ponerse el pijama, a lo que Fate se alteró;

-¿Q-Q-Qué haces?

Nanoha miró al animal extrañada, como si lo que estuviera haciendo fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-Pues, cambiándome… ¿No lo ves?

Fate giró la cabeza. Sonrojada y calló.

Nanoha al percatarse de ello, cogió al animal por debajo de los brazos y lo alzó, sonriéndole con ternura. Luego lo achuchó contra su pecho y más tarde lo volvió a separar, alzándolo.

Claro que después del achuchón, a Nanoha se le había aflojado el broche del sujetador, que no tenía tirantes, y se le cayó.

Rápidamente el rostro del animal se transformó en uno completamente ruborizado y cuando estaba a punto de tener una hemorragia nasal, se tapó la nariz lo más fuerte que pudo, deteniéndola.

A Nanoha no parecía importarle realmente, por lo que el zorro tuvo que hablar.

-Na-Na-Nano-Nanoha… Etto… Tu… Bra-Brasier… -Tartamudeó el zorro.

-Oh, no te preocupes, igualmente siempre me lo quito para dormir, nyahaha…

Dejó al animal en su cama y se puso rápidamente el pijama para luego tirarse donde éste estaba, casi aplastando al animal. Entonces se arropó y atrajo hacia el zorro hacia ella. Éste se acurrucó en el pecho de Nanoha y cerró los ojos.

-Además… Ya sé que eres un zorro hembra. No hay por qué preocuparse, nyahaha. –Rió de medio lado.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy hembra?

-Por tu voz y tu bello pelaje tan bien cuidado, jeje. –Dijo Nanoha sonriéndole.

-Ah…

-Por cierto, hay confianza, ya que eres un animal. No tengo vergüenza, tranquila…

Al oír esto, el animal comenzó a sudar, pero Nanoha no lo notó.

-Sí…Claro… Un animal… -Y se durmió, o al menos, lo intentó.

::::::::::

Bueno… Jejeje, aquí acaba el primer capítulo, nyahaha. Oh vaya… Se me está pegando la risa de Nanoha T_T xD

Bueno espero qu haya sido de su agrado, gracias x tomarse la molestia de leer. Iré siguiendo este fic siempre y cuando me dejen reviews, ya saben que siempre ayudan jeje.

PD: En el próximo capítulo… ¡Nanoha se entera de que Fate es una humana! O_O


	2. Una chica zorro

Bueno chicos y chicas jeje aki llega el capitulo 2, me ha costado horrores subirlo pk la gente no paraba de hablarme por whatsapp o face asi k he tenido k decir k me voy a hcer los deberes pero como no se lo han creido pos les he dicho k me voy a ver una peli xDDD Bueno, antes de nada, me gustaría agradecer a ComandanteKami-sama y DarkSoul21 pos sus reviews y apoyarme xDD

Nyahaha, y sin mas demora: ¡Por qué eres tú!

Capítulo 2: ¿Una chica zorro?

-Nmh…

-¿Huh…? –Fate abrió los ojos.

Para su suerte, o desgracia, su cara estaba aprisionada entre los senos de la castaña, además llevaba la camisa del pijama abierta, ya que era de botones.

-¡AnAADGGNOHAADDS! –El zorro se alarmó, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Su cabeza ya le daba vueltas y estaba a punto de tener una hemorragia.

La castaña no despertó, si no que cogió al pequeño animal y lo acurrucó más hacia su pecho.

En unos pocos segundos Nanoha sintió un líquido en su pecho goteando y se levantó de golpe.

-¡Ecs! ¡Mou, Fate-chan! ¿Qué ha pasado? –Dijo mientras el animal bajaba al lado de la cama y se intentaba limpiar la sangre.

_-Esta chica es muy peligrosa, huh… Si alguna vez se encuentra su cama llena de sangre, que no se extrañe… Mi nariz es muy débil y mi temperatura se eleva rápidamente… Maldita sea… -Pensó el animal._

_-_¡Fate-chan! –Exclamó levantándose y cogiendo al animal para ponerlo en la cama de nuevo.

-¡Mou! ¿Qué te ha pasado? –Dijo con el ceño fruncido al ver que al zorro le seguía sangrando la nariz.

-Etto, ah sí… Verás… Es que… -Se quedó un momento pensativa.

-¡Ah sí! ¡Eso es! Es que Nanoha, al levantarme tú estabas durmiendo y entonces como estaba somnolienta, me choqué contra la pata de tu cama y como mi nariz sangra fácilmente…

-Ya veo… Entonces… ¿Por qué mi pecho está manchado también? ¿Y qué hago con la camisa desabrochada? –Se miró y levantó una ceja.

-¡E-Eso debería preguntar yo! ¿¡Por qué te levantas con la camisa desabrochada?!

-Creo que… A veces por la noche me desabrocho sonámbula o algo así… A veces hasta me quito los pantalones involuntariamente, nyahaha. –Se rió rascándose la nuca.

Fate se quedó congelada. No quería ni pensar en lo que tendría que soportar o se iba a volver loca.

-Ah… Vale, Nanoha… Lo de tu pecho ensangrentado es por qué yo iba a levantarte, para que me dieras un pañuelo o algo para limpiarme pero entonces en vez de eso, me cogiste y me apretaste contra tu pecho, así te lo manché.

_-La excusa perfecta… Jujuju…_ -Pensó el animal.

-De acuerdo, lo siento. Es que por las noches siempre abrazo algo así que lo siento, nyahaha. Es una manía mía.

-Cla-Claro…

Después de platicar, ambas se pusieron a limpiar. La pequeña zorro ayudando como podía, claro.

Con muchísimo esfuerzo y con suerte de que la sangre todavía no se había secado, lo lograron limpiar todo. Por qué des de luego que la sangre cuesta mucho de limpiar.

-Bueno… ¿Y ahora dónde vas? –Preguntó el animal.

-¿Cómo que a dónde voy? Pues al instituto. –La castaña la miró confundida.

-¿Qué es eso?

Al oír esto, literalmente se quedó boquiabierta.

-Pues… Un sitio dónde van los estudiantes, chicos de nuestra edad más o menos a aprender, supongo…

-Ah… Ya veo.

-Bueno ahora que hemos limpiado ya nos vamos, ¿de acuerdo? –Nanoha le sonrió.

-De acuer- ¡¿Qué!? ¡Espera! ¡Yo no puedo ir ahí! –Se quejó el animal mientras Nanoha lo intentaba meter en la mochila.

-Oh vamos, cabes perfectamente, además me gusta tu compañía. Créeme que nadie te descubrirá, a parte hoy es viernes y no hace falta llevar libros ya que las primeras clases son examen y las que vienen después hacemos gimnasia.

-Pe-Pero no permitirán animales! –Intentó convencer al animal, mientras éste forcejeaba para salir de la mochila.

-Sí que permiten, tú hazme caso. Es una orden.

Al oír esto, la pequeña zorro dejó de forcejear y cedió al pedido de su ama.

Nanoha desayunó y guardó algo para su nueva amiga, aunque fuera un animal, pero era su amiga. Al salir, cogió la mochila y la atrajo delante suyo, pudiendo así mirar en su interior y ver el dulce dormir del zorro dorado.

Nanoha pensó que era el animalito más bonito que podía existir. Claro que, era una cría todavía. Lo supuso por su tamaño, no muy grande. Era un zorro dorado, pero el final de sus patas, de su cola, de sus orejas y de su hocico, eran oscuros. Más bien de un tono negro.

_-¡Qué mono! ¡Y encima los ojos color sangre le vienen que ni pintado! ¡Es tan bonito! –_Pensaba Nanoha mientras miraba al animal, sonriendo.

Para no molestarle, cogió la mochila con las dos manos delante suyo, así no brincaría tanto.

Luego cuando se encontró con sus amigas, Arisa y Suzuka, les dijo que en la hora del almuerzo tendría algo que enseñarles. Arisa, como siempre, quiso sacárselo antes que tener que esperar hasta el almuerzo pero Nanoha no cedió. Mientras, Suzuka contemplaba riéndose, la discusión.

Pasó la mañana y a las tres les fue muy bien el examen, claro que ya sacaban buenas notas. Así que a la hora del almuerzo las tres cogieron su mochila y se fueron al patio, ya que a la siguiente hora tocaba gimnasia y se deberían de cambiar.

Se sentaron en el césped debajo de un árbol. Dónde no había nadie a los alrededores. Y las tres sacaron de su mochila su bento y comenzaron a comer muy rápidamente.

Al acabar, Nanoha sacó de su mochila un pequeño zorro dorado para enseñárselo a sus amigas.

-¡Wow! ¡Es precioso! –Dijo la rubia.

-¡Qué bonito! –Le siguió Suzuka.

-¿Verdad? ¡A partir de hoy será mi mascota! ¡Soy su ama! –Rió orgullosamente ya que una parte era verdad.

-Qué envidia… -Exclamó Arisa acariciando al animal.

-Tiene un pelaje realmente bien cuidado y unos ojos como rubíes… ¿Es hembra? –Contempló la peliazul.

-¡Sí!

El zorro estaba contemplando con curiosidad a las amigas de Nanoha, con una oreja alzada y la otra caída.

Se quedaron hablando todo el rato hasta que sonó el timbre y se tuvieron que ir a cambiar. El pobre zorro volvió a ser metido en la mochila y se intentó dormir de nuevo.

Al terminar ese día el instituto, volvieron a casa y el zorro estaba acurrucado en el hombro izquierdo de Nanoha.

Cómo no había nadie en la calle en ese momento, Nanoha sacó un metro de un bolsillo de fuera de la mochila y se lo acercó a Fate.

-¡Ey! ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso? –Le preguntó el animal algo asustado.

-¡Medirte! –Sonrió suavemente. –Es que, Fate-chan, no me puedo aguantar más, nyahaha.

El zorro se dejó medir por su ama.

-Vamos a ver… 50 centímetros… Eso sin contar la cola. Pues medio metro, no está mal. Supongo que cuando llegues a la adultez medirás un metro o más, jeje.

-Sí… Tengo 15 años… ¿Y tú? –El zorro le sonrió.

-¡Casi, Fate-chan! ¡Yo tengo uno más!

-Por poco, jaja.

Fate se decepcionó un poco al ver que Nanoha no había captado la indirecta, ya que los zorros viven de 8 a 13 años. Y ella le había dicho que tenía 15. A decir verdad, dentro de unas semanas sería su cumpleaños, pero no quiso decir nada.

De repente, el zorro se quedó paralizado y saltó al suelo.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Nanoha sorprendida.

-¡Ghoul!

-¿Dónde?

-¡Por aquí! ¡Sígueme! –El zorro comenzó el recorrido y Nanoha le siguió. Ésta se sorprendió al ver lo rápido que corría. La intentó perseguir, ya jadeando, pero Fate se alejó demasiado. La castaña intentó llamarla pero no contestó. Así que decidió dar vueltas por donde se había dirigido el animal.

Fate, por su cuenta ya había encontrado al ghoul. Este era más poderoso que los otros, por eso había notado su presencia mágica a lo lejos.

Tuvo que crear una barrera mágica a los alrededores, cosa que vio Nanoha.

Precipitadamente, la castaña se dirigió sin pensarlo al lugar de donde había venido la luz amarillenta.

_-Mejor si no está, así no saldrá herida._ –Pensó el animal.

Al instante, el zorro hizo un círculo mágico con tan solo pronunciar unas palabras y lanzó un rayo hacia el enemigo.

No le hizo nada, así que alargó su cuerpo que terminaba en una cola gigante, y le intentó golpear, pero no lo consiguió.

El animal corrió velozmente, más que antes, detrás del basilisco y entonces hizo una especie de hechizo, del cual el monstruo se electrocutó con rayos que nacían del suelo.

El Ghoul estaba ya a punto de decaer totalmente herido.

-¡Fate! –Gritó Nanoha, que ya estaba en la zona de batalla.

-¡NANOHA! ¡Vete de aquí! –Le devolvió el grito lleno de preocupación.

De repente el basilisco hizo como si tragara algo y lo escupió en dirección a Nanoha.

Al zorro parecía que se le caía la cara a trozos de ver aquello. Abrió los ojos como nunca y saltó rápidamente para salvar a Nanoha, que se encontraba un par de metros a distancia.

A medio salto, el pequeño animal se rodeó de una luz blanca y cegadora. De alguna manera, su velocidad aumentó y pudo llegar a tiempo.

El monstruo desapareció derrotado por los daños que había recibido antes, y por qué el último ataque de antes fue su último esfuerzo, dejando tras de sí un fuego negro. Debía ser el alma. El alma oscura oxidada que Fate le explicó a Nanoha de su origen.

La barrera había desaparecido pero en aquella zona no había absolutamente nadie. Estaban cerca de un lago.

Nanoha abrió los ojos, casi pegó un brinco de no ser por el cuerpo de alguien desconocido que estaba encima de ella. Era una chica. Una chica joven.

Nanoha se levantó y apoyó a la chica delicadamente en sus brazos. Intentando despertarla. Estaba totalmente fuera de la situación y en shock todavía. No entendía nada. ¿Qué hacía una chica encima de ella? ¿Y su amiga?

Al recordar eso se levantó, dejando de lado a la misteriosa chica para ir en busca del zorro. Pero de repente se dio cuenta.

-Espera… Pelaje dorado… Ella tiene el cabello rubio… No puede ser…

Se acercó temerosamente a ella y la olió. Efectivamente, tenía el mismo aroma que su amiga el zorro y el mismo tono de cabello.

-Los ojos…

Nanoha intentó abrir uno o dos milímetros un ojo de la chica, para ver su tonalidad.

-Rojo… Ojos rubíes… -La castaña se llevó una mano a la boca y casi le da otro ataque al corazón, de no ser porque se intentó calmar y buscarle a todo sentido. Pero no lo tenía, imposible. La rubia le debía muchas explicaciones, así que decididamente se acercó a ella y la miró. Era una joven muy linda. De unos 15 o 16 años. Supuestamente 15, tal y como le había dicho antes. Sus ojos se detuvieron en sus pechos.

Nanoha se llevó las manos a los suyos y suspiró.

_-Maldita sea… Tiene más que yo… -_Se lamentó agachando la cabeza.

-¡No es momento de pensar estas cosas! –Negó con la cabeza.

Nanoha se fijó en la ropa de Fate, que hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta.

Llevaba un traje color azulado muy oscuro con los bordes blancos, un cinturón rojo, una falda a conjunto, medias negras, guantes y botas metálicos, una capa blanca con los bordes negros y dos cintas en el pelo, formando dos coletas que le llegaban hasta donde termina la espalda.

La castaña recordó que había sido atacada por algo que escupió el ghoul, así que rápidamente se agachó y le dio la vuelta para verle la espalda.

Con la ropa que llevaba, no llegó a ver absolutamente nada, así que se limitó a quitarle cuidadosamente la capa y a bajarle la camisa un poco.

Al ver la piel desnuda de la chica, Nanoha se sonrojó. La quiso tocar y era genial. Totalmente suave, tal y como lo era su pelaje en, como ahora lo llamaba Nanoha, "Modo zorro".

La castaña puso una expresión de preocupación al ver que, en efecto, en la espalda tenía una especie de marca extraña, como una mancha de color negro.

Decidió llevarla a su casa e intentar despertarla en su cama, después de todo, no se quería arriesgar a llevarla a un médico y éste descubriese que tenía poderes mágicos y que era medio zorro, eso sería el colmo.

Por lo que la tapó de nuevo, le puso la capa y la cargó en su espalda.

Así hasta llegar a su casa.

Definitivamente cuando llegasen a su destino, la rubia le tendría que dar muchas explicaciones…

::::::::::

¡Bueno amigos! Son las 00:15 del día 26 de diciembre de 2012! xDD me quedé hasta muy tarde, llevo horas escribiendo nyahaha, por cierto gracias d nuevo x los reviews y eso jeje

La cosa en verdad se va poniendo interesante xD o eso creo yo. Tengo unas ganas de llegar a las declaraciones y los besos y los abrazos y las caricias y blablablabla. Desde luego que un poco de lemon tendrá, ¿no? xDD

Si algo no ha quedado claro todavía, avisen o comenten plis, lo intentaré arreglar.

En mi perfil dejaré imágenes de más o menos mi idea de fate en modo chica zorro y si encuentro en zorro normal xD

Simplemente imaginaos a la chica que ponga de la foto en Fate y ya esta

Se k es CTRL+C CTRL V pero no encontré nada T_T

A propósito la marca de la espalda no es nada especial, simplemente una manchita como cuando manchas de chocolate algo. Sé que me explico fatal pero quedemos en eso xD

Nos vemos!

Siguiente capítulo:

La "herida" de Fate crece y se tendrá que solucionar de algún modo… ¿Cuál será?


	3. Pasado Oscuro

¡Qué emocionante! . Me voy a pasar la tarde escribiendo para vosotros xDD porque me habéis animado muchísimo con los reviews y no me puedo creer que mi historia tenga 4 favoritos! _ xDD En verdad soy muy feliz ^z^

A propósito, al acabar el capitulo, agregaré comentarios del autor y agradecimientos por los reviews que si no me lio y no escribo xD

NOTA: este capítulo me parece que va a salir un pokiiito largito xD y sé que dije que en este contaría lo de la herida pero me parece que lo voy a dejar para después porque tengo algo especial para la cura jejejeje (If you know what I mean xDD)

Bueno, sin más demora…. ¡POR QUÉ ERES TÚ!

Capítulo 3: Un oscuro pasado

Nanoha se hallaba en su habitación, intentado despertar a la rubia que yacía en su cama.

Para su suerte, cuando habían llegado no había nadie, por lo que a paso muy ligero subió a su habitación sin des descubierta, bueno, descubiertas. Llegaron más tarde sus padres y sus hermanos a casa y les dijo que subía a su cuarto a estudiar, que picaran y que no molestasen.

A Nanoha le dolía notablemente la espalda por haberla cargado hasta su casa. Suerte que se le daba bien gimnasia, por qué claro, la chica pesaba lo suyo. Aún recordaba el terrible dolor en todo el cuerpo por tener que parar poco a poco para volver a retomar el camino después.

Y bueno, de ahí hasta ahora, en la situación actual;

-¡Ey! ¡Fate-chan, despierta! ¡Fate! –La castaña comenzó a hablar y a jalarle la camisa, en un tono no muy alto, ya que ella sabía que la casa no estaba vacía.

-¡Fate-chan! –A esto último, le pegó una o dos cachetadas, por lo que la rubia abrió los ojos de golpe y del susto, se cayó de la cama, dándose un golpe en la nuca y frotándose ésta.

-Hug… ¡Ay!

-¡Mou, Fate-chan, creí que no despertabas! –Infló los pómulos.

-¿Qué? Ah… Esto… ¿Qué hago yo así? –Advirtió la rubia al darse cuenta de su forma humana.

-¿No te acuerdas? Fate-chan, ese basilisco te escupió algo ya que tú me protegiste porque el ataque iba directo hacia mí.

-¿Un basilisco? ¿Escupir…?

La cara de Fate se repente se congeló y palideció. Se acordó de todo y comenzó a desvestirse ligeramente para dejar descubierta su espalda.

-¿Q-Qué haces? –Preguntó Nanoha tapándose los ojos con una mano, la cual estaba entreabierta para poder observar algo.

-¡No me digas que…! –La rubia cogió un espejo que había en la mesa de Nanoha y se observó la herida.

Una marca en forma de humo, muy pequeña.

La cara de Fate palideció aún más y abrió mucho los ojos, dándose cuenta de que aquella herida le podría costar la vida. Esa marca, dejada por la criatura de alma oxidada, al paso del tiempo crecía y llegaría a posarse por todo el cuerpo hasta dejarte sin aire. Lo peor era que ella lo sabía, sabía que cuando usaba magia, fuese cual fuese, la herida aumentaría considerablemente. Por lo que tendría que ser más cuidadosa a partir de ahora.

Esa herida era… Un arma secreta de todos los Ghouls, una fracción de su alma oscura.

Pero ella decidió no contarle nada a Nanoha. Decidió que más adelante iría por su cuenta al santuario de dónde provenía para encontrar alguna cura.

-¿…Te?

-No, gracias…

-¡Mou, Fate! ¡No te estaba ofreciendo té, te estaba llamando!

-¿Qué? ¡Oh…! Disculpa, Nanoha…

-Fate-chan… ¿Pasa algo con esa herida? –Nanoha se acercó a ella y le abrochó la camisa y la capa a la rubia, haciendo que ésta última se sonrojara.

-N-No… Tranquila… De verdad, no pasa nada. –Fate la miró imitando una falsa sonrisa, creíble, pero para Nanoha no lo era.

-De acuerdo… -Dijo la castaña, no muy convencida. Pues ya se había dado cuenta. Supuso que Fate necesitaría tiempo para pensar y quizás luego se lo diría a ella. Tenía esperanza. Lo único que temía era que fuese algo grave. Querría ayudar, aunque fuese un poco.

-Nanoha. –La voz y la mirada de Fate sonaban muy decididas.

-Dime.

-Ven, te contaré todo. –Hizo un gesto a la castaña para que se aproximara a la cama, tal y como ella estaba sentada encima.

Nanoha aceptó la gustosa petición y se sentó en frente, o al lado, de su amiga.

Fate tragó saliva antes de articular la mandíbula para hablar y se aclaró la garganta;

-Bien… ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Todo. –Rió ligeramente la castaña.

-Etto… ¿Por dónde empiezo…?

Al ver a la rubia apurada, Nanoha quiso ayudar.

-Por qué eres humana ahora, por ejemplo. Y el por qué del zorro también. Y ya de paso si te transformas en otra cosa, me lo dices, jajaja. –Nanoha rió, a lo que la rubia también la siguió.

-Nanoha... No soy un monstruo que es capaz de cambiar de forma, mou. –Fate frunció el ceño, pero enseguida que la castaña la miró con ternura, lo deshizo.

-Bien, espero que estés atenta en clase, por qué esto es muy importante.

-Nyahaha, Fate-chan ten por seguro que estaré atenta en tus clases. –Rió de medio lado.

-Bien, Ejem… -Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó su relato, mirando a los ojos zafiro;

Provengo de un antiguo clan llamado Testarossa, nuestro clan tenía servidores muy fieles y leales, al igual que el vuestro magos poderosos. Pues bien, nuestro clan siempre ha protegido y servido al vuestro. Des del inicio de la humanidad hasta ahora. De generación en generación. Pero… -Hizo una mueca y bajó la mirada.

-Debido al paso del tiempo todos los clanes se extinguieron, el clan Testarossa y Takamachi se extinguieron. –Volvió a mirar a la castaña.

-Por lo que ahora sólo quedan unos pocos magos en el mundo, pero libres. A lo que voy, es que yo no soy de esta época, más o menos. Viví hace mucho tiempo en un santuario, al lado de un templo junto con mi familia. Aunque sólo algunas personas de nuestro clan, sea de la generación que sea, muy pocas nacen con el poder de un híbrido. Normalmente sólo personas especiales que tenían un gran papel en el mundo o que habían nacido para proteger a cierta persona tenían el poder de poder transformarse en un animal y tener mucha más cantidad de poder mágico. Esa persona siempre era del clan Takamachi.

-¡Espera! Me estás diciendo que eres del pasado y que has venido para protegerme por qué tengo una gran cantidad de poder mágico…?

La rubia asintió.

-Pero… Entonces… ¿Eso quiere decir que somos las últimas de cada clan? Nanoha la miró con preocupación.

-Desgraciadamente, sí. Los clanes se extinguieron hace mucho tiempo.

-Todo esto… ¿Quiere… decir que has nacido para protegerme…?

-Seguramente, así lo ha decidido el destino y las reencarnaciones.

-Todo esto parece un cuento… Sígueme contando por favor… -Le suplicó la castaña, mirándola con unos ojitos de cordero degollado.

-Está bien…

-Fue hace muchos años todo esto, y de pequeña siempre tuve complejo y me sentía extraña por qué todo el mundo me veía rara y nadie se acercaba a mí, por mi apariencia. Un día me contaron sobre mi destino y todos hablaban mal de mí a causa de que en aquella generación, no había nadie del clan Takamachi con algún tipo de poder escondido o poderoso, por lo que creyeron que yo era un error del destino y que había nacido en la época equivocada. Así que no me hicieron caso alguno. Tuve suerte de que me alimentasen y me cuidaren…

Fate frunció el ceño demasiado y luego apretó los puños.

-Un día… faltaba poco para mi treceavo cumpleaños. Estaba yo en la rama de un árbol, lejos del templo donde nadie me molestaba. Cuando… Cuando volví a casa a causa de que anocheció, me encontré a toda mi familia muerta, sangrando, en el suelo.

Nanoha se horrorizó al oír eso y se llevó una mano a la boca. Poco después, reaccionó y cogió con sus manos la que Fate estaba apretando. A lo que la rubia le sonrió.

-Aquél día… Me descontrolé. Aunque no me querían tanto como hija del clan Testarossa, yo algo de afecto sí les guardaba.

-Unos Ghouls fueron la causa de la muerte de todos ellos. Des de aquél día siempre he odiado a los Ghouls.

No recuerdo mucho de aquél día, pero lo que sí recuerdo fue que intenté matarlos a todos…

-¿Eso es lo que recuerdas? –Susurró Nanoha, apretándole las manos.

-Sí… Pero… Hasta ahí llegan mis recuerdos. Después de eso, lo único que mi memoria guarda es un despertar tranquilo. Una chica de unos doce o trece años, se me acercó y me saludó.

Me divisé a mí misma apoyada en un árbol. Rodeada de verde. Salí de allí y me limpié. Miré por unos segundos a la chica, que curiosamente tenía el pelo blanco ¡, por los hombros más o menos, y los ojos muy azules y brillantes. Des de luego que llamaba la atención.

-¿Fate-chan, esa chica ahora la conoces? –Se interesó Nanoha.

-Llegamos a ser grandes amigas, pero des de hace unos meses no la he visto. Me pregunto qué será de ella. La verdad es que le tengo mucho aprecio por qué ella me salvó, después de todo.

Nanoha frunció ligeramente el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

-Continúa, por favor, Fate-chan.

-De repente, la chica emanó aire de su cuerpo y su pelo se tornó castaño, como así sus ojos seguían siendo azules pero con menos intensidad. En ese momento me di cuenta de que era maga y comenzamos a hablar…

::::::::::

-_Tú… ¿Quién eres? –Preguntó la rubia._

_-Una maga cualquiera. –Sonrió._

_-Disculpa, ¿me podrías decir que estaba haciendo yo en ese árbol?_

_-La verdad es que has estado aquí mucho tiempo, creo. Ayer pasaba por aquí t te vi. Creí que estabas durmiendo ya que no me fijé en el verdín que te rodeaba porque te vi des de lejos. Así que no te desperté. Pero hoy como seguías aquí, me he dado cuenta de que aparte de ser una criatura mágica, estabas sellada en ese árbol. –Sonrió de nuevo._

_Al oír esto, Fate Testarossa se petrificó y al mismo tiempo se horrorizó. Miró alrededor y se dio cuenta de que los cadáveres no estaban y curiosamente la vegetación en aquella zona había aumentado considerablemente._

_La rubia iba a salir de allí corriendo, de no ser por qué la castaña la detuvo._

_-¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas? ¡Sé agradecida que te he salvado el pellejo! –Infló los pómulos la chica._

_-¡Gracias de verdad! –Se inclinó. Pero es muy importante, necesito ir a ver si el santuario está bien._

_-Está bien._

_-¿Qué…? –La rubia se giró para verla._

_-No te preocupes. El templo lo derrumbaron hace mucho, si te lo preguntabas también, pero el santuario sigue vivo, jaja. Voy a menudo allí para tranquilizarme y practicar mi magia de concentración._

_-¿De… verdad?_

_-Claro. Tenlo por seguro. –La chica le guiñó un ojo._

_-Por cierto, me llamo Hayate, Hayate Yagami. ¡Un placer! –Dijo alargando el brazo para estrechar la mano con Fate._

_A lo que la rubia contestó rápidamente para hacer el mismo gesto y así intercambiaron un corto apretón de manos._

_Hayate, al instante le estiró el brazo, haciendo que la chica tropezase y se aproximase más a ella._

_Al instante, Hayate le sobó las orejas de zorro que le sobresalían de la cabeza, haciendo que Fate se apartara rápidamente de ella._

_-¿¡Qué haces?! _

_-Nada, es que no todos los días se ve una chica medio zorro sellada a un árbol. –Se comenzó a reír, a lo que la otra hizo el mismo gesto._

_-Lo siento, es que tengo una mala experiencia sobre mis orejas y mi cola y jamás dejo que alguien me las toque._

_-Oh… Lo siento… -Hayate pareció apenada, así que se acercó nuevamente y le acaricié la cabeza._

_-Oye… Tampoco soy un perro… ¿Sabes…? –Refunfuñó inflando los pómulos._

_-Jajaja, vamos. Sé buena y pórtate bien. –Le guiñó un ojo._

_-Mou… Por cierto, ¿Me podrías decir lo del sello?_

_Hayate dejó de acariciarla y la miró atentamente para luego hablar;_

_-Por lo que me he dado cuenta y tu aspecto ya lo indica… Perteneces a una época muy antigua, supuestamente el único clan que tenía híbridos en alguna generación son los Testarossa, por lo que deduzco que tú debes de ser una de ellas, por no decir la última. Ya que todos los clanes han sido extinguidos por el paso del tiempo._

_Al oír esto, realmente la rubia abrió mucho los ojos y abrió la boca para hablar pero las palabras no le llegaron._

_-Soy una maga, con poderes oscuros. Pero no soy mala. No hay por qué así que no te preocupes. Mi clan se extinguió hace tiempo y bueno, soy la única superviviente, por así decirlo. Estoy muy enterada de los clanes antiguos de poderosos magos y de fieles protectores. Así mismo, yo tengo 4 guardianes. Ya que pertenecen al mismo clan de guardianes, su deber es proteger a mi clan y cómo soy la última del mío, me protegen por encima de todo._

_Fate la miró con mucho interés, esperando a que siguiera relatando._

_-Dicho esto, estamos en una época totalmente distinta a la que tú conocías, así que me temo que te vas a tener que cambiar de ropa y lograr un modo de hacer desaparecer tus orejas y cola… O si no la gente te mirará raro o no se acercarán a ti…_

_Fate hizo una mueca de dolor, al recordar ciertos sucesos de su infancia._

_-Un momento… ¿No me tienes miedo?_

_-¡No! ¡Si eres adorable! –Dicho esto, abrazó a la chica, frotando su cara en el pecho de la rubia._

_-¡Ha… Hayate! _

_-Vale, ya paro, jeje._

_-A lo que iba, que alguien en el pasado te selló porque debiste haber armado un gran alboroto –Al decir esto, dejó escapar una risa- y entonces aquí estás ahora, quiero decir que has estado años, por no decir siglos, durmiendo en este árbol. Créeme, esto lo sé por tu ropa anticuada y el verdín, jajaja._

_-¡Mou! ¡Para de burlarte! –Infló los pómulos._

_-Por cierto, ¿Cómo me has liberado del sello?_

_-Fácil para una maga experta, jeje. Ese sello no era difícil de destruir. Tenías un símbolo en la frente y entonces conjuré un hechizo para destruir barreras, sellos y escudos. Te comenzó a brillar la frente y de repente las letras impresas que antes habían se fueron volando el sello se rompió._

_-Vaya, gracias. No creí que fueses tan amable de liberarme._

_-¡Oye…!_

_Las dos rieron suavemente, hasta que Fate habló de nuevo._

_-¿Cómo se supone que voy a esconder mi cola y mis orejas?_

_-Mmm, ¿No sabes?_

_-No._

_-No me digas que has estado toda la vida en esa apariencia._

_-Sí._

_-Válgame Dios, entonces lo habrás pasado fatal en tu infancia._

_Fate bajó la mirada._

_-Lo siento…_

_-No, tranquila. Pero dime como hago._

_-Me sorprende que no hayas descubierto ni siquiera tu "forma de zorro"…_

_-¿Eso existe? –La rubia sonrió de lado y se rascó la nuca._

_Hayate se llevó una palmada en la frente._

_-No me lo puedo creer, con la suerte que tienes de poseer esos poderes y que no hayas podido usarlos bien… Si yo fuera tú, estaría cambiando de forma todo el santo día, jajaja._

_-¡Mou! ¡Dímelo ya! –Fate infló de nuevo los pómulos._

_-De acuerdo, pero dudo que lo aprendas fácilmente, necesitarás tiempo para entrenar la magia de concentración. _

_-Puedo ir al santuario, como hacía antes._

_-¡Vamos juntas! Y así de paso te daré ropa nueva y te pondré al día, jajaja. –Dijo Hayate tendiéndole la mano y sonriéndole lo mejor que pudo._

_-Gracias. –Respondió Fate, sonriendo y eternamente agradecida por su ayuda._

::::::::::

Y eso es todo, Nanoha.

Nanoha no era capaz de articular algo.

-Oh, vamos. Tampoco es para ponerse así. –Le sonrió.

-Fate-chan…

Fate le puso un dedo en los labios y le guiñó un ojo.

-No quiero que hablemos de mi pasado, ¿vale?

-Vale.

Fate vio a Nanoha algo preocupada pero después se dio cuenta de que se comenzó a reír.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿A qué viene esa sonrisa?

-Y pensar que antes me decías "ama" o "Nanoha-sama"… Jajajaja. –Nanoha se rió a carcajadas, haciendo a Fate sonrojar.

-¡Mou! ¡Nanoha! ¡Eso era parte de mi papel! Ya que mi familia siempre ha sido fiel a la vuestra, pero realmente no lo veo necesario…

-Mejor. –Nanoha levantó la mirada brillantemente decidida y le espetó a la chica.

-¡Fate-chan! ¡Tengo tres preguntas! ¡Por favor déjame preguntártelas! Si no quieres contestar a alguna, sólo no lo hagas, okey? –Le sonrió.

-Va-Vale…

Fate tragó saliva al ver a Nanoha tan emocionada.

-¡Primera pregunta!

-Cla-Claro…

-¿Cómo cambias de forma?

-Eso es fácil, tan sólo he de concentrar mi magia en el corazón y pensar en que quiero volver a cambiar de forma. Pero claro, eso solo lo pueden hacer los híbridos.

-Suena bien… Nyahaha. ¿Lo podrías hacer ahora?

-Um… -Asintió la rubia.

Al instante un brillo intenso rodeó su cuerpo para después descubrir a una chica con orejas y cola de zorro. Ambas eran de un color dorado, con la punta negra.

-¡Qué monada! –Nanoha se abalanzó sobre ella, tirándola así al suelo.

-¡Na-Nanoha…!

-¡Qué linda!

Fate se sonrojó notablemente, a lo que Nanoha le abrazó aún más y luego cuando se separaron, Fate cambió a la forma de zorro y finalmente volvió a ser humana.

Como si fuera un espectáculo, Nanoha no paraba de aplaudir, asombrada.

-Bien, Fate-chan, la segunda.

-Es-Está bien…

-Si no quieres contestar, lo entenderé. Pero… ¿Qué te pasó de pequeña para no dejar que te toquen las orejas o la cola?

Fate se quedó muda unos segundos, mirando hacia abajo.

Nanoha la vio y entendió que era difícil para ella, por lo que dijo:

-Mejor no…

-Nanoha… De pequeña, apenas tenía siete u ocho años, mi madre siempre me castigaba y me pegaba cuando no hacía algo bien, por lo que siempre intenté dar lo mejor de mí, y bueno… Esos castigos eran… Me estiraba de las orejas y de la cola hasta que no las sentía.

-Fate-chan…

Nanoha le acarició la cabeza, y la cola junto con las orejas de la rubia salieron involuntariamente y la cola comenzó a moverse, como si fuera un perrito mimado.

Al percatarse de esto, Nanoha sonrió pícaramente y le susurró al oído;

-Eso quiere decir que te gusta que te acaricien, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué…? ¡N-no!

-No lo niegues, no es malo. Sé buena, Fate-chan.

-Mou, tú también, como Hayate.

Ambas rieron ante aquél comentario y al terminar Fate prosiguió;

-¿Y la última pregunta?

-Ah sí… ¿Por qué ha despertado mi poder ahora?

-Eso… No lo sé… Supongo que a lo largo del tiempo lo descubriremos.

-Eso es un "Prepárate para morir, Nanoha porque me vas a tener que aguantar hasta el día en que me muera" ¿Verdad?

Las dos soltaron otra carcajada.

-¡No! ¡Definitivamente no! Lo que sí te puedo asegurar es que te protegeré. Así como siempre lo ha hecho mi clan.

-Gracias. –Le dijo sonriente.

-Me pregunto dónde estará Hayate en estos momentos… ¿Tú qué crees? –Preguntó la rubia.

-Por lo que me has contado, seguramente estará entrenando para llegar a ser una gran maga y sonriendo, al lado de sus guardianes.

-Sí… -Fate sonrió, feliz de estar allí con Nanoha contándole aquello tan privado.

-Gracias por escucharme, Nanoha.

-Gracias a ti por contarme.

La castaña le sujetó la mano con firmeza, a lo que la rubia respondió apretándola un poco.

-Me extraña que no me hayas preguntado por qué nos separamos Hayate y yo.

-¡Oh! ¡Es verdad…! No había caído en eso, nyahaha.

Fate rió con una mano cerca de sus labios.

-Entonces… ¿Quieres que te lo cuente?

-¡Sí!

-Un día como cualquier otro, yo ya había aprendido a cambiar de forma, gracias a ella. Me estuvo enseñando cosas de esta época y a usar bien mi magia. Me presentó a sus guardianes y todo. Era mi mejor amiga.

Nanoha frunció el ceño, algo celosa, pero Fate no lo notó.

-Un día… Se tuvo que mudar. Sus padres murieron y como la gente de aquél barrio ya la conocía, por qué era muy amigable y buena persona… Y bueno, nos tuvimos que despedir, ya que se fue a vivir más lejos con sus guardianes.

-Vaya… Pobrecita… Pero, seguro que ahora está sonriendo.

-Nanoha…

-¡Parece ser muy buena persona! Si la encontramos algún día, ¡preséntamela como es debido!

-Claro. –Sonrió la rubia.

-Bien, Fate-chan. ¡Estoy cansadísima! ¿Vamos a dormir?

-Sí.

Nanoha se fue a la cama y se sentó, entonces le dirigió una mirada a la rubia, llena de curiosidad.

-¿Fate-chan…?

-Dime

-¿Entonces… Cuál es tu forma original? Quiero decir… La forma en la que no gastas magia…

-Te entiendo. Es ésta. –No le hizo falta cambiar de forma, ya que todavía tenía orejas y cola.

-Así que por eso de pequeña te tratan diferente…

-Sí…

-¡No! ¡No te pongas triste! ¡Definitivamente tienes que sonreír, por qué eres más linda cuando sonríes!

Fate se sonrojó ligeramente mientras miraba a Nanoha con un brillo especial.

-Nanoha…

-¡Mou! Fate-chan, si yo hubiera estado en aquella época, jamás te habría tenido miedo. Me da rabia que los demás te hayan tratado así. Si pudiera les pegaría una golpiza… -Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Si eres inofensiva… -Rió Fate.

-¡Oye…! ¡Qué como desate mi furia te vas a enterar! ¡Hmpf! –Y giró la cabeza, mostrando indignación.

Luego Fate rió a carcajadas.

-Tranquila, aquí está tu guardián para protegerte.

Fate hizo una reverencia, así como la cola se elevó.

-Oh… Suena bien… Mi propia guardiana… -Dijo la castaña.

-Fate-chan, ¿Gastas mucha magia estando en modo zorro?

-Realmente no.

-Entonces cámbiate, ¡por favor! ¡Así dormimos juntas!

La rubia se quedó pensativa por unos momentos, pensando en que no gastaría casi nada de magia, pero sería más cuidadosa de ahora en adelante, debido a la "herida" de la espalda. En verdad, gastaba mucha menos magia estando en forma humana que cuando era un zorro, pero prefirió callárselo.

-Fate-chan. –La llamó Nanoha, ya las dos tumbadas en la cama.

-¿Qué? –Dijo el animalito, acurrucado en los brazos de la castaña.

-Que es muy pronto para irse a dormir.

-Pues hablamos.

-¿De qué?

-No sé.

-Pronto vendrá mi madre con la cena, nyahaha. ¿Qué le voy a decir?

Las dos rieron de nuevo y después Fate dijo:

-Dile que te encuentras mal, jaja.

-Eso haré.

¿Fate?

-Dime.

-Me alegro de que estés conmigo y seas mi guardiana.

-Yo también.

-Oye, ahora que pienso, ¿Cómo que no sabías que era una escuela si Hayate te estuvo enseñando sobre esta época?

-Es que yo lo veía en muchos sitios, "escuela", "colegio", "instituto". Y siempre que le preguntaba que era se deprimía como nunca y me decía con un tono que me asustaba;

_-ES EL INFIERNO…_

-Así que jamás fui y no supe que era por qué no me atrevía a preguntar.

-¡Jajajaja! Nanoha estalló en carcajadas.

¡Qué graciosa que es Hayate! ¡Definitivamente algún día la conoceré!

-Sí. –Dijo el zorro riéndose, acordándose de los viejos tiempos.

-Oye, Fate-chan, ¿Has visto alguna vez Inuyasha?

-Claro.

-¡¿EHHHHHH!?

-¿Por qué te sorprende? He visto muchos otros animes, te he dicho que Hayate me estuvo enseñando.

-Ya veo que cosas te enseñó… -Susurró riéndose de lado Nanoha.

-Pensaba que eras como una abuela, y que no estabas al día. Y que sepas que te pareces bastante a Inuyasha, hasta en lo del sello, Jajajaja.

Nanoha se rió a carcajadas, provocando en Fate un sonrojo y un hinchazón de pómulos.

-¡Mou! ¡No digas eso!

La castaña paró de reír y ya más calmada prosiguió.

-¿Y qué animes has visto? –Preguntó la castaña intrigada.

-Buf… Algún día te haré una lista, pero necesitaré 100 bolígrafos por si la tinta se acaba y 500 hojas.

Nanoha rió, para luego ser seguida por Fate.

-Somos otakus en toda regla, ¿Eh?

-Me alegra tener alguien con quien compartir mis gustos. ¿Cuál es tu anime favorito, Nanoha?

-Kannazuki No Miko.

-Mi anime favorite es Sword Art Online.

-También lo vi, yo lloré, nyahaha.

-Yo igual he visto el que has dicho, también he llorado y jamás me canso de verlo, jeje.

-Entonces no veas Clannad.

Nanoha la miró seriamente.

-He oído rumores pero no la he visto por qué dicen que es el anime más triste de todos, no me quiero pasar la noche llorando.

-Haces bien, Fate, haces bien. Yo… Me traumaticé de por vida.

-Entonces no lo veo. –Rió el zorro.

Las dos rieron suavemente y al fin se fueron a dormir.

-Buenas noches, Fate-chan.

-Buenas noches… Nanoha…

::::::::::

Nyahahaha, es muy largo ¿eh? Creo que ha valido la pena el esperar tanto ^z^

Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Por cierto, va enserio. NO VEAN CLANNAD JAMÁS O SE MUEREN POR INFECCION EN LOS OJOS DE TANTO LLORAR

Y bueno kannazuki no miko y sword art online son grandes animes jeje por eso los puse, son mis 2 favoritos. No pongo magical girl lyrical Nanoha porque sería algo…. ¿Raro? xDD

Espero que haya sido de su agrado e intentaré subir los capítulos antes de las diez de la noche o si puedo de las nueve.

Creo que este será el capi más largo, jeje siento la espera :P

Por cierto siento k se parezca tanto a Inuyasha pero no encontré otra solución xDD

Siguiente capítulo: ¡Una nueva alumna!

Bueno, y como dije antes, quiero agradecer a las siguientes personas por sus reviews xD

-Gracias a ComandanteKami-sama, siempre me leo tus comentarios atentamente xDD me matan de la risa xDDD Tú fuiste el/la primer (¿?¿ xD) en comentar, si hay algo que no te encaja en la historia dimelo xDD o algo k no kede claro.

-También a DarkSoul21 xDD tus reviews me matan de la risa igual xDD si hay algo k no te encaja dimelo tmbn, siempre leeré tus comentarios jeje

-A Vnat07 por tu review xDD tmbn me ayudaste mucho

-Gracias villanita7294 x tu review y por leer el fic n_n

-Igual a Ray-kun, aunque tu review fuese en inglés, lo entendí, jeje. Todavía estoy estudiando inglés, epsero pornto saber más como para poder escribir en inglés xD tal y como me dijiste, he puesto humor xDD gracias ^_^

-Gracias a Guest por tu review, tmbn me animas a seguir escribiendoo ::::: )))) xDD

-a Hallazone, que se supone k es guest xD aunk tu comentario sea tmbn en ingles, lo entendí, gracias por apoyarme n_n

Gracias x leer como siempre y aunk mañana lo tendré algo difícil para escribir, lo intentaré igualmente, puesto que con los comentarios me voy motivando cada vez mas xDD Nos vemos! n_n


	4. ¡Nueva alumna!

Bueno, he descubierto que si me levanto a las diez de la mañana, puedo escribir aunque sea un rato xDD porque esta tarde estaré ocupada pero no pasa nada xDD

Espero k os guste el capi pork he estado des de las diez hasta las doce escribiendo xDDD

Espero que os haya gustado el capi anterior, pues seguramente que este no será como os pensáis (verdad, darksoul21 XDDDDD) creo que os gustará jeje…

Como siempre, gracias fieles lectores por vuestros reviews n_n

NOTA: SAO ES SWORD ART ONLINE XD

Y sin más demora… ¡POR QUÉ ERES TÚ!

Capítulo 4: Una nueva alumna

-_No puede ser…_

_-No…_

_-¿Cómo que han dejado de publicar SAO?_

_-Si no está acabado… No… Cada domingo…_

_-Voy a denunciar a la empresa…_

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Nanoha abrió los ojos rápidamente y se incorporó, aún jadeando.

-¿Qué ocurre Nanoha?

-He tenido una pesadilla… ¿Qué día es?

-Hug… Creo que… Sábado…

-Aún falta un día…

-¿Para qué?

-Nada, nada…

-Es muy pronto Nanoha, durmamos…

-Vale.

….

_-¡No…! ¡Chikane-chan…! No te puedes ir con Soma! ¡No me dejes…!_

_-Himeko, lo siento pero he encontrado a alguien a quien amo más…_

_-¡CHIKANE-CHAAAAAN! _

La rubia abrió los ojos, sudando. Y sin darse cuenta, se aferró aún más al cuerpo que estaba abrazando.

Nanoha se dio cuenta del ruido y del apretón así que destapó las sábanas, ya que después de su pesadilla, no pudo volver a dormir.

-Qué trauma… -Tembló la rubia.

-¡¿Fate-chan!?

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿¡Qué haces en tu forma "chica zorro"?! –Nanoha se alteró y se sonrojó al ver que Fate la estaba abrazando por la cintura y habían dormido juntas.

-¡UAAAAAHHH! –Se cayó de la cama, algo avergonzada, y se dio un golpe en la cabeza, doblando así sus orejitas hacia atrás.

-¿Por qué…? –Nanoha se levantó rápidamente y le miró la cabeza.

-No tienes nada, Fate-chan.

La rubia suspiró, seguidamente añadió;

-Pero… ¿Qué hago yo así? ¡Se supone que debería ser un zorro! –La rubia frunció el ceño.

-Tal vez… ¿Te falte magia? –Insinuó la castaña

Fate se congeló y recordó que la "herida" de la espalda, bien podía tener el efecto secundario de absorber magia.

-¡No puede ser…! –Musitó la chica zorro.

-¿Fate-chan…?

-Ajajaja, no es nada… Intentaré volver a mi "fox form"

-Um… -Nanoha asintió, no muy convencida.

Al instante el cuerpo de Fate se rodeó de una intensa luz, como siempre al transformarse, y apareció un zorro dorado en su lugar.

No duró mucho, ya que al pasar unos segundos, volvió a su forma original "fox girl".

_-No me digas que tanta magia me ha absorbido…_ -Pensó una Fate horrorizada.

-¿Fate-chan…?

-Dime. –Dijo intentando evitar mostrar una cara de susto.

-Prueba el modo humano, mejor. Supongo que si tu verdadera forma es ésta, la de humana consiste sólo en esconder las orejas y la cola, ¿verdad? No creo que te gaste mucha magia…

-Tienes razón.

Entonces Fate escondió las orejas y la cola. Esperaron las dos hasta que llegaron al minuto y nada pasó.

Las dos se miraron y sonrieron.

-Funciona. –Dijo al fin Nanoha, sonriendo a Fate.

-Sí. No es nada difícil esconder orejas y cola, creo que en esta forma no consumo magia alguna. –Sonrió alegremente.

-Menos mal… -Suspiró la castaña.

-Fate-chan, hasta que recuperes algo de magia, usa esta forma. Además, no sé para qué te sirve tu "fox form" por qué estás mucho más linda así.

La rubia se sonrojó ligeramente y respondió;

-Bueno… así puedo entrar en lugares pequeños sin llamar la atención y porque me siento muy libre.

-Tal vez, nyahaha… Aunque también estás bien en tu "fox form", ya que eres un zorrito súper mono… ¡Kyaaaa! ¡Nada más acordarme hace que quiera acariciarte y achucharte!

Nanoha se abrazó a ella misma y dio vueltas para sí, para luego abalanzarse sobre Fate y acariciarle la cabeza.

-¡Na…Nanoha…!

-¡No pasa nada, Fate-chan!

-¡No es eso! Es que…

La castaña detuvo su acto y se apartó un poco. Se percató de que curiosamente había delante suyo una Fate con orejas y cola.

-¿Pero por qué…?

-Nanoha.

-¿Qué…?

Fate bajó la cabeza, se sonrojó fuertemente y comenzó a hablar;

-Cuando… Cuando me siento feliz… Las… Las orejas y la cola… Salen solas…

Nanoha tragó saliva y sonrió pícaramente. Acto seguido se tiró encima de Fate, abrazándola con fuerza.

-¡KYAAAAAAA! ¡QUÉ COSITA MÁS MONAAAA!

-¡Nanoha! ¡Mou! ¡No otra vez!

-Es que no lo puedo evitar… -Dijo al separarse.

-No es que me moleste… -Susurró Fate, con un hilo de voz.

Nanoha lo oyó y le sonrió lo mejor que pudo. La rubia le devolvió el gesto.

-Nanoha…

-Dime.

-D-Deberías dormir con ropa… -Fate se sonrojó notablemente y señaló la parte inferior del cuerpo de la castaña, que ahora sólo llevaba puesta unas panties rosas.

-Oh… Lo siento, es mi manía, nyahaha.

Las dos se sonrojaron un poco al pensar que habían estado toda la noche abrazadas y más al pensar a Nanoha sin la prenda inferior del pijama.

Intentaron alejar esos pensamientos y fue Nanoha la primera que habló.

-Fate-chan, ¿Cómo haremos para que salgas sin que se den cuenta mis padres de que has pasado la noche aquí?

-Fácil, saltando por la ventana.

-¿Cómo…? ¿No te vas a hacer daño…? Ya sabes, tu magia…

-No me haré daño, saltar des de esta altura no es mucho para mí, recuerda que aún sigo siendo una chica zorro, soy muy ágil y rápida. –Le sonrió.

-Tienes razón. Hacemos una cosa, tú saltas por la ventana y yo le pregunto a mi madre si una amiga mía puede pasar aquí el fin de semana, ¿Qué te parece?

-Pero… Eso es demasiado… Puedo estar allá afuera…

-No. –La cortó tajantemente.

-Olvidas que ahora deberás permanecer como una humana.

Fate agachó algo la cabeza y escondió sin pensar las orejas y la cola.

-Sí…

-Bien, pues entonces antes de irte para luego volver a venir, -rió de lado al decir esto,-explícame, por favor, el por qué de lo de tu magia faltante.

Fate alzó la mirada y con esos rubíes mirando a los zafiros intensamente le dedicó una sonrisa diciéndole;

-Está bien.

-Nanoha, la "herida" que tengo en la espalda, poco a poco va absorbiendo mi magia y al no ser que se cure, tarde o temprano me debilitaré.

La castaña se llevó las manos a la boca y abrió los ojos, en signo de horror.

Fate al percatarse de esto, le cogió una mano y la miró cariñosamente.

-No te preocupes. Aún me queda suficiente magia, sabes. No es tan fácil vencerme. –Sonrió.-Así que no te preocupes. Encontraremos una cura, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Cuánto tiempo, Fate-chan…?

-Tal vez uno o dos años. –Mintió la rubia.

Nanoha se tranquilizó un poco al escuchar esto y suspiró.

-Definitivamente, tenemos que encontrar una cura.

-Sí. Aún tenemos mucho tiempo.

-¿Sabes qué creo…?

-¿Qué?

-Que ahora sí de seguro hemos de encontrar a Hayate, tal vez ella sepa curar ese tipo de herida.

-Jajaja, ahora que lo dices, seguro que sí. –Fate se rascó la nuca.

Entonces Nanoha le soltó la mano, que hasta ahora había estado agarrada a la de Fate, para dejarla ir.

Rápidamente, las cosas se hicieron como habían planeado. Y ya estaban todos en la puerta. Nanoha, su mamá, el padre y los hermanos, dando la bienvenida a Fate.

-Etto… ¡Siento las molestias! –Fate agachó la cabeza y se puso firme.

-Vamos, vamos. No hay que ser tan formal. ¿Cómo te llamas? –Dijo Momoko, la madre de Nanoha.

-Fate, Fate Testarossa. Un placer conocerlos.

-Qué chica tan educada. –Sonrió el padre de Nanoha.

Los hermanos la miraron y asintieron, mostrando aceptación.

La rubia sonrió.

-Gracias por dejarme pasar el fin de semana aquí. Muchas gracias.

-No tienes por qué agradecer, ¿Estás mudándote, verdad? Seguro que aún no tienes dónde dormir.

-Etto… Sí, así es. –Fate no quiso mentir, pero no tuvo otra salida.

-Mamá, ella es mi mejor amiga, Fate. Se ha mudado aquí hace poco. Ella no tiene familia. Por eso, te quería preguntar si… -Nanoha le sonrió lo mejor que pudo a su madre, esperando a que dijera algo.

Fate abrió los ojos, que observaron a Nanoha con asombro y con cariño, agradecida secretamente por aquellas palabras que había dicho su nueva mejor amiga.

-_Mejor amiga…_ -Sonrió Fate mientras pensaba eso.

-N-Nanoha… No era necesario que dijeses eso… -Susurró la rubia después.

-No te preocupes, tengo una idea. –Le guiñó un ojo.

-Decidido. –Dijeron el padre y la madre a la vez.

-Fate-chan, si gustas puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras. ¿Tienes maletas? –Le guiñó un ojo Momoko.

-¡Realmente no es necesario…!

-No. Nosotros seremos tu familia por un tiempo, hasta que desees irte de esta casa. ¿Te parece bien? –Insistió la madre.

-Ven, por favor. –La siguió el padre.

-Um. –Asintieron los hermanos.

-Todos… -Las lágrimas de felicidad de Fate quisieron salir, pero la rubia las contuvo. Y, era por qué ella jamás había sido tan bien recibida en un hogar.

-Gra-Gracias… Pero no tengo maletas… -Se lamentó la chica.

-¿¡Entonces te quedas?! –Gritó Nanoha, con estrellitas en los ojos y emocionada.

-Sí… Si no soy una molestia… Me gustaría quedarme… Lo siento…

-¡Qué mona! –Momoko se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-¡Mou! ¡Mamá! ¡Yo también quiero!

-¡Abrazo colectivo! –Gritó Miyuki, la hermana mayor de Nanoha.

Al instante toda la familia ya estaba abrazando a Fate.

Fate no paraba de sonreír y de agradecer, en tanto Nanoha le agradecía a ella.

Una vez se separaron, Momoko habló;

-Bien, nosotros nos encargaremos de ti, Fate-chan. La ropa, la comida, el hospedaje… No tienes por qué preocuparte.

-Siento las molestias. –Se inclinó Fate.

-No te preocupes. –Insistió el padre de Nanoha.

-Fate-chan, ¡ven a mi cuarto! ¡Ponemos un futón al lado y ya está!–Nanoha le guiñó un ojo, recordando lo de esa mañana, por lo que Fate se sonrojó.

-¡Qué emoción! ¡Ahora tendré que preparar 6 platos de comida! –La madre de Nanoha se llevó las manos a los pómulos y movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

-M-Mamá… -Nanoha se avergonzó.

-Vamos, vamos. Seguro que no estás inscrita en ninguna escuela, así que hay que hacer los papeleos. –El padre sonrió.

Fate se puso pálida, recordando lo que su amiga castaña siempre le decía.

-¡NOOOOOOO! ¡EL INFIERNO NOOOOO! –Fate gritó, cerrando los párpados.

::::::::::

Ese mismo día, rellenaron la inscripción y la entregaron a la directora de la escuela, Lindy Harlaown. Por lo que el domingo Fate ya tenía el uniforme escolar y cada vez que alguien de la familia Takamachi la veía con el uniforme tenía que soportar agarres de mofletes o comentarios como "¡Qué mona!" o "¡Kyaaaa! ¡Fate-chan, qué linda!". Pero a ella en verdad le gustaba que dijeran eso y que la aceptasen tal y como era, por lo que estaba enormemente agradecida.

::::::::::

El lunes, Nanoha y Fate salieron de casa y al encontrarse con sus amigas, le explicaron lo mismo que le habían dicho a sus padres y, cómo no, ellas también decían que era muy linda y la abrazaban.

Al llegar a clase, Fate se tuvo que quedar fuera esperando a la profesora.

Hasta que llegó y tuvieron que entrar las dos.

-Bien, chicos. Hoy tenemos una nueva alumna en nuestra clase, por favor entra.

Nanoha en su asiento, esperando con ansias, observó cómo la puerta se abría y una joven entró por ella, hasta situarse al lado de la profesora. Un poco más y Fate era más alta que ella. Los estudiantes se la quedaron mirando y rumores como "qué linda" o "qué bonita" o "que cuerpo más bien formado" se extendían, a lo que Nanoha se limitó a fruncir el ceño.

Pero era verdad. Fate, con su pelo largo, acabado en una cinta negra formando una mini-coleta, sus ojos rubíes brillando intensamente y su cuerpo bien formado, así como su altura y su bello rostro, destacaban.

Nanoha la miró impresionada, como si fuese la primera vez. Y se sonrojó. No podía creer que fuese su guardiana y se sentía la chica más afortunada del mundo.

-Etto…Me llamo Fate Testarossa, un placer… Y… Espero que cuiden de mí… ¡Encantada! –Inclinó la cabeza y se puso firme.

Un momento de silencio.

Y al instante todos en la clase ya chillaban y comentaban, en tanto Fate, avergonzada, se dirigió hacia un asiento libre, detrás del de Nanoha.

Las dos se miraron y se sonrieron.

-_Estás muy linda, Fate-chan._

_-_Um… Gracias… -Dijo una Fate sonrojada.

Y así, aquél día, las dos mejores amigas comenzaron un nuevo día, así como una nueva vida, una al lado de la otra.

::::::::::

Pues eso, aquí termina el capítulo 4! Lo pude subir por la mañana jeje ya que esta tarde estaré ocupada, aunque si subo un capítulo más, será por la noche y lo dudo xD de todas maneras lo intentaré.

Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo. Este me costo escribirlo, especialmente la escena de toda la familia conjunta xDDD bufff. Pero creo que quedó bonita igual xDDD

Si hay algo que no queda claro avísenme, y bueno gracias x los reviews, quisiera agradecer a mis fieles lectores xD:

ComandanteKami-sama, DarkSoul21, Vnat07, villanita7294, Ray-Kun, Guest y Hallazone.

Gracias x leer y comentar! Bueno intentaré escribir x la noche y luego más tarde xD

Por cierto, estoy pensando en hacer una especie de show con Nanoha y Fate y con invitados especiales que se me vayan ocurriendo, tipo Lucky Channel. Pues lo mismo pero en NanoFate Channel o algo así xD

Pueden darme sus opiniones sobre hacerlo o algo xD esque no se k hacer! . aunk debo admitir que quedaría genial si lo hiciese xDD haría escenas para morirse de la risa xD o tiernas ^z^

¡NOS VEMOS!

Próximo capítulo: Humana Inofensiva


	5. Un nuevo poder

Juasjuasjuasjuas… En este capítulo algunas dudas quedarán resueltas… jeje…

Antes de nada, me disculpo por el titulo pero es que cuando pongo al final de cada capítulo, el titulo del siguiente pues al final siempre lo modifico xDD

ComandanteKami-sama, DarkSoul21 y Vnat07 vuestros reviews me encantan xD siempre larguísimos. Me los leo y gracias por decirme k cosas poer pork sinceramente de algunos detalles me había olvidado xDDD, agradezco mucho ;)

Obviamente tmbn agradezco a la gente que m ha apoyado hasta aquí que no he puesto xD ya sabéis quiénes sois. ;)

Y si algunos os preguntáis si en este capítulo Hayate hace su aparición, desgraciadamente no. O eso creía… a propósito lo de la herida en el 6, lo intensificaré xDD

Creo k el 6 saldrá larguito xDDDDD (sí, tengo la manía de poner xD casi siempre al final de una frase xD)

Ah por cierto, creo que al final del capi, haré lo del NanoFate Channel xDD

Sin más demora… ¡POR QUÉ ERES TÚ!

Capítulo 5: Un nuevo poder

-Bien… Arisa, Suzuka… ella es mi guardiana. Fate Testarossa, pertenece a un antiguo clan ya extinguido. Es una chica zorro, lo podéis distinguir viendo sus orejas y cola, ¿verdad? –Nanoha señaló a la rubia, que se hallaba en su cama. Ésta movió a su vez la cola y las orejitas.

Arisa y Suzuka no decían nada. Pero estaban con la boca abierta.

-Cómo sigáis así os van a entrar moscas. –Rió la rubia.

Al instante, sus bocas se cerraron, para después Arisa hablar;

-Eso ya nos lo has dicho… A ver, ¿nos quieres decir que ella es tu guardiana, que ha venido del pasado para protegerte y que tu perteneces a un antiguo clan, también famoso?

-Exactamente. –Asintió la castaña

-Vale… Tienes magia escondida en tu interior que ha despertado no se sabe por qué… Y entonces monstruos te atacan debido a que se ven impulsados a hacerte daño, a causa de tu magia. –Comentó la peliazul.

-Sí. –Dijo Fate.

-¿Y una amiga tuya te ha enseñado todo lo que sabes de magia y a poder transformarte con facilidad? –Siguió interrogando Arisa.

-Eso es.

-La última cosa… La cosa esa tuya de la espalda… ¿Te roba magia? –Preguntó intrigada Suzuka.

-Um… -Asintieron Nanoha y Fate a la vez.

-¿Cómo sabéis vosotras lo de los clanes? –Inquirió la peliazul de nuevo.

-Eso es debido a que Hayate me lo contó. A ella le explicaban esa clase de cosas sus guardianes y ella me lo explicaba a mí. –Respondió Fate rápidamente, con los párpados cerrados.

-¿Y cómo se extinguieron los clanes? –Preguntó Arisa por última vez.

Fate se quedó muda unos momentos y miró a Nanoha.

Nanoha le devolvió la mirada, aún más intrigada, ya que ella todavía desconocía aquella información, por lo que la rubia cerró los ojos para volverlos a abrir y comenzó su explicación;

-Esto… Debe quedar aquí… ¿De acuerdo? –Fate miró a todas las presentes, que estaban en la habitación de Nanoha.

-No te preocupes por eso, Fate-chan. –Nanoha le sonrió tiernamente.

-Bien… -Tragó saliva y al fin inició su corto relato;

-Hayate… Me contó una vez que sus guardianes le explicaron… La destrucción de los clanes.

Las demás la miraban atentamente, esperando a que continuara.

-Un único ser fue el responsable de la extinción de todos los clanes de magos… Su nombre es… Salander… Se desconoce si está vivo aún o cuál es su paradero. Lo que sé es que en mi época de nacimiento, él era el mago más poderoso de todos. Desgraciadamente… el poder lo abrumó y terminó por sumergirse en la oscuridad. Él tenía Ghouls, todos los ghouls que quisiera a su servicio ya que usaba magia de hipnotizar…

Se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió.

-Ya os podéis imaginar el resto… Des de todos los lugares del mundo llegaron Ghouls demasiado poderosos como para que los clanes los pudiesen destruir, aparte de que eran demasiados y Salander prestaba gran parte de su poder a los monstruos. Casi se puede decir que era como si se metiese en el cuerpo de los enormes basiliscos para arrasar los clanes…

-Okey… Y eso lo sabes por qué… -Nanoha habló pero Fate la cortó tajantemente;

-Por qué los guardianes de Hayate lo leyeron en el libro histórico de la magia. Es un libro que contiene todos los sucesos históricos o destacados que cambian o están relacionados con la magia. El libro se encuentra perdido… He oído decir que en algunas páginas de su interior… Yacen hechizos oscuros, que jamás deben de ser utilizados. Supongo que o lo destruyeron o lo robaron…

-Vale… Ya entiendo todo, más o menos…

-Eso es todo. –Finalizó su explicación Fate.

-Me han entrado ganas de conocer a Hayate Yagami… -Musitó la peliazul.

-A ti y a todas. –Rió Arisa.

-Cambiando de tema, Fate-chan… ¡Estás monísima con esas orejas! –Gritó Arisa, abalanzándose sobre la rubia.

-¡A-Arisa…!

-¡Mou, Arisa-chan! ¡Es mi guardiana! –Infló los pómulos Nanoha y la cogió del otro brazo, siendo así estirada por ambas.

-¡Parad ya! ¡Qué le vais a hacer daño! –Avisó Arisa.

-Oh, lo siento… -Dijo Nanoha, pero al instante la otra la soltó y entonces ella la estiró para sí y quedaron las dos juntas.

-¡Eso es trampa! –Gritó Arisa.

La castaña le sacó la lengua y luego sonrió en signo de victoria.

-Da igual… Fate-chan, algo muy tierno que me parece en ti es que cuando eres feliz te salen las orejas y la cola inconscientemente. Pero nos has explicado que en la bienvenida a la familia que tuviste por parte de la de Nanoha, conseguiste reprimir las ganas… -Apuntó Arisa, con un dedo en la barbilla.

-Sí, mis "características" de zorro siempre salen cuando algo a mi alrededor me afecta positivamente o negativamente. De las dos maneras, me puedo reprimir el sacar orejas y cola, aunque me sea muy difícil. El otro día, cuando la familia de Nanoha me recibió, estuve a punto de que me salieran. Eso sí me costó… Aunque me alegro de haber podido aguantar. Por otra parte, con vosotras, que ya lo sabéis, no tengo que reprimirme, por lo que normalmente me saldrán solas, jeje. –Rió un poco y se rascó la nuca.

-¿Por qué habéis decidido contárnoslo? –Preguntó finalmente Suzuka.

-Es debido a que tarde o temprano lo acabaríais sabiendo, y es mejor que os lo digamos y expliquemos nosotras. Además así nos quitamos un gran peso de encima porque sabemos que no se lo vais a decir a nadie. –Apuntó Nanoha, levantando un dedo.

-Sí. –Asintió Fate.

-Definitivamente no se lo diremos a nadie. –Dijeron las dos amigas al unísono.

Se quedaron un largo rato más hablando, hasta que fue tarde y Arisa y Suzuka decidieron volver.

::::::::::

Ya de noche, en la habitación de Nanoha, ambas intentaban dormir…

-¿Nanoha?

-Dime.

-Explícame cómo es que me has logrado convencer para que se lo digamos.

-Fácil, haciendo pucheros y poner cara de cordero degollado, nyahaha. Además, confía en ellas. Son mis amigas de toda la vida y créeme que no se lo dirán a nadie.

-De acuerdo… Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Fate-chan.

Y así se durmieron, la primera noche que no dormían juntas des de que se conocieron.

::::::::::

Los días fueron pasando y pronto sería el cumpleaños de Fate. Nanoha se hacía una idea de cuando era porque le había dicho que estaba a punto de cumplir los 16, esperaba pronto poder preguntárselo.

Un día, mientras caminaban de regreso a casa las dos solas, tarde debido a que se habían quedado en la biblioteca, no había nadie en la calle. Nanoha decidió que ya era hora de preguntar.

-Ne, Fate-chan, ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas…?

-Sólo quiero saber. –La castaña le dirigió una sonrisa.

-Es… mañana… -Fate se sonrojó ligeramente.

-¿¡MAÑANA?! ¿¡Por qué no me lo habías dicho?! –Se alteró, tapándose un poco los labios con una palma.

-Por qué no preguntaste… No te preocupes Nanoha, no tienes por qué regalarme nada. –Fate la miró sonriendo.

-Pero… Por el barrio no tienes nadie que te conozca realmente y yo me acabo de enterar que es mañana… No quiero que sea la primera vez que nadie te regale en tu cumpleaños, así que definitivamente te compraré algo.

Fate al oír esto, bajó la cabeza y sus ojos dejaron de brillar por unos momentos.

-¿Fate-chan…? –Nanoha la observó algo asustada ya que estaba apretando un puño.

-Fate-chan… No me digas que… -Nanoha imitó el gesto de la otra chica.

-Jamás… -Musitó Fate.-Jamás me han regalado algo para mi cumpleaños…

Nanoha se horrorizó y le levantó la cara a Fate poniéndole un dedo en la barbilla y acercándose.

-Definitivamente te compraré algo. –Le sonrió.

Fate agradeció mucha tenerla como amiga y la abrazó sin pensarlo.

-¿Fate-chan…?

-Gracias.

Gracias a ti.

Nanoha intensificó el abrazo y después se separaron, sonriendo.

Por el camino, Nanoha miró a Fate con ojos curiosos y le preguntó;

-¿Y Hayate nunca te ha regalado nada?

-No. En nuestros temas de conversación jamás salió el día de cumpleaños, supongo. –Rió tontamente.

-Ya veo. –Nanoha también se comenzó a reír.

-¿Nanoha?

-Perdón, no me río de eso, es que aún me cuesta creer que un zorrito tan mono que me salvó la vida hace apenas unas semanas sea ahora mi mejor amiga.

Fate también sonrió y finalmente le dijo;

-A mí también me cuesta creer que una chica obstinada, borde y fea sea mi mejor amiga. –Soltó una carcajada.

-¡MOU! ¡Fate-chan! ¡No lo habrás dicho en serio! ¿Verdad?

-Tal vez sí o tal vez no. –Rió un poco.

-¡Fate-chan! –Infló los pómulos.

Pero la verdad era que ambas sabían que, lo que le había dicho Fate, no era sino todo lo contrario a lo que realmente pensaba de ella. Excepto en lo de obstinada, claro está. Ya que las dos lo eran.

_**¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!**_

-¿¡Qué ha sido eso?! –Gritó Nanoha.

-¡Nanoha, atrás! –Fate al instante cambió al traje de lucha, el mismo que llevaba la primera vez que Nanoha la vio en forma humana, e hizo magia, creando una barrera que envolvía aquella zona.

-¡Ghoul…! –Se percató de ello nada más cerrar los ojos, sintiendo su presencia.

-¡Nanoha, será mejor que te vayas! ¡Este es peligroso!

-¡NO! ¡Jamás te dejaría, Fate-chan! ¡Déjame ir contigo por favor! –Le gritó al ver que Fate ya se estaba yendo.

-¡Fate-chan!

La rubia se detuvo y dio media vuelta, al llegar dónde Nanoha la cogió a caballito y con su súper velocidad la llevó donde el monstruo las aguardaba.

-Realmente eres una obstinada… -Suspiró Fate.

-¡Pues como tú! –Frunció el ceño.

Llegaron al lugar y al fin la figura de la criatura se dejó divisar. Era un Ghoul de 20 metros por lo menos.

-¡Nanoha, escóndete detrás de aquél árbol! –Le ordenó Fate señalando a un árbol detrás de ellas, no muy lejos de allí.

-¡Okey! ¡Acaba con el monstruo, Fate-chan! –Le quiñó un ojo.

-¡Eso haré! –Le devolvió el gesto, a lo que Nanoha se ruborizó un poco.

Después de eso, se inició una encarnizada batalla entre la chica zorro, por supuesto en el modo "fox girl" y el Ghoul.

Ambos luchaban sin arma. Fate lanzaba ráfagas de electricidad, pero Nanoha la contemplaba hipnotizada por cada uno de sus movimientos, no sabía que Fate era capaz de volar pero ahora que pensaba si podía usar magia de electricidad, era de lo más normal ya que una especie de rayos onda se posaban debajo de su cuerpo, dejándole así levitar por donde quisiese, así volaba. Nanoha la observaba… Hasta que se dio cuenta que comenzaba a fallar los ataques y a jadear. Así como su magia era cada vez más débil. El Ghoul la atacaba con su enorme cola y lanzando magia por la boca.

Claramente si esto seguía así, el monstruo la iba a matar.

Recibía golpes por doquier y Fate intentaba esquivarlos, pero no lo conseguía.

¡FATE-CHAAAAAAAN! –Nanoha salió de su escondite, no aguantando más la vista de la ardua batalla que le estaba dejando rastros de sangre a su mejor amiga.

-¡NOO! ¡ESCÓNDETE! –Le gritó a lo lejos.

El Ghoul no dudó en aventurarse hacia la castaña, sintiendo su presencia mágica.

A lo que Fate respondió con un grito inmenso que obligó a la castaña a taparse los oídos y acto seguido irradió algo parecido a un cañón gigante de electricidad hacia su enemigo, con las manos, claro.

El Ghoul rápidamente se esfumó como el viento y dejó tras de sí el típico rastro de su alma oxidada, que poco después desapareció.

Al contemplar tal espectáculo, Fate no pudo más y se dejó caer. Nanoha, a una velocidad inhumana corrió hacia ella hasta cogerla en brazos, pero por la fuerza de la gravedad Fate cayó encima suyo y la aplastó. Pero a Nanoha no le importó. Rápidamente se incorporó y colocó a Fate en la hierba.

La castaña la observó horrorizada. Se supone que debía ser cuidadosa y no usar prácticamente magia pero ahora lo había echado todo a perder. Y todo por ella. Tenía el traje rasgado, dejando ver la hermosa y suave piel de la joven, su cabello largo, sin coletas, ya que habían sido disueltas en la batalla. Y su capa estaba rota. Lo peor era que su sangre manchaba el conjunto.

-Soy una idiota… ¡Soy una idiota…! ¡Fate-chan…! –Nanoha se lamentó y comenzó a llorar. Y eso que ella rara vez dejaba pasar alguna lágrima.

-Shh, Nanoha. Estoy bien. No llores. –Fate abrió los ojos y la miró con cariño mientras le quitaba unos mechones de la cara.

-Fate-chan… Por mi culpa está así… No soy nada más que una molestia… -Susurró Nanoha, entre sollozos.

-No es verdad. Te estoy realmente agradecida, gracias a ti pude derrotar a ese bicho. –Dijo sonriendo y acto seguido hizo el esfuerzo costoso inclinarse para quedar en frente de una Nanoha llorona y abrazarla.

La castaña respondió aproximándose más hacia ella y llorando en el hombro de Fate.

En unos pocos segundos el cuerpo de Nanoha comenzó a brillar y algo de su interior, cálido fue transmitido en Fate. Las dos cerraron los ojos y se percataron de lo que acababa de pasar.

El cuerpo de Fate no seguía igual. Los moratones, las raspaduras, los cortes de sangre, la ropa rasgada… Todo eso había vuelto a la normalidad. Así como la rubia sentía como la magia fluía por sus venas.

-¿Nanoha…? ¿Tú… has hecho esto? –Fate la miró sorprendida, para después observarse a sí misma y para comprobar que la magia había vuelto a su cuerpo, hizo algo de electricidad con su mano, y era verdad.

-¿Así que este es mi poder? –Le preguntó una sorprendida Nanoha.

-Supongo que sí… Es increíble… En segundos he podido comprobar que he vuelto a tener poder y mis ropas y mi cuerpo están en perfectas condiciones…

-¡Qué pasada! ¡Entonces siempre que estés en peligro, te curaré! –Dijo Nanoha, secándose las lágrimas.

-¡Definitivamente te protegeré! –Nanoha se aferró a su cuerpo, abrazándola otra vez. Se dio cuenta de que la cola de su amiga bailaba y sus orejas se doblaban hacia atrás. _"¡Kyaaaaaaa, es taaaan monaaaaa!"_ –Pensó Nanoha sonriendo.

-Esa sería mi línea. –Sonrió Fate aferrándose más al abrazo.

-VAYA, VAYA… VENGO AQUÍ PARA APODERARME DEL PODER DE ESE MALDITO GHOUL… Y LO QUE ME ENCUENTRO ES A DOS CHICAS ABRAZÁNDOSE… JUJUJU… ¡OS ROBARÉ EL PODER!

Una voz se escuchó cerca. Atemorizadas, las chicas giraron la cabeza para ver una sombra que las cubría.

::::::::::

juasjuasjuas

xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD uyyy que viene el malo maloso…. Jajajaja… Creo que me ha encantado esta parte para dejaros con la intriga xD se que me vais a matar pero tranquilos por que intentaré hacer el 6 lo antes y rápido que pueda.

Bueno que? Nanoha y Fate ya van teniendo mucha confianza eh? Eso me gusta! xDD VIVA EL NANOFATEEEEE JEJE XD

Son las 11:30 de la mañana xD supongo que ahora mis horas de escribir son por la mañana kukukuku…

Bueno, gracias por los reviews a todos de verdad, no me puedo creer que en serio tenga ya 14 reviews y más de 5 favs. (creo xD) Bueno, como prometí y como parece que la idea de hacer un Nanofate Channel ha gustado, aquí va mi primero xD

::::::::::

-¡OHAYOOOO! ¡BIENVENIDAS A NANOFATE CHANNEL!

-Nanoha… No debes de ser tan… no sé… ¿Animada en directo? Contrólate un poco… -Fate bajó la mirada algo avergonzada.

-Fate-chan, mou. Y siempre igual, deja que al menos este ratito lo pase bien, anda…

-¡Nanoha! ¡No me pongas esa cara! ¡No esta vez…!

-…

-…

-…

-…

-¡Mou! ¡Está bien! ¡Pero no te pases de hacer comentarios innecesarios!

-¡Por supuesto, Fate-chan! ¡Arigato!

Fate giró la cabeza y se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Fate-chan tú siempre, ya sea en el fic o aquí te sonrojas, ¿eh? Adoro eso de ti, te hace ver tan… Moe… -Nanoha se sumergió en su imaginación y literalmente comenzó a babear.

-¡Oigan! ¡Ayuda técnica por favor! ¡Nanoha! ¡Babearás el micrófono! –Fate se levantó y…

""CAE CARTEL""

"LO SENTIMOS, PROBLEMAS TÉCNICOS, ENSEGUIDA VOLVEMOS"

De fondo se escuchaban gritos y a una Nanoha gritando.

-¡Oh no! ¡Va a babear los controles! ¡Cuidado!

-¡Nanoha! ¡Estate quieta!

-¡Kyaaaaaaa! ¡Yo no babeo, es sudor! ¡Mou!

Poco después el cartel se levantó y volvió el programa.

-Sentimos las molestias. –Fate observó a Nanoha se reojo con una mirada asesina y continuó;

-Ejem, bueno… Bienvenidos de nuevo al primer programa en directo de NanoFate Channel, ella es la anfitriona, Nanoha Takamachi y yo su comentarista, Fate Testarossa.

Nanoha saludó levantando las manos, ya que tenía la boca tapada con celo.

-Bien, ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo de hoy?

-…..

-¿Nadie?

-…..

Fate se rindió y arrepentida le quitó la cinta a Nanoha.

-¡Yahoo! ¡Yo sí quiero comentar!

La rubia tragó saliva.

-Verán, en la escena de que nos fuimos a dormir cada una a su cama, yo realmente quería dormir contigo, Fate-chan… -Nanoha sonrió.

-Y-Yo también…

-Me encanta cómo te ruborizas, jejeje. –Rió pícaramente.

-A propósito, Nanoha… ¿Quién crees que será el tipo que aparece al final del capítulo?

-¡Pues está más que claro! ¡Yo digo que es Salander!

-¿Cómo va a salir ese si apenas comenzamos la historia? ¡Mou!

-Pues… Entonces…

Nanoha se quedó un momento pensativa y luego, golpeó la palma de su mano con su otro puño y levantó un dedo diciendo;

¡Claro! ¡Seguro que es tu hijo secreto, ya que mantuviste relaciones sexuales con un Inuyasha en aquella época y tuvieron un hijo medio demonio y medio zorro, pero luego entonces Inuyasha te engañó con Kagome y te dejó tirada, así que te enfadaste, abandonaste a tu hijo y ahora vuelve para aclamar venganza!

-¿De dónde se monta esta las películas…? –Fate suspiró.

-Pero… Realmente el argumento no está mal… -Reconoció la rubia.

-¿Ves, ves? –Nanoha rió.

-Buo, dejemos el tema… Además Inuyasha no existe… -Dijo Fate.

-Fate-chan… ¡Eres mala! –Nanoha sollozó.

-¡¿Qué!? ¡Oh vamos! ¡No quería herir tus sentimientos! ¡Lo siento!- Fate se disculpó, ruborizándose un poco.

-Nyahaha, Fate-chan… Quiero que te sonrojes más…

Nanoha se levantó la falda que llevaba en esos momentos, pero la vista dirigida a Fate.

Ésta al instante se quedó petrificada y cayó de la silla, pegándose un golpe contra el suelo. Pero aún así no reaccionaba.

El escritorio amplio que ambas compartían para hacer el programa estaba vacío.

Se veía a una Fate tirada al suelo, sonriendo desvergonzadamente y con pañuelos en la nariz. Así como sus orejas y cola habían salido y se movían felizmente.

-Ahhhh, la vida es bella… -Dijo Fate.

-¡Mou, Fate-chan, pesas! –Nanoha intentaba levantarla para regresarla a su silla y concluir con el programa.

Entonces Fate se levantó y se sentó en su asiento, así lo hizo también Nanoha.

-¡Bueno, chicos! ¡No esperaba realmente que eso que hice tuviera tales circunstancias, por lo que voy a tener que despedir el programa yo misma, nyahaha.

-Bien, el próximo programa en directo será después del capítulo 6, que curiosamente aparecerá… Quien todos esperamos, nyahaha. Creo que me he ido de la lengua… jejeje… Bueno, da igual. ¡El caso es que mañana tendremos a un invitado especial! ¡No se lo pierdan! Kukukuku… ¡Bueno y ahora, me despido!

-¡SAYONARA! –Gritó Nanoha alegremente.

-¡AFDIOSH! –Fate intentó hablar pero debido a lo aturdida que estaba y a la sonrisa tonta, poco le salió.

::::::::::

¿Que qué es lo que Nanoha se habrá imaginado para babear? xD Imagínense a una Fate con las orejitas y cola revoloteando, frunciendo el ceño y semi-desnuda diciendo:

-¡Kya! ¡No mires!


	6. Hayate Yagami

Madre mia si es que me leo el anterior NanoFate Channel y me meo xDDDDD Espero que haya sido de su agrado, aunque sean las 12 xD voy a continuar escribiendo unas cuantas horas mas ya que disfruto mucho jeje

A propósito me gustaría terminar el fic antes de k empiece el insti porque sino estaré muy agetreada y tendré mucho menos tiempo pero si no lo termino, igualmente pienso escribir xD asi k tranquilos. Y si acaso este fic terminase pronto o algo asi, pienso hacer una segunda parte. U otro fic xD porque ya saben que cuando algo acaba, algo nuevo empieza. Pero todavía es muy pronto, para decidir eso, ni siquiera yo misma se los capítulos que van a salir de aquí pero me parece quem muchos muchos xDDD

PD: AMO VER MI BANDEJA DE ENTRADA EN EL CORREO ELECTRONICO Y TENER MAS DE 40 MENSAJES EN REVIEWS Y FAVS Y FOLLOWERS ¡GRACIAS! ¡KYAAAAAAAAA! (XD?)

Sin más demora…. ¡POR QUÉ ERES TÚ!

Capítulo 6: Yagami Hayate

Recordando los sucesos anteriores… Nanoha y Fate se hallaban sentadas en el césped, abrazándose. Cuando de repente una sombra oscura apareció ante ellas, queriendo devorar su magia…

-¡OS ROBARÉ LA MAGIA MAGAS INSIGNIFICANTES!

Rápidamente Fate se incorporó, levantándose y poniéndose entre el ser cuya cara estaba tapada por su gabardina con capucha y Nanoha, detrás de la chica zorro.

Fate estaba en posición de combate, cuando de repente su mirada se llenó de nostalgia y de desconcierto al escuchar;

-¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Era una broma! ¡Os deberíais de haber visto la cara! ¡Fate…! –La voz del ser murió en carcajadas y se tumbó al suelo, pegando con la mano al suelo.

-¡Esa voz…! –La rubia abandonó su pose de lucha para agarrarle la mano a Nanoha y aproximarse a esa persona.

La persona terminó de reírse y se levantó, sujetándose la capucha.

Fate alargó su mano y se la echó hacia atrás, dejando ver su rostro.

-¿¡HAYATE?! –Gritó una Fate sorprendida.

-¡Esa soy yo! –Hayate sonrió y se abalanzó para abrazar a la rubia que estaba en frente suyo.

-¡Cómo te he echado de menos…!

-Y yo a ti, Hayate. –Fate soltó la mano de su mejor amiga para abrazar a la otra castaña. Nanoha se sintió algo extraña, allí. Pensaba que sobraba, que allí no tenía nada que hacer. Después de todo era normal ya que para Fate, era más importante Hayate que ella. Mucho más.

O eso pensaba Nanoha.

Cuando no se dio cuenta, Fate ya la estaba presentando.

-Hayate, esta es Nanoha, mi mejor amiga. –Sonrió alegremente.

-¡Ey! ¡¿Qué tal Nanoha!? ¡Un placer! –Acto seguido Hayate la abrazó, para la sorpresa de Nanoha.

-Encantada Hayate, he oído hablar mucho de ti. –Nanoha le sonrió.

-Oh… Qué alegría me da oír eso… -Rió pícaramente a Fate.

-Hayate, ella ya lo sabe todo. Espero que no te moleste. –Fate se rascó la nuca.

-¡Qué va! ¡Si eres amiga de Fate, confío en que no le dirás a nadie! –Miró a Nanoha y le guiñó un ojo.

-Eres exactamente igual a la descripción que me dio Fate de ti, nyahaha. –Rió de lado Nanoha.

-¿Ah sí? ¡Pues que sepáis que mi pecho ha crecido! ¡Hmpf! –Giró la cara indignada con el ceño fruncido.

-Ah… No quería… -Respondió Nanoha.

-Na, Tranquila, ¡que era broma! Pero lo del pecho sí es verdad, jejeje. –Rió.

-Me alegra que estéis aquí chicas. Aunque yo venía toda ilusionada con despedazar al Ghoul y me encuentro con una chica rubia medio zorro peleando y la otra escondida tras un árbol. –Rió a carcajadas y las otras dos temblaron.

-¿No me digas que…? –Musitó Fate sonrojada.

-¿Qué si vi toda la escena? ¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué os pensabais? Juasjuasjuas.

Las otras dos parecía que le salía humo de la cabeza.

-Os estabais poniendo romanticonas, ¿eh? Por eso vine a interrumpir, ¡no quería que llegaseis a más y alguien acabara pasando por aquí y os grabase! –Palmeó las dos espaldas de las chicas.

-¡HAYATE! –Gritaron las dos.

-¡No es mi novia! –Aclaró Fate.

-No somos pareja Hayate-chan… -Musitó Nanoha.

-¿Hayate-chan? –Yagami miró sorprendida a una Nanoha tapándose la boca.

-Lo sien…

-¡NO! ¡Hayate-chan me gusta! ¿Ahora somos amigas verdad? ¡Llámame como quieras! –Sonrió Hayate.

Nanoha agradeció su personalidad, excepto lo pícara que era, pero aún así, tenía sus partes buenas. Le gustó Hayate nada más conocerla y ahora entendía el por qué Fate se llevaba tan bien con ella.

-Entonces te llamaré Hayate-kun, nyahaha.

-¡No! ¡No soy un chico, mou! –Hayate infló los pómulos para después soltar una risilla.

-Claro, claro Hayate-chan. –Nanoha le acarició la cabeza.

-Jeje…

-Me alegro que os llevéis bien, chicas. –Fate sonrió y después añadió;

-Hayate, ¿Por qué estás aquí? Tengo entendido que te fuiste del anterior barrio debido a que tus padres murieron y como la gente te conocía y eras menos de edad, tenías que vivir con un tutor legal, la gente sabía que los guardianes no tenían nada que ver con tu familia y entonces… ¿No me digas que os fuisteis a vivir aquí? –Los ojos de Fate brillaron con intensidad.

-¡Um! ¡Ahora estaremos juntas! Además… Me voy a apuntar al infierno ese que está al finalizar la calle a la derecha, está cerca de una pastelería llamada… ¿Mid-childa? ¡Es que siempre voy a comprar allí porque están buenísimos los pasteles!

-¿Mid-childa? Esa es mi pastelería… Bueno, la de mi familia…

-De pronto comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

-¿Cómo es que no te he visto? –Se lamentó Nanoha, suspirando.

-Supongo que me habrás visto, seguro. Conozco a tus padres. Voy tan seguido allí que a veces hasta me regalan pasteles para mis guardianes, jejeje. –Dijo rascándose la nuca.

-Madre mía, debo de estar absorta en mis pensamientos para no haberme dado cuenta…

-Pues sí, jaja. –Rió Fate.

-¿Eso quiere decir que a partir de hoy estaremos todas en el mismo infierno? –Preguntó Hayate.

-No sé, nosotros vamos al que tú te inscribirás, eso seguro. Pero ¿cuándo te inscribes?

-Mañana es sábado, por lo que el lunes ya estaré allí. –Sonrió. –Podemos quedar el fin de semana, si queréis.

-Claro, pero tengo una duda. ¿Cómo es que no ibas antes a la escuela? –Preguntó intrigada Nanoha.

-Eso es porque cuando murieron mis padres y me fui a vivir aquí con mis guardianes, que ahora son parte de mi familia, cogí una depresión y me puse enferma. No supe jamás que fue pero me alegro de haberlo pasado. Creo que todo esto fue hace menos de un año, así que en verdad no es tanto tiempo el que he estado separada de Fate. Pues eso, que ahora hace un mes o así se me pasó y bueno, cada día pasaba por la pastelería o bien sola o con una de mis guardianes o con todos. Mis guardianes me dieron algo de tiempo para adaptarme a vivir aquí y entonces me inscribieron en el colegio. Ahora creen que Shamal es mi madre, Vita mi hermana y Zafira mi padre, jajaja. En cambio Signum es una compañera de piso, la pobre, jajaja. –Hayate estalló en carcajadas.

Fate se comenzó a reír también y dijo:

-¡Jajajaja, pobre Signum! ¡Con el carácter que tiene!

Nanoha sabía que eran sus guardianes pero no los conocía, así que la risa no le salió.

-Lo siento, Nanoha. –Dijo Hayate entre jadeos. –Ya te los presentaré.

-Sí, son buena gente. –Dijo finalmente Fate.

-Bien, ¿Nos vamos? –Sugirió Fate.

-Oh, espera. Cambiemos números. –Advirtió Nanoha.

-Es verdad, así podremos hablar, enviarnos mensajes y quedar, chica lista. –Asintió Hayate.

-¡Mou Hayate! –Dijo Nanoha.

-Vale, ya paro jaja.

Cambiaron teléfonos celulares y siguieron hablando camino a casa hasta que se detuvieron en un cruce, listas para irse cada una a su casa.

-¿Vivís cerca?

-Vivimos juntas. –Dijo Fate, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-Oh… Ya ve…¿¡QUÉ?! –Hayate las señaló

-¡ESO!…!ESO ES INDECENTE! ¡A ver qué cosas hacéis por las noches…!

Las dos fruncieron el ceño y dijeron al unísono;

-¡HAYATE!

::::::::::

Ya cada una en su casa, cenaron y se fueron a la cama. Esperando con ansias el día de mañana.

-¿Fate-chan…? –Preguntó Nanoha, en su cama.

-Dime.

-Me agrada mucho Hayate.

-A mí también.

-Oye, de verdad me asustaste cuando te heriste, así que no vuelvas a hacer una cosa así se alocada. ¿Vale?

-Mi obligación es protegerte, lo haré si es necesario. –Dijo con una voz que sonaba muy segura.

-¡Mou, Fate-chan…!

Fate rió ligeramente y Nanoha imitó el gesto.

-Fate-chan…

-¿Qué?

-Etto… ¿Puedes dormir conmigo…?

Fate se levantó al oír aquello y apoyó su mentón en el borde de la cama de Nanoha.

-Claro. –Dijo sonriendo.

Nanoha se giró para ver el rostro de su guardiana y sonrió, algo ruborizada pero que no se notaba en aquella oscuridad de la noche.

Fate se metió en la cama de su mejor amiga y mirándose una a la otra y dedicándose una última sonrisa a lo largo de aquél cansado día, cerraron sus párpados.

Poco después Nanoha sintió un cosquilleo en sus piernas y se comenzó a reír bajito.

-¿Nanoha?

-¡Mou! ¡Fate-chan…! Jajajaja, ¡Tu cola…! ¡Me hace cosquillas!

Fate se ruborizó por enésima vez aquél día y escondió orejas y cola, infló los pómulos y dijo con un hilo de voz;

-Eso es por qué te has quitado los pantalones del pijama…

Nanoha se miró por debajo de las sábanas y exclamó;

-¡Oh, es cierto! Espera…

Encendió la luz, que las cegó por un instante a ambas y Fate, para no provocar una hemorragia nasal, giró la cabeza en dirección a la pared. Luego la castaña volvió a la cama, hablaron un rato más y se durmieron.

::::::::::

¡Mou! ¡Qué tarde es! ¡Son las doce Fate-chan! ¡Habíamos quedado hoy para hablar con Hayate por el celular! –Dijo una ajetreada Nanoha recogiendo todo el cuarto.

-¡¿Cómo nos hemos levantado tan tarde!? –Se lamentó Fate.

-¡Seguro que ayer nos dormimos tardísimo porque no había instituto hoy!

-¿¡De que hablamos anoche?! –Preguntó alterada la rubia.

-¡Creo recordar que de animes!

-¡¿Tanto rato!?

-¡Fate-chan, a mí jamás se me terminarán los temas de animes! ¡Me puedo pasar hablando de ellos todo el día perfectamente sin cansarme!

-¡Lo mismo yo!

-¿¡Por qué gritamos?! –Preguntó Fate.

-¡No lo sé! ¡¿Por qué estamos ajetreadas!?

-¡Será eso!

Terminaron de recoger la habitación y rieron a carcajadas.

-Está bien, llamemos a Hayate. –Apuntó Fate.

-Um. –Asintió Nanoha.

::::::::::

Estuvieron un rato hablando un rato con Hayate y aguantando sus típicos comentarios pícaros de por qué nos habíamos levantado tan tarde y de que seguro que por la noche estuvieron haciendo "cosas" para dormirse tan tarde. Y ellas siempre respondían de la misma manera.

Decidieron quedar en casa de Suzuka, ya que era una enorme mansión. Hablaron todas en un chat de internet y quedaron en que le presentarían a la tan nombrada Hayate Yagami y a sus guardianes. Suzuka accedió gustosamente.

::::::::::

Estaban absolutamente todas las invitadas en la gigantesca sala de estar de la mansión Tsukimura, hablando alegremente;

-Hola, gracias por invitarnos. Soy la supuesta madre de Hayate. –Rió Shamal al decir esto a Suzuka

-Bienvenidos, soy Suzuka, una amiga de Fate. –Le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Yo la supuesta hermana pequeña… -Regañó Vita entre dientes.

-Yo la supuesta compañera de piso… -Le tendió la mano Signum, siempre son su mirada seria.

-Lo siento, esto es debido a su carácter, jaja. –Rió Fate, seguida por Shamal.

-Y yo el supuesto padre. –Concluyó Zafira.

-¡Cuánto tiempo Signum! –Fate estrechó la mano con ella.

-Lo mismo digo, Testarossa. –Sonrió.

-¡Qué familiaridad! –Objetó Hayate.

-Claro, ¿no te acuerdas? –Fate la miró curiosa mientras se sentaba

-Por supuesto, mis guardianes me han enseñado todo lo que sé de magia y Signum es la que más sabe de combate, junto con Vita, así que ellas nos estuvieron dando clases… ¿Cómo olvidarlo? –Sonrió Yagami.

-Parece que estéis hablando del año de la pera. –Informó Nanoha riendo.

Las demás soltaron unas carcajadas y comenzaron a hablar tranquilamente.

Todos se presentaron y dialogaron de todos los sucesos ocurridos hasta ahora. Y de los clanes, la magia, Salander… Vamos, todo lo que Fate le había contado ya a Nanoha.

Obviamente, en la sala no había nadie, sólo ellas. Ya que Suzuka había pedido que no las molestasen y que picaran a la puerta.

-¿O sea que el lunes vendrás a nuestro instituto? ¡Pues me pregunto en qué clase te tocará! –Exclamó Arisa felizmente.

-Bueno… Sobre eso…

Hayate las miró a todas riendo de lado, rascándose la nuca y entonces anunció;

Las demás la miraban sorprendida, esperando una continuación.

-Jeje, es que hice un poco de trampa en lo de las clases. Conozco a la directora, nos llevamos muy bien. Esto no lo digáis a nadie porque es información confidencial, pero ella es la jefa de una organización de magos que trabaja para exterminar a los Ghouls de una vez por todas. Lindy Harlaown, realmente ella es muy fuerte. Espero que no la veáis enfadada…

Un escalofrío la recorrió y se vio obligada a abrazarse a ella misma mientras apretaba los dientes.

-Ah se me olvidaba, trabaja con sus hijos, Chrono y Arf. Ellos también son magos y me imagino que más miembros de su familia, supongo.

-Hayate… Nos debes explicaciones… Dinos, ¿Cómo la conociste y como sabes tú de esto? Y además… ¿Cómo se llama la organización esa? – La interrogó Shamal.

-Vale, vale… -Suspiró.

-Veréis, un día estaba yo cazando Ghouls por este barrio que, por cierto desconozco los motivos pero cada vez vienen más…

Fate miró a Nanoha y ésta bajó la mirada, algo apenada. Fate le cogió la mano en una muestra de afecto, por lo que la castaña sonrió y la chica zorro hizo el mismo gesto.

-Bueno, a lo que iba, que estaba yo cazando un monstruo y realmente era muy poderoso, tonta de mí, luché con todas mis fuerzas pero me derrotó y fue cuando de repente vi a alguien sujetándome y destrozando al monstruo con una sola mano. Después de eso, hablamos y me dijo que era la jefa de la organización TSAB, no me preguntéis a qué viene el nombre por qué no tengo ni idea, me preguntó mi nombre y edad y me dijo que era muy fuerte para mi edad, ya que casi conseguía derrotar al monstruo. Me pidió que por favor aceptara la oferta de trabajar con ellos. A partir de ese día, llegaba un poco tarde a casa siempre por las misiones, pero realmente me gusta este trabajo… Me hace sentir bien… -Miró hacia arriba y luego sonrió.

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste? Ya decía yo que últimamente llegabas tarde… -Objetó Vita, mosqueada.

-Lo siento Vita, es que no quería meteros en problemas ni nada, jejeje. –Sonrió rascándose la nuca.

Signum se levantó decidida y dijo muy seriamente.

-Pues ya puede estar sentada cuando vayamos a verla, por qué va a tener 6 nuevos integrantes.

-¿Seis? –Preguntó Nanoha.

-Sí. Shamal, Vita, Zafira, Testarossa, Takamachi y yo. –Informó Signum con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Yo? –Se preguntó Nanoha, aturdida.

-Sí, nos has contado que tú has curado a Fate de sus heridas y tienes un poder escondido dentro, ¿no? Pues entonces, también estás con nosotros. –Dijo Vita como si fuese obvio.

-De-De acuerdo…

-¡Pero…! ¡Puede estar en grave peligro…! –Objetó Fate, apretando la mano de Nanoha.

-Testarossa, es obvio que todos corremos ese riesgo, ¿Pasa algo?

-Es que…

-Atraigo Ghouls. –Se atrevió a decir Nanoha, cortando tajantemente a la rubia.

-¿Cóm…? –Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-Atraigo Ghouls, por eso siempre Fate me salva y es mi guardiana, eso ya lo sabían. Es debido a mi poder.

-Vaya… Entonces Fate va a tener que hacer más esfuerzo para protegerte, jaja. –Hayate rió.

-No te preocupes, nosotras te protegeremos, además tú también puedes ayudar cuando una aliada esté en peligro. Según lo que vi yo ayer, tu magia es realmente interesante. –Yagami le picó un ojo.

Nanoha se ruborizó nada más recordarlo, al igual que Fate, pero rápidamente se sacudieron la cabeza y volvieron a la realidad.

-Arisa, Suzuka, puesto que no tenéis poderes, confiamos en que guardéis el secreto y nos apoyéis. Es importante, ¿De acuerdo? –Signum habló intimidante.

-Seguro. –Las dos asintieron, felices de poder compartir ese gran secreto juntas que las mantenía unidas, aunque no pudieran usar magia.

-Ah, por cierto, Signum llámame Fate. –Le sonrió la chica zorro a la guardiana pelirrosa.

-No.

-¡Mou! ¡¿Por qué!?

-Por qué no.

Fate infló los pómulos y frunció el ceño. Sus orejas se doblaron hacia atrás y su cola deslizándose en el aire, dándole un toque elegante.

¡QUÉ MONA! –Hayate, Nanoha, Arisa y Suzuka se abalanzaron hacia ella y la abrazaron a más no poder.

-¡Suéltenme! ¡Qué no puedo respirar!

-¡Mou!

Al separarse al fin, Nanoha fue la primera en hablar;

-Signum-san, a mi llámeme Nanoha, ¿sí?

-De acuerdo, Nanoha.

A Fate casi le estalla la cabeza en ese momento, pero se indignó y giró la cabeza.

Signum y los demás guardianes no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada.

Miraron el reloj y Signum avisó;

-Ama Hayate, es tarde, deberíamos irnos a casa.

-¡Te he dicho mil veces que me llames por mi nombre, Signum!

-No, usted es mi ama y le hablaré como tal. –Rió un poco y se llevó una mano a los labios.

-Bueno, tienes razón, Nanoha, vamos. –Fate habló, pero al darse cuenta de que la mano de Nanoha y ella estaban cogidas, la soltó rápidamente.

Nanoha frunció el ceño y la miró con curiosidad, pero la rubia bajaba la cabeza.

-¿Vais a parar de hacer teatro o qué? –Anunció Hayate pícaramente.

-¡S-Sí! –Las dos dijeron al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a reír, provocando así las risas de las demás.

Y así se dio por concluida la conversación para finalmente regresar a casa. Habían quedado en que el lunes irían a hacerle una visita a la directora en horarios de clase para que fueran todas a hablar con ella.

::::::::::

Al llegar a casa aquél día, Nanoha le dio dinero y le suplicó que fuese a comprar el pan para la cena, ya que se le había olvidado.

Fate le insistió en que fueran juntas pero ella dijo que tenía cosas que hacer en casa, así que se adelantó.

Fate, algo molesta, efectivamente fue a comprar lo que le habían dicho y al llegar a casa…

-Ya estoy en casa… ¿Eh? ¿No hay nadie? Pero sí…

Se acercó al comedor silenciosamente y al entrar las luces se encendieron de golpe;

-¡FELICIDADES! –Gritaron todos los de la familia Takamachi al unísono.

Cintas de cumpleaños y confeti volaron por aquí y por allá. Toda la familia con gorros de cumpleaños y la tarta en medio de la mesa, que decía;

_¡Feliz 16 cumpleaños, Fate-chan!_

La híbrida no aguantó más y se le escaparon algunas lágrimas y se llevó las manos a los labios.

Nanoha se puso pálida al percatarse de que tenía delante suyo a una Fate con orejas y cola.

-¡Bienvenida Fate-chan! –Momoko la abrazó y se percató de sus características, entonces gritó;

-¡KYAAAAA! ¡Una Fate con orejitas de zorro y cola! ¡QUÉ MONA! –Entonces la aplastó contra su pecho.

-¡Yo también quiero ver! –Todos los demás dijeron al unísono.

Al instante todos estaban abrazando a Fate.

La chica zorro se limpió como pudo las lágrimas y dijo;

-¡Mou! ¡Ya está! ¡No me dejáis respirar…!

-¡Mamá que la ahogas! –Dijo Nanoha en un intento de apartar a su padre de la rubia.

-¿Pero por qué tienes orejas y cola Fate-chan? Parecen de verdad. –Dijo Momoko, le quiso tocar las orejas y al ver la cara asustada de Fate, Nanoha se interpuso y dijo;

-Es debido a una apuesta, era sobre si en el último examen ella sacaba más calificación, se debía de poner orejas y cola de zorro en su cumpleaños y si yo sacaba más, me las pondría yo, nyahaha. –Rió Nanoha, rascándose la nuca y esperando la respuesta de algún miembro de su familia.

Las dos estaban sudando, esperando que eso fuese creíble.

-Total, que Fate ha sacado mejor nota que tú. –Informó su padre.

-Exactamente. –Sonrió Nanoha, con esperanzas.

-Bien, pues déjala así, además está muy mona. –Observó su hermana mayor.

-Sí pero la apuesta también trata de que si alguien le toca las orejas o la cola, ella perderá y tendrá que ir con uniforme de chico un día entero a la escuela.

-¡Nanoha! ¿Acaso se te ha olvidado? Vaya cabeza la tuya, me prometiste que si yo iba al colegio vestida con el uniforme masculino, tú también lo harías.

Fate intentó aguantar la risa pero por dentro se estaba partiendo.

-Serás… Oh, claro pero si yo te las toco no vale, tiene que ser otro, ¿verdad?

-Sí. –Asintió la hibrida.

-Ya veo… -La familia dijo a la vez, con los ojos realmente brillantes. Tanto que daban miedo.

-No estaréis pensando en… -Musitaron las chicas a la vez.

-No… Qué va. Estaos tranquilas. –La voz de Momoko no las tranquilizó, todo lo contrario. Y entonces les entró un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

-Bueno, comamos pastel. –Anunció Nanoha, riendo de lado.

Antes de sentarse, se acercó al oído de Fate y le susurró;

-_Fate-chan, se cuidadosa. No quiero ir el lunes al colegio y que nos vea todo el mundo con el uniforme masculino._ –Frunció el ceño, cosa que hizo a Fate reír.

-_Vale._ –Le susurró la rubia.

A lo largo de la comida, Momoko fue la única que intentó tocarle la cola o las orejas, pero con los reflejos de Fate, siempre la movía o esquivaba.

-¿Qué tan bien hecho puede estar ese disfraz como para poder mover la cola y la orejas con tanta agilidad…? –Preguntó Momoko, agotada de tanto intentarlo.

-Eso es por qué me lo hizo una amiga mía, nyahaha. Sabe coser de maravilla. –Sonrió.

-Ya veo… Bueno ahora que ya hemos terminado de comer falta el pastel. –Anunció el padre.

Cantaron cumpleaños feliz y repartieron para cada uno una porción de tarta, después de terminar todos con la barriga hinchada, Momoko habló mientras intentaba tocarle las orejas;

-Bueno… Fate-chan… ¡Hug…!

Nanoha le cogió por detrás, levantándole los brazos.

-Creo que deberíais bañaros ya… Hoy que es su cumpleaños, Nanoha… Báñate con ella… -Dijo intentando forcejear.

-Vamos, Nanoha, déjala ir. Que le vas a hacer daño. –Rió Fate.

Nanoha la soltó pero la advirtió;

-¡Mamá, como le toques la cola me voy a escapar de casa con Fate-chan!

-Vale, vale. –Dejó salir un suspiro.

-Bueno venga. Ya he llenado la bañera, ¿A qué esperáis? –Momoko les guiñó un ojo y ellas se ruborizaron notablemente.

-Cl-Cla…ro… Fate-chan subamos a coger el pijama… -Rió nerviosamente la castaña.

-S-Sí.

Las dos se prepararon las cosas y bajaron al baño, era bastante grande.

Se desnudaron allí mismo, sin mirarse y Nanoha fue la primera en meterse. Ella no paraba de mirar el agua y estaba sentada abrazándose las piernas. El calor cada vez aumentaba en sus mejillas, pensando en que no sabía por qué, pero definitivamente no quería que Fate la viera desnuda. Rápidamente fue el turno de la chica zorro de meterse y ésta se puso de espaldas a Nanoha, exactamente en la misma posición. Poco a poco, las dos estaban cada vez más tensas y el hielo se rompió cuando ambas espaldas se tocaron y las manos de ambas de buscaron. Fate puso sus manos encima de las de Nanoha, para así sentir el contacto.

Nanoha sonrió, al igual que Fate. Pero no se podían ver.

La atmósfera que había en ese momento era mágica, silenciosa totalmente. Pero no un silencio incómodo, sino de aquellos que no quieres olvidar jamás y te gustaría estar así eternamente.

Finalmente, el silencio fue roto por Nanoha.

-Fate-chan.

-Dime.

-De verdad que te pareces a Inuyasha…

-¡Mou! ¡Nanoha, para de decir eso! –Fate infló los pómulos, pero sus manos continuaron firmes a las de Nanoha.

-¡Es verdad! Nyahaha.

-Rió.

-Pues tú eres igualita a Kagome, entonces.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que las dos sois unas obstinadas.

-¡Mou! ¡Pues igual que tú!

-Ya no se vale, tu has dicho que me parecía más a Inuyasha.

-Pues sales perdiendo tú por qué me vas a tener que obedecer o hago que te hundas en el suelo, nyahaha.

Fate rió también.

-Entonces… Yo te protegeré, Kagome. –Soltó una pequeña risilla.

-Pues yo soy la única que te puede controlar en tu ira, Inuyasha. –Hizo el mismo gesto.

-Oye, ¿Esta noche dormirás conmigo? –Se atrevió a hacer la pregunta Fate, sonrojada, aunque no la pudiese ver. Esto a Nanoha la sorprendió.

-Veo que la picardía de Hayate te está afectando. –Rió a carcajadas.

-¡Nanoha!

-Sí. Claro que dormiré contigo, Fate-chan. ¿Cuándo no hemos dormido juntas des de que nos conocemos?

-Sólo una vez, cuando me vine a vivir aquí. –Sonrió, recordado la escena.

-Por eso. Me alegro tanto de que hayas venido a vivir aquí, Fate-chan…

-Yo me alegro de que tú y tu familia me hayáis aceptado tal y como soy.

-Fate-chan… Sinceramente, la gente de aquella época era estúpida. –En un cambio de posición, se giró para ver la espalda de Fate.

-Si yo hubiera estado allí… ¡Mou! Yo no sé qué te veían de malo! ¡Eran retrasados! –Nanoha levantó algo más el pecho, ahora descubierto, como muestra de indignación y se cruzó de brazos.

Fate, al percatarse de la ausencia de la espalda de su mejor amiga, hizo exactamente el mismo cambio de posiciones, así la una quedó en frente de la otra.

Ambas miraron el cuerpo de la otra, con detenimiento. Deteniéndose siempre donde comenzaba la mitad inferior a sumergirse en el agua.

Las dos, ruborizadas demasiado, empezaron a entrar en calor.

-¿Tú crees? –Rompió el silencio Fate.

Nanoha volvió a sus colores y reaccionó;

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Nada más tienes que mirarte! ¡Eres un diez lo mires por dónde lo mires! Tienes un cuerpo perfecto, unos pechos grandes y bien formados, delicadas curvas, piernas bonitas, un rostro hermoso y esos ojos tan llamativos, tan bonitos cual rubíes… Y el pelo rubio largo tan bonito. Además, con esas orejitas y esa cola lo rematas.

-Nanoha señaló con el dedo las orejas y cola que hacía segundos habían aparecido de golpe.

-¿Fate-chan?

-Nanoha, la gente de aquella época no es como ahora, antes había más orgullo y marcaban mucho las diferencias… Es por eso por lo que fui tratada de aquél modo. Además… Eres tú la del diez. –Bajó un poco la cabeza pero luego la levantó y miró a una Nanoha confundida a sus ojos color zafiro intensamente.

-Tienes unas piernas largas y bonitas, unas caderas perfectas, unas curvas que marcan tu figura, los pechos bien formados y preciosos… Además tu rostro lo remata todo. Le da cien vueltas al mío, créeme. Tu pelo castaño, suave y sedoso… Y tus profundos azules que siempre me miran tan intensamente…

Nanoha ya irradiaba felicidad por todo su cuerpo, no podía esconder su sonrisa tonta. Y su fuerte sonrojo. Pero entonces le preguntó;

-Fate-chan, ¿estás borracha?

-Hug… -Fate, con la cara roja a más no poder, se desplomó en el pecho de Nanoha, cerrando así los párpados.

-¡Fate-chan! ¡¿Estás bien!? –Nanoha la sacudió, dejando ver su pecho aún más.

Nanoha sentía que iba a tener una hemorragia nasal en cualquier momento pero fue fuerte y cogió a su amiga para envolverla con la toalla. Rápidamente con los ojos tapados, intentó ponerle la ropa interior y la vistió, para luego hacerlo ella e irse a su habitación.

Al final recogió ella el baño y quedó una Fate dormida en su cama, con el pijama puesto. Y ella se sentó a su lado. Procesando en su cerebro lo que acababa de pasar y entonces, Nanoha Takamachi, por primera vez en su vida tuvo una hemorragia nasal.

Cogió un pañuelo y luego de despertarse Fate, se encontró a una durmiente Nanoha en el futón. Decidió dormirse.

::::::::::

-¡Nanoha! ¡¿Seguro que no miraste!? –Fate le preguntó muy sonrojada, después de que Nanoha le contase lo sucedido.

-¡Mou Fate-chan! ¡Te dije que no! ¡Además si vi un poco era inevitable, ya que te tuve que cambiar… -Lo último lo dijo con un hilo de voz.

-¡¿EHHHHHHH!? ¡Eso no me lo dijistes! –Fate estaba a punto de desmayarse de nuevo.

-Pe-Pero me tapé los ojos… ¡Lo juro! –Aseguró tragando saliva.

-No tendré mas remedio que creerte… Pero… ¿Entonces de verdad no has visto nada…? –Preguntó mientras se le acercaba cada vez más a Nanoha.

-Etto… Un… -Tragó saliva. –Un poco sí que vi pero tranquila, ¡no fue nada! ¡Só-Sólo la parte del pecho y ya…!

-Nanoha….. –Fate la quiso estrangular en ese mismo instante, pero dejó pasar el tema.

Era un domingo precioso y no quería desperdiciarlo.

-Da igual.

-No te enfades, Fate-chan… Tú también me viste en el baño… -Se ruborizó la castaña.

-Por eso, dejémoslo ahí.

Pasó aquél día volando, ya que estaban juntas y es que dicen que cuando pasas el tiempo con un ser querido, el tiempo vuela.

::::::::::

El lunes, habían salido las chicas de casa y se dirigían al instituto, de camino se encontraron con Hayate, Arisa y Suzuka, caminaron juntas hasta entrar en clase.

Al final, Hayate les dijo a las demás que como conocía a la directora, le había dicho que le pusiese en la misma clase que ellas, por lo que estaban seguras de que irían juntas.

::::::::::

-¡Buenas! ¡Encantada de conoceros! ¡Cuidad de mí por favor! –Guiñó un ojo.

-¡Me llamo Hayate Yagami!

::::::::::

Bien, aquí termina el capitulo 6, donde por primera vez aparece Hayate. Debo agradecer por los reviews, no sé si queda claro pero se supone que Hayate se presenta a su nueva clase y eso xD lo he puesto asi para hacerlo más interesante pero da igual Xd Bueno, al final he terminado el NanoFate Channel, aki va!

::::::::::

-¡BIENVENIDOS! –Gritó Nanoha, como siempre.

-Nanoha, cuida tus modales. –Suspiró Fate.

-¡Mou! ¡Qué pesada Fate-chan! ¡Siempre igual! –Se quejó Nanoha, apoyando la barbilla en su mano.

-¡Es que esto es en directo! –Frunció el ceño la chica zorro.

-Bueno Fate-chan, ¿Qué te pareció este capítulo?

-Interesante, a mí en este capítulo ya me han quedado las cosas claras… Aunque tú todavía no sabes sobre mi herida… Bueno, en verdad nadie.

-¿Cómo? ¿Quieres decir que lo has estado ocultando? ¡Pero si yo eso lo sabía!

-Sí bueno… Ya lo verás en el siguiente capítulo… Dejando eso de lado Nanoha, como me hayas visto en la escena de la bañera, te lanzo un rayo de energía…

-¡N-No! ¡Además reconozco que algo sí que vi! ¡Pero no me mates!

-N-NANOHA….

-¡NOOOOOO!

-¡BARDICHEEEE! ¡PLASMA LANCEEEEEEER!

-¡FATE-CHAAAAAAAAAAN NOOOOO QUE ESTAMOS EN DIRECTO!

"Aparece un cartel"

"Problemas técnicos de nuevo, lo sentimos"

-¡Fate-chan…! ¿Cómo…? ¡Si en este fic no hay dispositivos inteligentes!

-¡Jamás te lo perdonaré!

-¡No…!

"Se retira el cartel"

-Bueno, disculpen la intrusión… Pero ahora nuestra anfitriona podrá hablar poco. –Fate dijo señalando a Nanoha, ésta tenía la cara llena de vendajes.

-¡Sfi! –Gritó Nanoha.

-Bueno, sigamos… Ejem… ¡Aquí tenemos a nuestra invitada especial de hoy!

-¡HAYATE YAGAMI!

El público se levanta y aplaude. Hayate saluda y se sienta al lado de Fate.

-Bien, dime. ¿Qué piensas del capítulo?

-Pues que me tendríais que haber invitado a la escena de la bañera.

-….

-Definitivamente no. –Dijo Fate.

-Bastante hiciste ya al principio con tus comentarios pícaros…

-Lo raro es que aún en la bañera estabais muy acarameladas, kukuku…

Fate le tapa la boca a Hayate y acto seguido dice;

-Bueeeeeeno chicos, pues ahora quisiera comentar algo. Realmente al inicio del capítulo pensaba que íbamos a morir, si te soy sincera.

-¡Ygho tfanhbihen! –Habló una Nanoha, envuelta en vendas.

-¡Yo la traduciré! ¡Fate-chan, yo hablo vendano! –Dijo Hayate, sacando el pecho en orgullo.

-¿EEHHHHHH? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Acaso existe?

-No, no, no, no…. ¡Por supuesto que existe! ¡Sólo déjame traducirlo!

-De acuerdo…

-Nanoha dice: ¡Yo también!

-Ah de acuerdo… ¿Algo más?

-Nanoha dice: ¡Sí! ¡Ahora quiero verte vestida con el uniforme masculino!

-¡NOOOO!

-Nanoha dice: ¡Sí, venga! ¡Me visto contigo!

-¡Eh, yo también me apunto! –Gritó una emocionada Hayate.

-Bueno, si ustedes quieres no les voy a decir que no…

En ese momento, Hayate y Nanoha se miraron y se dedicaron una sonrisa maléfica que hizo erizar la piel de Fate.

-¿Q-Q-Qué estáis pensando?

-Nanoha y Hayate dicen: ¡Tú ven con nosotras!

-¡NOOOOOO!

Fate se resistió pero las dos chicas lograron sacarla del escenario a la fuerza y poco después salieron de nuevo; Nanoha y Hayate con trajes de conejita y Fate con el traje masculino.

-Fate-chan… Estás guapísima… Te queda mejor un traje masculino… -Dijo Yagami con admiración. Definitivamente si un chico te viera querría meter su """""""""""""""""""""" _-_"""""-"""""""para luego hacerte _-_-_"""""""""""""""""_-y finalmente """""""""""""""_claro está que después -_""""""

"CAE UN CARTEL"

**("CENSURADO")**

"DESAPARECE CARTEL"

-Por favor, Hayate ya nos ha quedado claro… -Dijo Fate mientras jadeaba.

-Nanoha dice: Fate-chan… Me encanta cuando te sonrojas… Te puedo… ¿Comer?

-¿N-Nanoha? –Preguntó aún jadeando Fate.

Nanoha se abalanzó contra Fate y le comenzó a quitar el uniforme masculino poco a poco, finalmente se cierran unas cortinas y sale Hayate para dar la despedida al programa.

-¡Bueno! ¡Y aquí se termina todo chicos y chicas! ¡Ah y por cierto si quieren recibir clases sobre sexo, yo las doy, también doy clases y enseño a utilizar utensilios como BIIIIIIIP o también BIIIIIIIP y sobre todo, el que da más BIIIIIIP es un BIIIIIIIP. Las clases son de sábado a domingo, a las siete de la tarde. –Guiña un ojo y se estira una tira del disfraz de conejita- ¡Ja-Neeee!

Y mientras Hayate Yagami, la invitada especial de hoy, decía esto, se escuchaban voces de fondo:

-¡Nanoha…! ¡Ahh!

-Nano…

-¿¡Nanoha?! ¡Nanoha!

-¡Alguien! ¡RÁPIDO! ¡UN PAÑUELO PARA DETENER LA HEMORRAGIA!

-¡Nanoha…!

::::::::::

Si alguien quiere saber cómo era el uniforme, es un esmoquin blanco con la corbata rosa, el pelo de Fate recogido en una cola de caballo y zapatos marrones. Realmente estaba muy masculina, pero muy cool (KYAAAAAA XDD)


	7. La entrada a la TSAB

Gracias por los reviews chicos! Como me gusta leerlos de verdad xD sobre todo los largos jaja Por cierto me comentaban que Suzuka tiene el pelo morado xDD lo siento no me había dado cuenta xD me ha dado un lapsus xDDD ara me entero k tiene el pelo morado jaja

Aviso que como ya lo empecé como la peliazul, pues asi se va a quedar. Lo siento xDD pero en verdad lo tiene medio azul medio morado xDDD Bueno, sigamos con la historia y espero k el NanoFate Channel sea de su agrado xD ¡NOS VEMOS!

Capítulo 7: ¡La entrada a la TSAB!

Toda la clase dio la bienvenida a Hayate como esperábamos, alegre y pacíficamente. Realmente caía muy bien a la gente, esa Yagami.

Como era esperado, mientras estaban las chicas en la clase de la segunda hora de la mañana, las llamaron. A través del megáfono, solicitaron la presencia de Nanoha, Fate y Hayate en el despacho de la directora.

Decididas y preparadas por lo que iban a pasar, se dirigieron rápidamente al nombrado despacho.

Al llegar, tocó Hayate a la puerta y una voz sonó;

-¡Sí! ¡Pasad!

Entonces abrieron la puerta y las recibió una linda directora, Lindy Harlaown. Junto con sus hijos y los guardianes de Hayate en el despacho. Por lo que os podéis imaginar que había un enorme espacio.

-Bien, ejem. Sentaos. Siento haber tenido que llamaros en horario escolar, pero de otro modo no puede ser debido a que he de redactar cientos de informes y revisar el procedimiento de la TSAB. –Dijo una mujer joven, con un toque verdoso en su cabello y sus ojos de igual color.

Nanoha y Fate se acomodaron, al igual que todos los presentes allí.

Se presentaron absolutamente todos y estuvieron hablando sobre todo lo que conocían de magia y clanes, finalmente de Salander.

Con que todos allí se terminaron por caer bien y hacerse amigos en un instante.

-Bien, tengo entendido que queréis uniros, ¿verdad? –Dirigió la mirada hacia Fate primero, que después fue columpiándose sobre todos los demás; Nanoha, Signum, Shamal, Vita y Zafira.

-Sí, señora.–Respondimos firmemente.

-Vamos, no hay que ser tan formal… Además no soy una señora… -Lindy frunció el ceño.

Todos rieron a carcajadas.

-Tienes razón, eres una vieja. –Rió Chrono.

-¡Chrono! –Le regañó. ¡Eso no se dice a las chicas lindas!

-Claro, claro. –Siguió el joven, con su pelo de un color entre el azul y el negro.

-¡Sí! –Dijo Arf, una joven pelirroja, seguramente más mayor que Nanoha y las demás.

-De acuerdo, jaja. Bueno dime Fate-chan, ¿Cuál es tu poder?

-Etto… E-Electricidad… Y bueno… -Fate dejó salir su cola y orejas, por lo que todos los que no la habían visto antes así, se quedaron boquiabiertos. Y tratando de analizar la situación, la directora dijo:

-Comprendo tu situación. Eres la última del clan Testarossa, ¿verdad?

-Um. –Asintió la chica zorro.

-Todos aquí presente sabemos esa historia, sobre tu pasado. Ya que está escrito en el gran libro de la magia, que por cierto se halla perdido en algún sitio.

-Sí. –Asintieron todos.

Fate no pudo evitar mover un poco la cola, en muestra de que estaba feliz que todos supiesen su pasado y la aceptaran, cómo últimamente todos hacían.

-Fate-chan, cambiando de tema… -Prosiguió Lindy.

-¡Qué mona! –La directora se levantó de su sitio para abrazarla y decirle que no se ponga tan nerviosa, luego le sonrió tiernamente. A lo que Fate se sonrojó.

-Todo el mundo igual, Fate-chan. Siempre te abrazan. –Rió Hayate.

Fate sufrió y sufrió de vergüenza hasta que Lindy habló:

-De acuerdo, ¿cuántos años tienes?

-15… Digo 16.

-De acuerdo, me vas a tener que hacer una demostración de tus poderes más adelante. Tal vez este fin de semana.

Luego les preguntó lo mismo a los guardianes y finalmente a Nanoha:

-Nanoha-chan.

-¡Sí!

-Dime la clase de magia y la edad.

-Etto… Magia de ¿curación? Y magia escondida. 16 años. –Dijo Nanoha intentando sonar lo más segura posible, pero no lo consiguió.

-¿Cómo…? –Quiso saber la directora.

-Lindy-san, ella tiene una especie de poder oculto, ya que también es la última maga de su clan, aún se desconoce las razones pero su poder ha despertado hace muy poco y se está haciendo cada vez más intenso… -Intentó explicarse Fate.

-E-Ella me curó cuando estaba herida, por lo que deducimos que su magia es de curación, principalmente.

-Entiendo… Creo que sé por dónde van los tiros, pero con lo que me has contado, estoy segura que la magia escondida en Nanoha-chan no es sólo de curación. Tal vez ahora solo pueda usar esa… Pero a medida que el tiempo pase…

Todos se quedaron pensativos y Nanoha no pudo hacer otra cosa sino rascarse la nuca y sonreír.

-Bien. Definitivamente te quiero en mi organización.

-¿Enserio? –Dijo Nanoha esperanzada.

-Por supuesto. A ti también Fate-chan, y a vosotros cuatro también. –Añadió finalmente, señalando a los guardianes de Hayate.

-¡Sí! –Dijeron todos felizmente.

-Bien pues, preparaos para el sábado. Os quiero a todos aquí a las cuatro de la tarde. La prueba será luchar contra mí. No os preocupéis por nada, no será difícil.

-¿¡QUÉEEEEEEE?! –Gritaron todos, alarmados. Incluyendo Chrono y Arf.

-Pero madre, eso es mucho. –Objetaron los hijos.

-No, tranquilos. Obviamente no voy a ser muy dura. –Sonrió.

-Está bien… -Dijo Nanoha suspirando. ¿Pero yo que voy a hacer?

-A ti Nanoha-chan, te lo diré el sábado. –Le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Alguien no puede venir o tiene alguna objeción? –Preguntó con una dulce voz la directora.

-¿No? Entonces ya os podéis ir cada uno a vuestras clases, chicos. –Se despidió finalmente Lindy Harlaown.

Cada alumno se fue por donde había venido, pero ya era la hora de volver a casa. Habían hablado por horas, aunque no se diesen cuenta se habían hasta saltado la hora del almuerzo.

::::::::::

Ya cada una de regreso a su casa, hablaron y quedaron en conectarse a un juego nuevo que acababa de salir. Iconor Online. El primero en todo el mundo que era un simulador virtual. Esto quiere decir que funciona con un casco conectado a la electricidad y en éste introduces el pequeño disco del juego. Entonces el casco te escanea y te virtualiza en el juego. Es como si la vida real misma fuese un juego, muy real. Ese artefacto que se ha de poner en le cabeza, es llamado HeadXS. El riesgo que corrían era que no se podían mover mientras jugaban. Ya que su cerebro en ese momento estaba en otra parte, en el juego.

Además, era verdad que dentro del juego también se podía entrenar. Ya que era un juego donde existía la magia también. Por ese mismo motivo decidieron comprarlo, aparte de que sería interesante jugar con ese nuevo dispositivo.

El juego lo lanzaron el lunes y al día siguiente tuvieron que hacer 6 horas de cola des de las cinco de la mañana el martes, por lo que aquél día faltaron a clases. Pero eso se solucionó comunicándoselo a Lindy, que habían comprado el juego con el propósito de entrenar ya que al fin y al cabo, era como controlar tu propio cuerpo, sólo que en un lugar diferente a la realidad.

Al fin y al cabo, a todos los presentes les gustaban los juegos MMORPG.

Decidieron que se conectarían el miércoles, que no había instituto por la tarde. Debido a que el viernes cada uno intentaría entrenar antes del enfrentamiento con Lindy.

::::::::::

Pasaron los días y ya era miércoles. Fate y Nanoha eran cada vez más amigas y prácticamente ya sabían todo acerca de la otra. Y es que, en tan poco tiempo, la amistad que puede llegar a surgir… ¿O tal vez fue el destino lo que las junto? Predestinadas a estar juntas… Tal vez sea por eso por lo que se llevaban tan bien… O tal vez no.

-Ey, Fate-chan. ¿Estás lista? –Le preguntó una Nanoha algo asustada de probarse el HeadXS, por si acaso no conseguía despertar. Y es que, obviamente todo eso le recordaba a Sword Art Online.

-Sí. Nanoha, sé cómo te sientes, yo también he visto Sword Art Online.

-Ya… Tengo ganas de entrar, seguro que es igual que el juego del anime… Todo tan real… Y sentir igual el contacto físico… Sería precioso… Pero tengo algo de miedo porno despertar…

-No te preocupes, las dos vamos a despertar, te lo prometo.

-Um. –Nanoha asintió y las dos se tumbaron en la cama boca arriba, cogidas fuertemente de la mano.

Al cerrar los ojos, las dos vieron absolutamente lo mismo.

El HeadXS las analizó de cabeza a pies, para saber cómo era su cuerpo y vieron una imagen de ellas mismas en un espacio oscuro. Escogieron la raza y la clase que querían ser y el login, es decir, el nombre de su personaje.

Nanoha y Fate ya estaban listas para entrar al juego. Así sucedió.

Ellas eran conscientes de que habían quedado a las cinco para conectarse todas y comenzar a entrenar pero cuando ellas dos se conectaron eran las tres. Esto lo decidieron por qué querían aprender un poco por sí solas antes. Y para adaptarse al juego, digamos.

Toda la pantalla se iluminó de un blanco cegador para después aparecer las dos en una gran ciudad repleta de gente.

Se miraron la una a la otra y sonrieron. De momento todo marchaba bien. Se habían reconocido al instante por qué no se quisieron modificar el rostro, aunque se pudiese. Ni el cuerpo tampoco. Sólo Nanoha un poco.

Bueno, Fate se escogió de raza a un híbrido, una chica zorro. Eligió sus mismos colores a los de la realidad y como esa clase puede escoger su propia magia, eligió electricidad.

La única diferencia al mundo humano era que ahora las orejas y la cola no las podía esconder, aunque sí se podía transformar en un zorro completo. Pero eso a más niveles, claro está. Dejó su pelo caer sin cinta alguna y exactamente igual al suyo. Respecto al uniforme, la rubia intentó escoger uno parecido y los mismos tonos de color que el suyo de combate. Así que cualquiera que la conociese en la vida real, la conocía en el juego.

Nanoha, en cambio había elegido raza elfo, con orejas puntiagudas y sobresaliendo por ambos lados del pelo castaño, largo y suelto. Más largo que en la vida real. Y cómo clase; clérigo. En cuanto a su traje de combate, era un chaleco blanco y corto que terminaba bastante más arriba del ombligo, con los bordes rojos. Y una falda a juego de un lado más inclinado hacia arriba que el otro. Finalmente su cuerpo era cubierto por una capa ligera del mismo conjunto.

Ambas se sonrojaron al verse, y luego sonrieron tontamente.

Al principio Fate quiso darle su capa negra para cubrirla más por qué realmente pensaba que iba un poco provocativa e iba a llamar la atención. Pero para su alivio, no fue así. Nadie las miraba, ya que había mucha gente que vestía igual o muchísimo más provocativo.

-Bien Nanoha, ya estamos aquí. –Sonrió la chica zorro de pelaje y cabello dorado.

-Sip, nyahaha. –Nanoha se rascó la nuca, aunque lo notó raro ya que casi nunca llevaba el pelo suelto. Y luego acercó su mano para coger la de Fate.

-El contacto físico… Parece real. –Anunció la castaña felizmente.

-Sí… Nanoha… Deberías soltarte el pelo a menudo, te ves muy linda. –Sonrió.

-¿Estás borracha?

-No, jajaja.

Las dos soltaron una carcajada y emprendieron su camino. De no ser por qué habían jugado antes a otros juegos MMORPG, no tendrían ni idea de cómo funcionaba eso.

Las dos tenían el dinero inicial suficiente como para comprar anillos de tele transportación, y así lo hicieron.

Con facilidad fueron capaces de llegar a un lugar apartado donde no había nadie, para entrenar a solas. Allí había monstruos de nivel 1, justo como ellas.

Formaron un grupo y comenzaron a luchar, bueno Fate comenzó a luchar contra una especie de jabalíes que eran nivel 1. Cuando su HP (vida) estaba por terminar, Nanoha hacía un hechizo de curación y Fate salía del apuro.

Así estuvieron algunas horas, Fate lanzando ondas o ráfagas de electricidad. De vez en cuando un ataque mortal que acababa con diez por lo menos. Y Nanoha curándole. Cuando hacia esta acción, un aura rosa la rodeaba y convocaba el hechizo, que era una luz enorme que salía de debajo de la tierra y rodeaba el cuerpo de su mejor amiga.

Cómo subían de nivel rápidamente debido a que estaban en un grupo y como siempre al inicio de cada juego, hay un evento extra de experiencia, cambiaban de zona continuamente y llegaron a derrotar entre las dos a un orco de nivel 20. Y eso que ellas eran nivel 15.

La verdad es que ser uno de los primeros jugadores era excepcional por qué ganabas mucha más experiencia y se subía de nivel muy rápido.

Cuando se dieron cuenta ya eran las cinco. Y a esa hora justamente habían quedado, así que con los anillos de tele transportación, se dirigieron a una tienda de herreros.

Debido a qué habían ganado bastante dinero, por qué cuando hay un evento de más experiencia, también para lo mismo con el dinero del juego.

Se sentían afortunadas.

Entraron en la tienda del herrero y cómo les gustaban sus trajes de combate, decidieron no comprarse nuevo, sino mejorarlos. Tanto cómo pudiese.

El herrero les cobró y les mejoró los trajes a ambas en cuestión de segundos. Nada más que con un martillo dorado y dos piedras brillantes, parecidas a un diamante.

Luego de salir de allí, comprobaron sus stats y se dieron cuenta de que su defensa y su ataque mágico habían aumentado considerablemente, casi el doble.

Finalmente accedieron al menú del sistema con una pantalla virtual delante de cada una y eligieron mejorar habilidades y aprender también nuevas.

Parecía mentira que hace apenas unas horas habían comenzado a jugar por primera vez.

Después de todo este proceso, se dirigieron hacia el punto de encuentro, un lugar apartado para que nadie las molestase. Pero no había nadie. Esperaron durante 10 o 15 minutos, hasta que al fin apareció Signum. Con su habitual apariencia de siempre. Ella no había cambiado absolutamente nada.

Comenzaron a hablar y Signum les mencionó que tuvo problemas en crearse el personaje.

Poco después, aparecieron casi a la vez Hayate, Zafira, Vita y Shamal.

Para sorpresa de todas, casi toda la gente era como en la vida real. Bueno, Hayate como tenía el poder de la oscuridad se tuvo que hacer raza elfo y la piel algo más oscura, pero no notablemente.

-¡Bien, ya estamos todos! ¡Formemos un grupo y comencemos a entrenar! –Gritó Hayate ansiosa.

-Espera, antes dinos, ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto si vuestros personajes son iguales a los de la vida real o muy parecidos? –Se preguntó Signum.

-Bueno, tú también has tardado. –Vita le sacó la lengua.

Cuando Signum se iba a abalanzar sobre la pelirroja, Fate las detuvo haciendo una berrara de rayos entre ellas.

-¡Ey! ¡Todas han tardado! ¡Expliquen el por qué. –Exigió la chica zorro.

-¿Cómo es que tienes tanto poder…? –Preguntó una Shamal sorprendida.

-¡Eso! ¡Nos debes explicaciones! –Inquirió Hayate.

-Etto, primero vosotros y luego os explicamos. –Miró a Nanoha.

Las demás, que no se habían fijado todavía en Nanoha, se la quedaron mirando sorprendidos.

-Nanoha, deberías vestirte así en la vida real. –Dijo Hayate sonriendo pícaramente.

-¡Mou! ¡Hayate! –Nanoha infló los pómulos.

-Pero tiene razón, estás muy linda. ¿Qué te dije? –Fate se giró para verla a los ojos y le guiñó un ojo, levantando el pulgar.

-Bueno, venga. Primero expliquemos cada uno el por qué de su tardanza, luego por qué Fate es tan poderosa y finalmente hacemos el grupo y entrenamos hasta las tantas. ¿Alguna objeción? –Hayate habló ansiosa por saber el truco que había usado su amiga rubia.

-Vale, vale. –Dijeron todas, suspirando.

-Bien, yo he tardado más por qué he tenido problemas al crear mi personaje, no sabía ni que raza ni que clase escoger. Luego me he intentado hacer la ropa lo más parecida posible a mi armadura de combate. –Habló Signum.

-Yo he tenido exactamente el mismo problema. –Dijeron al unísono Shamal y Vita, rascándose la nuca.

-También, el problema de las demás. -Habló firmemente Zafira.

-Vaya… Se ve que nadie ha tenido mi problema. Malditos sean… -Musitó Hayate, levantando el puño.

-¿A ti que te ha pasado Hayate? –Preguntó Nanoha intrigada, ya que fue la última en aparecer.

-¿Seguro que lo quieres saber?

-Sí.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí.

-Bien… He pasado por el infierno antes de venir aquí, me estaba desesperando porque todos los nombres de usuario que probaba para crearme un personaje me los negaba y me decía;

_-Lo sentimos, el nombre de usuario no está disponible._

_-_Vaya… ¿Qué nombre de usuario te has puesto? –Preguntó ya riéndose, Fate.

-No os lo voy a decir. –Giró la cabeza Hayate.

-Oh, vamos… Luego al crear el grupo se verán todos los nombres… -Le suplicó Nanoha.

-¡No! Con Fate puede funcionar tu mirada de cordero degollado pero conmigo no.

-Vaya… Es más persistente de lo que pensaba… -Susurró la castaña.

_-Luego cuando hagamos un grupo se verán todos los nombres… Kukuku…_ -Musitó Nanoha.

-¡Da igual! Yo tampoco me llamo Fate aquí, porque me ponía lo mismo.

-¿Ah sí? Qué extraño. Es un nombre raro. –Puntualizó Shamal.

-Sí pero ten en cuenta que muchos usuarios se ponen nombres ingleses de esos que gustan como por ejemplo; Knight, o Moon o DragonKing… Cosas así.

-Ya veo… Fate es destino en inglés, ¿cierto? –Dijo Vita con un dedo en la barbilla.

-Exactamente. Qué lista eres, Vita. –Sonrió Fate.

-¡No soy analfabeta! –Frunció el ceño y giró la cabeza.

-Oh vamos… No quería que te enfadaras… -Luego Fate la abrazó y sonrieron las dos.

-Bueno venga, Fate, ¿Cómo es que eres tan fuerte? –Fue el turno de Hayate de fruncir el ceño y acercarse cada vez más a la rubia.

-Eso es porqué… Soy nivel 15… Y vosotros 1… Porqué nos hemos conectado antes de la hora acordada.

-Yo también. –Levantó la mano Nanoha.

-¿¡QUÉ?! ¡ESO NO ES JUSTO!

-Bueno pero tened en cuenta que ahora entrenaremos mejor, si vienen monstruos muy fuerte entonces Nanoha y yo le detendremos. Tampoco seremos muy duras, tranquilas. Además os podemos enseñar cosas que sabemos del juego y para qué sirven ciertos utensilios. –Sonrió Fate.

-Sí… -Dijeron todas y dejaron escapar un suspiro.

Fate, que estaba en un grupo junto con Nanoha, envió una petición de amistad y de grupo a las demás y finalmente estaban todos.

Todas, al ver el nombre de Hayate, comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas, mientras ésta inflaba los pómulos.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡No pudiste haber escogido uno más gracioso! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Típico de Hayate! –Se oían voces diciendo esto.

-¡Basta ya! ¡¿Qué queréis!? ¡No encontraba nada! ¡Hay demasiadas Hayates en el mundo! ¡Y eso que el juego es nuevo!

Más risas.

-¡Mou, ya está bien! ¡Que he probado con Hayate01, Hayate_200, HaYaTe, .:, y más que se me han ocurrido pero no me dejaba!

-Creo que era por qué algunos caracteres no están permitidos. –Explicó Signum, aún riéndose un poco.

_-Maldito juego… -_Musitó Hayate.

Pararon de reír.

-Bueno, todas os habéis puesto vuestro nombre menos Fate y yo, que suerte. Supongo que no hay casi ninguna Nanoha, Vita, Shamal, Zafira y Signum en el mundo, ¿Verdad?

-Claro…

-Bueno, "Fate-chan" ¿Nos vamos a entrenar? –Dijo Hayate, leyendo el nombre que se había puesto.

-¡Qué tierno! ¡Se ha puesto Fate-chan! –Dijeron los demás.

La chica zorro, ruborizada, bajó la mirada y dijo:

-Es que… No había otro…

-Venga… Da igual, Fate-chan, al menos es mejor que el de Hayate. ¿Nos vamos también, "MePonenLasChicasConGafas"? –Rió Nanoha, dirigiendo la mirada a Hayate.

Todas rieron, excepto Hayate y finalmente se fueron a entrenar. Estuvieron horas y horas y mejoraron la velocidad, el ataque, nuevas posturas de lucha y finalmente la agilidad.

Al llegar la hora de despedirse, todas cerraron sesión y cuando lo iba a hacer Hayate, Nanoha le preguntó:

-Por cierto, ¿Por qué te has puesto las iniciales de cada palabra en mayúscula?

-Por que el nombre de "meponenlaschicascongafas", ya existe.

Fate la miró con un eje de desconcierto y asombro, para luego reír al mismo tiempo que ellas.

-Bueno, chicas. Nos vemos mañana, que ahora tengo cosas que hacer. La verdad es que se entrena muy bien. –Hayate las abrazó a ambas y de despidió con la mano, poco después abrió la ventana virtual del menú y seleccionó la opción de "Log Out".

Mientras Hayate de despixelaba, les advirtió;

-¡Y a ver qué hacéis qué hacéis estando solas aquí! –Guiñó un ojo.

-¡Hayate! –Gritaron las dos.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, sonriendo.

Mirando las estrellas de aquél mundo virtual, pero a la vez tan real. Cuando habían iniciado sesión por primera vez era de día, pero al igual que fuera del juego, el tiempo transcurre, así que ya era de noche.

-_El contacto… Es tan real…_ -Mustió Nanoha.

-Ne, Nanoha, el contacto parece real, ¿verdad? –Le sonrió Fate, cogiéndole una mano.

La castaña se ruborizó un poco, al ver tal hermosa figura en frente suyo. Rozándole la hermosa piel la luz de la luna llena, que yacía en estos momentos en el infinito cielo sobre ellas.

-Sí…-Acto seguido, Nanoha abrazó fuertemente a Fate, como si no la quisiera dejar ir. Al fin y al cabo era su primera mejor amiga. Y para la rubia era lo mismo.

-¿Nos desconectamos? El viernes al final pensábamos entrenar en la vida real pero como realmente parece que se entrena perfectamente bien aquí, nos conectaremos de nuevo.

-Lo sé. Venga, vamos a desconectarnos.

Se cogieron de la mano, como en muchas ocasiones y con la otra restante le dieron al botón de "Log Out".

Mientras las dos se despixelaban al mismo tiempo, Fate dijo;

-Te veo ahora, Nanoha.

-Um. –Asintió. –Hasta ahora, Fate-chan.

::::::::::

Pasaron los días des de el primer momento en que iniciaron el juego por primera vez y ya era viernes.

Para su mala, o buena, suerte, el juego estaba fuera de servicio temporalmente, debido a que estaban parcheando la última actualización para poder jugar ya en todo el mundo.

Decidieron entrenar en la misma explanada en que se encontraron Nanoha y Fate con Hayate por primera vez. Al lado de un lago.

Fate fue la encargada de crear la barrera y así, comenzaron a pelear. Gracias al entrenamiento del miércoles en el mundo virtual, realmente había servido ya que ahora eran un poco más agiles. La única que todavía no podía desatar sus poderes era Nanoha.

Y es que claro, en el juego es fácil programar un hechizo. Pero… con el poder mágico que poseía escondido en su interior y sin haberlo usado ninguna vez a su voluntad, era muy difícil que lo lograse. Debido a que sólo una vez lo usó y fue cuando Fate estuvo a punto de morir.

Así que simplemente observaba e intentaba concentrar su magia, a ver si lo lograba.

Pero nada.

Aquél día, Nanoha se percató de que de los guardianes de Hayate, Shamal también usaba el poder de curación. Pero era muy diferente a lo que usó ella la anterior vez. Shamal simplemente agitaba la mano y su palma brillaba de un color blanco y al instante el aliado era recuperado. Pero Nanoha… Ella se rodeó de un aura blanca y emanó aire. Y esa misma aura rodeaba a la otra persona, siendo así curada.

También se dio cuenta de que la más fuerte de entre todas las presentes sin duda alguna era Signum, seguida por Vita, Fate, Hayate, luego Shamal y finalmente Zafira. Si se tuviera que poner en algún sitio, Nanoha definitivamente iría detrás de todos.

Ese orden, seguramente sería por que Hayate estuvo enferma y perdió fuerzas, así como las ganas de pelear. Y Fate permaneció durmiendo más de… ¿1000 años? No lo sabía, pero definitivamente era mucho. Si querían ser fuertes ahora, tendrían que ponerse al día. Para eso estaban Signum y Vita. Cada una peleaba con la otra, así hasta que una fuese vencida.

::::::::::

-¡Bien! ¡Hoy estamos reunidos aquí para ejecutar la prueba definitiva que probará vuestra admisión a la TSAB! –Dijo con un tono de voz elevado la directora Lindy.

-Espero que hayáis entrenado lo suficiente. –Prosiguió.

-Primeramente, irán las guardianas de Hayate, seguidas por Fate y finalmente Nanoha.

Nanoha se estremeció al recordar que no sabía cómo había logrado usar su magia y le asustaba el pensar que sería rechazada y se quedase fuera del grupo.

Fate se dio cuenta de la cara de preocupación y horror de Nanoha y comprendió su situación. La cogió de la mano, al darse cuenta Nanoha de este gesto, la miró. Y Fate se acercó a su oído diciéndole;

-Nanoha, si tu no entras, yo tampoco.

La castaña apretó ligeramente más la mano de su mejor amiga y le sonrió.

Cómo lo podía adivinar siempre todo. Definitivamente, la conocía a la perfección. Fate siempre estaba salvándola y estando a su lado, por lo que se sentía enormemente agradecida.

Todas se fueron a una explanada de por ahí cerca, y fue el turno de los guardianes para combatir. Primero Signum, que fue aceptada amablemente por Lindy. Siguiendo de Vita, luego Shamal y Zafira. Todos lograron entrar a la TSAB.

La prueba consistía en golpear a Lindy. Ella atacaba y esquivaba pero si no lograban alcanzarle y tocarla con una mano o un brazo, no pasaban la prueba.

Por fin fue el turno de Fate.

Lindy, levitando en el aire la esperaba y le hizo un gesto para que viniera.

Rápidamente y en su forma "fox girl", Fate voló hacia ella, con el puño preparado. Cuando estuvo a punto de golpearla, se dio cuenta de que era falsa, golpeó al aire.

Como del a nada, Lindy apareció detrás de ella y le lanzó varias esferas de energía, a lo que Fate no pudo hacer nada más que esquivar. A medida que iba esquivando a la velocidad del rayo, se aproximaba a la directora, que parecía sorprendida. Pero de repente se golpeó contra un escudo y Lindy le lanzó una ráfaga de ataques.

Fate hizo un escudo, pero no duró mucho. Recibió los ataques de Lindy pero como si nada, volvió a intentarlo una y otra vez. La directora la golpeaba con ondas de choque o ráfagas, hasta que ella caía al suelo. Pero sin jamás rendirse, Fate se levantaba.

Claramente, Lindy estaba siendo mucho más dura con ella que con las demás.

En un último intento, la chica zorro voló hacia ella con el puño levantado y Lindy preparaba un escudo. Fate esperaba esto, por lo que cuando estaba a punto de estrellarse contra ella, como si se tele transportase, voló como un rayo detrás de ella y le intentó arrancar un trozo de la camiseta, pero no lo consiguió.

Lindy, como un acto reflejo, se giró y lanzó una gigante onda de energía, que estuvo a punto de destrozar a Fate.

-¡FATE-CHAAAAAAAN!

De repente una luz intensa, casi cegadora emergió de Nanoha y se convirtió en un haz de luz enorme, que fue dirigido a Lindy.

Todos se cegaron por unos momentos, y al abrir los ojos se percataron de que Fate y Lindy caían des del hermoso cielo oscuro. Se podía distinguir a las dos, con las ropas completamente destrozadas.

Nanoha se hallaba en el suelo, no se había movido, pero estaba completamente desmayada.

-¡Testarossa! –Signum se abalanzó hacia ella para cogerla en el aire y así lo hizo. Después la acomodó en sus brazos e intentó despertarla. Pero no despertó.

-¡Mamá! –Chrono fue rápidamente al lugar donde iba a caer su madre y la cogió en los brazos. Luego, intentó hacerla reaccionar y finalmente despertó.

-Oh, Hola Chrono…

-¡Mamá!, ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes, sólo fueron algunos rasguños.

-Pero si estás llena de heridas, mamá, anda… -Dijo Arf, también preocupada.

-No, sólo son heridas físicas, de veras estoy bien. Nada más, Shamal que me cure antes de que despierte Nanoha…

Shamal oyó la petición y gustosamente curó las heridas de Lindy.

-Lindy-san… Lo siento, sólo he logrado curarle las heridas internas y la ropa… Pero aún le falta magia, como puede comprobar… Y eso que he usado… Todo mi poder… -Dijo Shamal, jadeando.

-¡Bien! ¡Ya estoy como nueva! ¡Gracias, Shamal! –Respondió sonriente la líder de la TSAB.

-¿Acaso no escuchaste a Shamal? –Chrono habló, preocupado.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien. Vayamos con Fate, ya que no despierta. La verdad es que me tengo que disculpar por qué me descontrolé. –Dijo sacando la lengua.

-Pero…

-Chrono, déjala, ya sabes que es muy cabezota. No te va a escuchar. –Suspiró su hermana, Arf.

-Sí…

Signum estiró a Fate al lado de la durmiente Nanoha y comenzó a darle bofetadas en la cara.

-¡Despierta, Testarossa! ¡Despierta!

-Signum, la vas a dejar K.O antes de que despierte… -Le advirtió Vita.

Hayate se acercó al pecho de Fate.

-¡Aún respira! ¡Rápido! ¡Despertemos a Nanoha, tal vez pueda curarla!

-Buena idea, ama Hayate, ya que Shamal ya agotó sus fuerzas… –La alabó Signum.

Rápidamente intentaron despertar a Nanoha, pero sin respuesta.

Hasta que a Hayate se le ocurrió hacerle cosquillas.

-Hayate-chan, no creo que vaya a… -Lindy calló al ver que Nanoha comenzaba a reír y a quitarse de encima a Yagami.

-¡Para! ¡Por favor Hayate! ¡Sabes que soy cosquillosa! –Nanoha no paraba de reír y menearse.

-Por eso lo hago. –Sonrió Hayate pícaramente.

-Basta, Hayate. Debe curar a Fate. –Le dijo firmemente Chrono.

-No seas tan duro… La pobre sólo intentaba despertarla… -Infló los pómulos Lindy.

-Mamá…

-¿¡Fate-chan?! –Nanoha se horrorizó al verla así, con la ropa toda rasgada y heridas por todo el cuerpo. Intentó despertarla, pero no hubo respuesta.

En un intento de hacer algo, le cogió de la mano y cerró fuertemente los ojos.

De repente sucedió exactamente lo mismo que aquella vez. El cuerpo de ambas brillo intensamente y las envolvió un aura cegadora, hasta que se oscureció todo y Nanoha sintió que ya era hora de abrir los párpados.

Se encontró con una Fate durmiente y los demás literalmente boquiabiertos. Se acercó a la rubia y se inclinó para susurrarle en la oreja;

_-Fate-chan despierta._

Cómo si de un ruido sordo se tratase, Fate se levantó lo más rápido posible, alterada. Después se relajó al ver que estaba con todos sus amigos y curiosamente la estaban mirando. Y claro, luego se acordó de que estaban entrenando y que Lindy casi la despedaza, pero que un rayo de luz la invadió y ya no recordaba más… Entonces todos sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando sintió una voz cálida que la llamaba y unos brazos rodearla.

-¡Fate-chan…! ¡Fate-chan…! –Dijo una Nanoha intentando reprimir sus lágrimas. Lo consiguió.

-Nanoha… Estoy bien… Gracias por salvarme… -Le devolvió el abrazo y poco después se separaron sonrientes.

-¿Nanoha des de cuando tienes ese poder? –Quiso saber Hayate, aún en shock.

-Supongo que des de siempre, nyahaha.

-Vaya… Eres realmente fuerte… -Dijo Lindy.

-Pero si sólo sé curar… -Exclamó mientras en sus ojos había un eje de confusión.

Al instante, todos se levantaron y formaron un grupo, dejando a Nanoha de lado.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no se acuerda…?

-Creo que no.

-Lindy-san, lo mejor sería dejarlo y no decírselo…

-Tienes razón, si se lo decimos seguro estará culpándose toda su vida por hacerla daño, Lindy-san.

-Está bien.

Volvieron a sus posiciones y Lindy le dijo a Nanoha, que estaba más confundida que antes;

-Nanoha-chan, no te preocupes, es sólo que eres fuerte en curar, quiero decir, tu poder está hecho para eso así que a eso nos referíamos. –Le sonrió.

-Ahh… -Nanoha asintió no muy convencida.

-También, Fate-chan. Ven conmigo un momento. –Lindy la tomó de la mano y se la llevó a un árbol a lo lejos. Se sentaron y comenzaron a conversar.

Ni Nanoha ni nadie podía oír pero no querían interrumpirlas, así que sin más demora se pusieron a entrenar de nuevo.

Nanoha se sentó tal y como estaba antes y esperando ansiosa el regreso de Lindy y Fate para así anunciar si habían sido aceptadas en la TSAB.

La castaña veía a lo lejos a las dos. Hablaban riéndose y parecían llevarse muy bien. Así estuvieron horas. A lo último, Lindy no pudo contener las lágrimas y comenzó a llorar así que Fate la palmeó en la espalda.

Lindy le contó a Fate el por qué había sido más dura con ella, disculpándose mil veces. Pero lo hizo por su bien, porque Fate tenía mucho más potencial y más poder que los demás, lo veía en ella. Por esa razón fue más dura porque había que pulirla. Cómo también le contó cuando ella era más pequeña y ingresó en la TSAB. Fate la escuchaba atentamente y riendo de algunas escenas graciosas. Nunca se imaginaba Lindy que llegaría a ser la líder. Y encima la directora del colegio. Luego de la directora explicarle todo eso, Fate le contó sobre su pasado, he ahí el motivo por el cual se puso a llorar.

Lo que Fate no le contó fue lo de la "herida". Aunque no dudaba en que ya pronto sería el momento de decírselo. Antes, tenía la esperanza de poder seguir usando magia libremente debido a que la primera vez que Nanoha usó su poder mágico de curación sobre ella, la marca se había detenido y no siguió expandiéndose. Pero como ya había luchado antes, había crecido considerablemente… El problema era que ahora también acababa de usar magia… Más bien, todo su poder… Sólo para poder entrar en la TSAB.

La marca, que era un fragmento de alma oxidada de un Ghoul, creció hasta apoderarse de prácticamente toda su espalda… No sabía si podría aguantar mucho más.

Finalmente, las dos chicas se acercaron done estaba Nanoha y comenzaron a platicar las tres. Ya más tarde, la líder llamó a los demás para que bajasen y para anunciar algo muy importante;

-Me complace anunciaros vuestros resultados del examen…

Todos tragaron saliva y ya comenzaban a sudar.

-¡Enhorabuena! ¡Habéis entrado absolutamente todos! -Lindy sonrió y todos la fueron a abrazar, levantándola así por los aires y gritando;

-¡LINDY! ¡LINDY!

-No me agradezcan, jaja. Fueron ustedes los que me sorprendieron a mí. –Luego miró a Nanoha y Fate y les quiñó un ojo.

Todos estaban realmente felices excepto una preocupada Fate, con algo en su espalda.

::::::::::

Creo que es el capi más largo hasta ahora xDD 16 páginas de Word hasta aquí xD pues realmente me divertí escribiéndolo jaja, ahora me falta el NanoFate Channel, aki va ;)

Ah y por cierto dejen sus reviews por faaaaa xDDD ^z^

::::::::::

-¡OHAIOOOOOO! ¡NanoFate Channel en directo! –Grita Nanoha con las manos alzadas.

-Bienvenidos al programa NanoFate Channel. –Prosigue Fate.

-Hoy tenemos otro invitado especial, espero que sea de su agrado.

-¡ESOO! –Nanoha grita.

-¡Nanoha! ¡No seas tan escandalosa!

-¡Mou! –Gira la cara e infla los pómulos.

-Bueno, ¡he aquí el invitado especial! ¡Signum! –Anuncia Fate y de repente Signum cae del techo.

-¿Pero qué…? –Fate se levanta y la ayuda, pero ésta niega con la cabeza, se levanta y se sienta.

-Hola. –Dice secamente.

-_Actúa como si no hubiese pasado nada…_ -Mustió algo asustada Nanoha.

-Bueno, Bienvenida al programa, ¿algún comentario antes de iniciar con las preguntas del capítulo?

-Testarossa, ¿Por qué este programa se llama NanoFate Channel?

-Etto… -Se sonrojó notablemente.

-¡Yo responderé esa pregunta! –Dijo Nanoha.

-Verás, como los creadores de la serie son unos BIIIIIP y no quisieron anunciar jamás que Nanoha Takamachi y Fate Testarossa Harlaown son pareja, claro pero eso lo hicieron para JBIIIIIPR a los fanáticos del yuri o de cualquiera que vea esta serie. Si es que hasta en la frikipedia lo pone… ¡Mou!

-N-N-Nanoha, te estás saliendo del tema… -Apuntó la rubia.

-Ah, es verdad. Pues eso, como hay tantos y tantos doujinshi NanoFate, o sea Nanoha y Fate amor amor, pues este canal va dirigido a todos aquellos fans que se quedaron con las ganas de NanoFate, como yo.

-¿Cómo te puedes quedar con ganas tú, Takamachi, si eres la protagonista? –Pregunta Signum, confundida.

-¡Claro que me dejaron con las ganas! ¡No me han dejado demostrarte mi verdadero amor hacia Fate en la serie! ¡Mou! Suerte tuvieron los productores de que no les denuncie…

-Pero, Takamachi denunciarlos a ellos sería como denunciarte a ti misma…

-¡Calla! ¡O te lanzo un Starlight Breaker!

-Vale, vale… -Suspiró.

-Doujinshi, por cierto, ¿Qué es eso?

Iba a responder Nanoha, pero Fate se le adelantó;

-A ver… Son mangas o cortos hechos por fans para fans, ¿entiendes? Yo por ejemplo me he leído todos los NanoFate… -Diciendo esto último, se tapó la boca y se puso roja a más no poder.

-¿Are? Pero Fate-chan, si la mayoría son hentai… No me digas…

Nanoha se acerca a Fate lentamente mientras ésta última niega con la cabeza y entonces le muerde el lóbulo.

-¿Qué es Hentai?

Ese comentario les saca del sueño a las dos enamoradas.

-¿Signum-san? ¿No sabes que es hentai?

-No. ¿Se come?

-Me sorprende que no lo sepas viviendo con Hayate… -Suspiró Nanoha.

-¿Es algo que tiene que ver con Hayate?

-Oh sí, ella lo ve a montones. –Rió Nanoha.

-Bueno, vamos a comentar el capítulo. –Anunció Fate aún riendo.

-¡Okey! –Gritó Nanoha.

-Oh sí, yo quería saber una cosa, Testarossa.

-En el juego, quiero la revancha.

-Pero si es sólo un juego…

-¡No descansaré, ni dormiré, ni comeré hasta vencerte!

-¡Pero que es un juego! ¡Además eres mejor que yo en la vida real!

-¡No!

-¿Cómo que no…?

-¿No recuerdas, Testarossa?

-¿Recordar el qué?

-En una escena extra del juego, caminábamos por una calle llena de tiendas y mercaderes y la gente no paraba de mirarte o decir;

-¡Cásate conmigo, rubia! O ¡Guapa! O ¡Te lo comería todo! –Dijo Nanoha enfurismada.

-Sí… Malditos pervertidos… No me extraña que pusiesen el juego en fuera de servicio temporalmente, esos comentarios no deberían estar permitidos… Si me los encontrase en la vida real… -Prosiguió la castaña.

-Ya… Déjalos, ya los eliminarán del juego a medida que vayan diciendo cosas así. –Dijo Fate frunciendo el ceño.

-Aunque que yo recuerde, a ti Signum, te llegaban peticiones como;

-¡Déjame ser tu esclavo! O ¡Pelirrosa hermosa! O cosas así.

-Lo sé… ¡Pero a ti más!

-No me digas que quieres la revancha por eso… -Fate suspiró.

-Exactamente.

-No tienes oportunidades de ganar contra mi Fate-chan, nyahaha. –Nanoha rió pícaramente.

-¿Y por qué soy tuya?

-Por qué sí.

-¿Estás celosa?

-¡NOOOOO!

-Nanoha, se te ve en la cara. –Sonrió con una palma apoyada en la barbilla.

-¡Mou! –Nanoha giró la cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

-Otra cosa, Takamachi, Testarossa.

-Dime. –Respondieron al unísono.

-¿S-Será verdad que a Hayate le ponen las chicas con gafas? –Se sonrojó ligeramente el decir esto.

-Pregúntaselo, conociéndola seguro que te dice:

-Oh sí, me ponen un montón. –Dijo Nanoha intentado imitar su voz, por lo que las demás rieron.

-Yo creo que si lo ha puesto será por algo. –Concluyó Fate.

-_Debo ir pensando en que gafas comprarme_… -Musitó Signum.

-¿Has dicho algo? –Le preguntó Nanoha.

-¿Qué? ¡Ah! ¡N-No! ¡N-Nada!

-De acuerdo…

¿Alguna pregunta más? –Sugirió Fate, pero al ver que nadie contestaba prosiguió;

-Bueno, pues yo si tengo una. –Miró a Nanoha.

-Nanoha, ¿Por qué al hacer ese haz de luz al final del capítulo, no te acuerdas de nada? Que yo sepa sólo recuerdas hasta dónde Lindy y yo estábamos luchando, pero a partir de ahí no…

-Eso es por qué en el fic soy medio lela.

Fate se comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-¡Espera, no! ¡Que es broma!

-¿Qué es lela?

Las dos chicas dejaron sus labores y se llevaron la mano a la frente.

-Pues… Un poco estúpida, tonta… Pasmada… Lo que es Nanoha, pues eso.

Después, Fate y Signum rieron.

Nanoha infló los mofletes y se puso roja, al instante giró la cabeza para mostrar indignación.

-¡Que es broma Nanoha! –La intentó calmar Fate.

Nanoha le sacó la lengua, a lo que Fate rió. Entonces fue turno de ella aproximarse a su oreja y susurrarle un "lo siento, perdóname".

-¡Mou, Fate-chan, no hay quien pueda contigo! –Se giró y se incorporó.

Al mismo tiempo, Fate hizo lo mismo, guiñándole un ojo a Nanoha.

-Por cierto, Signum-san… Tienes la mentalidad en estas cosas como una niña de 9 años… Por ejemplo, Vita, aunque no sé cuántos tendrá. –Dijo Fate sonriendo.

-Pero hay que admitir que Hayate es la ama en todo esto. –Rió Nanoha.

-Sí, jaja.

-Oye, es verdad. ¿Sabías que Hayate da clases sobre esto? Enseña a usar algunos artefactos y bueno, posturas y…

-Fate le tapó la boca.

-¿Clases…? –Signum habló, confundida.

-Jamás me ha hablado de eso.

-Eso es por qué eres muy inocente, no vayas. –Le advirtió Fate.

Bueno…

Fate le quitó la mano de los labios de la castaña y ésta comenzó a hablar;

-Por cierto Fate-chan, jejeje. Me tienes que responder unas cuantas cosas. –Rió Nanoha de lado.

-Das miedo Nanoha… Bueno… Depende lo que sea no te lo contaré. –Accedió finalmente.

-¿De qué hablaron Lindy y tú cuando se fueron al árbol?

-Información clasificada. –Dijo divertida y riendo, debido a que lo que habían hablado, Nanoha ya lo sabía.

-¡Mou! Etto… ¿Por qué la líder lloró cuando estaban hablando allá?

-Información clasificada. –Rió de nuevo, al ver a Nanoha apurada.

-¡Maldita sea…!

-Etto… ¡Ah sí! El nombre de tu personaje en el juego, ¿Te lo pusiste por qué yo siempre te llamo Fate-chan?

Fate al oír esto se sonrojó debido a que había dado en el clavo. Pero intentó evitar que se le notara. Cosa que consiguió.

-Información clasificada.

-¡Mou! ¡No me contestas nada, Fate-chan!

-¿Alguna más? –Sonrió felizmente.

-Sí. ¿Cuántos años tienes realmente?

La rubia se quedó de piedra al oír esto, nadie en la vida le había preguntado eso, pero de algún modo se sentía feliz de que Nanoha fuese la primera y sonrió, así que separando cada sílaba de la palabra con el dedo levantado, le guiñó un ojo y le dijo;

-In-for-ma-ción cla-si-fi-ca-da.

-¡No es justo! -Nanoha se sonrojó al ver el gesto de Fate, así que agachó la cabeza.

-Ey… Aún sigo aquí. Veo que tanto en el fic como aquí os estáis volviendo cada vez más inseparables, amigas y acarameladas, ¿verdad?

A las dos le salía humo por la cabeza y entonces levantaron la mirada para dar fin al programa.

-B-Bueno… E-Eso ha sido todo por ho-hoy chicos… ES-Esperamos que haya s-sido de su agrado.

-¡Nos v-vemos! –Finalizó Nanoha, saludando con la mano.

Signum de repente se levanta y dice:

-¡Esperad! Estas chicas…. Se han olvidado de decir de que tratará el siguiente capítulo… -Suspiró. –Bueno, ¿Qué pasará con la "herida" de Fate? ¡Habrá que buscar una solución!

¡Hasta pronto chicos! –Signum se despide. Guiñando un ojo.

::::::::::

xDDDD eso último que dijo Sgnum es verdad por si no lo habeis notado xDD si esk me leo los nanofate channels y me parto de risa xDDDDD espero que os guste este capi y el nanofate channel, almenos tanto como me ha gustado a mí escribirlo.

Para el siguiente capi, os aseguro y os prometo que tratará de la herida. JuasJuasJuas xDD

Ah y si pueden ser dejen reviews porfaaaa xDD k me he dejado los dedos escribiendoo ¿Cuántas xDD? Me pone aki k son 7.238 palabras lol (sin duda, el capi más largo xD)

Nos vemos!


	8. El destino de los clanes

Holas! ¿Cómo tan todos? xDDD una cosa dudo k mañana pueda escribir por lo que intentaré hacerlo ahora si acaso xDD Bueno, gracias por los reviews de verdad, contra mas mejor pork asi me animo a escribir n_n Bueno, continuemos con el fic! .

Capítulo 8: El destino de los clanes.

Pasó una semana más o menos, des de que todos habían sido aceptados en la TSAB. Y así como pronto eran las vacaciones de verano, se decidió organizar una reunión el primer día de vacaciones.

Fate y Nanoha seguían con sus vidas, iban juntas al instituto y volvían con Hayate, Suzuka y Arisa. Y si un Ghoul las atacaba de regreso o sentían la presencia de éste. Fate protegía a su mejor amiga, aún si le costaba la vida. Ya que cada vez que cada vez que usaba magia, la marca iba en aumento y se extendía ya hasta los hombros.

También se conectaban de vez en cuando al juego.

Llegaron las vacaciones y al fin quedaron. Era en el lugar anterior donde habían luchado contra Lindy para ingresar en la TSAB.

Una vez ya todos presentes, la líder dio comienzo la reunión;

-Bien chicos. Antes que nada, la reunión no será aquí pero lo que sí os debo explicar antes que nada es que la TSAB es una organización para combatir contra los Ghouls y borrarlos al fin de la faz de la tierra, ya que son magos que han intentado conseguir poderes mágicos de formas prohibidas, usualmente mediante un ritual, y fallaron. Entonces sus almas se oscurecen y como castigo, se oxidan, dejando así el nuevo rostro; un monstruo que suele tener forma de basilisco. Depende de su tamaño si es más o menos fuerte, pero eso ya lo deberíais saber. –Aclaró Lindy.

-Sí. –Asintieron todos.

-Vale, eso facilita las cosas. Pues el centro de investigaciones y el lugar donde se trabaja es des de una nave especial enorme, el Bureau. Las iniciales TSAB significan Time-Space Administration Bureau , y como indica su nombre, la nave espacial viaja en el espacio tiempo… Des de allí se viajan a distintos planetas para cumplir las misiones que son encomendadas en un planeta pacífico, de ahí es dónde proceden la mayoría de magos que están ahora en la Tierra y en otros planetas. Ese planeta se llama Mid-childa, nuestro hogar.

-¿Quieres decir que naciste allí, Lindy-san? –Le preguntó Hayate.

-Sí.

Las demás no eran capaces de articular la boca, debido a la sorpresa. No esperaban que existiese tal nave, capaz de viajar en el espacio tiempo, ni mucho menos más planetas y encima uno del que provenían más magos.

-Veo caras de sorpresas y de shock por todos lados, jajaja. –Rió Lindy, junto con Hayate, Chrono y Arf, que eran los que antes ya sabían sobre todo eso.

- Etto… Y ¿Qué haremos nosotros? –Preguntó Fate intrigada.

-Vosotros de momento permaneceréis aquí. Si os necesitamos en la TSAB, os llamaré. Tendríamos que intercambiaron teléfonos.

-D-De acuerdo…

Rápidamente, todas les dieron su número a Lindy, y Chrono y Arf también aprovecharon para apuntárselos.

Por último, Lindy se volvió a sentar y anunció la última cosa;

-Bien, dicho esto, tenéis que decidir algo muy importante en vuestras vidas. Lo siento, pero cómo tenéis poderes mágicos y no todos los humanos nacen con tal poder, os tengo que hacer a la fuerza esta elección.

Los presentes tragaron saliva y Nanoha se mordió el labio.

-Bueno… Podéis escoger entre ser magos de la TSAB y trabajar duro para eliminar Ghouls y por supuesto, cuando llegue el momento a Salander, si aparece… Y vivir vuestras vidas normales, sin magia, tranquilas y sin riesgos. Vosotros elegís.

-Definitivamente, magia. Además de que estaremos en la Tierra con nuestros amigos, siempre es bueno trabajar para el bien del planeta. –Dijo Nanoha firmemente.

-Supongo que tendremos que ir a muchos lugares del planeta, pero yo elijo magia. –Acordó Hayate.

-Estoy con ella. –Respondió Signum.

-Magia. –Dijo Vita, sonriendo.

-La magia fluye dentro de mí. –Siguió Zafira.

-Aunque sea algo podré ayudar, curando, así que evidentemente, magia. –Habló Shamal.

-La magia forma parte de mi vida, no la voy a abandonar por nada del mundo. –Concluyó Fate.

-Estoy orgullosa de vosotros, chicas…

Luego miró a Zafira y se disculpó con la mirada, rascándose la nuca.

-Perdón, chicos, jajaja. –Rectificó.

Todos rieron y la líder añadió la última cosa.

-Si llegáis a tener éxito en vuestra estancia en la Tierra… Tal vez se os asignen cargos más pesados… En Mid-childa.

-¡No me preocupa, seguro que aguanto! –Exclamó Vita.

Todas asintieron.

-Bien, una vez dicho todo esto, ahora iremos a la TSAB, os presentaré a todo el personal de trabajo y también cómo funciona la nave.

-¿De verdad está bien que vayamos allí? –Preguntó Fate.

-Por supuesto, Fate-chan. Sois personal autorizado, vamos.

Y dicho esto, todos miraron a Lindy, ésta hizo un portal con su magia y rápidamente les dijo a los demás que pasaran antes que ella. Asintieron y en orden, uno a uno, se fueron introduciendo en aquél mágico portal que parecía llevar a otra parte del universo.

Al llegar, se quedaron con la boca abierta. Realmente se esperaban una cosa así pero aquello era mucho más de lo que jamás podrian llegar a imaginar. Tantos controles, gente hablando con hologramas en pantallas virtuales, personas al comando de la nave, otras redactando informes, etc. Todo eso en un espacio enorme.

-¡Wow! ¡Esto es gigante! ¿En verdad es una nave? –Habló Hayate muy emocionada, que aunque ya estuviese en la TSAB, jamás había entrado allí.

-Sí. Bienvenidos a la TSAB.

La líder hizo el típico saludo militar y sonrió. Luego ellos le devolvieron el gesto.

Todos se emocionaron y miraron pos las ventanas, asombradas. Cuando estuvieron un poco más calmados, Lindy les enseñó a todos el funcionamiento de la nave y el procedimiento de las misiones, finalmente con esto último aprendido, dio por terminada la reunión y volvieron a la Tierra por el mismo portal. Regresaron al lugar anterior, justo donde estaban antes.

Y ahí se despidieron y se fueron.

Pero para la sorpresa de Nanoha, Fate le dijo que se fuese antes a casa que tenía algo que hablar con la directora y así lo hizo, aunque un poco extrañada y con el ceño fruncido.

Una vez solas en el despacho de Lindy, las dos se sentaron cerca una de la otra y entablaron una conversación;

-¿De qué querías hablarme, Fate-chan?

-Lindy-san… Es… Importante.

-Tú verás. –Dijo algo divertida.

-Bien… ¿Sabes que cuando un Ghoul te traspasa su saliva, en esa parte del cuerpo afectada, te aparece una marca, que es el fragmento del alma oxidada, verdad?

En ese momento, Nanoha volvió arrepentida para esperar a Fate, al otro lado de la puerta. Pero no pudo evitar escuchar aquello, así que se pegó más a la puerta.

-En efecto, hay que tener mucho cuidado con eso… -Advirtió Lindy.

-Sí, porque te arrebata magia poco a poco y si usas demasiada magia o cualquier poder, te va consumiendo poco a poco. –La cortó y se intentó explicar.

-Sí… ¿Por qué me cuentas esto? No será que…

Al instante, Fate asintió y la líder se llevó las manos a la boca y puso cara de horror.

La rubia se sacó la prenda de arriba de su ropa y mostró su espalda, ya consumida de un color negro combinado con el violeta. Le llegaba hasta los hombros.

-¡FATE-CHAN! ¡TU ESPALDA! ¡LO TENDRÍAS QUE HABER AVISADO ANTES! ¡Tienes la espalda… Negra…

La directora se levantó de su silla y fue a abrazarla y a observar la "herida".

Nanoha, por su parte, estuvo a punto de entrar pero se aguantó las ganas y comenzó a llorar en silencio, diciéndole mentalmente que era una idiota. Ya que aún a costa de aquello, ella la había estado salvando continuamente y usando magia. Pero claro, como Fate jamás dijo nada más e relación a la marca, ella pensaba que se había detenido.

-Lo sé. Esto lo tengo des de hace meses, cuando por primera vez conocí a Nanoha en apariencia humana. La salvé de esta maldición.

-Fate-chan… Lo tendrías que haber avisado… Sabes que ahora es muy difícil curarlo…

Lindy estaba al borde del llanto.

-Si… Pero no quería… No quería preocupar a nadie… Y mucho menos a Nanoha…

La líder de la TSAB se tranquilizó y le respondió;

-Te comprendo. Fate-chan… ¿No sabías ninguna cura y es por eso que no lo has solucionado por ti misma, verdad?

-Sí… ¿Sabe alguna cura, Lindy-san?

-Sí. Conozco esta maldición como si la hubiera tenido debido a que muchos de mis compañeros de trabajo o amigos la han sufrido.

Fate calló esperando que le explicara una posible manera de curarlo.

-Dime… ¿Con que te pasó la maldición el Ghoul? –Se intentó explicar.

-Con saliva… ¿No? –Fate parecía no estar entendiendo nada.

-Entonces… Se cura… con saliva. –Sonrió Lindy.

Fate puso cara de sorpresa y preguntó algo dudosa;

-¿Cómo que con saliva?

-Pues… Debe de curarte un mago, tenga el poder que tenga, siempre y cuando sea del clan al que protege el tuyo.

-No lo entiendo… -Pensó Fate en voz alta.

-Veamos… Des de hace generaciones existían enfermedades o maldiciones que devoraban clanes enteros. Y debido a esto, el clan Testarossa también sufrió y estuvo a punto de extinguirse. Cuando quedaban muy pocos, otro clan lo salvó. Ese clan es el de los Takamachi. Por eso vuestro can ha estado siempre protegiendo al suyo ya que les deben la vida.

-¿De qué nos salvaron? –Preguntó cada vez más confundida Fate.

-A ver… En aquellos tiempos había enfermedades traspasadas por Ghouls, como ahora pero en gran cantidad. Y probaban a curarlos con el poder de curación pero no había manera. Así que buscaron desesperadamente magos sabios… Uno de ellos resultó ser un mago del clan Takamachi, éste le traspasó su saliva al enfermo y al día siguiente, despertó ileso, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

-He ahí los distintos lazos entre los clanes. Todo es obra del destino. Al igual que el clan antiguo de Hayate salvó al de sus guardianes de la misma manera. ¿Entiendes ahora? La enfermedad más peligrosa, adquirida por la saliva del Ghoul, se cura con la saliva de un miembro del clan al que proteges, el que hace generaciones, salvó al tuyo.

-Ahh, entonces es verdad que el destino nos ha juntado a diversos clanes… Claro… Ahora tiene sentido el por qué de que haya clanes protegidos y clanes protectores…

Fate golpeó su puño contra la palma de la mano, como muestra de que ahora lo entendía todo. Todas sus dudas sobre el pasado desaparecieron, para despejar su mente y verlo todo claro. Se alegró como nunca, al pensar en la idea de que Nanoha era la única que la podía salvar.

La castaña, escuchando todo a otro lado de la puerta, se estaba haciendo una idea de lo que vendría después y ya estaba roja como un tomate, mientras sus manos se posaban en su boca, para no hacer ningún ruido.

Tan sólo le quedaba una última duda a Fate.

-Etto… Lindy-san ya lo entiendo, pero tengo una última duda.

-Dime.

-¿Cómo se traspasa saliva?

-Fate-chan, eres muy inocente. –Rió pícaramente.

-Cómo te lo explico… Verás algo muy importante es que absolutamente nadie te toque la espalda ni mucho menos te la laman o se podrán contagiar. Por lo tanto la saliva…

-¿Pero entonces como me curará Nanoha?

-A ver… ¿Qué dos entradas hay en el cuerpo?

-Pues la boca y… y… y… y…

-Dos. –La interrumpió Lindy viendo el sonrojo notable de la rubia.

-Sí… No estará… -Al instante la cara se Fate cambió de color a un rojo intenso y se horrorizó.

-Fate-chan, por lo tanto la saliva tendrá que entrar por alguna de esas entradas. Normalmente hasta ahora, en todas las ocasiones ha sido a través de la boca. Aunque si prefieres por el otro lado…

-¡Lindy-san!

-Vale, vale. –Dijo riendo.

-Pues te explico, su saliva entrará en tu cuerpo y instintivamente se abrirá camino hacia la herida interna y disolverá el pedazo de alma oxidada. ¿Entiendes?

-Sí, pero ¿No funciona cualquier otra saliva? –Preguntó Fate mirando hacia abajo.

-No, te lo he explicado antes, sólo puede ser una persona del clan al que protege el tuyo, ya que generaciones atrás ellos salvaron tu especie, así como el destino decidió juntar estos dos clanes, ¿Me entiendes?

-Sí, ya lo entendí… Um… Gracias, Lindy-san… -Fate apretó el puño con demasiada fuerza, cosa que Lindy notó, pero no quiso hacerle preguntas tan íntimas.

-Bien, Fate-chan. Te prohíbo terminantemente usar magia al no ser que sea un caso súper mega increíblemente extremo, ¿De acuerdo?

-Um. –Asintió.

-Ah, y recuerda hablar de esto con Nanoha ya. O de otra manera será demasiado tarde. –La miró intensamente

-De acuerdo, Lindy-san… Gracias.

-De nada, acuérdate, ¿Eh?

-Sí… Adiós.

-Nos vemos.

::::::::::

Nanoha se hallaba corriendo como si el mundo se fuera a desmoronar, en dirección a su casa. Aún seguía con la boca tapada y su sonrojo no se podía borrar por nada del mundo. Nada más llegar a casa, se lavó la cara una y otra vez e intentó por todos los medios disminuir el color de su cara. Le preocupaba que fuese su primer beso. Que fuese algo forzado, no le gustaba nada, más bien odiaba la idea. Pero aún así, no sabía el porqué de estar tan nerviosa nada más pensarlo se sonrojaba, así que decidió olvidar el tema y se fue a su cuarto a leer.

Fate, que acababa de salir del instituto, mientras caminaba su mirada iba dirigida al cielo, pensaba que tal vez algún día podría llegar a tocarlo y a viajar por el universo, a través de la TSAB. Pensando esto, alzó una mano para intentar alcanzarlo, pero como era de esperar, no lo logró.

Comenzó a caminar de nuevo y estaba con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, sumergida en sus pensamientos. Simplemente, pensar en la idea de que Nanoha la besara le provocaba un rubor inconfundible en las mejillas. El problema es que sería su primer beso y sería forzado para las dos, además tendría que ser con lengua. Eso era lo que le atemorizaba, que Nanoha no quisiera. Realmente a ella no le importaba ya que era su mejor amiga. No le desagradaba. Pero estaba comenzando a pensar que sería demasiado extraño que dos amigas se besasen apasionadamente, eso sólo ocurría entre parejas, novios. Pero ellas no eran nada de eso. Al mismo tiempo se horrorizaba al buscar una excusa por la cual realmente no le importaba besar a su mejor amiga y no encontrarla. Seguramente a Nanoha, le daría un asco tremendo. O eso pensaba.

Cada una sumergida en sus pensamientos, que no tenían fin. Intentando evadir el tema, pero no lo conseguían.

Aquella noche al llegar Fate a casa, directamente se fue al cuarto de Nanoha, como era habitual. Pero Nanoha estaba extraña y no hablaba.

-¿Nanoha?

-D-Dime.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-N-No.

-¿Por qué tartamudeas?

Fate se aproximó hacia ella y le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos, aún teniendo una vergüenza impresionante. Nanoha, al percatarse de esto, se levantó de la silla y se giró en torno a su mejor amiga. Entonces la abrazó y estuvo a punto de llorar. Pero se contuvo. Nanoha también estaba cansada de darle vueltas al asunto y no sabía por qué le afectaba tanto emocionalmente, al igual que Fate.

-¡Fate-chan…!

Fate le acarició el cabello y la tranquilizó con su dulce voz.

Una sensación cálida las envolvió a las dos.

-Nanoha… Si tienes algún problema, no dudes en contármelo, si te puedo ayudar sabes que lo haré.

-Um. –Se separaron y Nanoha asintió sonriendo.

Un sonrojo especial las envolvía a las dos y Nanoha habló;

-Fate-chan no te preocupes, ya está solucionado, gracias. –Sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

-¿Seguro…? –Preguntó Fate no muy convencida.

-Sí.

Hubo un momento de silencio, pero enseguida fue roto por Fate;

-Nanoha, ¿Qué te parece si jugamos hoy? Para celebrar la entrada a la TSAB. –La intentó animar Fate. Obviamente se había dado cuenta de que aún no había quedado nada solucionado.

-Me parece genial. Vamos, Fate-chan.

Al instante cada una cogió sus respectivos HeadXS y se tumbaron en la cama de Nanoha. Como siempre, se cogieron de la mano y poco después se sumergieron por completo en el mundo virtual.

::::::::::

Bueno…. Jejejejeje… Me parece que en este capítulo es donde hay más… como explicarlo… ¿Romance? xDD Momentos románticos, por así decirlo. Y también se están comenzando a dar cuenta de sus sentimientos. Supnogo que no quedará mucho para hacer el "ritual xDDDD" de curación. ¿O tal vez sí? xD Eso depende de Fate, si se lo piensa decir tarde o temprano jaja. xDD

Bueno, gracias de verdad x los reviews, inteto actualizar lo más pronto posible para ustedes ^w^ De verdad intento escribir lo mejor que puedo y creo k me kedó bastante bn el capi n_n ¡Que disfruten con al NanoFate Channel!

::::::::::

-¡OHAIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡NANOFATE CHANNEL EN DIRECTO! –Se oye a Nanoha gritando.

-¡Bienvenidos! –Sigue Fate.

-Bien, antes de comentar el capítulo me gustaría explicar que este episodio solamente ha sido para aclarar dudas del destino, clanes y de más. Así Nanoha y Fate ya lo saben todo. –Anuncia Fate.

-Además, por fin nos estamos dando cuenta de lo que sentimos, aunque sea un poco, ¿no? –Dice Nanoha.

-Sí, bueno… Aunque no sé quién de las dos lo tiene más claro… -Se sonrojó ligeramente.

Nanoha hizo lo mismo.

Público: ¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH!

-Vaya, vaya… ¡Estáis cada vez más acarameladas! –De repente Lindy aparece con un traje de sirvienta.

-¡¿De dónde has salido tú?! –Gritan las dos a la vez. –Menudo susto…

-Oh, lo siento. –Lindy saca la lengua.

PÚBLICO: ¡GUAPA!

-Oh vamos, vais a hacer que me sonroje. –Dice Lindy guiñado un ojo y levantando ligeramente la falda.

PÚBLICO: ¡HUOOOOOO!

-¡Lindy-san! ¡No haga eso en directo, por favor! ¡Además! ¿De dónde ha sacado la ropa? –Le pregunta una Fate alterada.

-¡No! ¡Ese traje estaba preparado para algo especial…! –Nanoha suspira y se deprime.

-Pues a mí no me has hablado de ello… -Fate frunce el ceño.

-Claro… Es que era una sorpresa… Quería probármelo y hacer que sufras una hemorragia nasal, pero creo que no va a ser posible… Vaya asco…

-Oh, Nanoha-chan no creo que vaya a ser necesario… -Dice Lindy señalando a Fate.

En ese momento, Fate estaba sonrojada, con un pequeño chorro de sangre de la nariz y tapándose. Se estaba imaginando a Nanoha en ese traje.

La castaña advirtió que le habían salido las orejas y la cola inconscientemente, así que pícaramente rió y le preguntó;

-Oh… Fate-chan eres una pervertida… ¿Qué te estabas imaginando? Creo que debes de estar feliz. –Le dijo señalándole las orejas.

-¡NANOHA! –Fate al instante frunció el ceño, se limpió y escondió las orejas y la cola.

-Bueno… Gente, ella es nuestra invitada especial; Lindy Harlaown.

-Un placer. –Lindy guiña un ojo.

-Lindy-san, ¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo?

-Me parece que sois unas bobas y unas lentas por no daros cuenta de lo que sentís, que seguramente esto os pasa des de el primer momento en que os visteis.

Las dos se sonrojaron.

-¡Ya! ¡¿Pero qué quieres que hagamos!? ¡En el fic nos han puesto así! –Dijeron con un tono elevado al unísono y frunciendo el ceño.

Poco después Nanoha rió ligeramente y añadió;

-Pues lo que yo decía, medio lelas… -Rió Nanoha.

-Bueno… ¿Alguna duda más sobre el capítulo? –Pregunta Fate sonriendo.

-¡YO! –Dice Nanoha.

-¿Nadie?

-¡Yooo! –Sigue insistiendo.

-¡Bien, pues si no hay nadie dejemos que Lindy comente el capítulo. –Sonríe la rubia.

-Fate-chan, creo que Nanoha-chan…

Fate le lenza una mirada asesina a Lindy, por lo que ésta cierra la boca y habla;

-D-De acuerdo… Etto…

-¡Ah sí! Fate-chan segura que no quieres que Nanoha te traspase saliva por otro sitio? –Sonrió pícaramente.

-He dicho que no.

-Pues yo sí… -Musitó Nanoha.

-Vale… Y… En el próximo capítulo… ¿Cuándo se lo piensas comentar a Nanoha?

-Eso no lo verás hasta el siguiente.

-Fate-chan estás enfadada. ¿Por qué?

-¡Por nada!

-Oh vamos, ¡eso anterior de pervertida no lo decía enserio! ¡Fate-chan no te enfades!

-¡Hmpf! –Fate gira la cabeza.

-Tal vez esto pueda ayudar. –Sale Lindy de nuevo con un traje escolar y una botella de vodka.

-¡Sí! Gracias, Lindy-san.

Nanoha coge la botella y llama a Fate. Ésta se gira y automáticamente Nanoha hace que beba media botella de golpe.

-¿Qué tal, Fate-chan?

-¡Hip…! ¡Anda Nanoha! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Hip!

-He estado todo el día contigo…

-¿Ah sí? ¡Hip! ¡Te ves muy linda!

Fate se acerca a Nanoha y le lame el lóbulo de la oreja, a lo que Nanoha se sonroja y dice;

-¡¿Fate-chan!? ¡Estás borracha!

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí… Hug…

Fate se acerca cada vez más y la tira al suelo, cuando está a punto de besarla Lindy interrumpe, levantándola.

-¡No! –Guiñó un ojo.

-¡Recuerden que hay una norma que les prohíbe besarse aquí! ¡Al menos no ahora, hasta que se den un beso en el fic está terminantemente prohibido!

Las dos inflaron los pómulos, y fruncieron el ceño pero rápidamente Lindy le inclinó la botella a Nanoha y ésta se bebió la otra mitad.

-¡HEY! ¡¿CÓMO ESTÁN USTEDES!?

PÚBLICO: ¡BIEEEEEEEEN!

-¡Nanoha! ¡Vamos a bailar!

Fate le extiende la mano y con la otra aguanta una botella enorme, igual que Nanoha.

Suena la música de oppa gangnam style y se terminan la botella de un trago, entonces la dejan en la mesa y se preparan. Cada una al lado de la otra comienzan a bailar el oppa gangnam style. Borrachas como una cuba.

Lindy aguantándose la barriga de tanto reír y grtando;

-¡OLEEEEE! Por cierto, ¿Cómo es que se saben el oppa gangnam style?

CHICO DEL PÚBLICO: ¡Seguramente que ya lo habían bailado antes! ¡Ellas dos siempre nos sorprenden!

Risas por todos lados.

Al finalizar el baile, Nanoha y Fate se cogen de la mano y las levantan;

-¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –Gritan las dos a la vez, totalmente borrachas y rojas.


	9. Eres mi luz

Bueeeenoo en este capítulo seguramente habrá el tan esperado(almenos por mi) KISU, KISS, BESO, Y en todos los idiomas del mundo n_n (KYAAAAAA) .

Cuando comencé el fic, realmente yo creí que en el cap ya estarían saliendo pero k va xD esto se alarga x momentos. Me he dado cuenta de que una vez planeada la historia, el fic sigue su curso y la vas cambiando mientras escribes xD Pero mola n_n

Por cierto feliz noche viejaaaaaaa . Mañana es año nuevo xDD ya de antemano por si no puedo actualizar; feliz año 2013 xD ojala todo os vaya bien, comed, jugar, trabajar (o hacer los deberes) xD ah y leed :P ¡NOS VEMOS!

Si mañana no actualizo o algo o estoy mas ocuopada y tardo mas xDD es pork se acerca el insti y bueno no he empezado los deberes TT_TT desgraciadamente tendre k hacerlos xDD

SIN MÁS DEMORA…. ¡PORQUÉ ERES TÚ!

Capítulo 9: Eres mi luz

A penas pasaron dos días des del anterior suceso, Lindy le había dicho que Fate le contara sobre lo que hablaron a Nanoha, pero ella no se atrevía así que Lindy lo sentía des del fondo de su corazón pero le tuvo que hacer un ultimátum; o se lo decía Fate o se lo decía ella. Por qué si esperaban más tiempo algo muy malo podría ocurrir.

Nanoha se preguntaba des del fondo de su corazón por qué razón no le decía nada. Estaba por decírselo ella misma, ya que si no, la "herida" no tendría cura. Lo único que temía Nanoha era que a Fate le diese asco, y que luego le dijese; "Oh, Nanoha… No sabía que eres yuri… No te quiero volver a ver en mi vida…" Y claro, cómo no se lo decía eso aumentaba sus sospechas. Realmente a Nanoha no le importaba si su primer era con ella. Le había estado dando muchas vueltas y había llegado finalmente a esa conclusión. Lo que la inquietaba era por qué tenía ganas, más bien ansias, por qué llegase el momento.

Fate tenía un laberinto en la cabeza y no lograba encontrar la salida. Quería decírselo, pero a la vez no quería. Ella estaba ansiosa por qué llegase el momento, lo cual tampoco entendía el por qué. Por eso quería contárselo, pero a la vez temía lo que le contestase; algo como: "No lo haré, qué asco". Eso era lo que más temía en esos momentos. Escuchar esas palabras salir de sus labios.

Pero cuando Lindy le dio a elegir, prefirió definitivamente decírselo ella antes de que se enterase por otros. Así que Fate le pidió una semana para pasar a la acción.

::::::::::

La semana casi se terminaba y suerte que ningún Ghoul de momento había aparecido, o en el mejor de los casos, aparecían muy pocos. Aunque Fate estaba cada vez más débil. Y de esto Nanoha ya se había percatado.

::::::::::

Dos días antes de que terminara la semana, Nanoha ya había perdido las esperanzas de que Fate se lo dijera y se lo pensaba contar ese mismo día al llegar a casa.

Pero ocurrió algo completamente inesperado…

En el camino a casa…

-¿Nanoha?

-Dime.

-¿Qué nivel somos en el juego?

-Creo que 38. Cómo las dos siempre nos conectamos al mismo tiempo, estamos en el mismo nivel. –Sonrió.

-Claro… -Le devolvió la sonrisa.

De repente se hizo el silencio y Fate quiso aprovechar para explicarle finalmente absolutamente todo.

-Nanoha…

En ese momento, cerca de allí, hubo una explosión. Comprendieron inmediatamente que era, al sentir su poder mágico, así que Nanoha, como de costumbre, se subió en los brazos de Fate, ahora en su forma de combate, y volaron hasta el objetivo.

Era un Ghoul de unos 30 metros.

-¿¡Pero que hace este monstruo aquí?! ¡Éste sí que debió ser un mago poderoso en sus tiempos! –Nanoha se horrorizó al verlo, pensando en el bienestar de Fate.

-No te preocupes, Nanoha. Yo te protegeré. –Al instante la bajó al suelo y la dejó algo más lejos de la batalla para que no resultase herida. Y ella aprovechó para ir directamente hacia el basilisco gigante.

El monstruo le intentó golpear con su enorme cola pero no lo consiguió, Fate esquivó todos los golpes y luego lanzó algunas ráfagas.

El monstruo resultó herido pero siguió atacándola, esta vez con magia negra.

A Fate le alcanzaron ciertos ataques, por lo que terminó siendo herida en algunas partes del cuerpo. La encarnizada batalla parecía no tener fin. Esquivando, golpeando y lanzando magia. Desgraciadamente, Fate sudaba demasiado y cada vez le resultaba más difícil respirar. Jadeaba y con una mano se sujetaba un brazo, seguramente ya inservible. Goteaba sangre, al igual que el Ghoul.

Nanoha la observó con cara de horror y espanto, abrió mucho los ojos y comenzó a llorar en silencio. No lo pudo soportar más cuando sus ojos zafiro se fijaron en los brazos de Fate. Una capa oscura con un tono morado cubría su cuerpo hasta esos extremos. La castaña no lo pudo aguantar más y fue corriendo hacia el lugar de batalla.

-¡NANOHA! ¡NOO!

El basilisco iba a atacar a Nanoha, cuando Fate se interpuso y le lanzó unas cuantas esferas de rayos. El Ghoul parecía venirse abajo ya mismo, pero en un último intento lanzó una ráfaga de su magia directamente hacia Fate.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

Otra haz de luz. Justo como aquella vez, Nanoha emitió una luz cegadora de su cuerpo que a la velocidad del rayo se transformó en una pared de luz y fue a atacar directamente al monstruo, evitando así que el ataque de éste eclosionara en Fate.

Al apagarse la inmensa cantidad de luz que invadía el lugar, se dejó ver las estrellas de la noche y un campo verde despejado, así como la barrera que siempre construía Fate antes de una batalla, se esfumó.

Nanoha, inconscientemente, ya se hallaba corriendo hacia el lugar dónde Fate iba a caer. Hasta que la cogió en sus brazos, para después caerse las dos.

La castaña de repente sintió una sensación muy extraña la invadía, aunque ya la había sentido antes pero no lograba recordar nada.

Le dolía la cabeza y un mareo la invadió. No tuvo más remedio que cerrar los ojos.

_-TUMP TUMP_

_-Ah… No…_

_-TUMP TUMP_

_-¿Qué es esta sensación…? _

_-TUMP TUMP_

_-Es…Cómo si estuviera flotando…_

_TUMP TUMP_

_-Espera no, tengo que despertar… __Fate-chan…_

_-TUMP TUMP_

_-¡FATE-CHAN!_

Segundos después de Nanoha caer en un profundo sueño, se despertó al instante. Gracias a su gran corazón y una voluntad de hierro. Estuvo al límite de desmayarse.

De repente, al abrir los ojos, se encontró a Fate encima suyo, así que le colocó la cabeza delicadamente en sus brazos, mientras ella se arrodillaba. Intentó despertarla, ya sea estirándole del traje o con pellizcos.

Finalmente, Nanoha se empezó a preocupar de verdad. Se acercó a su pecho y pudo oír los latidos del corazón de Fate. Pero muy lentamente, demasiado.

Nanoha le estiró de los cachetes, pero ella no despertaba.

-¡FATE-CHAN!

-¡Fate-chan… por favor…!

-¡NO ME DEJES FATE-CHAAAAAAAN!

Nanoha lloró desconsoladamente. Abrazó fuertemente el cuerpo de su amiga, como si no quisiera dejarla ir nunca y lentamente se separó de ella. Se quedó contemplando el hermoso rostro de la chica que hace unos meses desconocía por completo de sus existencia pero que en tan poco tiempo había llegado a ser la persona más importante para ella… Más que su propia vida.

-Fate-chan…

Y diciendo esto último, se inclinó hacia ella y muy lentamente, cerró los párpados y juntó sus labios con los suyos. Lágrimas caían de sus zafiros.

De repente, el cuerpo de las dos se rodeó de un aura completamente blanca y de una luz intensa. Sus cabelleras comenzaban a agitarse del viento que emanaban.

Nanoha pensó que era la sensación más hermosa y magnífica del mundo. Se inundó en un mar profundo de sensaciones y deseó que aquél momento jamás terminara, aunque fuese un mero roce de labios.

Poco después la luz se esfumó, dejando ver sus siluetas.

En el cuerpo de Fate no había ni una sola herida y su traje de batalla se regeneró al instante. Lo único que faltaba era la marca de la espalda.

Nanoha al fin separó sus labios de los de Fate.

La castaña agachó la cabeza y aún sonrojada, sollozaba diciendo;

-Fate-chan…

En ese momento, sintió una mano acariciarle gentilmente la mejilla, se giró sin dudarlo y vio a una Fate, con sus ojos rubíes mirándola tierna y cariñosamente. Jamás la había mirado así, una mirada dirigida a ella, a Nanoha. Llena de amor.

-Estoy bien, Nanoha. –Fate le regaló su mejor sonrisa a la castaña, a la chica que antes de conocerse no significada nada para ella y, que en tan poco tiempo, ahora era más importante que su propia vida.

Sus ojos azules comenzaron a llorar y Fate se inclinó hacia ella, para así poder abrazarla. La rubia intensificó el abrazo, atrayendo más hacia sí el cuerpo de Nanoha y palmeándole la espalda.

Nanoha hizo lo mismo y así estuvieron unos cuantos minutos, hasta que se separaron y Nanoha se levantó. Ésta le ofreció su mano a Fate y la aceptó gustosamente.

De repente, con las manos juntadas, Nanoha iba a hablar, pero fue interrumpida por la mirada de Fate. Exactamente la misma mirada que antes. La castaña no supo que responder ni qué hacer en ese momento. Y de repente le vinieron muchas dudas a la cabeza, pero todas estas fueron disipadas mágicamente al notar los labios de Fate posarse sobre los suyos.

Fue maravilloso, mágico. Nanoha no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Fate la estaba besando en los labios. Para sentir el aroma y el sabor de los labios de la rubia, cerró los ojos y la rodeó por el cuello. Fate, al percatarse del cambio, la rodeó por la cintura.

En ese mismo instante, Nanoha abrió ligeramente la boca, para sacar su lengua.

Fate, al darse cuenta de que la lengua de Nanoha rozaba sus labios, sin pensarlo dos veces entreabrió la boca para dejar vía libre a tan bienvenida visita.

Sus lenguas se entrelazaban, se buscaban y exploraban la boca de la otra.

Las manos de Nanoha se habían transportado des del cuello de Fate hasta los hombros, apretándolos con fuerza, al igual que sus ojos. Pero al sentir que Fate la atraía más hacia ella y le apretaba en la cintura, se tranquilizó y sintió la calidez del beso.

Un beso mágico para ellas, un beso maravilloso y apasionado que llenó sus corazones de una felicidad, alegría y emoción desbordante.

Su primer beso.

Y justamente, con la persona ideal.

Las dos estaban realmente felices.

El besó duró largos minutos, hasta que se tuvieron que separar para respirar. Bueno, más bien, jadear.

Las dos totalmente sonrojadas se limpiaron un poco los labios con la manga y se sonrieron felices.

-Nanoha… -Fate susurró.

-Fate-chan…

Entonces Nanoha comenzó a reír ligeramente y se llevó una palma a la boca.

-¿Q-Qué pasa?

-Es que te acaban de salir las orejas y la cola y las estás moviendo demasiado, jajaja. –Nanoha rió un poco al darse cuenta de que a Fate, en efecto, le acababan de salir.

-¡Mou! ¡Nanoha! Sabes que no puedo evitarlo cuando estoy realmente feliz…

-Yo también.

-¿Qué?

-Qué si tuviera cola ahora mismo estarían revoloteando en el aire.

-No me lo creo. –Rió Fate.

-¿Ah, no? –Le dirigió una sonrisa pícara.

-Muéstramelo.

-Por supuesto…

Y en ese mismo instante, Nanoha le dio un rápido beso en los labios, a lo que Fate atinó a sonreír como una boba.

-Gracias. Eso me vale.

-¿Fate-chan, aún tienes la marca?

-No lo sé, mírame por favor. –Fate se apartó su larga cabellera a un lado y se quitó la parte de arriba de la ropa, a lo que Nanoha se sonrojó, pero finalmente dijo;

-No tienes nada.

Fate se giró y cuando terminó de abrocharse su prenda, la abrazó de nuevo;

-Gracias, Nanoha… Me acabas de salvar la vida…

-Fate-chan… Si fuera necesario arriesgaría mi vida por ti. –La aferró a sus brazos.

-Lo mismo digo.

Se sonrieron y con esto último, se dieron un último beso, muy apasionadamente.

Finalmente se separaron de nuevo y Fate comenzó a hablar;

-Nanoha, ¿Acaso ya sabías lo de la cura?

-Sí… Lo siento Fate-chan… Pero no pude evitar escucharos a ti y a Lindy-san…

-No pasa nada, de todas maneras te lo iba a decir antes.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí.

Nanoha le sonrió y le cogió de la mano. Pronto Fate entrelazó sus dedos. Nanoha sonrió felizmente y así se fueron a casa.

::::::::::

Aquella noche, durmieron como siempre, sólo que más cerca la una de la otra y Fate con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Nanoha. Para así sentir la dulce melodía que tanto le gustaba escuchar; Los latidos de su corazón.

::::::::::

A partir de aquél día, las dos le informaron a Lindy sobre todo y tuvieron que aguantar sus comentarios pícaros;

-¿Así que ya os habéis besado? ¿Qué tal?

Las dos se sonrojaron y Fate le llamó la atención;

-¡Lindy-san!

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no teníais ganas?

-¡Lindy-san! –Esta vez fue Nanoha la que interrumpió.

::::::::::

Los primeros días de vacaciones fueron maravillosos, o al menos para Nanoha y Fate. Estaban cada vez más pegadas, más juntas. De vez en cuando tonteaban algo, como por ejemplo besarse, dormir muy juntas, entrelazar las manos, abrazarse…

Pero ellas, se habían quedado pensando en lo que Lindy había dicho;

"_Acaso no teníais ganas…"_

Por supuesto que tenían ganas, antes y ahora. Ganas de besarse.

Nanoha se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos en aquél primer beso. Era realmente feliz pero… Se dio cuenta de que no eran una pareja formal ni habían hablado del tema. Ni siquiera Fate le dijo que la amaba, cosa que la deprimió un poco. Pero con sólo ver a su "mejor amiga" pasar por la puerta y encontrase con sus ojos rubíes era suficiente para olvidarse de todo. Se sumergía en sus ojos y poco después tenía el fuerte impulso de arrebatar sus labios. Eso era siempre así.

"¿Y si le gusto…?"

Nanoha pensaba en eso constantemente por qué de otra manera, no se dejaría besar por ella o no sería tan cariñosa… Así que un día, decidió hablarle sobre esto.

Fate, por su parte, no comprendía del todo muy bien lo que sentía pero ella sabía que Nanoha era la persona más importante en su corazón y si la perdiese, se quitaría la vida. No lo dudaba ni un instante. Esa chica castaña, tan linda y dulce. Con ese mar profundo en sus ojos azules que la hipnotizaba… Era la razón de su existir. Definitivamente si tuviera que elegir a alguien con quien vivir la vida a su lado, esa sería Nanoha. Y tenía ansias por besarla de nuevo, siempre. Con aquél primer beso lo había entendido. Qué no daría sus labios a otra que no fuera ella.

Hasta que un día al fin logró juntar las piezas de su puzle. Entendió todo. Ese sentimiento tan poderoso, tan abrumador, tal maravilloso y a la vez amargo; el amor.

Amor por Nanoha.

::::::::::

El día en que lo iban a solucionar todo, se hallaban las dos en el cuarto de Nanoha, en su cama, como de costumbre. Para así aclarar de una vez por todas el tema.

-Fate-chan. Lamento robar parte de tu tiempo, pero es que realmente necesito hablar contigo. –Nanoha le hizo una cara totalmente seria, a lo que Fate se atemorizó un poco. Pero rápidamente le contestó con el mismo tono de voz que su "mejor amiga".

-Sí. No te preocupes, yo también necesito hablar contigo.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio, para después hablar al unísono;

-T-Tú primero.

-N-No, tú p-primero.

-Fate-chan, así no vamos a solucionar nada. Mejor hablo yo primero que para eso quería hablar contigo.

-V-Vale…

-Fate-chan… ¿Recuerdas nuestro primer beso?

Fate cada vez se sonrojaba más.

-S-Sí. J-Jamás lo podría o-olvidar…

-Bien, yo tampoco. Pues… Fate-chan… Para mí no fue sólo un simple beso forzado, sólo para salvarte la vida. Para mí fue muy importante.

-Nanoha… -Al ver que Nanoha estaba cada vez más nerviosa le agarró una mano y entrlazó sus dedos.

Nanoha la miró y sonrió, luego Fate hizo lo mismo.

-Fate-chan… Esto que hacemos ahora… No está bien… No está bien.

Fate sintió algo romperse en su interior.

-Fate-chan… Es porque somos amigas, que no debemos hacerlo.

Nanoha le regaló una sonrisa irónica y continuó;

-Es por eso… Es por eso Fate-chan que aunque no sé que va a pasar a partir de ahora… Debo decirte que… No te quiero sólo como una amiga… Yo…

Comenzó a sollozar.

-Fate-chan… Yo te quiero como algo más… Me gustas… Hug…

Fate de nuevo sintió que lo que antes se había roto, se recompuso y su corazón lloró de felicidad, al igual que sus ojos borgoñas.

En ese momento Fate no pudo reprimir las ganas de abrazarla y así lo hizo, llevó el rostro de Nanoha a su pecho, reconfortantemente.

-¿Fate-chan…?

-Nanoha… Nanoha…

-Fate-chan…

-Nanoha… Te amo…

La castaña se separó lentamente al escuchar esas palabras y se llevó una mano a los labios. A las dos les caían lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Yo también te amo, Fate-chan…

Fate se inclinó hacia adelante y le robó un beso a su Nanoha. Había dicho que la amaba, ya no podría ser más feliz. Podría morir allí mismo.

Nanoha jadeó, al separarse. Ella no podía creerlo tampoco, estaba verdaderamente feliz, tanto que debería estar prohibido.

-Fate-chan… Entonces… ¿Nuestros sentimientos son mutuos?

-Sí… Nanoha… -Respondió jadeando, al igual que ella.

-¡Fate-chan! No quiero separarme de ti… Quiero vivir una vida junto a ti, quiero besarte, abrazarte, tocarte… ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso? –Dijo aún entre sollozos.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo. Yo deseo lo mismo para ti y para mí, Nanoha…

-¡Fate-chan…! –Se abalanzó hacia ella y la tumbó en la cama, así se quedaron abrazadas un rato.

Cuando se separaron, Nanoha estaba encima del cuerpo de Fate, por lo que las dos se sonrojaron pero ninguna se movió. Se miraron con deseo y la rubia, ya con sus orejas y cola fuera des de hace rato, le preguntó mientras le acariciaba la mejilla;

-Nanoha… Te amo de verdad… ¿Quisieras salir conmigo?

Nanoha le sonrió lo mejor que pudo y le respondió;

-¡Sí!

Entonces Fate se inclinó y le dio otro beso. Nanoha le apresó sus muñecas y agachó su rostro, profundizando aún más el beso.

Sus lenguas se buscaban frenéticamente y hacían contacto. Cada una no dejaba sin explorar ni un solo milímetro de la boca de la otra.

Como siempre, se alejaron para tomar aire y seguidamente Nanoha se acurrucó al lado del cuerpo de Fate.

Las dos aún con el corazón latiendo fuertemente y sonrojadas, se acurrucaron en la cama y como era tarde, se durmieron. Los brazos de Fate rodeando la cintura de su novia.

Ese fue el día más especial de sus vidas.

::::::::::

WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIII SE HAN BESADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO ESTO HAY QUE CELEBRARLOOOOO XDDDDDDD "DEJAR SALIR A CHORROS LA ESPUMA DE UNA BOTELLA DE CHAMPÁN"

POR FINNN SE HAN DECLARAO OH MY GOD XD

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este capi porque a mí des de luego que me ha encantado xD

Hemos esperado 9 capitulos pal besoooo, wiiiii xDD

Dentro de unos pocos capítulos ( o quizás no tantos) descubriréis el porque de lo de RATED: M xDDD

Por favor dejadme comentarios k me preocupa el no haber redactado bien las partes de besos y eso xDD y bueno ejem todas las partes "esas" vale? Xd

Espero no haberlo hecho tan mal almenos n_n

Bueno pues, aki se termina el capi, a ver cuándo puedo subir el siguiente xD

Ahora, os dejo con el NanoFate Channel ;;;;;;))))))

::::::::::

-¡OHAIOOOOOOOOOOOO! –Gritan Fate y Nanoha a la vez.

-¿Qué te pasa Fate-chan? ¿Estás borracha? –Pregunta Nanoha algo asustada.

-¡SIIIIIIIIIII! ¡BORRACHA DE AMOR!

Fate se envuelve en sus brazos y hace cara de tonta.

-Vaya, yo creí que era la que maás ganas tenía de que al fin apareciese el tan esperado beso pero ve que no… -Suspira Nanoha.

-¡NANOHAAAA!

Acto seguido Fate se levanta de la silla y se tira sobre Nanoha, dejándola en el suelo.

-¡¿Fate-chan!? ¡E-Esto no es propio de ti! ¡Este s-sería mi papel… Ahhh…

Fate le lame el cuello y acto seguido le da un beso en lo labios, haciéndol callar. Le introduce la lengua y así están unos cuantos minutos.

Al erminar, Fate se separa completamente roja y vuelve a su asiento, dejando a Nanoha K.O en el suelo.

PÚBLICO: ¡OOOOOOOHHHHH! ¡FATE-CHAN, FIERA!

-Lo tendría que hacer o si no me moría ya… -Fate explicó, sonrojándose.

Nanoha vuelve en sí y se sienta de nuevo, diciendo;

-Bueno, Fate-chan. ¿Qué te pareció nuestro primer beso?

-Etto… Pues… La verdad es que romántico, mágico y maravilloso. ¿No lo crees tú así también?

-Claro, por qué a parte de ser espectacular, estábamos envueltas en una luz… Eso le da un toque especial, nyahaha.

-Ya…

-Por cierto Fate-chan… Besas como nadie, jejeje. –Se rió pícaramente.

-¡Nanoha!

-¿Qué? Es verdad.

-Pues tú también.

-¡Fate-chan!

-¿Ves? Esto es lo que se siente al que te digan tus comentarios. –Le sacó la lengua.

-¡Mou!

-¡Bueeeeno, hoy desgraciadamente no tenemos invitados especial, debido a que es sábado…. Y són más de las siete… Supongo que deben de estar todos en las clases de Hayate. –Aclaró Fate.

-Además de que Signum debe de estar muriéndose para escoger unas gafas, Jajajaja.

La dos rieron a carcajadas y se limpiaron una lágrima.

-Por cierto, Fate-chan…

-Dime.

-El otro día vi Clannad.

-Si te soy sincera… No pude evitar verlo yo también.

-¿Qué?

-Sí… En un NanoFate Channel de los primeros capítulos que no se llegó a publicar… Estaba yo aquí sola viéndolo, con un pañuelo en una mano y en la otra el mando. Me puse a llorar desconsoladamente, gritando; ¡¿POR QUÉ!? ¡NOOOO!

-Bueno, pue yo en aquél programa estuve en mi casa viéndolo de nuevo. Las dos temporadas. Lloré a más no poder. ¡Mou Fate-chan si lo llego a saber lo veo contigo! ¡Al menos así tengo un consuelo!

-Espera… ¿Es que hay dos temporadas?

-Sí… No me digas que lloraste con la primera…

-¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó curiosa.

-Pues que si lloraste con esa con la segunda e vas a morir…

-¡¿EEEEEHHHHHHHH!? ¡NOOOO! ¡Maldita sea…! ¿Por qué me hablaste de ese anime?

-Por qué te advertí que no o vieras… Realmente pensé que no eras capaz…

-¡Pues ahora te aguantas y lo ves conmigo! ¡Esta noche!

-Claro… Entonces veremos Clannad After Story… Yo también voy a llorar… Espera un momento… ¿Eso ha sido una indirecta? –Nanoha sonrió pícaramente mientras se le acercaba.

-E-Etto.. N-No… E-Es sólo que por las noches… Es más… Etto… ¡Tengo más tiempo!

-Jujuju… Es más romántico, querías decir… ¿Verdad?

Fate se sonrojó fuertemente y le gritó;

-¡NO!

-Fate-chan… Eres muy romántica…

-Nano…

Al instante Nanoha la besó apasionadamente y Fate le comenzó a desabotonar la camisa.

-Fate-chan…

El suspiró de Nanoha hizo erizar su piel y rápidamente se detuvo.

-¡Qué cosas me haces hacer Nanoha! ¡Que estamos en directo!

-¡Mou! Entonces luego seguimos por donde lo hemos dejado… -Le guiña un ojo.

Fate notaba como a sangre iba directamente a sus pómulos, pero no dijo nada y se volvió a sentar, al igual que Nanoha.

PÚBLICO, CON GAFAS DE AUMENTO PUESTAS: OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH…. ¿POR QUÉ?

-¡Es evidente que en públic no vamos a hacer nada! –Advirtió Fate.

-Así que eso sí que quiere decir que luego seguimos… ¿Verdad?

El orstro de Nanoha se iluminó y le sonrió, Fate no se pudo resistir y le respondió;

-Y-Ya veremos…

Nanoha pensaba en su interior; _Eso es un sí, kukuku…_

-Bueno amigos, ¡hasta aquí ha llegado el NanoFate Channel de hoy! –Se despide Fate.

-¡Eso es! ¡No os perdáis el siguiente capítulo! ¡El cual la relación de las protagonistas se hace más fuerte! Y Lindy también tendrá un papel importante en el siguiente capítulo, nyahaha. ¡Nos vemos! –Nanoha se despide guiñando un ojo.

::::::::::

Pues eso, al final hoy si pude publicar xD pero no sé si podré colgar al menos un capítulo cada día… Pronto se acerca el infierno… TT_TT (el instituto xD)

¡HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPIIII! ;)


	10. HHG

Siento no haber podido actualizar ni escribir antes xDD esk ya casi he terminad los deberes y esk me han obligado a hacerlos TT_TT Ademas de k toy retomando el anime de Fairy Tail (k x cierto ayer me pase la noche llorando debido a esto… algún dia lo entenderéis si lo veis xDD) Si, lloro bastante, soy hipersensible xD Bueno, aki os dejo el capitulo 10, donde recumiendo un poco… en este capitulo hay paz jaja

X cierto si tardo aun mas en subir el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente es porque xD como e estao este año ocupada leyendo fanfics y me he leído casi todos los nanofates y konakaga y mas xD aparte tmbn me he viciado a algunos juegos MMORPG (soy un caso perdido xD y encima no se como hago para sacar buenas notas xD) entonces ahora tendre k retomar todos los animes 2012 k me he perdido xD los shoujo, xDD.

SIN MAS DEMORA…. ¡POR QUÉ ERES TÚ!

Capítulo 10: Los HHG

-Mnh…

-Hug…

De repente, Fate abrió los ojos y se vio en una postura que no le permitía moverse. La mano de Nanoha le agarraba el brazo y había llevado su mano hasta su pecho.

Fate, al darse cuenta de esto, se sonrojó fuertemente y le intentó despertar;

-¡Nanoha…!

-¡Nanoha!

Nanoha se despertó y miró hacia al lado, donde estaba su novia tumbada. Al darse cuenta de la posición de su mano, la apartó rápidamente, diciendo;

-Lo siento, Fate-chan… Nyahaha…

-N-No es nada…

Nanoha suavemente se subió encima de ella y la comenzó a besar. Sus lenguas de nuevo hacían ese contacto que tanto amaban y se entrelazaban. Fate no tardó mucho en perder las fuerzas, así que se dejó llevar.

-Fate-chan… Definitivamente ésta es la mejor manera para despertarse un día de vacaciones, ¿verdad?

Nanoha la miró, guiñándole un ojo y se quitó de encima.

-Sí…

-Nanoha…

-Dime.

-¿Se lo diremos a tus padres?

-Sí, pensaba decírselo hoy. No creo que se enfaden, créeme.

-¿T-Tan pronto?

-Um. –Nanoha asintió, mientras se cambiaba y se ponía ropa de calle.

Fate se sonrojó ligeramente y se dio la vuelta, mientras decía;

-Yo estaré contigo, no importa lo que sea.

-Fate-chan…

-¡Vamos! –Gritó Nanoha.

-¿Y-Ya?

-¡Sí!

-Vale…

Ahora fue el turno de Nanoha para sonrojarse, ya que se cambió Fate y finalmente bajaron para darle una noticia a su familia.

-Mamá, papá, nii-san, nee-san, Fate-chan y yo os tenemos que dar una importante noticia.

La familia Takamachi, sentada en la mesa y las dos chicas de pie, enfrente suyo.

-Vosotras diréis. –Les dijo una sonriente Momoko.

-Mamá, Fate-chan…

-Momoko-san, Nanoha y yo… estamos... saliendo. –La cortó rápidamente Fate, con un sonrojo inevitable.

La familia se quedó boquiabierta, para después soltar un suspiro y decir;

-¡Cuánto habéis tardado! ¡Ya era hora!

Las chicas al oír esto, se petrificaron unos instantes.

-Espera… ¿Qué? –Volvió a insistir Nanoha.

-Pues que se veía venir. –Rió Momoko.

-¿Cómo que…?

-Es obvio, Nanoha-chan. Ella te hace reír como nadie en este mundo. Y lo mismo para ella. Además os lo pasáis genial juntas y jamás os separáis. También he podido notar seguidos sonrojos o timidez en algunos aspectos, así que lo supuse.

-Yo también lo sabía. ¿Des de cuándo? –Preguntó el padre de Nanoha.

-Des de ayer… -Dijeron las chicas al unísono.

-¡¿Tanto tardasteis!?

-Sí…

Nanoha se giró para ver a una Fate en shock y luego rió y le dijo;

-Fate-chan, jajaja. Me parece que aquí las únicas que no lo sabíamos éramos nosotras… Nyahaha.

-Pues sí…

-Bueno, felicidades.

-¿Estás de acuerdo, mamá? –Le preguntó algo atemorizada Nanoha.

-No, Nanoha-chan. Fate-chan es la única que te hace sonreír de esa manera. Siempre te protege de cualquier cosa y además confío en ella como si fuese mi propia hija. Sinceramente, no me importa que las dos seáis mujeres por qué sé que os amáis de verdad y que nada puede separaros. Fate-chan… Cuida de mi hija. –Sonrió.

-Por supuesto, Momoko-san.

Todos se sentaron de nuevo en la mesa y comenzaron a comer. A mitad de la comida, la mamá de Nanoha sonrió pícaramente y anunció;

-Y una última cosa… Haber que hacéis por las noches, chicas.

Al instante, toda la familia que estaba desayunando en esa mesa, escupió la leche y dejaron la mesa mojada. Todos con la cara roja a más no poder, excepto Momoko.

-¡MOMOKOOO!

Aquél día su relación delante de su familia ya se había hecho pública.

::::::::::

-¡¿CÓMO!? ¡O sea que era verdad que no estabais saliendo! ¡Pero ahora sí! Ahh… Ahora cuadran muchas cosas… Pero no se puede ser más estúpida de no darse cuenta… -Hayate suspiró.

-¡Hayate! ¡Shh! –Nanoha y Fate le regañaron a la vez, ya que estaban en medio de la calle.

-Perdón, perdón. –Se tapó la boca y se rascó la nuca.

-Pero me sorprende, aún así yo pensaba que como sois tan cortitas, hasta por lo menos tres años seguirías siendo "mejores amigas"…

-¡Mou, Hayate! –Bufó Nanoha.

-Bueno, da igual… Dime, se diréis a Suzua y Arisa, ¿verdad?

-¡Por supuesto! –Respondió Fate. –Pero cuando las veamos, pronto las llamaremos

-Ahora que lo pienso, este verano haremos todas 17 años, eso quiere decir que el curso que viene será el último para lo su qeno quieran seguir… ¿verdad? –Quiso saber Hayate.

-Sí, supongo que seguiré el camino de la magia y me tendré que ir lejos, pero me gusta correr aventuras. –El brillo de los ojos de Fate comenzó a brillar.

-T-u, yo y ella. –Señaló Nanoha a las tres.

Luego se sonrieron y gritaron;

-¡Sí!

-Ey chicas, tengo una idea. Mañana vamos a mi casa un rato, ¿os parece?

-Por mí estupendo. –Dijo Fate.

-Claro. –Sonrió Nanoha. –Invitemos también a Arisa y Suzuka., ya de paso.

Le guiñó un ojo a Fate y esta sonrió tímidamente.

-De acuerdo. Entonces mañana seremos Arisa, Suzuka, Nanoha, Fate-chan, Signum y yo.

-¿Y Signum no está en ninguna misión?

-No, es por eso por lo que está en casa, des de que empezaron en la TSAB, han estado algo ocupados todos últimamente, así que Shamal, Vita y Zafira están en una misión pero Signum la terminó hace poco.

-Bien, ¡contra más mejor! –Exclamó Nanoha emocionada.

-Bueno, ¡os conectáis al juego ahora y entonces quedamos! –Se despidió Hayate con la mano.

-¡Sí! –Respondieron las dos.

Una vez terminada la conversación, volvieron para casa y de la misma forma que siempre, se conectaban.

Nanoha y Fate ya eran nivel 26, en cambio Hayate 22. Pero aún así también era muy fuerte.

-¡Nnoha! ¡Fate-chan! –Llamó una elfa algo oscura de piel des de la otra punta de la explanada.

-¡Hayate! –Respondió la otra elfa.

-¡Aquí! –Volvió a insistir la chica zorro.

Hayate fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraban sus amigas y habló;

-Ey, Fate-chan. Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo con orejas y cola. Te estás acostumbrando a tu forma humana, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Ya que así puedo ir por la calle tranquila, sin miedo a que alguien me descubra.

-Claro. –Respondió Hayate, chocando su puño en su palma, en signo de entender.

-Bueno, ¿vamos? Eh, espera… ¿Qué es eso?

Hayate señaló al avatar de Nanoha, que como estaban en un grupo, mostraba su nivel, su nombre y su información en una ventanilla de al lado.

Hayate se puso a leer;

-Estado civil: Soltera, Sin especificar, Con pareja, Casada… ¡¿Pareja?!

Poco después lo comprobó en Fate y efectivamente también ponía que tenían pareja.

Alrededor de sus avatares, en su barra de HP, arriba había un símbolo muy pequeño en forma de corazón y una espada al lado.

-Ya veo… Sois novias, ¿eh? Me dais envidia…

Las dos se sonrojaron un poco y asintieron.

-Si ya lo somos en la vida real… ¡Aquí también! -Informó Nanoha felizmente.

-Vale… -Suspiró. –Por cierto… ¿Quién se lo pidió a quién? –A Hayate se le dibujó una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

-Etto… ¿En el juego o en la vida real? –Preguntó Nanoha.

-Las dos cosas.

Fate ya estaba como un tomate.

-En la vida real, Fate-chan y en el juego, Fate-chan.

-¡No veas, Fate-chan! –Hayate le guiñó un ojo.

-Pero yo me declaré primero. –Explicó Nanoha sonrojándose un poco.

-¡Oh…! ¡Qué bonito! No sé por qué pero de alguna manera siento como si hubiera perdido… -Esto último lo dijo susurrando y deprimida.

-Bueno, ¡vamos a cazar unos cuantos monstruos y subamos de nivel! –Anunció Hayate.

-¡Okey! –Respondieron todas.

::::::::::

Al día siguiente, en la habitación de Hayate…

-Bien, ¡hoy anunciaremos el comienzo de los HHG! –Gritó Yagami entusiasmada.

-Etto… ¿Qué son los HHG? –Preguntó Suzuka

-Ts, ts, ts… Información clasificada. Más tarde os lo diré, de momento tenemos que comenzar con el juego.

Nanoha y Fate se miraron sin comprender nada.

-Elegir uno de estos papeles;

Hayate puso en el suelo 5 papeles largos, para que ellas escogieran uno.

-Escojamos en orden, Signum tú primero. –Le dijo Hayate

-Sí, ama Hayate.

Signum escogió el del medio y lo leyó;

-¿Test Pocky Kiss?

Hayate sonrió pervertidamente y explicó mientras le cogía el papel a Fate;

-Bien, este juego consiste en que las que vayan a jugar muerdan un Pocky por cada extremo y lo sujeten con la boca, entonces a la que le toque preguntar, preguntará cosas no muy difíciles a cada una por turno, y si decís la respuesta incorrecta, tendréis que morder el pocky, en cambio si la acertáis, no adelantáis. ¿Entendido?

Fate y Nanoha se sonrojaron notablemente al pensar en la idea y exclamaron;

-¡¿Qué clase de juego es este!? –Exclamó Arisa.

-Un HHG, por supuesto. –Respondió Hayate.

-¿Qué salido ha inventado este juego? –Preguntó algo sonrojada Fate.

-Por supuesto, yo. –Sonrió Hayate.

-No sé para qué pregunto… -Se lamentó.

-Da igual... Escojamos las parejas. – Anunció Nanoha algo nerviosa.

-Um. –Hayate asintió.

-Bien, si cogéis el palo que tenga un corazón en la parte superior, seréis escogidas, ánimo.

Hayate les extendió seis palos, a lo que ellas cogieron uno al azar.

Fate se horrorizó cuando vio que. Efectivamente, en su palo había un corazón dibujado en la parte superior… Miró alrededor pero parecía que nadie tenía su pareja, entonces observó de reojo a Nanoha, que estaba a su lado y lo vio.

Ella era su pareja.

Se miraron, sonrojadas, y lo anunciaron

-Y las elegidas son… ¡Fate y Nanoha! –Anunció orgullosamente Hayate.

-¿¡EEEEEHHHHH?! –Gritaron todas.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Hayate.

-N-Nada… -Fate parecía muy nerviosa.

-Vamos, aquí tengo una cajita pocky extra largos, tomad.

Hayate le ofreció uno a Nanoha y sujetó un extremo con su boca, a su vez también lo hizo Fate.

Las demás miraban emocionadas y muy sonrojadas por lo que iba a pasar.

-¡Bien! ¡Primera pregunta! ¡Ésta va para Nanoha!

-¿Cómo me llamo en el juego online?

Nanoha intentó hablar sin romper el palillo;

-MePonenLasChicasConGafas. Con las primeras iniciales de cada palabra en mayúscula.

-Bien… Pensaba que ibas a caer en mi trampa… -Susurró Hayate.

-Fate-chan, ¿Cuál es tu estado civil en el juego?

-C-C-Con p-pareja… -Dijo muy sonrojada.

Al oír esto, las demás se sobresaltaron y escucharon atentamente.

-Nanoha, ¿Qué nivel soy en el juego?

-18

-¡Ajá! ¡Te pillé! ¡Ayer subí dos niveles! ¡Soy 20!

Nanoha, ya sonrojada fuertemente, tuvo que morder su extremo, para quedar así un poco más cerca de Fate.

-Fate-chan, ¡te toca!

Fate tragó saliva.

¿Cuál es mi anime favorito?

-Sword Art Online

-¡No! ¡Ayer terminé uno que me encantó, se llama Astarotte No Omocha!

Todas se quedaron mirando a Hayate con una ceja alzada, pensando en que era injusto, pero no dijeron nada.

A todo el mundo ya se le caía la gota del sudor y Fate tuvo que morder.

-Nanoha, jejeje. ¿Qué raza soy en el juego?

-¿Mago oscuro…?

-¡No! ¡Elfo oscuro!

Nanoha mordió y a penas estaban a unos cuantos centímetros de separación.

Nanoha tenía una expresión en aquél momento extremadamente seductora para Fate, y estuvo a punto de morder, cuando Hayate le hizo su respectiva pregunta.

-Fate-chan, ¿Cuánto son 2 + 2 en la lógica Hayate?

-¿4?

-22.

Al fin, Fate mordió y sus labios por poco se rozaban, ambas podían sentir la respiración de la otra y de alguna manera, las excitaba. Las dos tenían una expresión realmente seductora.

En ese momento, Fate dejó que sus orejitas y so cola saliesen.

Al ver esto, las demás sonrieron tiernamente.

-Oh, Fate-chan… ¿Estas feliz? –Preguntó Hayate en un susurro, cerca de su oído.

-Hayate… Sigue con la última pregunta… -Suplicó Fate.

-¡La última pregunta! ¡Esta depende de si vuestros labios llegan a rozarse o no! –Anunció Hayate.

Las demás miraban atónitas y sonrojadas.

-Kukuku…

Nanoha…

Nanoha ya estaba perdida en la mirada llena de deseo y amor de Fate, así que no prestó atención.

-¿Nanoha? –Volvió a preguntar Hayate

-Perdón.

-Está bien… ¿Cómo se llama el baile de Haruhi Suzumiya?

-Etto… Em… ¿Hare Hare Yikai…?

-¡Error! ¡Es Hare Hare Yukai!

Las demás tragaron saliva y Hayate dijo;

-¿A qué esperas? ¡Muerde!

Nanoha tuvo que morder el centímetro que había de diferencia de pocky entre sus labios, rozando así los de Fate.

Fate cerró los ojos para saborear los labios de su novia, al igual que Nanoha.

-¡Bien! ¡Tenéis que estar así 20 segundos!

Y en ese rato, Fate movía su cola para demostrar lo feliz que estaba.

Algunas de las chicas ya estaban alteradas, como por ejemplo Signum, que se estaba dando cabezazos contra la mesa. A Suzuka le salía sangre por la nariz y Arisa estaba sonrojada, observando atentamente.

-Bien, ya está. –Anunció Hayate.

Las dos se separaron y volvieron a su lugar.

-Y por ahora, ¡se da por eliminado el juego del Test Pocky Kiss!

Todas suspiraron, aliviadas y después Nanoha dijo;

-Esperad, antes de seguir os tengo que comunicar una cosa. Fate-chan…

Fate se levantó junto a ella y prosiguió;

-Nanoha y yo estamos saliendo.

Las demás quedaron en shock, pero reaccionaron justo como la familia Takamachi y felicitándolas.

-Bien… ¡Siguiente juego! –Gritó Hayate.

-Volvió a colocar los mimos papeles y esta vez Nanoha eligió el siguiente.

-Verdad o reto… -Leyó.

-¡Bien! ¡Todas en un círculo! Tengo preparada una botella.

Hicieron caso y al menos quedaron algo más aliviadas pensando en que ese juego no era tan peligroso como el anterior.

Hayate comenzó a explicar el juego;

-Supongo que la mayoría conoceréis este juego. Se trata en hacer un círculo y el que le toque gira la botella de en medio. A quién apunte la botella, tendrá que elegir entre verdad o reto. Pero esta vez se hace por puntos. Los retos y las verdades fáciles son 2 puntos, los medianos son 4 y los difíciles 6. Quien sea el ganador podrá elegir el reto que quiera para los demás. ¿De acuerdo?

Todas asintieron.

Ya colocadas, Nanoha giró la botella, que terminó apuntando a Hayate;

-¡Reto medio!

-Está bien… ¿Quieres ganar, eh?

-¡Sí! –Hayate dijo orgullosa.

-Bien, veamos… Dale un beso de adultos a Signum.

-¡Vale!

Entonces el color de la cara de Signum cambió de color a un tono rojizo cuando Hayate se le acerco y acto seguido la besó. Su corazón latía deprisa y sus ojos daban vueltas pero se sentía enormemente bien el contacto de la lengua de su ama.

-¡Ya está!

-Realmente lo hiciste… -Suspiró Nanoha.

-Pues claro.

Las demás estaban un poco en shock, pero no dijeron nada.

Hayate giró la botella y apuntó a Suzuka. Ésta la miró con una cara de cordero degollado, temiendo que le dijese algo vergonzoso, como era típico de ella.

-¿Verdad o reto? –Terminó preguntando Hayate.

-V-Verdad fácil.

-Está bien… ¿Quién crees que es la más guapa de todas nosotras?

-A-Arisa…

Arisa se sonrojó un poco, como Suzuka. Y esperó a que la pelimorada girase la botella, que terminó apuntando a Signum.

-¡Reto medio! –Dijo firmemente.

-Um… Etto… Signum-san… Cambia… ¡Cambia panties con Fate-chan! –Dijo muy sonrojada.

-¡¿EEEEHHHH!? –Gritaron las dos nombradas.

-Tsk, las órdenes del que gira la botella son absolutas, chicas. Más bien que lo hagáis.

Muy avergonzadas, se fueron al lavabo y cuando volvieron, efectivamente se habían cambiado las panties.

-Eso son 4 puntos para cada una. –Anunció Hayate.

-Bien, Signum gira la botella. –Le dijo Yagami.

Le hizo caso y la botella terminó apuntando a Arisa.

-Reto fácil.

-Mmm… Bébete un cartón de leche entero. –Le ordenó Signum, intimidante.

-Um…

Se fue a la cocina, cogió un cartón y regresó con ellas. Acto seguido se bebió el cartón en frente suyo y giró la botella de nuevo.

Apuntó a Fate.

-Esta es mi oportunidad… ¡Reto medio!

-Bien. Dale un beso apasionadamente a Nanoha. –Rió pícaramente.

-Um… -Fate asintió, con la sangre acumulada en sus pómulos y se aproximó a Nanoha, que estaba igual que ella. La rubia se apoderó de sus labios y ambas cerraron los párpados para sentir más el beso, cómo se entrelazaban sus lenguas y se lamían apasionadamente. Fate aprisionaba las muñecas de su novia en el suelo y Nanoha se dejó llevar.

Fate no podía reprimir lo feliz que era, por lo que su cola revoloteaba en al aire.

-Ya, ya. –Dijo Hayate finalmente.

Al oír la voz, se esfumó la magia y las ansias de ambas y volvieron a sus lugares, ruborizadas.

-Eso son 4 puntos para Fate y Nanoha. Fate-chan va en cabeza con 8 y me temo que ésta es la última ronda… -Anunció Hayate mirando la tabla de rondas.

-Okey, vamos… -Dijo una Arisa ansiosa.

Fate giró la botella, que apuntó a Signum.

-Verdad media.

-Está bien… ¿Ese de antes… fue tu primer beso?

Signum se sonrojó y con el ceño fruncido dijo;

-Sí…

-¡Para mí también, si te consuela! –Añadió Hayate, ligeramente ruborizada y sonriendo.

-Ama Hayate…

-Bueno, ya hemos terminado, así que será mejor que nos vayamos a casa. –Dijo Arisa

-Es verdad, se nos ha hecho tarde… ¡El tiempo vuela con vosotras, chicas! –Sonrió Suzuka.

-Yep. Bueno… Entonces, ya nos veremos. –Hayate guiñó un ojo y se despidió.

-Por cierto, Fate-chan y Signum han quedado empate, así que otro día habrá que desempatar, ¿okey? –Dijo Hayate.

-¡Okey!

Más tarde cada una ya había llegado a su casa.

::::::::::

Lo que no sabían era que pronto Nanoha y Fate no vivirían por más tiempo juntas.

::::::::::

No os asustéis xD me refiero k no vivirán juntas en la misma casa… por k será? xD

Bueno no es nada grave trankilos xD solo k no kiero hacer spoiler.

Siento tardar tanto pero ha sido por mi tarea xD ahora solo me keda 1 asignatura . xDD bueno y también por….animes… xD

El NanoFate Channel de este capitulo intentare subirlo más adelante, k no lo he escrito todavía xD pero para no dejaron con ansias os subo este capi xD espero k lo hayais disfrutado ;)


	11. La adopción I

Gomen Nasaiiii por actualizar taaan tarde . pero e estado ocupada

Jugando con los regalos y eso (COFjuegosdeordenadorCOF) Y ESO XD

X cierto me tocó la aba en el roscon de reyes (-_-") para una vez k me toca algo…

Supongo k ahora subiré o actualizaré algo más rápido jeje, espero k disfruteis este capitulo n_n

Ah y como siempre, gracias por comentar, de verdad .

Capítulo 11: La mudanza I

Pocos días después de que las chicas jugasen al juego de Hayate, se encuentran ahora en casa de Lindy-san.

-Nanoha, Fate, bienvenidas.

-Disculpe las molestias. –Saludaron las dos.

-Bien, ¿para que os habéis tomado la molestia de venir? –Siguió preguntando mientras les ofrecía una taza de té a cada una, ya sentadas en el sofá.

-Nos gustaría saber si podríamos hacer alguna misión ya pronto. –Respondió Fate sin rodeos.

-Sí.

-Mmm… ¿Por qué no? Supongo que os podré encomendar alguna misión fácil.

-Um… Pero… No tan fácil… –Asintieron las dos.

-Bien, creo que… -Pensó por unos segundos para después continuar;

-Creo que ahora mismo no hay ninguna misión así, afortunadamente.

-Lidy-san… Por favor… -Las dos intentaron poner su mejor cara de cordero degollado, y les funcionó.

-Está bien... Pero Chrono os acompañará. No quiero arriesgar la vida de dos magas clase D… Tened en cuenta que tendréis que ir a la base central de la TSAB, es decir, la nave.

-Sí. –Sonrieron las dos con un brillo indiscutible en la mirada.

-¡Chrono! –Lindy gritó.

Al instante, Chrono bajó y con una ceja alzada le preguntó a su madre:

-¿Qué pasa mamá?

-¿Recuerdas las misión que tienes pendiente?

-¿La de ir a investigar un planeta cercano?

Al oír esto, Nanoha y Fate no pudieron evitar sonreír con ilusión y sus ojos se llenaron de un intenso brillo. La idea de visitar un planeta desconocido las atraía, y mucho. Definitivamente querían hacer ya la misión.

-Sí, esa misma. Necesito que concluyas con esa misión, pero debes llevarte a estas dos jovencitas de aquí. Será como una doble misión, asegúrate de protegerlas y de que aprendan algo. ¿Entendido?

Chrono las miró de arriba abajo a las dos y luego asintió como muestra de aceptación.

-Entendido.

Desvió la mirada hacia las otras dos chicas y terminó de hablar;

-Nanoha, Fate. Mañana partimos, aseguraos de tenerlo todo listo. Quedaremos temprano, a las nueve, aquí. Seguramente terminaremos el trabajo antes de las once. –Chrono no pudo evitar sonreír al notar en sus caras un desconcierto total y al verse a sí mismo dando órdenes, tal y como él las acataba hace algunos años.

Lindy rió ligeramente, por lo que se tapó la boca con los dedos.

-Perdonad, no quería asustaros, jajaja. Lo siento si he sonado borde. Me recordáis a mí hace algunos años… Bueno, dicho de otra manera. Para que podamos todos acceder a la TSAB sin ninguna dificultad quedemos mañana aquí, así os guiaré.

-¡De acuerdo! –Nanoha y Fate hicieron el acostumbrado saludo militar y se pusieron firmes.

Chrono les devolvió el saludo y poco después, todos comenzaron a sonreír.

-Comandante Chrono, estaremos a su servicio. –Se inclinaron la dos.

Chrono se sonrojó ligeramente y negó con las dos manos.

-No hay que ser tan formal conmigo. Ya que yo os llamo Nanoha y Fate, llamadme Chrono.

-Está bien, Chrono-kun. –Nanoha le sonrió.

-Chrono… -Repitió Fate algo nerviosa.

-Bien… Entonces nos vemos mañana aquí, a las nueve. –Concluyó el chico.

-Um. –Asintieron las dos.

Rápidamente el pelinegro sonrió y se dirigió de nuevo hacia arriba.

-Bueno… Teníais cara de no entender nada, jajaja. –Riço Lindy.

-¡Lindy-san! –Gruñó Fate.

-No os preocupéis, cuando trabaja es muy duro consigo mismo y aparenta ser un chico duro, pero en verdad es muy amistoso y amable. Ya lo habéis visto, supongo.

-Sí… -Asintió Nanoha.

-Dicho esto, me gustaría saber que os pensáis llevar. –Sonrió.

-Etto… Pues… La ropa de combate… y ya está… -Fate se llevó un dedo a la barbilla.

-Yo supongo que nada… Tampoco es que tenga ropa para luchar… -Sonrió irónicamente la castaña.

-Me parece bien, yo creo que sólo necesitaréis la ropa y ya está. –Respondió Lindy.

-Nanoha-chan… En Michilda hay de todo para magos y más… Pero obviamente no vamos a ir ahora allí, así que lo que podemos hacer es…

Puso una expresión pensativa y finalmente dijo;

-¡Ya sé! Nanoha-chan, vamos a la nave. Seguro que allí son capaces de crear un traje de combate hecho a tu medida y a tu gusto. –Sonrió y les tendió la mano.

-Va-vale… -Respondió la ojiazul.

Acto seguido, Fate y Nanoha cogieron la mano de Lindy y ésta se tele transportó junto con ellas, a la base central de la TSAB.

-Sigo sorprendiéndome por este sitio… -Exclamó Nanoha realmente sorprendida por la el espacio de aquella estructura.

-Jejeje… -Lindy sonrió.

-Lindy-san, ¿Cómo nos hemos tele transportado? –Preguntó una Fate confundida.

-Fácil, tengo una magia similar a la tecnología y telequinesis, básicamente poderes mentales. Por lo que puedo tele transportarme.

-Entonces, ¿Un mago sin esos poderes no puede venir aquí? –Quiso saber la rubia.

-No puede. Esos son los niveles de seguridad. Pero a los trabajadores de la TSAB se les obsequia con un anillo especial irrompible, mediante el cual te puedes comunicar con todos los miembros de la TSAB y des de él, crear hologramas y comunicarte a través de ellos. –Excplicó Lindy.

-Ya veo... –Las dos hicieron un gesto de haber entendido.

-Bueno, dicho esto, sigamos.

Lindy les hizo un gesto para que la siguieran y así lo hicieron.

Pasaron por al lado de mucha gente que la rubia y la castaña no conocían, pero que Lindy saludaba y se acordaba de todas y cada una de ellas.

Llegaron a una sala grande, llena de libros, dónde había una chica que trabajaba allí supuestamente, ordenándolos.

-¡Ey! ¡Amy-san! ¿Podrías hacerle una ropa de combate a ella? –Le preguntó señalando a Nanoha.

-Por supuesto, capitana. –La chica amable sonrió.

-Oh vamos. No me llames capitana, ¡que pronto serás mi nuera! –La golpeó por la espalda y sonrió.

-¡Lindy-san! –Le llamó la atención la chica algo sonrojada.

-Bueno, bienvenidas a la TSAB, ¿sois nuevas, verdad? –Les acarició el pelo a las dos.

-S-Sí…

-Bien, Etto…

-Nanoha, Nanoha Takamachi.

-Fate Testarossa.

-Yo soy Amy, encantada. Trabajo en la oficina principal, la computadora global. Técnica de primer grado en información y comunicación. En mis ratos libres me dedico a ordenar esta biblioteca.

-¡Estamos a su servicio! –Se inclinaron.

-No necesitáis ser tan formales… Jajaja…

Las dos volvieron a sus posiciones anteriores y Lindy prosiguió hablando;

-Bueno Nanoha, dile cómo quieres el traje

-Está bien… Etto… ¿Lo puedo dibujar? Es que hablando me hago un lío, nyahaha…

-Claro. –Amy se fue a buscar en el cajón y pronto volvió y le entregó una hoja en blanco, junto con un lápiz y una goma.

A la ojiazul le tomó unos quince minutos dibujar el traje, aunque las demás esperaron pacientemente.

Cuando terminó se lo entregó a la chica y le preguntó con duda;

-Etto… ¿Y cómo harás el traje?

La chica no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al oír esto. Lindy sonrió también y Amy respondió;

-No soy yo la que va a hacer el traje, sino los principales edificios de educación y enseñanza par magos en Midchilda. El que está dividido por secciones.

-Ahh… -Nanoha se sonrojó suavemente y rió de medio lado.

-Lo encargaré. –Concluyó la chica.

-Bueno, Nanoha, Fate. Será mejor que nos vayamos.

-Um. –Asintieron.

Se despidieron de Amy y ésta volvió a su labor con los libros, mientras que ellas volvían por donde habían venido.

Una vez ya en casa de los Harlaown, se sentaron de nuevo.

-Lindy-san, será mejor que nos vayamos, nos esperan en casa. –Apuntó Nanoha.

-Esperad…

Lindy miró a Fate a los ojos y le preguntó;

-Fate-chan, ¿As pensado en lo que te dije?

-Sí…

-¿Necesitas más tiempo?

-No.

-¿Entonces…?

-Si no es molestia… Ugh… -Fate enrojeció y bajó la mirada, a lo que Lindy se le tiró encima y la abrazó.

Nanoha ya se había perdido hace rato y no entendía absolutamente nada.

Fate al verla así, le hizo un gesto de disculpas a Lindy y le pidió que si la podía dejar a solas con ella.

La capitana aceptó gustosamente y las dejó a solas.

-Etto… ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Nanoha.

La rubia se acercó a su novia y le cogió las manos.

-Nanoha… Siento no habértelo dicho antes, pero pronto me iré a vivir con Lindy-san. Por qué me adoptará. –No pudo evitar sonreír.

Sinceramente estaba feliz por irse a vivir con una madre de verdad, que la cuidase y la amara. Una como la que jamás tuvo. Pero no podía evitar estar más triste, por irse de casa de la chica de su vida. Pero sabía que no podía abusar más de la bondad y la amabilidad de la familia Takamachi. No podía depender de ellos para toda la vida.

-Pero… -Nanoha parecía triste y bajó la mirada.

-Nanoha. –Lo dijo con una voz tan firme y segura, que hizo levantar la mirada de la castaña.

-Nanoha, no puedo depender siempre de tu familia, no quiero abusar de su amabilidad. Pero te doy las gracias con todo mi corazón, a ti y a tu familia. Por dejarme vivir tantas experiencias y ser feliz en esa casa que una vez pude llamar hogar.

-Fate sonrió y le secó con un dedo la lágrima que amenazaba por caerse del ojo izquierdo de Nanoha.

-Fate-chan… No lo digas en pasado… No… -La castaña no pudo evitar contener el llanto, por lo que comenzó a llorar en silencio.

Fate se enterneció y la abrazó sin pensárselo dos veces. La apretó contra su propio cuerpo, sintiendo así el agradable calor que desprendía Nanoha.

Pasaron unos segundos y la castaña aun en la misma posición le dijo;

-Fate-chan, la casa de los Takamachi siempre será tu hogar, ya lo sabes. Ven cuando quieras. –Acto seguido deshizo el abrazo y sonrió con una sonrisa algo forzada.

Fate lo notó al instante.

-Nanoha… Yo también estoy triste pero… De verdad que nunca he tenido una madre que me cuide y no quiero abusar de tu familia… Vamos a vernos todos los días igualmente, ¿vale?

-Um…

-Fate-chan… Todos los días… Mañana, pasado y al otro…

-Sí. No te preocupes, incluso nos podemos quedar a dormir en casa de la otra.

A Nanoha le tambaleaban las pupilas y miraba con ternura a Fate, a esos hermosos ojos borgoña. Por lo que Fate no pudo evitar perderse en los mares azules.

Poco a poco fueron acortando distancia y cuando sus labios estaban separados por milímetros, Lindy intervino;

-¡EJEM!

Las dos, al oír esto, se sobresaltaron y se separaron.

-Bueno chicas… ¿Ya? –Preguntó sonriendo pícaramente.

-¡Lindy-san! –Las dos gritaron. -¡Mou!

-Bueno, Fate-chan. He contactado con el servicio de adopción y de más. Así que me han dicho que tendremos que ir a que nos interroguen a las dos, dentro de dos meses más o menos. Si todo va bien, cuando termine la reunión, firmaremos los papeles y estará todo listo. ¿Te parece bien?

-¿Entonces todavía me quedan dos meses para estar en casa de Nanoha? –Dijo con los ojos rojos brillantes a más no poder.

-Exactamente. –Les guiñó un ojo, por lo que se sonrojaron pero igualmente sonrieron.

-Lindy-san, gracias.

-De nada hija. –Fate la miró con mucho brillo y alegría en sus ojos color borgoña. Ella la había llamado hija.

-Por cierto, dime mamá, si quieres. Total, dentro de unos meses lo vas a tener que hacer. –Levantó un dedo.

-Ma… Má…

-Mamá…

Inconscientemente, a Fate le volvieron a salir la cola dorada junto con sus orejas peludas.

Sonrió muy feliz. Realmente era la persona más feliz del universo, tenía una nueva madre que la quería de verdad y una novia a la que amaba más que su propia vida.

No le faltaba de nada.

-Así. –Liny sonrió.

-Bueno, ahora ya o podéis ir si queréis. ¿O queréis continuar con lo que estabais en mi dormitorio? –Dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

-¡Lindy-san! ¡Mamá! –Dijeron las dos chicas a la vez.

::::::::::

Ya de camino a casa de los Takamachi, era pronto, seguramente la una del mediodía. Pronto iban a comer.

Iban con las manos entrelazadas, como siempre.

Al llegar a casa, comieron y subieron arriba, a la habitación de Nanoha.

La castaña no se pudo aguantar y se abalanzó sobre ella.

-Fate-chan… ¡QUÉ MONA!

Nanoha salta y se abalanza sobre la rubia.

-¿Na-Nanoha?

-¡Es que me acabo de acordar de la escena de antes, tú diciendo mamá! Te habían salido cola y orejas… ¡Eso es que estabas feliz!

Nanoha le coloca un dedo sobre la nariz y acto seguido de Fate volvieron a salir las características de chica zorro.

Nanoha se acerca a su cabeza y le acaricia una oreja, era tan suave como el pelaje de una oveja. Y su pelaje era sedoso y hermoso, de un color dorado único.

Fate no dijo nada, tan sólo cerró los ojos son fuerza, intentando no recordar su pasado, el oscuro pasado en el que su madre le estiraba de sus pequeñas orejas hasta casi arrancárselas. Lo mismo con la cola.

Nanoha se percató de esto y dejó de hacerlo. Algo triste y decepcionada, con una sonrisa irónica se levantó y le tendió la mano a Fate.

Ésta la cogió, pero al levantarse acto seguido llevó a Nanoha hacia ella y así atrapó de nuevo sus labios. La rubia sabía que para ella sería difícil olvidar el pasado pero lo tenía que intentar. Por ella. Por Nanoha.

La castaña abrió los ojos y se sorprendió mucho al ver que Fate le cogió su mano y se la llevó a su oreja de zorro.

Ninguna dijo nada durante unos segundos, pero Nanoha entendió que quería olvidarlo todo. Querían pasar de página.

Hasta que al fin, la castaña reaccionó y le acarició las orejitas a Fate, haciendo que ésta ronroneara y sonriera felizmente.

Como también se le movía la cola, Nanoha sintió curiosidad y quiso tocarla también;

-Fate-chan… -Dijo señalando la cola con la mirada. -¿Puedo?

-Um. –Fate asintió y levantó un poco su cola para que Nanoha la pudiese acariciar.

La castaña agradeció tal gesto e hizo lo que quería. Des de la primera vez que la había visto tanto en su forma de zorro como en chica zorro quiso tocarle las orejas y la cola. Era tan mona… Eso pensaba ella. Pero ella y prácticamente todos sus amigos.

-Fate-chan… -Nanoha sonrió felizmente y luego soltó una carcajada.

-¿Qu-Qué pasa? –Fate parecía perdida.

-Que pareces un perro.

-¡Mou! ¡Nanoha!

-¡Es verdad!

-¡Hmpf! –La rubia giró la cabeza, mostrando enfado.

Nanoha rió un poco más y luego de acercarse más a Fate, se inclinó hacia su oído y le susurró;

_-Perdóname._

Fate seguía sin decir nada.

Nanoha para terminar de arreglarlo, la abrazó por detrás, haciendo así que Fate levantase la cabeza, sorprendida.

-_Perdóname…_

Fate no se podía resistir a eso.

-Bueno… Pe-Pero…

_-Pero… ¿Qué?_ –Nanoha se acercó más a su oído para luego soplar en él.

Fate soltó un pequeño gemido, a lo que Nanoha descubrió que le encantaba escuchar esa voz. Por lo que lo siguió haciendo.

-Na…

_-Fate-chan…_

_-_Nanoha…

Fate creía que se iba a volver loca mientras susurraba su nombre se esa manera en su oído, y cuando hacía pequeños soplidos. Por lo que instintivamente se giró hacia el rostro de su novia y la besó.

Nanoha la sujetaba por los hombros fuertemente mientras intentaba decir algo y se resistía.

Fate la besó con fuerza pero cada vez se inclinaba más hacia atrás, así que Fate más adelante. Entonces Nanoha cayó hacia atrás y la rubia encima de ella.

Sus rostros quedaron separados por escasos centímetros. Y vio a Nanoha respirando agitadamente, con la camisa algo levantada y con os pómulos rojos.

Fate se horrorizó, había sido definitivamente use había pasado.

-Lo siento... –Reaccionó Fate al percatarse de la situación.

Nanoha se levantó también, muy sonrojada a igual que Fate y le dijo;

-Tranquila, Fate-chan… Es mi culpa… Vete a bañar tú primero…

-Va-Vale…

Se preparó las cosas la rubia y partió hacia el baño, muy arrepentida.

Nanoha cerró la puerta y se desplomó en su cuarto. Comenzó a ruborizarse y a pensar que le había sucedido a la Fate de siempre. ¿Habría perdido el control? Definitivamente era su culpa por tentarle, no debía de haberle susurrado al oído.

Pero de alguna manera, le había gustado. Hubiera querido seguir, de no ser por qué estaban en casa y toda su familia podría entrar en cualquier momento en su habitación. Pero Fate era tan tímida incluso para eso…

Se sentía la peor persona del mundo por haberla hecho sentir mal por algo sin importancia.

Fate a su mismo tiempo, estaba muy arrepentida por lo ocurrido. Se desplomó en el baño y no se creyó lo que había hecho. Nanoha intentaba decirle algo y apartarla pero ella había seguido. Era un monstruo. No importa como lo mirase, no tenía perdón.

Intentó olvidarse de lo sucedido con agua fría, y luego se metió en la tina por un buen rato.

::::::::::

Jejejeje, la siguiete parte va a ser bastante excitante xDD pero la subiré pronto no os preocupéis xD alomejor en dos días o asi ;)

NOS VEMOSSSS!


	12. La adopción II

Buenas a todos! . estoy motivada para escribir xD pork mi major amigo acaba de inventarse una historia en la cabeza y el no es muy de escribir, pero como la trama es buenisima, le insistí y le enseñé un libro k toy escribiendo xD k si os gusta este fic, el libro os va aencantar, tmbn es yuri xDD .

Pos eso, k se engacnhó a mi libro y se lo leyó enterito hasta por donde voy escribiendolo, asi k se ha motivado y ha empezado a escribir el suyo, asi k yo tmbn me he motivado jejeje.

Bueno, entonces... Sin más demora... ¡POR QUÉ ERES TÚ!

Capítulo 12: La adopción II

Al día siguiente nada era igual que antes. Con esto me refiero a que Nanoha y Fate seguían cercanas, pero no como antes. O al menos Fate intentaba mantener un poco las distancias debido a que no quería que el suceso de hace unos días se repitiese.

Normalmente se besaban nada más levantarse, dormían juntas, y se volvían a besar al menos unas veinte veces al día, pero des de ayer no lo habían hecho.

Nanoha había intentado hablar del tema, de que se resistió sólo por qué estaba su familia en casa y nada más. Pero el problema era que Fate siempre cambiaba de conversación cuando ella lo intentaba.

Se acababa de levantar Fate e instintivamente se giró para abrazar a su novia, pero al no encontrarla en la cama se asustó y abrió los ojos.

De repente la vio. Allí en su cama, la ama de Nanoha, por supuesto.

Recordó todo lo sucedido y se mordió el labio. Quería con toda su alma ir con ella, pero no se atrevía.

Miró el reloj y vio que eran las nueve menos cuarto.

Se quedó pensativa por unos segundos hasta que reaccionó.

-¡UUUUUAAAAAAHHHHH!

Nanoha se movió ligeramente y se levantó frotándose un ojo.

-¿Fate-chan…? ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó somnolienta.

-¡Nanoha! ¡L-La misión! ¡Que son las nueve menos cuarto!

Nanoha hizo exactamente lo mismo que Fate.

-¡UAAAAAHHHH! ¡Corre Fate-chan! ¡Cambiémonos!

Al instante y sin importarle que Fate la viera, Nanoha se desnudó y comenzó a vestirse.

Fate la observaba de reojo mientras ella también se ponía su ropa de combate.

Rápidamente terminaron, se lavaron los dientes y se peinaron. Finalmente Nanoha se dirigió al salón para avisar de que se iban. Obviamente no fue Fate o le verían la ropa.

-¡¿Tan pronto!? –Gritó la madre de Nanoha.

-¡Si son las nueve menos cinco! –Se quejó su padre.

-¡Lo sé papá, es algo muy importante, nos tenemos que ir ya! ¡Adiós!

-Va-Vale…

Nanoha subió escaleras arriba y entró en pánico al ver a Fate.

-¡Fate-chan! ¡Que no llegamos a nuestra primera misión! –Se puo a dar vueltas en la habitación.

-Nanoha… Tranquila… -Suspiró.

La rubia se acercó a la ojiazul y le sonrió gentilmente, a lo que Nanoha se ruborizó.

-¿Fate-chan…?

-Nanoha, ven. –La rubia le tendió la mano mientras con la otra abría la ventana.

La castaña asintió y le cogió la mano. Al instante Fate la cogió en brazos y saltó por la ventana.

Comenzó a volar, como si fuese un pájaro libre por los aires.

Nanoha estaba realmente sorprendida, de todas las formas de transporte, jamás había volado. Ésta era su primera vez y definitivamente lo amaba.

Amaba volar por los cielos en brazos de la persona más importante para ella, Fate.

Se dio el lujo de pensar que Fate era su príncipe y la llevaba a un mundo mágico. Mientras volaban, Nanoha rodeaba el cuello de su novia, mientras que ésta la cogía con los brazos.

De alguna manera, era mágico. Aunque hubiera sido mejor de no ser por que iban tal vez demasiado rápido y el aire les daba en la cara, pero aun sí no le importaba.

Cerró los ojos, hasta que llegaron y Fate aterrizó al lado de la casa de los Harlaown.

Nanoha seguía en sus brazos pero no se dio cuenta de que habían cesado el vuelo.

-¿Nanoha…?

Rápidamente la castaña reaccionó y al ver la situación la sangre fue directamente a sus pómulos sin piedad alguna. Por lo que se levantó precipitadamente.

-Son las nueve menos dos… -Nanoha se sorprendió al mirar su reloj de muñeca.

-Claro… A lo mejor he aumentado mi habilidad de vuelo, de tanto entrenar, jeje. –Dijo rascándose la nuca Fate.

Se miraron unos segundos y acercaron cada vez más su rostro, perdiéndose en la mirada de la otra. Hasta que cuando estaban a punto de besarse, Chrono apareció por la puerta.

Se separaron tan bruscamente que cayeron hacia atrás y se hicieron daño en el trasero, pero para cuando los tres estaban de pie de nuevo, comenzaron a reírse.

-Siento interrumpir chicas, pero he supuesto que estaríais a punto de llegar, por lo que he decidido esperaros aquí. –Dijo el chico aun riendo.

Las dos se sonrojaron y bajaron la mirada, pero Nanoha preguntó;

-Bueno, Chrono-kun, ¿Dónde vamos?

-Primero a la base de la TSAB, coged mi mano.

Tendió la mano y las dos la cogieron, rápidamente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya estaban en la inmensa nave.

-Nanoha, Fate.

-¡Sí!

-Amy estará a cargo de esta misión. Nos contactará a través del ordenador central, ¿de acuerdo?

-Um. –Asintieron las dos.

-Bien, vamos.

-Etto, Chrono-kun. –Interrumpió Nanoha.

-Dime.

-¿Sabes tú cuando estará listo mi uniforme?

-Supongo que dentro de unos meses. Ten en cuenta que reciben misiones cada día y también encargos. Entre ellos está el de crear trajes especiales o de lucha. Tú no te preocupes porque cuando lo tengan listo, lo mandarán directamente hacia aquí. –Chrono le sonrió.

-Vale…

El pelinegro les hizo una seña para que les siguiera y así lo hicieron.

En poco tiempo llegaron a la sala central, donde se encontraban todos los ordenadores principales y la gran mayoría del personal autorizado.

Amy les saludaba con la mano y ellos se acercaron para devolverle el gesto.

Compartieron un simple roze de labios y Chrono después le preguntó;

-Ey, Amy. ¿Las conoces, verdad?

-Sí, me la presentó tu madre ayer.

-Ya veo… Bien, ellas irán en su primera misión conmigo hoy. Me gustaría que nos dieses la información más especificada por favor.

-Claro. Veréis, esta misión se trata simplemente de explorar un planeta. Un planeta ya conocido pero que no muchas veces es visto. Pero más específicamente buscamos un material.

-¿Qué tipo de material? –Interrumpió Chrono.

-Um. Es una especie de cristal, tiene poderes curativos, si no me equivoco. Creo que hace tiempo se investigó el planeta y se encontraron miles. El caso es que el edificio principal de magia de Midchilda necesita un ejemplar. Es para un proyecto. Seguramente que si os hacéis con el cristal, os lo agradecerán mucho. –Amy sonrió.

-De acuerdo. Gracias por la información, Amy. –Chrono le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Vamos? –El chico guió a Nanoha y a Fate hacia una especia de escáner en los que no habían nada en ellos.

Los tres se introdujeron en él y le guiñó un ojo a Amy, ésa volvió a su ordenador principal y tecleó un botón, el cual hizo que desapareciésemos y nada más abrir los ojos, estábamos en un lugar desconocido. Aunque Nanoha y Fate seguían con sus manos entrelazadas.

-Chicas, ya hemos llegado.

Abrieron los ojos y vieron un suelo firme, algo rojizo. Y rocas por doquier. Miraron al cielo y se veía todo estrellado, aunque fuese de día.

-Es un planeta raro… ¿Verdad? –Objetó Chrono.

-Sí… Va a ser difícil encontrar el cristal, ¿no? –Comentó Fate.

-No te creas, Amy no tardará mucho en contactarnos y enviarnos los datos necesarios. –Chrono sonrió.

-Vale... –Dijeron las dos, asombradas mirando el cielo y poco después a su alrededor. Estaban felices porque era su primera vez en un planeta desconocido y era excitante.

Así que la sonrisa de la cara no se les borraba de los labios.

Segundos después, se abrió un panel virtual en el que apareció Amy.

-Bien chicos, habéis llegado bien por lo que veo.

-Sí. Amy, ¿Dónde podemos encontrar cristales? –Chrono preguntó.

-A eso iba, como hace tiempo inspeccionamos el planeta de arriba abajo, se descubrió que los cristales yacen en los lugares más desiertos. Es decir, dónde no hay rocas, en zonas especiales. No creo que sea muy difícil encontrarlos.

-Está bien, gracias Amy. –Agradeció Chrono mientras sonreía.

-¡Suerte con la misión! –Amy hizo el típico saludo militar, a lo que los demás respondieron de la misma manera y poco después se cortó la comunicación.

-Bien, ahora comenzaremos la misión. Tomad.

-Les tendió a las chicas una especie de reloj.

-Ponéoslo, es un reloj especial que llevamos todos los miembros de la TSAB, sirve para la comunicación mediante mini hologramas. ¿Entendido?

-Um. –Las chicas asintieron y cogieron sus respectivos relojes, poco después a estaban listos para separarse.

-Por cierto, este planeta no es muy grande, pero seguramente gastareis magia para volar, al menos en tu caso Fate. Procura no sobre esforzarte y si Nanoha te puede restablecer la magia, que lo haga.

-Sí. –Asintió Fate.

-Nanoha, Fate, suerte. Si algo sucede, comunicármelo. Aquí nos separamos.

-Nos vemos, Chrono-kun. –Dijo Nanoha muy emocionada.

El joven asintió y poco después se fue volando por una extensa explanada.

-Bien, ya estamos aquí… -Exclamó Fate.

-Sip… ¿Fate-chan…? –Nanoha se acercó a Fate y le regaló un casto beso en los labios.

-Dim…-Fue cortada debido al beso tan inesperado por su parte.

-¿Nanoha…? ¿Eso significa que me perdonas…? –Los ojos de Fate comenzaron a brillar lentamente y sus pupilas vacilaban.

-Um. Para empezar, no hiciste nada malo, simplemente me resistí un poco por qué estaba mi familia en casa pero no me disgustó en lo absoluto… -Le cogió las manos a la rubia, ahora con las orejas y la cola moviéndose de un lado a otro, y la llevó hacia ella, quedando así apoyada en el pecho de Fate.

-Ugh… -La chica zorro estaba realmente feliz, así que la abrazó sin pensarlo dos veces y después con un dedo le levantó la barbilla y la besó. Fue sólo un simple roce de labios, pero ambas lo disfrutaron como si fuera el primero.

Al separarse, ligeramente ruborizadas, Fate la cogió en sus brazos.

Nanoha se sorprendió por el acto, por lo que dejó escapar un pequeño chillido.

-¡Mou Fate-chan! ¡Eso me sorprendió!

-Perdón, Nanoha. ¿Nos vamos princesa? –Dijo mientras la observaba con una mirada cargada de amor y afecto.

-Sí, mi príncipe. –La castaña sonrió felizmente.

Al instante, Fate emprendió el vuelo y como no hacía mucho aire, estaban perfectamente. Pero la rubia se quedó pensando y protestó;

-Nanoha, ¿Por qué tengo yo que ser el príncipe?

-Por qué sí, ¿O quieres que yo lo sea?

-Mmm, da igual… Lo prefiero así… -Fate dijo y comenzó a volar más rápido.

Las dos miraron por todos lados mientras volaban y milagrosamente, la mirada de Nanoha se detuvo al ver una especie de reflejo que brillaba, en un lugar ausente de rocas.

-¡Fate-chan, para! ¡He visto algo!

La rubia, obedientemente detuvo el vuelo y bajó con Nanoha en sus brazos.

La castaña se fue rápidamente al lugar donde había visto tal brillo y, efectivamente, era un cristal. Uno de los que Amy les había escaneado una imagen.

-¡Bien! ¡Tenemos que avisar a Chrono-kun! –Nanoha dio un brinco de alegría.

-Claro, allá voy.

Al instante, al frente de las dos se abrió una pantalla virtual y en ella apareció el rostro de Chrono.

-Chrono, Nanoha ha encontrado el cristal. –Fate dijo firmemente.

-¿Ya? ¡Qué rapidez! Yo todavía no he encontrado nada por aquí…

Las chicas se quedaron mudas, esperando a que Chrono siguiera.

-Bueno… Entonces ya podéis volver, yo haré lo mismo.

-¿Cómo…? –Fate quiso preguntar, pero Chrono cortó la comunicación.

-Fate-chan, creo que podríamos comunicarnos con Amy, tal vez ella nos ayude… -Dijo Nanoha con una mano en el hombro de la rubia.

-Tienes razón. –Asintió la chica.

Fate de repente hizo aparecer una ventana virtual delante suyo, con la imagen de Amy.

-¿Dónde estáis chicas?

-Seguimos en el planeta. –Prosiguió Nanoha.

-Etto, Amy… ¿Nos puedes ayudar a volver? –La castaña se rascó la nuca.

-Claro. ¿No sabíais que vuestros relojes tienen incorporados un sistema de comunicación, de localización?

-Ahh… -Fate abrió los ojos, al igual que Nanoha.

-¿Eso quiere decir que nos puedes tele transportar tú des de allí…? –Fate preguntó.

-Por supuesto, siempre se hace así. Es más ahora mismo acabo de tele transportar, a través del sistema general de tele transportación y el vuestro de localización, a Chrono.

-¿Ya está allí? –Preguntó la castaña.

-Sí. –En ese mismo momento, Chrono también apareció en la pantalla.

-Nos vemos ahora, chicas. –Les hizo el saludo militar, a lo que las demás respondieron de la misma manera.

-Claro. –Sonrieron.

-Bueno, allá voy. –Habló Amy.

En segundos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aparecieron en la TSAB, las dos en la misma sala en la que habían ido al planeta.

Corrieron hasta la sala central y las recibió Chrono, ya que Amy seguía con la computadora, analizando unos datos.

-Nanoha, Fate, ahora me deberéis de dar el cristal, yo mismo lo llevaré a Midchilda, allí conozco a muchos buenos amigos y familiares.

Nanoha le entregó el cristal, aún en su mano, y finalmente los tres sonrieron.

-Bien, oficialmente les doy mi enhorabuena chicas, misión cumplida.-

Nanoha y Fate chocaron las manos y susurraron un "Bien, nuestra primera misión"

-Bueno chicas, ahora me iré de nuevo. Tengo faena, y más con el cristal. Vosotras ya podéis volver a casa.

Al instante Chrono dejó escapar un suspiro y se fue a la sala de antes, que seguramente sería la sala de tele transportación.

Amy se giró de la silla, les guiñó un ojo y al instante ya no se hallaban en la gigantesca nave, sino en frente de la casa de los Harlaown.

-Eso fue increíble… -Dijo Nanoha, todavía alucinada.

-Sí… -Fate también reaccionó así.

-¡BIEEEEEEN! –Las dos saltaron de alegría y luego sonrieron felices.

Miraron el reloj y eran las once y media.

En el momento en el que se cogieron las manos para volver a casa, la puerta de enfrente se abrió y por ella salió Lindy.

Las chicas soltaron las manos rápidamente al notar en dónde se fijaba la capitana.

-Buenos días, Nnaoha-chan, Fate-chan. –Saludó amablemente.

-Bu-Buenos días… -Dijeron las dos algo ruborizadas.

-¿Cómo os ha ido? –Preguntó haciendo un gesto a las chicas e que pasaran dentro.

Ellas accedieron y poco después se encontraban con un té en la mesa.

-Bien, gracias por preguntar, Lindy-san. –Respondió Nanoha.

-Es obvio que me preocupe, al fin y al cabo Fate será mi hija y tú mi nuera. –Rió al ver el notable sonrojo de las dos.

-Jajaja, bueno chicas… Enhorabuena por vuestra primera misión, ¿Ya os habéis acostumbrado a la TSAB?

-Más o menos. –Contestó Fate.

-Me alegro.

-¿Dónde ibas?, ma… ¿Lindy…-san? –Fate hizo con la cara un gesto muy raro y después se sonrojó, a lo que las otras dos rieron.

-¡Mou, no os riáis! –Replicó ella.

-¡Es que no lo puedo evitar! –Exclamaron al mismo tiempo aun riéndose.

::::::::::

Pasaron los días, así como los meses. Fate y Nanoha fueron haciendo más misiones, pero normalmente eran en la nave y no tenían que ir a ningún planeta. Y mucho menos a Midchilda.

En el juego online, Nanoha y Fate se habían estado conectando para subir nivel y ya eran unas expertas, la gente si no las conociera diría que son unas frikis total. Debido a que eran nivel 115, en cambio Hayate y las demás estaban en el sesenta y algo.

Esto es por qué se aburrían y a veces se pasaban horas y horas dentro del mundo virtual. Tenian un caballo cada una, un dragón, un murciélago gigante para montar, espadas y armaduras de la mejor calidad, todos los poderes desarrollados, etc.

Y así, llegó el día del juicio. Fate fue adoptada, Lindy ya era su madre y Chrono su hermano. Antes de que comenzara el instituto, se mudaría. Debido a su estancia allí, Fate ya tenía sus cosas y se había acostumbrado, así que el día de la mudanza, algo triste, se levantó de la cama.

Miró a su alrededor y todavía le quedaban unas horas para estar al lado de Nanoha, ya que se iría por la tarde. Aunque una gran parte suya no quería irse por nada del mundo pero ella creía que algún día vivirían juntas. No como amigas, sino como una pareja.

Debido a esto, miró el reloj; eran las ocho de la mañana. Pero no quiso desperdiciar el tiempo, así que se limitó a abrazar a una Nanoha durmiente a su lado y después se colocó encima de ella.

Poco después apoyó sus codos a los lados del rostro de Nanoha, dejándolas así cara a cara.

Fate quiso hacer aparecer su cola, ya más larga y grande, al igual que sus orejas, y se movió un poco de manera que su cola pudiese acariciar la mejilla de Nanoha.

-Um… -Nanoha se movió ligeramente pero no cambió de posición.

Fate sonrió satisfecha y volvió a la postura anterior, pero esta vez le dio un beso en los labios.

La castaña notó el contacto y entreabrió un ojo, pero cuando la chica zorro iba a separarse de nuevo, la aferró más a ella y la besó más intensamente. Nanoha sacó su lengua para introducirla en la boca de su novia y así lo hizo. Fate siempre le dejaba vía libre a tan bienvenida visita. No había nada mejor que eso, estaban seguras.

Se besaron profundamente y lujuriosamente por varios minutos, aunque a veces separándose para respirar. Sus lenguas se buscaban y se lamían.

Sus dedos estaban entrelazados, con las manos apoyadas en la cama.

Ya al separarse del todo, Nanoha quedó casi sin aliento tumbada en la cama, mientras Fate cayó agotada encima de ella.

Jadeaban, y Nanoha susurró cuando se tranquilizó;

-Ojalá me despertara así todas las mañanas…

-Yo también… -Contestó Fate.

Entonces se acordaron de que esa sería la última vez que se levantarían así, por lo que en sus ojos había un eje de tristeza y decepción.

Nanoha abrazó a Fate, encima suyo.

-No pasa nada… Puedes venir aquí cuando quieras y quedaremos muchas veces… Además e menos de un año, volveremos a estar como siempre… -Sonrió.

Fate le devolvió la sonrisa y se dijo a sí misma que definitivamente cuando cumpliesen las dos dieciocho, se irían a vivir juntas. A un planeta lejano.

-Sí.

Nanoha observó por el rabillo del ojo la cola de Fate tambalearse por el aire, así que rió ligeramente.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Fate al verla reírse.

-Nada, Fate-chan, que eres muy moe.

La chica zorro se sonrojó suavemente y le regaló un casto beso en los labios a la chica que estaba debajo suyo.

La castaña también se sonrojó un poco y sonrió.

-Bueno, Fate-chan. ¿Qué haremos hoy? ¿Deberíamos tener una cita?

-Por supuesto, Nanoha. ¿Dónde quieres ir?

-Um… Pues… Etto… Déjame pensar… ¿Qué día es?

-Hoy es sábado. Recuerda que el instituto comienza este lunes. –Fate la miró con el ceño fruncido, siempre tan despistada.

-Oh, es verdad… No me acordaba… -Dijo y se rascó la nuca.

-Pues entonces, ¡Al parque de atracciones!

-De acuerdo, ahora son las ocho y veinte… Si estamos listas a y media, tendremos nueve horas para estar juntas. –La cara de Fate se iluminó, al igual que la de Nanoha.

-¿Te vienen a buscar a las cinco?

-Sí.

-Entonces, ¡en marcha! –Nanoha comenzó a desvestirse allí mismo para ponerse la ropa adecuada para una cita.

-¿¡Na-Nanoha?! –Fate casi sangra por la nariz, si no fuera por qué se dio la vuelta a la velocidad de la luz y se la tapó.

-Me he mareado… -Susurró. –Creo que he absorbido mi propia sangre… -Fate se rozó la cabeza con una mano, pero al instante se acordó de su situación y se cambió de ropa, también.

::::::::::

Se encontraban ya caminando con los dedos entrelazados y pegadas una a la otra. Se dirigían a una cafetería de por allí cerca.

La gente a veces las miraba de reojo, pero a ellas no le importaba eso.

-He oído de una nueva cafetería, que resulta ser extremadamente popular, ¿vamos?

-Sí, por qué el parque no abre hasta las diez. –Asintió Fate.

Poco después llegaron, y todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, excepto una porque hubo un grupo de amigos que se acababan de ir y rápidamente las chicas ocuparon esa mesa.

De la nada apareció una camarera para atenderlas, bueno, más bien una niña con un vestido de maid y una libreta pequeña para apuntar los pedidos. La niña era pelirroja, tenía el pelo suelto que le llegaba hasta el final de la espalda y el ceño fruncido.

-Bievenidas a la _Tsundere's Coffe_, Y ahora… ¡elijan su pedido ya, o lárguense! –Dijo la niña sin mirar siquiera a las que estaban sentadas.

Nanoha y Fate se quedaron literalmente mudas, no les salía la voz de la garganta y sus ojos se abrieron demasiado, al ver a una niña que ya conocían.

Cómo no obtuvo respuesta, gritó;

-¿¡Pero no me habéis oído?! ¡Jod-…

-…

La niña se calló de golpe, como si el mundo se le hubiese caído encima. Su cara cambió de color a un rojo intenso y se alteró;

-¿¡Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Qué hacéis a-aquí?! –Gritó señalándolas con el dedo.

-…

Nadie las miraba a ninguna de las tres, porque estaban acostumbrados a los gritos y a los tratos en esa cafetería, cosa que extrañó a Nanoha y a Fate.

Aun así, había otra cosa que les llamaba más la atención, ¿Qué demonios hacía Vita en una cafetería cosplay?

-¿Vita…?

-¡¿Qué hacéis aquí?!

-Estamos en una cita… Hemos venido a tomarnos un café… -Explicó Nanoha aun sorprendida.

-¿Ci-Cita?

-Sí… -Dijo Fate.

-Ahh… Ya veo… ¡Cómo le digáis a alguien que trabajo aquí os mato! –Gritó a continuación.

Las chicas pusieron cara de horror y dijeron;

-Cla-Claro… No diremos nada…

-¡Más os vale! Bueno… A lo que iba… ¡¿Qué queréis tomar!?

-Etto… Un café con leche, por favor… -Dijo Nanoha con la voz entrecortada.

-O-Otro para mí… -Siguió Fate.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Ahora mismo se los traigo! ¡Mientras, espérense aquí, pedazos de mierda!

-O-Okey…

Cuando Vita se fue, las dos se miraron y comenzaron a reír y a decir;

-KYAAAA ,¡QUÉ MONA! –Esto lo dijo Nanoha.

-Yo creo más bien que daba miedo… -Susurró Fate.

-¡Pero eso es lo que llaman una buena Tsundere! ¡Tendría que estar Signum-san aquí también, entonces! –Dijo emocionada.

-Bueno, ahora que lo dices… -Fate llamó a una camarero de por allí cerca.

-Disculpe, ¿Sabe si aquí trabaja alguien llamado Signum?

-Oh, por supuesto, ella es la top número 1 del local. Todos los clientes siempre la eligen para que les atienda.

-Era de esperar… -Suspiró Fate.

-¿No ha podido venir? –Preguntó Nanoha.

-No, desgraciadamente Signum-sama tenía asuntos importantes hoy…

-Ya veo…

-Y disculpa, ¿En qué puesto está Vita? –Protestó Nanoha.

-Vita-sama es la número 2. Ella también es muy Tsundere pero nadie le gana a Signum-sama.

-Ya veo… -Nanoha habló.

-Bueno, si me disculpáis, -La cara de la camarera cambió totalmente a una amenazadora.-No os quiero volver a ver por aquí, u os rompo las piernas.

-Ehh… Ella da miedo… Ella es yandere… ¿Qué hace aquí? –Nanoha se abrazó a ella misma.

-Ni idea… Supongo que en este café ha tsunderes y yanderes… -Tragó saliva al ver que Vita ya había llegado.

-¡Son 250 yenes! –Dijo mientras dejaba la bandeja con los cafés en la mesa.

-Ahh… Toma Vita-chan… -Nanoha habló mientras cogía el dinero de su bolso.

La niña bajó la mirada y enrojeció al escuchar aquello y rápidamente yéndose del lugar, gritó;

-¡Nos veremos pronto, amas!

Nanoha y Fate sonrieron, al fin y al cabo no era tan terrible.

::::::::::

-¡Fate-chan, allí! ¡Subámonos allí! –Grita Nanoha yéndose hacia la montaña rusa.

-¿Por qué me preguntas si ya te estás yendo…? –Susurró para sí.

-¡YA VOY! –Respondió la rubia.

Hacía horas que habían llegado al parque de diversiones y habían montado en muchos sitios, pero Nanoha quería repetir en la montaña rusa.

Finalmente llegó donde estaba Nanoha, en la cola. Volvieron a cogerse de la mano y esperaron pacientemente. Se montaron otra vez y a ninguna de las dos les mareaba, al contrario.

-¡Fue muy divertido! –Exclamó Nanoha mientras daban un paseo por el parque.

-¡Sí! ¡Me encantan las montañas rusas! ¡Te dan adrenalina! –Dijo también Fate, emocionada.

-Bueno, son las cuatro… A las cinco deberíamos irnos. –Nanoha habló.

-Sí…

Tras un breve silencio, se sentaron en un banco de al lado.

-Espera… ¿Esas dos de ahí no son…? –Nanoha se quedó boquiabierta.

-¿Qué pasa Nanoha?

Fate se dio cuenta al instante y Nanoha la cogió del brazo y se escondieron detrás de un seto.

-¡Esas son Arisa y Suzuka! –Susurró Fate.

-¡Sí!

-Pero… están cogidas de la mano… -Observó la rubia.

-En efecto, además de que se están comiendo una manzana acaramelada las dos juntas…

-Ahí, sentadas en un banco… -Terminó Fate.

-Eso quiere decir que… -Los ojos de Nanoha brillaron como estrellas.

-¡Lo sabía! –Dijo la castaña en un tono un poco alto.

Suzuka y Arisa se giraron pero al no ver nada, volvieron a su labor.

Fate la había silenciado apretándola contra su pecho.

Nanoha estaba ardiendo por el simple contacto y al notar como los abundantes pechos de Fate estaban en su cara, sus pupilas comenzaron a tambalearse y estuvo a punto de sangrar por la nariz.

-¡No! –Fate la apartó y al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, se sonrojó notablemente y le tapó la nariz a Nanoha.

-Lo siento. –Se disculpó la rubia.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo, Fate-chan, nyahaha.

-Pero volviendo al tema… ¡Esas dos están saliendo! –Nanoha apuntó.

-También lo creo. –Dijo Fate.

-Bueno, dejémosles algo de intimidad. ¿Por qué no vamos a la noria?

-Claro.

Se fueron de allí, dejando a la feliz pareja y llegaron a la noria casi corriendo.

Se les acababa el tiempo.

-Ya está, vamos, no hay prácticamente cola. –Nanoha le dijo.

-Sí.

Se subieron y una vez en los asientos, la gigantesca ruleta comenzó a girar, dejando ver un hermoso paisaje.

Las dos se levantaron y se aproximaron al cristal, para ver mejor.

-Qué romántico… -Los ojos de Nanoha se volvieron estrellas.

-Ya… Sobre todo si estás con la persona que amas… -Fate giró la cabeza para ver a una Nanoha ruborizada.

La rubia sonrió al ver la divertida reacción de su novia.

-Fate-chan…

La castaña se acercó más a ella y se inclinó para atrapar sus labios.

Fate la rodeó por la cintura y Nanoha por el cuello. Así permanecieron un buen rato.

Eso sí, el beso como siempre se volvió más apasionado.

De repente, la noria se detuvo un momento y ellas se tambalearon. Fate se cayó en los asientos en fila y Nanoha encima de ella.

Entonces se comenzaron a reír y luego se dieron otro beso, pero esta vez un roce de labios.

Poco después, se sentaron una al lado de la otra y Nanoha apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su novia.

-Fate-chan… ¿Por qué se ha detenido?

-Supongo que dejan algún tiempo para que las personas puedan disfrutar de la vista. Ten en cuenta que cada vuelta dura 15 minutos…

-Ya veo… -Sonrió.

A Fate le llamó la atención una pareja de la cabina de al lado.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, se alteró y se pegó a la ventana, con las manos abiertas apoyadas en el cristal.

-¿¡P-P-Pero qué?!

-¿Fate-chan…?

Nanoha miró en la dirección en que Fate lo hacía y lo vio.

Su cara, al igual que la de Fate, pasó al tono ya rojizo y dijo;

-¡¿Pero qué hacen?!

-Nanoha… -Fate estaba muy roja y sangraba por la nariz.

La castaña suspiró y dijo;

-Sí… Ya te limpio.

Sacó de su bolso unos pañuelos e hizo lo que tenía que hacer, para detener la hemorragia.

-¿Están haciendolo? –Dijo Nanoha.

-E-E-E-Están… haciéndolo… -Afirmó Fate.

Y era verdad, en la cabina de al lado, a unos metros de distancia, había una pareja. Se podía distinguir las espadas de cada uno de ellos y sus posiciones… Y… todo…

Fate pasó de estar roja a blanca al instante. Se quitó los pañuelos y se aproximó más para ver con más detalle.

-Fate-chan… Creo que no está bien mirar… -Nanoha enrojeció al ver la reacción de la rubia.

-Pero por qué estás tan blanca? –Nanoha preguntó al acercarse a Fate.

-Nanoha… Fíjate bien.

La castaña hizo lo que le habían pedido y se fijó en la joven pareja.

Vio que la chica tenía el pelo largo y rosa, recogido en una cola de caballo. Distinguió también una figura más pequeña, una chica… Más bajita y castaña…

-¿Ha-ha-Hayate? –Se alteró la castaña.

-Y Signum… -Terminó la oración Fate.

De repente colapsaron en los asientos y con un brazo se taparon la cara.

-¿Pero qué dem…? –Nanoha estaba demasiado sorprendida.

-No he visto nada… No he visto nada… No he visto nada… No he visto nada… -Se repetía Fate susurrando.

-Fate-chan, me parece que han pasado muchas cosas des de que empezaron las vacaciones, ¿verdad?

-Sí…

-Bueno, olvidémonos de todo… -Propuso Fate.

-Lo intentaré.

-Lo mismo digo…

::::::::::

-¿Seguro que quieres ayudar? –Lindy preguntó a Nanoha.

-Sip. –Nanoha intentó mostrar una sonrisa, que fue algo creíble para Lindy, pero no para Fate.

-¿Nanoha…? No tienes por qué ayudarnos a descargar las cosas al camión de mudanzas…

-Claro que no, Fate-chan. Os voy a ayudar. –Sonrió.

-Um… -Asintió no muy convencida.

La familia Takamachi también ayudó y de no ser por qué Chrono estaba ahora mismo en otro planeta y llegaba mañana, también lo habría hecho.

Al terminar, la familia se reunió delante de la puerta, despidiendo a Fate y Lindy.

-Etto… Em… No tengo palabras para expresar lo enormemente agradecida que estoy ahora mismo por dejarme vivir en esta alegre casa durante casi un año… -Fate se inclinó.

-Gracias de verdad por aceptarme y por… cuidarme… Y… siento si he causado molestias, pero no quiero depender de vuestra amabilidad por siempre…

La madre de Nanoha iba a hablar pero Fate siguió.

-Por qué ahora soy… Fate Harlaown… Ya tengo madre, tengo familia… Gracias…

Fate quiso contener las lágrimas pero no pudo, era imposible.

La rubia se percató de que sus orejas y cola amenazaban con salir al descubierto, pero deseó con toda su alma que en ese momento nada ocurriese, por lo que lo consiguió.

Al ver a Fate sollozar, que no era nada usual, Nanoha tampoco pudo contener el llanto y estalló. Fue corriendo a abrazar a la rubia y lloró con ella.

Fate la abrazó fuertemente y enterró la cara en su hombro.

Los demás se enternecieron y soltaron alguna que otra lágrima, mientras que Lindy las miraba con ternura, sin humedecer sus ojos. La verdad era que rara vez Lindy lloraba.

Pero, volviendo al tema, se abrazaron y al separarse se cogieron de las manos.

-Gracias por todo Nanoha.

-Gracias a ti.

Se separaron y Fate, junto con Lindy salían por la puerta.

Pero antes de que eso sucediera, Nanoha salió corriendo y la cogió por un brazo.

Fate se giró y sorpresivamente se encontró con sus labios rozándose.

Algunos miembros de la familia sonrieron, otros miraban hacia otro lado y otros se sonrojaron, mientras que Lindy le hizo el gesto de que se marchaban.

Después, Fate se tocó el labio con su mano derecha y sonrió.

La familia, incluyendo a Nanoha, antes que se fuese por la puerta exclamó;

-¡Ya sabes que ésta siempre será tu casa!

Fate sonrió ampliamente y se hizo la fuerte, así que consiguió no llorar, hasta llegar al camión. Entonces sí que estalló y comenzó a llorar como una niña pequeña. Ahí sí que las orejas y la cola salieron.

Lindy mientras conducía, sonrió irónicamente.

-Fate-chan, sabes que la verás pronto y siempre estaréis juntas…

-Sí… -Dijo aun sollozando.

-Estáis todos dramatizando un poco… -Rió de medio lado.

-¿Tú crees? –Fate interrumpió sus lágrimas al pensar en lo que había dicho y comenzó a reír.

-¿Pero tú no estabas llorando? –Rió Lindy.

-Sí… No… No lo sé, jajaja… -Fate lloraba pero sonreía.

-Supongo que es por qué sé que siempre estaremos juntas… Además tampoco quedan tan lejos las casas… -Fate suspiró.

-Uh… No del todo… Esto… Verás… Es que nos hemos mudado y ahora estáis a unos 30 kilómetros a pie.

-¿¡QUÉEEEEE?!

-¡Era broma! –Lindy estalló en carcajadas al ver la cara de horror y preocupación de su hija.

-¡Mamá!

::::::::::

Y colorín colorado, este fic se ha acabado.

Es broma! Comenta si te lo has creido Xddd x cierto he decidido más adelante hacer los nanofate channels pork ahora me voy a centrar en la historia, ok? Pero no se preocupen, cuando termine el fic iré subiend y actualizando nanofate channelss xDD

Bueno, hayate y signum son muy audaces no? xD

Uy cuantas epxplicaciones va a tener k dar hayate, signum, suzuka y arisa! xDD

No sé si tardaré en subir el siguiente, pero espero k os haya gustado este pork kreo k es el mas largo jaja. De aquí se sacan 2 capis jeje al principio esa era mi intención pero al final preferí k no xD no se xk.

Proximo capitulo::: ¡Proposición online! xDD


	13. Formando parejas

Antes k nada, sí, en este capi al final hay nanofate channel xD lo k pasa esk en el capitulo de 2 partes he escrito mucho y me daba paloooo T_T però finalment hare uno de los 2 anteriores capis y este juntos ok? xD gomen nasaiiiii .

Creo k este saldra más bien cortito, no sé xD. Ya saben k la historia no siempre termina como piensas al principio jeje... Nyahaha.

LOL siento cambiar el titulo del capitulo repentinamente xDD tan radical verdad jaja

Bueno, sin más demora... ¡POR QUÉ ERES TÚ!

Capítulo 13: Las tres parejas

Había pasado un día des de que Nanoha y Fate no se veían y ya estaban ansiosas.

Des del sábado, que Fate se había mudado a su nuevo hogar, no se habían visto.

Era lunes y Fate se acabava de levantar, pero inconscientemente intentó abrazar el lado d su cama y al no encontrar lo que esperaba, se entristeció pero rápidamente la cara le cambió al recordar que era lunes. Hoy al fin vería su novia.

Se le dibujó una sonrisa en la cara y como un rayo se levantó de la cama, se fue al baño para lavarse los dientes y la cara.

Aunque se perdió en el intento, ya que todavía no estaba acostumbrada a su nuevo cuarto y a su nueva casa.

Se vistió y se peinó con su habitual cinta al final de su largo cabello rubio. Finalmente, bajó las escaleras y se encontró con Lindy preparando el desayuno.

-Oh… ¡Buenos días, mamá! ¡Deja que te ayude!

-Buenos días. –Le guiñó un ojo. -¿Así que saber cocinar? –Lindy sonrió.

-Sí, Hayate me enseñó hace años y últimamente he estado practicando. –Sonrió.

-Oh… Entonces vale.

Fate se puso un delantal y se puso a ayudar a su madre.

Una vez terminaron, pusieron la mesa entre las dos y se sentaron para desayunar.

-Mamá, ¿Hoy no está Chrono? –Preguntó una Fate curiosa.

-No, ayer se quedó a dormir en casa de Yuuno… Su mejor amigo. –Sonrió.

-Ya veo… -Fate comenzó a comer las tostadas y después tomó el vaso de leche para tomar un sorbo.

-Fate-chan… ¿Lo has hecho con Nanoha-chan?

La leche que pocos segundos antes yacía en la boca de Fate, ahora estaba en la mesa. Tosió bruscamente y salió disparada.

-¡Mamá! –La rubia limpió la mesa con una servilleta y poco después hizo lo mismo con su boca.

-¿Qué…? ¿Es normal, no? –Lindy sonrió pícaramente.

-¡S-Sí! ¡Quiero decir, n-no! ¡Quiero decir…!

-¡Qué mona! –Lindy se levantó y apretujó a Fate contra sus pechos, abrazándola.

Y claro, Fate estaba fuertemente ruborizada, toda la sangre fue directamente hacia sus pómulos.

-¡No lo he hecho! –Respondió finalmente.

-¿Y cuándo lo pensáis hacer?

-¡P-Por favor! ¡C-Cambiemos d-de t-tema!

Lindy hizo una mueca de fastidio y prosiguió.

-Bueno… ¿Hoy verás a Nanoha, no?

-Sí… -Fate no pudo evitar sonreír, por lo que Lindy también lo hizo.

-Eso significa que tienes ganas de verla. –Lindy le golpeó ligeramente son su codo y se volvió a sentar.

-Sí…

-Pues suerte que lleváis separadas un día por qué si no os morís. –Rió la capitana.

La rubia se sonrojó y de nuevo el mismo color que el de sus hermosos ojos zafiro, fue a parar a las mejillas.

Quería ver de nuevo esa tonalidad de ojos, tan azulado o más que el cielo.

-Bueno, me voy a ir ya, mamá. –Dijo Fate al terminar su desayuno.

-¿Ya? ¡Recuerda que el instituto empieza a las ocho, Fate-chan!

-Okey, son las siete y media. Iré a picar a Nanoha, seguramente aún estará en su cuarto ya que cuando vivía allí solíamos salir a menos cuarto de casa. –Sonrió.

Poco después se fue y apareció de nuevo con la mochila y el abrigo listos.

-Bien. ¡Qué te vaya bien el primer día de clases! –Gritó Lindy al despedirse de Fate.

La rubia atravesó la puerta y decidió ir a su casa volando. Debido a que no había mucha gente en la calle a esas horas.

::::::::::

Nanoha se había levantado a las seis. No podía dormir porque se acordaba de cierta persona que unas horas antes dormía a su lado.

Realmente creía que empezaría a ser un problema, ya que sólo había pasado un día des de la separación y ya la quería abrazar, tocar, besar…

Quería hacer tantas cosas… Pero ella no se había atrevido hasta el momento… No era capaz de dar la iniciativa.

Des de las seis, abrió los ojos por voluntad propia y en su cama, comenzó a meditar sobre ello.

En realidad, eran novias des de hacía bastantes meses y todo seguía igual. Su relación había avanzado pero realmente no habían hecho nada más. Sólo besos, abrazos, caricias… Y ya está.

Nanoha cogió un cojín y se lo llevó a la cara de golpe. Quería alejar los malos pensamientos pese a sus ansias por avanzar un paso más en su relación amorosa.

Para contrarrestar esto, la castaña, ya sonrojada hasta las orejas, se fue directamente al baño, se cepilló los dientes y se lavó la cara, y acto seguido se metió en la ducha.

Estuvo un buen rato en agua fría, hasta que le recorrieron el cuerpo varios escalofríos y cambió la temperatura a caliente.

Tenía tantas ganas de verla…

Al acabar de ducharse, salió y se fue a su cuarto. Se cambió, bajó a desayunar y vlvió a subir. Todavía eran las siete y treinta. Aunque pasarían uno o dos minutos de y media.

No supo si salir ya o quedarse. Así que decidió irse porque tenía demasiadas ganas de volver a oír la harmoniosa voz de su novia.

Pero justo cuando se había vestido para irse y puesto la mochila, algo apareció tras el cristal de su habitación. Fate golpeó suavemente el cristal y sonrió al ver a Nanoha sorprendida.

La castaña se apresuró en ir directamente hacia la ventana y la abrió.

Segundos después, las manos de Fate se posaron en las mejillas de Nanoha y se inclinó para besarla.

Un beso apasionado. Pero ninguna se sonrojó más de lo que estaban.

Al terminar, Fate le sonrió y le susurró;

-Ven conmigo. –Le regaló una de sus mejores sonrisas, a lo que Nanoha respondió de la misma manera. Casi hipnotizada por esos ojos borgoña;

-Sí… ¡Ah! Un momento, Fate-chan… Tengo que avisar de que me voy. –Se rascó la nuca.

-Vale.

Nanoha se asomó a la puerta y gritó;

-¡Mamá, papá! ¡Ya me voy!

-¡Vaaaleeeeeee! –Se oyeron voces.

La castaña se acercó de nuevo a su novia y ésta le tendió la mano, sonriente. A lo que Nanoha la aceptó gustosamente y salió por la ventana.

Por unos momentos, flotaba en el aire, hasta que Fate hábilmente la sostuvo en sus brazos.

-¡Me encanta volar así, Fate-chan! –Dijo sonriendo.

-A mí también. –Fate estuvo de acuerdo.

-¿Dónde vamos? ¿Sabes que quedan unos veinticinco minutos para que empiece el instituto? –Sonrió, mirándola cariñosamente a los ojos.

-No lo sé… Simplemente sentí la necesidad de robarte, jaja… -Rió de medio lado.

La castaña se ruborizó un poco y le respondió;

-¡Fate-chan! ¡Llévame al cielo! –Gritó emocionada, con sus ojos en forma de estrellas.

-Oh… Realmente amas el cielo… ¿Verdad?

-Tú me conoces.

-Yo también lo amo. Tengo una idea. –Dijo unos segundos más tarde.

-¿Cuál?

-Sorpresa.

-Oh vamos… No seas mala… -La miró con su cara tan tierna.

-¡No! ¡Ahora no Nanoha! –Fate giró la cabeza.

La castaña lo comprendió y cerró los ojos.

-¿Así está bien?

Fate se giró de nuevo y sonrió.

-Sí. No los abras.

Poco después Fate comenzó a ascender cada vez más. Hasta que se encontraron dónde las nubes.

El viento hacía revolotear las largas coletas que Fate llevaba, junto con su capa negra.

Miraba al horizonte y al ver el sol a punto de salir, suspiró aliviada y anunció;

-Ya los puedes abrir.

Nanoha obedeció y hasta ahora no había abierto sus párpados. Su sorpresa fue tal a ver aquél paisaje que tanto soñaba que dejó soltar una lágrima.

Fate sonrió mientras miraba el precioso amanecer.

Tenía el presentimiento de que aquél iba a ser un gran día.

La preciosa vista del sol saliendo a través de la montaña… Y la compañía en ese momento… Todo era perfecto.

-Fate-chan… -Nanoha la besó para rematar el momento y al terminar, las dos sonrieron satisfechas.

Y por supuesto, Fate con sus orejas y cola dorada.

::::::::::

-¡Lo siento! ¡Se nos ha hecho tarde! –Se disculpó Nanoha.

-¡Takamachi, Harlaown! ¡Es vuestro primer día y comenzáis así! ¡Que no se vuelva a repetir! –Les advirtió la profesora.

-Disculpe… -Se inclinaron las dos hacia la clase.

-Bien, podéis sentaros. –La profesora les indicó un asiento a cada una. El primero estaba en la segunda fila y el segundo un asiento más a la derecha.

Se alegraron por estar juntas en el mismo salón de clases y, sobre todo sentadas tan cerca.

-¿Qué habéis estado haciendo…? –Hayate susurró, que estaba detrás de Fate.

Las dos chicas se sonrojaron, con tanto romanticismo se les había olvidado la hora y volaron tan rápido como pudieron.

-Uy… Uy… ¡Aquí ha habido tema! –Susurró de nuevo Hayate pícaramente.

Las dos chicas se giraron y dijeron también en u susurro;

-¡Hayate!

La profesora se dio cuenta de esto y les tiró una tiza a cada una para advertirles.

Inmediatamente se giraron mientras la clase entera reía.

::::::::::

-¡Ey! ¡Qué suerte, es el último año y estamos todas en la misma clase! –Gritó Hayate con emoción.

Estaban en el patio, en la azotea sentadas en un banco. Y allí no había nadie.

-Sí… La verdad es que me ha sorprendido. –Dijo Fate.

-Lo importante es que estemos juntas. –Señaló Suzuka.

-¡Eso, eso! ¡Alegráos! –Apuntó Arisa.

-Bueno, da igual. ¿Qué os contáis todas? –Nanoha preguntó.

Hubo un silencio, pero fue roto por Hayate, que tras quedarse un rato pensando, finalmente dijo;

-¡Yo y Signum estamos saliendo! –Estaba muy emocionada y levantó los brazos, haciendo el símbolo de la victoria.

-Ya veo. –Fate no parecía sorprendida, pero rápidamente recordó la escena de la noria y se sonrojó fuertemente.

-¿Fate? –Hayate preguntó.

-Nada… No es nada… -Aseguró la rubia.

-Bien… ¡Pues Suzuka y yo también estamos saliendo! –Anunció Arisa, felizmente.

La pelimorada se sonrojó ligeramente y bajó la mirada.

-¡Qué mona! –Arisa se tiró encima de ella y le dio un beso, eso sí, un roce de labios.

-¡A-Arisa-chan…!

-¿Qué? ¡Hay confianza! ¡Aquí todo el mundo tiene novia! –Anunció sonriente.

-Supongo que tienes razón… Pero… No en público… -Repitió Suzuka.

-Ella es muy tímida. – Comentó Hayate.

-Ya. –Nanoha y Fate hablaron a la vez.

-No pasa nada Suzuka-chan, si Signum estuviera aquí, le haría de todo y no me contendría, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte. –Sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Hayate-chan! –Suzuka dijo.

-Bien… -Hayate susurró y poco después dijo en voz alta;

-Chicas… Os tengo que preguntar algo muy importante. –Hayate cerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos.

Todas tragaron saliva y poco después Hayate les preguntó;

-¿Lo habéis hecho alguna vez?

Todo el mundo se quedó en blanco, pero en cuestión de segundos pasaron de estar blancas a rojas como un tomate.

-Yo… Etto… Pues… -Los ojos de Suzuka daban vueltas y parecía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento.

-¡Eso es un sí! –Gritó Hayate, señalándolas.

-Ugh… -Arisa miró hacia otro lado, también sonrojada.

El escenario de la azotea cambió a un juicio y Hayate salió como el juez, así como Suzuka y Arisa las culpables; Nnaoha y Fate observaban todo en unos bancos.

-¡¿Así que admitís haberlo hecho?! –Gritó una Hayate con bigote blanco y un mazo.

-Um…

-¡El silencio las delata!

-¡Yo las declaro culpables! ¡Se cierra la sesión!

Todo volvió a la normalidad.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? –Fate preguntó aun sin entender nada.

-Nada, un escenario especial. –Sonrió Hayate.

-Así que lo han hecho… - Murmuró Nanoha pensando en algo.

-Lo admito. –Arisa suspiró profundamente y levantó la mano.

-¡Ajá!

La pelimorada levantó valientemente la vista y preguntó aun sonrojada;

-Nanoha, Fate, ¿Aún no lo habéis hecho?

-Ehh… -Las dos se sorprendieron por tal pregunta pero Fate respondió firmemente.

-No… -Aunque lo dijo con un tono algo decepcionante.

-Qué extraño… Vosotras sois las que más tiempo lleváis juntas… -Dijo Arisa.

-¡Ya te digo! ¡Yo con Signum lo hago todas las noches!

-¡Hayate! –Gritaron todas.

::::::::::

-Qué cosas tienen, ¿verdad? –Preguntó Fate a Nanoha.

Con suerte, sus casas no quedaban tan lejos, así que aún seguían tomando el mismo camino.

-Ya… -Respodió Nanoha.

Iban más calladas de lo normal y pensando mucho. Cada vez que sus manos se rozaban, las apartaban bruscamente, algo sonrojadas.

Al llegar al cruce se separaron y a las dos les latía muy rápidamente el corazón, sin saber aún el motivo.

Des de que salió la maldita conversación, no podían dejar de darle vueltas el tema.

Al llegar a casa cada una, Fate olvidó rápidamente el tema con una ducha fría y se puso a hacer los deberes. Después de conversar un rato con su madre, claro.

En cambio, Nanoha no podía dejar de pensar en eso. Por más duchas frías que tomaba, no había efecto alguno. Así que se limitó a hacer los deberes para olvidar el tema.

::::::::::

Lo días pasaron y Fate y Nanoha seguían siempre juntas y hablaban. Pero evitaban rozarse mucho por si los malos pensamientos acechaban en su cabeza.

-Ey… Esas dos han estado raras des del primer día de clases… -Murmuró Hayate algo preocupada a Arisa y Suzuka.

-Yo creo que tú tienes la culpa por sacar el tema del sexo. –La acusó la rubia.

-No tengo ni idea, pero espero que se les pase pronto… -Supiró.

Estaban hablando Arisa y Hayate mientras Suzuka también escuchaba y comentaba de vez en cuando.

::::::::::

Siguieron así hasta que pasaron dos semanas.

Era un día como otro cualquiera con la excepción de que era viernes.

Como siempre, Nanoha y Fate quedaban antes y se veían y luego caminaban hacia el instituto para encontrarse con sus amigas.

-¿Cómo es que Chrono nunca viene contigo? –Preguntó la castaña a la rubia.

-Siempre sale conmigo de casa pero él se encuentra antes con Yuuno así que se va con él por otro camino. –Se explicó.

-Ya veo…

Ellas, Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Signum, Vita, Shamal y Zafira seguían haciendo misiones y trabajos para la TSAB, así como también destruían a los ghouls que se iban encontrando por el mundo.

Por supuesto, Nanoha y Fate mantenían en secreto el trabajo en la cafetería Tsundere, en la que trabajaban Vita y Signum.

Aunque no menos importante que esto, Nanoha había conseguido apartar el impulso que tenía de tocar a Fate.

Eso sí, se besaban. Es ya no lo podían evitar, para ellas era algo que se tenía que hacer todos los días sin falta. Y más de una o dos veces.

Para Fate también era difícil, cada vez sentía más la necesidad de aunque sea rozar, los pechos de Nanoha y luego…

A partir de ese pensamiento, su cabeza daba marcha atrás y se detenía. Si no quería tener una hemorragia nasal.

Pero aquél día sería diferente, Fate quería avanzar también en su relación y decidió invitarla aquél mismo día el fin de semana a su casa, así dormirían juntas de nuevo.

Ya pasado el día entero en la escuela, Fate decidió acompañar a su novia hasta la puerta de su casa, aunque ésta le insistiera en que no hacía falta.

Al llegar, se despidieron con un beso y se miraron tiernamente.

-Nanoha… yo…

-¿Um?

-Me… preguntaba si… Si querrías venir este fin de semana a mi casa… -Se sonrojó notablemente, pero no apartó ni una sola vez la vista de aquellos zafiros.

Nanoha no entendió el sonrojo pero aun así se puso realmente feliz;

-¡Claro Fate-chan! ¡Con mucho gusto! –La abrazó.

-Gracias…

-¿Por qué…? –La castaña la miró sonriendo.

-Por qué… Mi hermano y mi madre este fin de semana estarán en una misión, en la base central de la TSAB… -Esta vez sí apartó la mirada.

Nanoha comprendió al instante y se sonrojó, pero aun así respondió sin que se le notara mucho la reacción;

-¡Vale! ¡Así te haré compañía! –Sonrió ampliamente mientras le cogía las manos. A lo que Fate también imitó el gesto.

-¿Te acompaño a preguntárselo a tus padres?

-Claro.

Entraron, les explicaron la idea. La madre como siempre, insinuó cosas raras que mejor prefirieron no escuchar y por lo demás, aceptaron.

Nanoha y Fate subieron arriba y prepararon su bolsa para el fin de semana, querían irse ya mismo las dos.

Terminaron pronto, se despidieron de Momoko y los demás y se fueron a casa. Esta vez caminando y cogidas de la mano, con los dedos entrelazados.

::::::::::

-¡OHAIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –Grita Nanoha, sentada en la silla del plató.

-¡Buenas! –Sigue Fate.

-Sentimos cortar la escena por aquí, pero es que… Nos gusta fastidiar a los lectores, nyahaha. –Dice Nanoha, rascándose la nuca.

-Nanoha… -Suspira la rubia.

-No creo exactamente que sea eso, yo creo que el siguiente capítulo lo guardan para lo mejor… -Musitó Fate.

-¿Qué? –Nanoha exclamó.

-¡N-N-AD-A!

-Okey… -Nanoha dijo con una ceja arqueada.

-¡Bueno, empecemos! –Cambió de tema la rubia.

-¡Hoy tendremos como invitada especial a…! –Nanoha gritó emocionada.

-¡Vita! –Anunció la castaña.

Aparece Vita por las cortinas de detrás, y se sienta en la silla de invitados.

Venía con sus habituales trenzas y un gorro, así como el peluche en sus brazos.

-Buenas, Vita-chan, ¿Qué tal te va en tu trabajo de medio tiempo? –La interroga Nanoha.

-¡Nanoha! ¡Quedamos en que no diríais nada! –Se sonrojó fuertemente.

-¡Eres tan moe! –La castaña se levantó del asiento y la abrazó, apretándola contra su pecho.

Cuando se separaron, Fate le lanzó una mirada asesina a Vita, la cual apartó la vista rápidamente.

-Bueno… Bien… ¡Hay que tratar de ser Tsundere! –Giró la cabeza.

-¿Y tú crees que lo eres? –La rubia le preguntó, aun un poco molesta

-¡P-Por supuesto qu-que sí! –Gritó, muy sonrojada.

-Eso es lo que se llama una verdadera Tsundere. –Sonrieron las dos.

-Por cierto, Vita-chan. Tengo curiosidad, ¿pero sabes lo que es un orgasmo? ¿O una orgía?

El color de Vita cambió a rojo intenso, y respondió tartamudeando;

-¿A-A qu-qué vi-viene e-esa pre-pregunta?

-Eso quiere decir que lo sabes. –Nanoha insistió.

-Vita-chan… Te lo pregunta por qué hace poco vino Signum y no tenía ni idea del tema del sexo… -Suspiró la rubia.

Vita no habló, se limitó a mirar hacia abajo, cabizbaja. Hasta que no pudo más;

-¡SÍ SÉ LO QUE SON! ¡PE-PERO ES PORQUÉ H-HE EN-ENTRADO EN L-LA HABITACIÓN DE HA-HAYATE!

-De alguna manera, no me sorprende… -Suspiraron pesadamente las dos.

-No tiene remedio…

-Un momento, eso quiere decir que Signum no ha entrado nunca en la habitación de Hayate o nos ha tomado por idiotas y nos ha engañado… -Se dio cuenta la castaña.

-Nanoha… No creo… Signum no es de las que miente… -Fate habló.

-No creo que sea así, puede ser posible que no haya entrado por vergüenza. Signum siempre, des de qué conoció a Hayate, no se atrevió a subir a su cuarto. Nunca supe por qué… -Vita se rascó el mentón.

-Claro… Se notaba demasiado que estaba y está enamorada de Hayate… -Dijo la rubia.

-¡QUÉ BONITO ES EL AMOR! –Nanoha gritó, con entusiasmo.

-Vita-chan, ¿Tú tienes a alguien especial? –Preguntó Fate.

-¡No! –Gritó sonrojándose.

-Ya veo… Bueno, volviendo al tema… Vita-chan… ¿Quieres comentar alguna escena del capítulo?

-N-No realmente… Sólo que me sorprendió ver las parejas que se han formado… Y que todavía no lo hayáis hecho después de salir por más de medio año… -Suspiró.

Vita hizo sonrojar a las presentes, y Nanoha tosió, aclarándose la garaganta.

-Bueno… ¿Y de algún capítulo anterior?

-Mmmm, espera que me acuerde… -Vita se rascó la nuca.

-Etto… Lo del parque de atracciones, vuestra primera misión, la mudanza y el primer día de clases…

Las chicas se callaron, esperando a que Vita prosiguiera;

-Sí, hombre… La escena del parque de atracciones… Me sorprendió que os encontrarais a las parejas… ¿Por cierto no se lo vais a decir? –Vita levantó una ceja.

-¡N-No! –Gritaron las dos sonrojadas al unísono.

Enseguida Vita entendió lo que acababa de decir, y sin darse cuenta, se sonrojó fuertemente también.

-B-Bueno… La escena de que pisarais ese planeta por primera vez… N pensaba que os animaría tanto… Yo lo he hecho miles de veces…

-¿CÓMO?

-Claro, nosotros los guardianes, generaciones atrás y ahora, hemos viajado continuamente… -El rostro de Vita se entristeció un momento, pero luego añadió;

-¡P-Pero definitivamente n-no nos vamos ir a ningún otro sitio! ¡Y n-no es que me importéis!

-_Qué mona… Tsundere…_ -Pensaron las dos.

-Ah y lo de la mudanza… ¡Realmente no lloré! Pero… fue… triste.

-_Seguro que lloró… -_Suspiraron las dos.

-Y por cierto, estabais muy románticas el primer día de instituto, ¿verdad? Antes de llegar a clase. –Sonrió pícaramente.

-¡Vita-chan! –Gritaron las dos, ruborizadas.

-Y por cierto, cuando Signum lee en casa, sea acostumbrado a llevar gafas…

Rieron todas y luego Nanoha tuvo una idea.

Se levantó de la silla de golpe y con los ojos en forma de estrella, anunció;

-¡Tengo una idea! ¡Vita-chan, por favor! ¡Hazlo por mí! –Se arrodilló en frente suyo.

Vita se sonrojó y dijo;

-B-Bueno…

-¡Bien! ¡Ponte esto! –Nanoha sacó de la nada un traje de maid y se lo ofreció.

-¿¡QUÉ?! –Vita se levantó del asiento sorprendida.

-Vamos… Me lo has prometido… -Hizo su cara de cordero degollado.

-¡E-Está bi-bien! ¡Pe-pero sólo por qué me lo has pedido! ¡N-No es que me-me guste, re-realmente!

Cogió el traje sonrojada y se retiró a los vestidores.

-¿Nanoha y esa idea?

-Ya verás.

Segundos después, Vita volvió a entrar ya vestida.

Tenía un traje negro y blanco de maid, con una cinta en el cabello. Su pelo largo y pelirrojo, le llegaba hasta el final de la espalda. Y sus hermoso ojos azules resaltaban.

-¡KAWAIIIII! –Nanoha se tiró encima de ella.

Vita se sonrojó.

La castaña se apartó y fue a dónde Fate. Le puso una mano en uno de sus pechos y apretó un poco, tomando su forma.

-¡Ajá! Quiero probar tus pechos y luego compararlos con los de Vita-chan.

Fate estaba en shock.

Nanoha se dio cuenta y le dijo;

-Oh, vamos. No te preocupes, tú también puedes.

Dicho esto, le cogió una mano y se la llevó a su pecho, sobándolo.

Nanoha dejó escapar un pequeño gemido y Fate estaba en blanco.

Poco después le salieron chorros de sangre por la nariz a la rubia y se cayó de la silla hacia atrás.

Vita, que no había prestado atención a eso, se estaba intentando bajar un poco más el vestido por qué era muy corto. Inconscientemente estaba poniendo poses sexys y cada vez tenía más escote.

Nanoha se giró y se la quedó mirando.

Al ver que la castaña la observaba con lujuria, o babeaba. Vita se sonrojó demasiado y le gritó tapándose con una mano los pechos y con la otra agarrando el pliegue del vestido.

-¡N-No mires!

Al instante, Vita temía que se le tirara encima y la violara pero no hizo eso, si no que le pasó exactamente lo mismo que a Fate.

Tuvo una hemorragia nasal y se desmayó.

El público gritaba;

-¡Vita-chan! ¡Vita-chan!

-¡No miren, tipos lascivos! –Una ráfaga misteriosa,( por qué por allí no corría aire) de viento levantó su falda. Dejando ver sus panties de ositos.

El público se quedó de piedra y paró de gritar.

De repente todo el mundo musitaba;

-¡No soy lolicon! ¡No soy lolicon! ¡No me gustan las lolitas! ¡No soy lolicon…!

Hasta que uno gritó;

-¡No soy loli…! ¡A L A MIERDA! ¡AMO EL LOLII! ¡TE AMAMOS VITA-CHAN!

Todo el mundo se levantó de sus respectivos asientos, babeando y yendo hacia Vita.

La pelirroja puso cara de horror y gritó;

-¡KYAAAAAA! ¡ALÉJENSE PERVERTIDOS!

Acto seguido, comenzó a emanar de ella un aire muy fuerte, que voló todo el plató por los aires. Todos los chicos y chicas del público se sujetaban a columnas, intentando no ser llevados por el viento, o a cualquier cosa.

Antes de que Nanoha y Fate pudieran ser arrastradas, vete tú a saber donde, salieron los colaboradores del programa y las atraparon al vuelo, gritándole a Vita;

-¡Vita-sama! ¡Por favor, contrólese!

Al ver que no reaccionaba, salieron del edificio.

Mientras, Vita estaba haciendo un hechizo de magia.

-¡PERVERTIDOS!

Al gritar, emanó más energía por lo que se le vieron las panties completamente.

-¡UAAAAHHHHHHH! ¡QUIERO COMERTE VITA-CHAAAAAAAAAN! –Gritaban en el público.

Acto seguido una esfera rojiza enorme de energía fue directamente hacia todos.

*CAE CARTEL*

*CENSURADO*

-¡OSSS! –Dice Hayate, poniéndose en frente del cartel.

-Etto… Hay problemas técnicos de nuevo… Sunimasen, jaja…

-Y bueno, ¡así es como Vita acabó por completo con todo el estudio y dejó al público K.O!

-¡Bueno, como nadie más puede dar por finalizado el programa, lo haré yo!

-¡HASTA PRONTO! –Guiña un ojo y hace el símbolo de victoria con su mano derecha.

::::::::::

Hoy el nanofate cannel era mas largo xdd ¿que por que? Pos porque en dos capítulos no lo hice y ahora me he desahogado xD además ya tenia ganas de hacerlo. En verdad me muero de risa y no me canso de leerlo xDDDD

Ahora seguiré escribiendo mis queridos lectoreessssss n_n y no creo k me tarde en subir el ¿14? Wow increíble, hace poco iba por el ¿5? xD

Bueno, antes de nada gracias por seguir leyendo, sobre todo mis fieles lectores;

-Vnat07

-ComandanteKami-sama (no puedes faltar ;)) xD

-DarkSoul21

Y si me olvido alguien…. Gomen de verdad xD esk tengo memoria d epez jaja pero mira almenos me acuerdo de estos nombres. xD

Y la última cosa, gracias a Rikano-kun (si algún día me lee) por hacer el fic de Got me going crazy xD esk me guta mucho n_n

¡SIN MAS, SAYONARAAAAAAAAAAA!


	14. El siguiente paso

OHAIOOOOOOO SI ALGUIEN QUIERE SALTARSE EL LEMON, OSEA LA PARTE HENTAI DE ESTE CAPITULO…

SI CLARO, SEGURO K ALGUIEN VA A SALTARSELO VERDAD XD DESPUES DE 13 CAPITULOS DESEANDOLOOO ^^ ( Y YO YMBN XD)

Pues eso, por si acaso (aunk no creo) k alguien kiera saltárselo avisare cuando el lemon empiece y acabe ok? Sí, me están pervirtiendo con los fics k leo… ._. no piensen mal xD

A lo k iba, me costo bastante escribir este cap…. Ya saben xk xD Pero bueno, sigamos con el fic!

**Lo de antes lo he puesto antes de empezar el capitulo, ahora qe lo he terminado os digo que es TP, como diría Rikano-kun. O sea, totalmente porno. Por que el Hentai de este capitulo son 4 paginas (LOL XD NO SE SI ME PASE)**

**Osea k si os kereis saltar el pr0n mejor no leais nada xDD**

**Si algo a mal por favor díganmelo o si kieren k no escriba tantos detalles y eso o no se… Esk no soy mucho de escribir este tipo de escenas, no se si se nota xD**

**(Definitivamente me estoy volviendo cada vez más como Rika Shiguma, de boku wa tomodachi….)**

SIN MÁS DEMORA… ¡POR QUÉ ERES TÚ!

**Capítulo 14: El siguiente paso**

Estaban Nanoha y Fate en casa de la chica zorro, ya que la rubia había tomado el valor para invitarla.

-Nanoha, ¿Cenamos ya? –Fate preguntó, ya que eran as nueve pasadas.

-Claro.

Las dos, felices y pasándoselo bien, hicieron la cena. Mancharon bastante debido a que Nanoha quiso cocinar algo y con la bolsa de harina se manchó. Suerte que llevaban delantal.

Se le cayó al suelo y entonces comenzaron a tirarse harina encima y más cosas. Y pues la cena se echó a perder, pro lo disfrutaron como nunca.

Rieron a carcajadas y como ya no había cena, recogieron todo y limpiaron.

-Nanoha, ¿y si cenamos ramen instantáneo?

-¡Okey! ¡Me encanta el ramen!

-Bien.

Fate se dirigió a la nevera y de ella sacó dos recipientes de ramen.

Cogió dos pares de palillos y comenzaron a comer.

Al terminar, Nanoha se armó de valor y dijo;

-Fate-chan, mejor vete a bañar que estarás manchada de antes…

-Oh… Es verdad… -Dijo inocentemente, mirando las manchas, que en efecto, estaban en su cuerpo.

-Vale, pero antes limpiaré lo de antes, que he dejado bastante harina, jajaja. –Rió, rascándose la nuca.

-Oh… ¡No te preocupes, ya lo hago yo! –Sonrió.

-¿E-Estás segura? ¡Te ayudaré!

Nanoha insistió y la arrastró hacia el cuarto de baño, por lo que la rubia no pudo hacer otra cosa que acceder.

Mientras Nanoha limpiaba un poco las manchas que todavía habían dejado allí, Fate llenó la tina y se metió en ella. Era bastante grande, lo suficiente como para tres o cuatro personas.

Y claro, es que Lindy tenía bastante dinero. Al fin y al cabo era directora y capitana de la TSAB.

Y Chrono no se quedaba atrás.

Pero bueno, volviendo al tema…

Fate se relajó y se hundió en el agua. Dejó salir sus orejas y cola doradas con las puntas negras y comenzó a acariciarse la cola con la mano y a lavarla, así como las orejas.

_-Oh… Me siento tan extraña… Es como una especie de necesidad o impulso… -_Pensó.

_-Pero… sólo con estar a su lado… Ya me vale…_

De repente una voz la hizo salir de sus pensamientos;

-¡Fate-chan, ya he terminado!

Rápidamente, sacó la cabeza al exterior, respiró hondo y gritó;

-¡Gracias!

-Así que… -La puerta en ese mismo instante se abrió, dejando ver a una Nanoha tapándose con una toalla corta.

-¡¿N-N-N-Nanoha!? –Dijo alterada Fate.

-Es que… He terminado eso y he pensado que tal vez… -Se sonrojó ligeramente.

-N-No me importa… -Dijo Fate.

La castaña sin decir nada se dirigió a la tina, se destapó, dejando a la vista ese cuerpo tan bien formado y hermoso para los ojos carmesí de Fate y se metió en la tina.

Pero no a distancia, no… Se sentó prácticamente encima de Fate. Un poco más adelante.

Después de unos segundos Fate casi muere por hemorragia nasal, pero se la logró aguantar. Des de esa posición, veía los pechos de Nanoha debido a que ella era más alta y la castaña estaba a centímetros separada de ella.

Nanoha estaba cabizbaja, un poco avergonzada. Podía sentir los muslos de Fate rozándose con su cadera.

_-¿¡Cómo se supone que no voy a pensar en cosas pervertidas en esta situación_?! –Pensaba Fate para sí misma, con sus ojos dando vueltas y algo mareada. Su cola y sus orejas permanecían rígidas, sin mover ni un pelo. Para no aplastar su cola de zorro, la dejó salir a la superficie, aguantada por el lado de la tina.

-_Pero… Al fin y al cabo somos novias y nos hemos bañado tantas veces juntas… ¿Por qué ahora me pasa esto? –_Se preguntaba una y otra vez.

-_Supongo… Supongo que lo intentaré…_

La rubia, con las manos temblorosas y llena de miedo por lo que le podría decir, se armó de valor y llevó las manos a los pechos de su novia.

Sin apretar, solamente puso sus manos.

Nanoha dio un respingo y levantó la cabeza, al sentir el tacto. Pero rápidamente la volvió a bajar, ruborizada.

_-No está diciendo que no… ¿Y si voy un poco más lejos…?_

Fate apretó con delicadeza los pechos de Nanoha a lo que ésta soltó un gemido que fue la música más dulce para los oídos de Fate.

Esto la hizo emocionar más y el ambiente se fue calentando poco a poco.

La chica zorro ya no podía aguantar más y se dejó llevar por sus sentidos.

Le comenzó a lamer el cuello mientras le sobaba los pechos y finalmente una de sus manos se dirigió hacia el sexo de su novia.

-Fate-chan… ¡Kya! –Gritó al sentir el roce de la otra mano de Fate en su lugar más íntimo. Entonces llevó sus manos hacia allí.

Fate se asustó y retrocedió sus acciones, totalmente avergonzada.

-Lo siento… Yo…

_-¡Mierda, mierda! ¡Ahora sí que la he liado! –_Se repetía arrepentida una y otra vez.

-Fate-chan… -Nanoha se giró y se enterneció al verla cabizbaja. Se estaba disculpando por algo que ella había empezado… La había tentado.

-No es eso, Fate-chan… -Le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos y la besó apasionadamente.

Debido al beso, Fate de nuevo se sumergió en un mundo desconocida, un universo placentero que sólo le podía hacer llegar Nanoha. Con sus lenguas entrelazadas, explorando sus bocas…

En un cambio de posiciones, para sentir mejor el beso, Nanoha se colocó encima de Fate y la rodeó por el cuello, sin romper el beso. Mientras Fate, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de su novia desnuda contra el suyo, la abrazó por la cintura.

Tras unos minutos besándose, Nanoha se separó por la falta de oxígeno y le dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla derecha;

-Fate-chan, no es eso… Es sólo que si vamos a hacer esto aquí, voy a terminar desmayándome por el calor, mejor vamos a tu cuarto… -Nanoha la miró intensamente, con una mirada llena de amor y deseo.

Al oír esto, Fate observó atentamente a Nanoha, y sus ojos rubíes cambiaron de tono. Se oscurecieron ligeramente, con una expresión lujuriosa.

Pero al terminar de procesar lo que Nanoha había dicho, se quedó en blanco y volvió a la realidad.

Tuvo otra hemorragia nasal, y se desmayó.

Como Nanoha estaba encima de ella, rápidamente reaccionó;

-¿¡Fate-chan!?

La cogió totalmente desnuda y la llevó hacia su cuarto. Menos mal que habían subido a él nada más llegar por qué si no, no sabría dónde estaba.

La colocó en su cama y rápidamente bajó para coger un pañuelo y mojarlo en agua fría.

Cuando subió, el pañuelo se le cayó al suelo al presenciar a una Fate sentada en la cama, cabizbaja y sonrojada hasta la médula.

La rubia levantó la mirada, así como su cola, que comenzó a revolotear en el aire, y miró intensamente a Nanoha.

La castaña se quedó parada, sin poder gesticular. Pero pronto se dio cuenta que estaba totalmente desnuda ella también, y se sonrojó como lo había hecho su novia.

Fate se levantó y le ofreció su mano.

La castaña aceptó gustosamente y para su sorpresa, Fate la abrazó;

El rostro de Nanoha estaba hundido en los pechos de su novia. De alguna manera, se tranquilizó y todos sus nervios se desvanecieron. Tal vez es verdad eso de que los pechos de una mujer te calman, es relajante.

-Nanoha… ¿Estás segura? Le preguntó Fate con los ojos cerrados, al igual que ella.

-Sí… -Se separaron y Nanoha abrió sus hermosos ojos zafiros. Se encontraron con los rubíes y se regalaron miradas que lo decían todo.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_LEMON_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxX_

La castaña fue la primera en tomar la iniciativa, dirigió a Fate hacia la cama y ésta se tumbó.

Nanoha observó el hermoso cuerpo que yacía delante suyo, mientras Fate muy sonrojada, abrió los brazos. Siempre sin desviar la mirada de los ojos azules.

La castaña no aguantó más y comenzó a acercarse a ella. Se tumbó encima del cuerpo de su novia y entrelazaron los dedos. Mientras, se comenzaron a besar. Sus lenguas, como siempre, se buscaban frenéticamente, de vez en cuando se separaban para respirar pero volvían a retomar el beso rápidamente.

Al separar de nuevo sus bocas, dejaron un puente colgante de saliva, que se rompió cuando Nanoha comenzó a lamer el cuello de Fate. Dejó pequeños besos y marcas de amor, des de su lóbulo izquierdo hasta llegar a sus senos.

Fate gemía, y respiraba agitadamente mientras apretaba el agarre de sus dedos entrelazados.

La castaña besó y lamió alrededor de los pechos de su novia, hasta que creyó que ya era hora de ir más lejos.

Sin cambiar de posición, Nanoha lamió el pezón izquierdo, ya erecto, de Fate y finalmente lo succionó con maestría.

-Na…No…

-Nanoha… -Fate arqueaba ligeramente su espalda y gemía, cosa que provocaba aún más a Nanoha para volver a sentir esa dulce melodía, compuesta por sus gemidos.

Hizo lo mismo con el otro pezón y por primera vez, separaron sus manos para así poder darla placer al otro pecho, sobándolo.

-Aaaahhhh…

Por lo que Fate se tuvo que desahogar con la sábana, agarrándola con fuerza y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Finalmente cuando terminó de jugar con sus pechos, volvió a besarla apasionadamente.

Ambos cuerpos estaban muy calientes por la cercanía y el tacto y sus mentes volaron hacia la lujuria. Sólo podían pensar en eso.

De nuevo, La castaña recorrió el cuerpo de su novia, por el desierto florecido de sus curvas, lamiéndolo y poseyéndolo. Quería que fuese sólo para ella.

Y claro, lo mismo pasaba con Fate.

Nanoha hizo el recorrido con su lengua, hasta llegar al ombligo, donde perdió una noción del tiempo, mimándolo.

-Nanoha… Por favor… -Decía Fate con voz entrecortada y jadeando.

-Um…

Llegó a su final del trayecto, el sexo de su amada.

-Fate-chan… Eres tan hermosa…

-N-No mires así, Nanoha… -Decía, intentando levantar la cabeza.

-Fate-chan…

Cuando la castaña comenzó a lamer la parte más Íntima de Fate, ésta apoyó su cabeza de nuevo en la cama y agarró fuertemente las sábanas, casi desgarrándolas.

Mientras la sala se llenó de gemidos por parte de Fate, Nanoha estaba más que excitada. Ya había comenzado a lamer con maestría toda aquella parte, hasta succionarla e introducir su lengua lo más hondo que pudo.

-¡Aaahhh…! ¡Nano-…!

La espalda de Fate se arqueó como nunca, haciendo que Nanoha se detuviera en el acto.

Así fue como Fate llegó al éxtasis por primera vez, gracias a la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

Nanoha tenía en el rostro, cerca de sus labios, parte del sabor de Fate. El exquisito néctar de la más dulce flor.

Se lamió la cara y volvió a lamerse los dedos, haciendo que Fate se sonrojara aún más.

Respiró agitadamente por unos segundos la rubia cuando vio a Nanoha volver a donde se había quedado, hizo un cambio de posiciones.

Rápidamente Fate quedó encima de Nanoha.

Mientras ésta se aferraba a las sábanas, la rubia hacía el mismo recorrido que ella antes. Dejaba pequeñas muestras de amor por su cuerpo, para hacerla suya y la besaba y lamía, llegó a sus pechos y mientras los succionaba y lamía tal y como había hecho con ellos, con la cola acarició el sexo de su novia.

Nanoha gemía y arqueaba su espalda, pero no quería cerrar sus ojos. Quería ver a Fate haciéndola suya.

-¡Aaahhh! ¡Fate-chan…!

-Nanoha…

La chica zorro levantó la cola y se puso derecha, sentada en Nanoha.

El final de ésta, estaba completamente empapada por los fluidos de Nanoha, así que Fate aprovechó la oportunidad para probar a Nanoha, llevándose la cola a la boca. Lamió la punta para después ir depositando más y más besos en el cuerpo de su amada, y finalmente la besó en la boca.

Llegó hasta la parte más íntima de Nanoha y comenzó a lamerla, para después succionarla con maestría.

-¡Aaahhh…! ¡Fate…!

En el momento en que la lengua de Fate entró aún más en ella, tuvo el orgasmo. Y arqueó más aún su espalda.

-¡-chan…!

Respiró agitadamente y sonrojada, viendo a Fate lamerse la cara para degustar sus fluidos.

-Nanoha… -Fate se acercó a ella y en un cambio de posiciones, las dos se encontraban en frente de la otra tumbadas, y Fate estiró su brazo para llegar al sexo de Nanoha.

Rozó la parte unos segundos, vacilando.

-Fa…te-chan… -Nanoha tenía una expresión de desesperación y lujuria, de nuevo.

-¿Puedo…?

-Sí.

Fate introdujo lentamente uno de sus dedos en el interior de Nanoha.

Era realmente cálido…

Nanoha gimió y sin preguntar llevó la mano al punto de placer de Fate, para hacer exactamente lo mismo.

-Nanoha… -Fate ahora también gemía y decidió introducir más su dedo, para después introducir dos.

Nanoha hizo lo mismo, aun a duras penas. Las dos comenzaron a mover sus caderas, rítmicamente.

-¡Aaaahhh! ¡Fate-chan…!

-¡Nano…ha! ¡Aaahh!

Y así, una barrera interior en ambas, fue rota justamente por la persona que deseaban que la rompiese. Cada una se llevó la virginidad de la otra y se tensaron por un momento, habiendo de retroceder en sus actos. Mientras esto pasaba, gritaron las dos al unísono;

-¡Fate-chan…! Mientras por otro lado, Fate; ¡Nanoha…!

Se separaron y aun respirando agitadamente, sus cuerpos sudaban y se abrazaban.

Sólo faltaba una cosa, unirse completamente y formar uno sólo. Habían llegado al cielo las dos juntas, y estaban realmente felices, así que podrían morir en paz.

Fate miró a Nanoha tiernamente y ésta entendió lo que quería decirle. Palabras sobraban.

La chica zorro llevó a Nanoha hacia ella y la abrazó, Nanoha colocó su músculo por encima del de Fate, dejando así sus puntos de placer rozarse.

Se miraron y comenzaron a besarse nuevamente, haciendo sus lenguas encontrarse y explorar cada milímetro de su boca. Se movieron rítmicamente, ahogando los gemidos en sus bocas. Hasta que llegaron de nuevo al clímax.

Las dos gritaron al unísono un te amo y cayeron rendidas en la cama.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_FIN DEL LEMON_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX 

Se susurraron palabras de amor verdadero, se taparon con las sábanas, Nanoha se colocó apoyada en los pechos de Fate y abrazadas, se quedaron profundamente dormidas

Aquél día, para ellas fue el más feliz de sus vidas. Habían conseguido volverse una, formar un solo ser, con la persona amada. Habían explorado y hacer suyo por completo ambos cuerpos y el interior de cada una.

::::::::::

-HO-HO-HO-HO-LA… -Dice Nanoha con la cara roja.

-BI-BI-BIENVENIDOS A NAN-NANOFATE CHA-CHANNEL… -Sigue la rubia.

El público se las queda mirando extrañados – o sonriendo pícaramente- y ellas comienzan a sudar si moverse del sitio, hasta que gritan al unísono;

-¡NO LO AGUANTO MÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA S!

Y se van corriendo, cada una por un lado del plató.

Al instante, aparece Fate de nuevo gritando;

-¡Nanoha! ¡Que por ahí no es!

Rápidamente aparece Nanoha por donde se había ido y sigue a Fate, corriendo como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

-O sea que hoy no va a haber NanoFate Channel… Suspira el público.

Pero luego añaden;

-Pero es comprensible… Se morirán de la vergüenza…

El público se levanta y dicen todos al mismo tiempo;

-¡HASTA PRONTO AMIGOS! ¡PRÓXIMO EPISODIO: AHORA SÍ, LA PROPOSICIÓN!

::::::::::

PD DEL AUTOR: GRACIAS COMO SIEMPRE X LEER Y SOBRE TODO A VNAT07, COMANDANTEKAMI-SAMA Y DARKSOUL21, SIEMPRE FIELES… Y_Y me emociono xD

PD2: No me puedo creer que haya subido dos capítulos en un dia xD

PD3: Creo que no me encuentro muy bien porque mi temperatura se ha calentado mucho al leer de nuevo este capítulo… No debe ser bueno… (._.")


	15. La proposición

Buenasssss ¡OHAIOOOO! ¡ARIGATOU POR LEER!

Bueno, gracias de nuevo, antes que nada, no se extrañen si no actualizo mucho esta semana o la k viene, because tengo 5 examenes… T_T He decidido dedicar estas 3 horas k me kedan para escribir n_n

CREO (CREO XD) QUE NO OS DEJARÁ CON INTRIGA, AUNK SEGURAMENTE PRONTO HARE K TODO EL MUNDO MILAGROSAMENTE CUMPLA LOS 18 Y SE LARGUEN AL ESPACIO YA Y A MIDCHILDA XD

Esk no puedo esperar más…. Disfruten el capitulo pork es uno de los pocos k kedan en la Tierra… xD

SIN MÁS DEMORA… ¡POR QUÉ ERES TÚ!

**Capítulo 15: La proposición.**

-Um… -Nanoha abrió los ojos a causa de los primeros rayos de sol que asomaban por la ventana del cuarto de Fate y al pestañear presenció una imagen que fotografió con su corazón para no olvidarla jamás. Su novia estaba dormida a su lado, sus manos aún seguían entrelazadas, después de toda la noche.

La parte superior de su cuerpo estaba descubierta, pero la restante aún seguía tapada por las sábanas.

Nanoha se enterneció y sonrió. La observó por unos instantes, mientras le acariciaba el cabello y le apartaba algunos mechones del rostro, para así poder unir sus labios con los suyos.

Al separarse, Fate sonrió y se levantó, desperezándose. Estiró sus brazos y sonrió;

-¡Buenos días Nanoha!

-Buenos días, Fate-chan.

Se sonrieron mutuamente, ligeramente sonrojadas. Las dos sabían que estaban completamente desnudas aunque sólo se les viese la parte superior, pero no les importaba.

Fate se acercó a Nanoha y le atrapó un largo mechón castaño de su preciada cabellera. Se lo llevó al rostro y lo besó.

Este acto hizo a Nanoha ruborizarse violentamente y al instante rodeó el cuello de Fate para plantarle un dulce beso.

De nuevo, sus lenguas se saborearon hasta dejar ningún rincón sin explorar y se separaron, tomando oxígeno;

-Estoy feliz… -Dijo Fate, abrazando a Nanoha.

Nanoha le acarició la espalda y le susurró;

-Te amo, Fate-chan…

-Nanoha…

Se abrazaron aún más fuerte, con sus pechos chocando y dedicaron la mañana a expresarse de la mejor forma que sabían su infinito, inquebrantable y profundo amor.

::::::::::

Era lunes, por la mañana.

Empezaba una nueva semana para las chicas y Fate llevaba pensando en algo des de un tiempo. Le propondría matrimonio.

Claro, o eso pensaba hacer al principio. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que no tenían todavía 18 años y optó por hacerlo en el juego online.

Por el camino del instituto se encontraron con Hayate, Suzuka y Arisa.

Nanoha estaba algo avergonzada, un paso atrás y en cambio Fate gritaba alegremente;

-¡Holaaaaa, Hayate-chan! ¡Arisa-channn! ¡Suzuka-channnnnnnn!

-Hola… -Dijo Nanoha.

-Oh… Buen… -Hayata habló, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de la situación y sonrió pícaramente.

-Felicidades. –Anunció sonriendo.

-¿¡Eh?! –Nanoha y Fate exclamaron a la vez.

-Se os nota demasiado… -Suspiraron Arisa y Suzuka.

Se ruborizaron hasta las orejas y luego dijo la rubia;

-Bu-Bueno... ¿Habéis pensado que hacer después de la gradución?

-Yo… Supongo que trabajaré en la empresa de mi padre. –Dijo la pelimorada.

-Es comprensible… Un gran negocio entre manos conlleva una gran responsabilidad. –Asintió muy segura Arisa.

-Ajá… ¿Y tú, Arisa-chan? –Preguntó Nanoha.

-Yo… Aún… No lo sé…

-Podrías ser una gran enfermera, Arisa-chan. –Le alentó Suzuka.

-¡Sí! ¡Eso va totalmente contigo! ¡Ya te imagino con un cosplay de enfermera sexy… Y con una jeringuilla gigante…

Las demás la miraron pesadamente, como su no tuviera remedio.

Hayate ya estaba sangrando por la nariz, por lo que Nanoha le prestó un pañuelo.

-Gracias.

-Será mejor que no le hagas caso a Hayate… -Suspiró Fate, hablando con Arisa.

Poco después de seguir hablando y caminando al mismo tiempo, la ojiverde miró al cielo y musitó;

-Enfermera… ¿Eh? –Y sonrió.

::::::::::

Pasaron los días y llegó de nuevo el fin de semana. Decidieron conectarse al juego online y entrenar.

Esta vez, sería la primera en la que Fate y Nanoha se conectarían por separado. Es decir, cada una en sus respectivas casas.

No se podrían coger de la mano. Pero lo soportarían porque estaban deseando sentir el contacto allí, en el mundo virtual. Hace poco que ya no estaba offline, por mejoras y actualizaciones del servidor, aunque tardaron meses.

Se conectaron, y nada más cerrar y abrir los ojos ya se encontraban en otro mundo.

Aparecieron la dos en la gran ciudad. Era mucho más grande, con mucha más gente y tiendas. Tanto que parecía un poco agobiante, pero de alguna manera agradable.

Los gráficos no habían cambiado. Seguramente porque no se podían mejorar más debido a que parecía la vida real y tanto como el contacto, la voz y la textura eran excelentes. Realmente parecía como si el juego fuese la vida real y la vida real fuese un juego.

Seguramente habían extendido aquél maravilloso mundo online.

Nanoha y Fate estaban en la ciudad pero no en el mismo lugar, no en las mismas coordenadas.

Rápidamente Fate se fue a buscarla desesperadamente, con muchas ganas.

Mientras que Nanoha abrió deslizando un dedo en el aire, una ventana virtual en la cual aparecían todas las opciones; Log Out, Friends, Guild, Party, Inventory, Skills, Abilities, Shop, y una nueva que traducida decía; Tele transportación.

La castaña clicó en la opción de amigos y se abrió una ventana nueva con todos sus contactos. Buscó a Fate-chan en ella y le clicó. En su información salía;

Lvl: 115

Exp: 96784568

Class: Hybrid

Guild: No

Status: Courtship

Couple: Nanoha

La castaña sonrió al ver la última información y en una pestaña de la parte superior buscó las coordenadas.

Se fijó en que cambiaban rápidamente, eso quería decir que se movía a gran velocidad.

Rápidamente clicó en la nueva opción de tele transporte y desapareció.

Fate se encontraba jadeando de tanto correr, su cola y sus orejas permanecían quietas. Se giró y se encontró con unos hermosos ojos zafiro delante suyo.

-Hola, Fate-chan. –Nanoha sonrió felizmente.

Fate movió su cola de la alegría y abrazó a su novia.

-Tenía ganas de verte… Nanoha…

-Yo también…

Después de permanecer unos minutos así, se separaron y se tomaron de la mano.

-Fate-chan, quiero enseñarte una cosa. –Le susurró al oído, haciendo que la piel de la rubia se erizara.

Fate accedió gustosamente y se fueron cogidas de la mano, siendo Nanoha la que indicaba por dónde ir.

Finalmente salieron de la ciudad y utilizaron el nuevo sistema de tele transportación. Nanoha fue la que marcó las coordenadas y al mismo tiempo lo hizo Fate.

Poco después, ya no estaban.

Y cuando abrieron los ojos…

Árboles verdes, hierba, matorrales y pequeños animales… Una enorme explanada…

Nanoha sonrió al ver a una Fate embelesada por tal lugar. Era precioso, con el sol poniente, se reflejaba todo en un paisaje hermoso.

-Sorpresa. –Le susurró de nuevo en su oreja.

La rubia se giró y sin poder aguantarlo más la besó.

El contacto en aquella realidad virtual era casi igual al de verdad. O eso creían. Ya que sus lenguas igualmente se sentían perfectamente.

Una vez el beso fue roto, Nanoha le anunció;

-Fate-chan, aún queda otra sorpresa.

-¿Ah, sí? –Preguntó sonriendo.

-Sip. Pero antes que nada, ¿No puedes volar, verdad?

-No, los híbridos no podemos... Aunque lo echo de menos…

-¿No hay utensilios para volar? –Preguntó algo extrañada la castaña.

-Etto… -Fate parecía ajetreada. –Sí… Pero ahora mismo estoy si blanca… Jajaja… -Rió nerviosamente.

-Ya veo… -Nanoha no estaba muy conforme con tal explicación pero decidió dejar el tema.

-Bien, entonces… Observa.

Los ojos borgoña se fijaron exactamente en la persona que estaba delante suyo.

Se preguntaba qué era lo que iba a pasar, cuando todas sus dudas se disiparon.

Nanoha acababa de activar una habilidad, bueno, una más bien pasiva. Con esto quiero decir que es permanente.

Más bien, recitó unas palabras muy extrañas y su cuerpo comenzó a brillar. Y de repente la vista de Fate se deslumbró. Poco después de que se disipara la luz, Delante suyo había una Nanoha con orejas de elfo, la camisa típica blanca y roja y la falda roja y blanca que llevaba antes, su pelo largo castaño, hasta el final de la espalda o más y unos zapatos blancos.

Lo más sorprendente fue que des de la espalda de Nanoha, se desplegaron dos alas. Bastante grandes, como las de un ángel.

Fate se quedó embobada literalmente mirándola. Aunque el traje era el mismo que llevaba siempre, las alas le daban un toque de elegancia, de hermosura… No sabía cómo explicarlo.

-¿Fate-chan? –Nanoha preguntó, al ver que su novia no articulaba.

-¿Eh…? ¡Ah! ¡Lo- Lo siento! –Bajó la cabeza algo avergonzada y poco después se encontró con la cabeza hundida en los pechos de la castaña.

-Eres tan linda, Fate-chan…

-Nanoha…

Se separaron y Fate preguntó intrigada;

-¿Cómo las has conseguido?

-Es fácil, a partir del nivel 50 puedes volar con cualquier utensilio, pero también hay muchos tipos de alas. Eso sí, cuestan dinero real.

-¿Me estás diciendo que te has gastado dinero?

-¡No! ¡Mou! ¿No sabías que a partir del nivel 100 las alas se pueden comprar con dinero del juego? Cuestan… Creo que eran… ¿cien millones?

-¿¡QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

-¡Fate-chan! ¡Cálmate que yo no me las he comprado! ¡No estoy loca!

La cara de Fate cambió a total intriga, ahora sí que no entendía absolutamente nada.

-¿Pero entonces…? –Prosiguió.

-Los elfos, Fate-chan. Los elfos tienen la habilidad de volar a partir del nivel 120. La verdad es que es bastante cómodo por qué cuando no quieres tener las alas al descubierto, automáticamente desaparecen y cuando quieras usarlas, sólo tienes que aprenderte el hechizo y listo. Una vez seas nivel 125, las puedes usar sin esfuerzo, sin conjurar ningún hechizo. Tú piensas en que quieres volar y salen automáticamente.

La boca de Fate se abrió por asombro, pero poco después exclamó;

-¡Ya veo…! Los elfos siempre han podido volar, no he caído en eso… ¡Espera! ¡Eres cinco niveles más que yo! –Frunció el ceño. -¡Mou!

-Sí… Etto… Es que subí por mi cuenta para darte la sorpresa… Nyahaha…

-Pues los híbridos no podemos… -Su expresión cambió a una algo decepcionada pero tan pronto como Nanoha le acarició la mejilla y le tendió la mano, sonrió como lo solía hacer.

-Vamos. –La castaña le cogió la mano y ella la aceptó gustosamente.

Poco después ya estaban volando por el cielo, con las hermosas alas de ángel que Fate no se cansaba de mirar. Estaba en los brazos de su novia.

La chica zorro rió felizmente por la situación y Nanoha le preguntó;

-¿Fate-chan? ¿Pasa algo?

-Que normalmente debería ser al revés. –Rió un poco, tapándose los labios con los dedos.

-Ya, nyahaha… He de aprovechar aquí, ya que puedo volar…

Fate la abrazó, a lo que Nanoha sonrió más mientras volaban hacia arriba.

-Listo. –Nanoha dijo.

Habían llegado al límite y la castaña sintió una especie de choque contra algo parecido a un cristal, pero no lo era, era el fuera de límite del juego.

-Es algo triste… De alguna manera… No sabrás que hay más arriba… -Dijo Fate con la mirada dirigida arriba suyo.

-Sí… Es como si esto fuese una gran jaula… -Respondió la castaña.

Se quedaron pensativas, luego al darse cuenta se rieron de nuevo y se besaron, una y otra vez.

-Creo que es hora de bajar. –Anunció Nanoha.

-Um.

Descendieron hasta la gran explanada verde de antes y al fin Fate tocó tierra.

Nanoha respiró hondo y así por qué sí, sus hermosas alas desaparecieron.

-Fate-chan, ¿te ha gustado la sorpresa?

-Sip. –Dijo alegremente.

Todavía no se habían movido del sitio.

-Nanoha…

-Dime.

-Etto… -Fate estaba cabizbaja y muy sonrojada, Nanoha se preguntaba el porqué de esa reacción.

-Verás… T-Tengo que decirte u-una co-cosa…

Nanoha no dijo nada, esperando a que continuara.

-Y-Yo…

Fate deslizó el dedo y apareció una pantalla virtual. Clicó al inventario y a algo más.

Se arrodilló delante de la castaña y al instante se virtualizó un anillo con una piedra preciosa incrustada. Parecía realmente caro.

Se lo extendió a Nanoha.

-Nanoha… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Fate estaba muy nerviosa, aunque fuese una realidad virtual, podía notar el sudor en su frente.

La castaña dejó salir unas lágrimas, se tapó la boca con las manos y salió corriendo hacia Fate. La abrazó fuertemente y los nervios de la rubia se disiparon.

-¡Por supuesto, Fate-chan! –Sonrió ampliamente mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

Los ojos rubíes se iluminaron y besaron los labios de su novia, y al terminar el beso, le colocó el anillo en el dedo.

Nada más hacer este gesto, apareció una pantalla virtual en frente de Nanoha:

Fate-chan quiere casarse contigo, ¿Aceptas?

-Tengo entendido que si aceptas, aparece uno en el mismo dedo de tu pareja y si rechazas, el anillo desaparece. –Explicó Fate.

-Ya veo.

Nanoha le dio sin vacilar al "Sí acepto" y pasó exactamente lo que acababa de decir la chica zorro.

-Fate-chan, déjame mirar una cosa. –Sonrió.

La rubia se puso al lado de su novia para mirar la ventana que acababa de abrir y se ruborizó ligeramente al ver que abrió su propio estado y salía;

ID: Nanoha

Lvl: 125

Exp: 95779233

Class: Elf

Guild: No

Status: Married

Couple: Fate-chan

Obviamente se ruborizó por lo último, y Nanoha sonrió muy feliz.

Se sentaron debajo de la sombra de un árbol y Nanoha entabló una conversación.

-Ne, Fate-chan.

-Dime.

-¿Cuánto te ha costado el anillo?

-Etto… Digamos… ¿Más que un utensilio volador? Jajaja…

-¿¡QUÉ?! ¡P-Pero estamos hablando de millones…!

-Lo sé… -Suspiró.

-Fate-chan… -La abrazó y luego añadió;

-¿Nos casaremos en la vida real?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡C-Con eso de que te casaras conmigo… también me refería a la vida real!

Nanoha la miró por unos instantes y sonrojada, le regaló su mejor sonrisa.

Fate sonrió también y le cogió las manos diciendo;

-Nanoha, cuando acabemos el instituto… Vayamos a Midchilda… Al planeta de los magos, para ser más fuertes y dedicarnos a la magia… Y allí… ca-casémonos…

Nanoha se quedó callada unos momentos.

-Es una gran decisión para tomar, abandonar a la familia y a tu planeta… Pero yo realmente quiero ser maga… Supongo que si no voy allí no me enseñarán bien…

Fate tenía miedo de lo que dijese, así que la dejó continuar.

-Tendremos que hacer misiones por todo el universo, ir a planetas desconocidos… y… vivir juntas... –Le cogió una mano.

-Pero lo que más importa es que estaremos juntas y eso nos ayudará en el futuro. Si es contigo, Fate-chan, iría hasta el fin del mundo.

La rubia se mocionó por tales palabras y comenzó a llorar, así que Nanoha la refugió en su pecho, acariciándole el cabello.

-Tranquila… Tengo ganas de cumplir ya los dieciocho. Aquí en Japón, está prohibido el matrimonio homosexual pero Lindy me dijo que allí, en Midchilda, no. –Anunció felizmente.

Fate paró su llanto y dijo emocionada;

-¿D-De verdad?

-Sip.

-Un momento, ¿cómo sabes tú que allí se puede? –La miró con intriga.

-Lindy-san me lo dijo.

-Entonces… ¡Lo estabas planeando! ¡Casarte conmigo! –Dijo sonriendo.

Nanoha se ruborizó fuertemente y dijo con los pómulos inflados;

-Mou… Si no lo hacías, Fate-chan… Entonces tendría que hacerlo yo… Pero te me has adelantado…

Fate no pudo evitar reír tras aquél comentario y anunció;

Mi sueño siempre ha sido viajar lejos a planetas desconocidos y explorar el universo… Ver más del cielo…

-El mío también…

Nanoha se apoyó en el hombro de su novia y así estuvieron, juntas hasta la noche.

::::::::::

EVERYBODY SAY:

¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH H! ¡QUEE TIERNASSSS XFAVOR K ME LAS COMOOOO XDDD Y_Y K BONITOOO

Me emociono y lo he escrito yo xD cada vez voy escribiendo mejor n_n

Esto es gracias a leer tanto xDD (ejem, la mayoria fics xD)

Ah por cierto pronto actualizare mi perfil, pondré como soy y es k ahora me di cuenta de k no he puesto nada xDDD

Sabeis que? Un amigo mio k escribe fics aquí xD conocio a una chica k leyó su perfil y tenían muchas cosas en común, resulta que vivian cerca y ahora son novios, se ven bastante xD (pero son ya mayores de edad obviamente xD)

Bueno, a lo que íbamos. Si no actualizo mucho es por los exámenes Y_Y

Allá vamos con el nanofate channelu de hoy JUASJUASJUAS

Uy por cierto, gracias como siempre por seguir leyendo ;)

::::::::::

-¡OHAIOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-Bienvenidos al NanoFate Channel número… Bueno no sé, pero ya llevamos unos cuantos, jeje. –Sonrió Fate.

-Estás feliz, Fate-chan?

-¡Sí!

-Ya veo… ¡Nos vamos a casar!

-¡Síiii! –Fate dice con una cara de estúpida y feliz a la vez.

-¿Cuánto te queda para cumplir los dieciocho, Fate-chan?

-No mucho, ¿y a ti?

-A mí menos, nyahaha. Cuando salgamos del instituto. Recuerda, es una promesa, ¿eh?

-¿Cómo olvidarla? –La rubia sonrió feliz y volvió la mirada al público:

-Bueno, hoy no tenemos ningún invitado especial… Pero sí comentaremos con el público el episodio de hoy o alguna duda, por lo tanto si queréis preguntar o tenéis alguna duda o hacer preguntas… extrañas… -Balbuceó un momento al decir esto, pero continuó. –Pues ponerlo en un review, dejar reviews con preguntas y cuando lleguen más o menos cinco o más, actualizaremos de nuevo este capítulo, con el NanoFate Channel actualizado, ¿De acuerdo? –Fate guiñó un ojo.

-Sí, ¡y así tendréis la oportunidad de participar junto con el público! ¡No lo olvidéis! –Añade Nanoha levantando un dedo.

-Parece que estemos haciendo publicidad… -Suspira Fate.

-Bueno… Pues entonces si deseáis participar en el público dejar un review preguntando algo o llamar al 678245673 –Anuncia la castaña.

-¡Nanoha!

-Está bien… El número me lo acabo de inventar, nyahaha. Pero sí dejar reviews… CADA VEZ QUE NO COMENTES TE LANZO UN STARLIGHT BREAKER ¿MENTIENDES?

-Nanoha… -Suspira con la mano en la frente.

-¡Que es broma! ¡Nos vemos en la próxima! ¡SAYONARAAAAAAAAA!

-Cambio de personalidad… -Susurra Fate. –Bueno, ¡Adiós!

Se despiden con la mano y se cierra el telón.

::::::::::

-OHAIOOOOOOOO, HEMOS TENIDO ALGUNOS REVIEWS NUEVOS, POR LO QUE AQUÍ SE COMENTARAN ALGUNAS DUDAS… -Dice Nanoha.

-En efecto, este NanoFate Channel se irá actualizando conforme vayan llegando dudas.

Nanoha: Por ejemplo, eso del café cosplay. Cada semana se visten diferente, por ejemplo hay veces en que hacen crossplay, es decir, se visten de su sexo contrario. El por qué de esto lo entenderéis en el próximo capítulo, nyahaha.

Fate: Imaginaos a Vita-chan en chico…

Nanoha: Fate-chan, estás sangrando por la nariz.

Fate: Perdón, es que no lo puedo evitar… Se ve taaaaaaan kawaiiiii

Nanoha: ¡KYAAAAAAA ¡

Fate: Bueno, otra duda: Em….. Por otro lado preguntan como se inspiró el autor para hacer este fic… y cómo se le ocurrió ponerme orejas y cola.

Nanoha: Pues… Yo os lo explicaré, verán… La que hizo el fic es una chica, de 14 años, lolicona, pervertida, tsundere y ecchi. Que bueno, un día se le ocurrió; ¡voy a hacer mi primer fic para copmensar los que he leído! Porque sinceramente hay un monton de fics nanofate, miles… y como le encantaron la mayoría decidió hacer también uno para que los demás disfruten al leerlo.

Fate: Exactamente, y eso de la inspiración, más que nada viene del anime Omamori Himai. La prota es neko-girl y si clan durante milenios se ha encargado de proteger al del protagonista xD Realmente es un anime genial, es por eso que se inspiró en ese, y u poquiiito en inuyasha

Nanoha: Ahora saben de donde viene la inspiración, seguramente algunas ecenas de este fic, están sacados de algún anime en particular o de cualquier anime porque la verdad es que muchos animes tiene escenas muy parecidas o típicas..,.. como la del pocky, la de chocarse desnuda mientras una sale del baño y la otra entra… etc.. etc…

Fate: Si… y bueno como nota extra, os dire que rtal vez os sorprenda lo que pasara mas o menso al final, el autor tiene muy bien planeado como ira todo, pero a veces el fic se desarrolla solo, ya lo saben…

Nanoha y Fate: Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! Gracias como siempre por leer!


	16. ¿Verdad o reto?

ESPERAD! Antes de matarme por haber tardado tanto, os diré mis motivos xD…

EJEM, primero: me lei 3 fic enteros, (uno con mas de quinientas paginas) entenderies k tarde mas de 2 semanas xD

Segunda: etto… me he viciado a vocaloid xD antes ni sabia k era y en pocos días kasim me vi todas sus canciones, luka, rin, len, miku, kaito… etc etc…. xD

Tercera: AMO A HATSUNE MIKU! ES LOLI! KYAAAAAAAA

Cuarta: se que la tercera no tenia nada k ver del porque he tardado tanto, ni esta tampoco xD

Quinta: Exámenes… T_T (almenos saqué buena nota xD)

Sexta: pues nada mas xD pero os kiero decir k el nanofate cannel de este capi lo hare igualmente, y mientras leeis esto, el del capitulo anterior ya ha sido actualizado xDD

Con dudas de 1 triste comentario T_T y las mias propias xD

Esque creo k últimamente la gente des de k se acabaron las vacaciones tiene menos tiempo pa leer T_T (no es mi caso xD)

Y bueno k mas…. Ah si, el capitulo en el que nuestras chicas… hacen… osea… lo de… el capitulo totalmente porno vamos, pues es exactamente igual k un doujinshi, k me gustó tanto k hice exactamente la misma escena juasjuas xD (lo siento si a algunos os ha molestado) si kereis saber el nombre del fic, lo siento pero nom e acuerdo como se llama XD lo k se es k son 3 partes (o 2)

Finalmente siento k mi comentario sea taaaaan largo, necesitaba desahogarme xD después de tanto tiempo…

X cierto, se k es muy tarde xDDD pero: Ni los personajes de MSLN me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.. (por desgracia los **** k no kisieron poner ni un pu*** beso haciendo sufrir a los fans…. Pork si me pertenecieran a mi…. El mundo seria destruido xD okno, solo habría un 9999999% mas de nanofate en el mundo xD)

Pues eso, espero k haya mejorado mi forma de escribir de tantos fics leidos xD y sin mas demora…

¡POR QUÉ ERES TÚ!

Capítulo 16: Verdad o reto

Semanas pasaron des de que Nanoha y Fate se prometieron la una a la otra, prometieron estar juntas para siempre y unir sus vidas mediante el matrimonio. Era lunes de nuevo, y cada una como siempre deseaba levantarse para verse.

::::::::::

Sonó el despertador y Nanoha, aún medio dormida, se removió en su cama para lograr apagarlo con una mano. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se quedó unos instantes mirando al techo, pensando en su novia. Ella siempre era el origen de sus pensamientos por la mañana, cada día. Estaba perdidamente enamorada. Su relación, que antes era un secreto, ahora ya lo sabían sus padres y sus amigos. No podrían ocultarlo más, de otro modo no tendría sentido ya que se iban a casar al terminar los estudios.

También pensó en que ya mismo llegarían las vacaciones de invierno.

Después de sumergirse unos minutos en sus pensamientos, se levantó de un salto, recogió su cuarto y como un veloz rayo, se preparó para partir al instituto.

Esta vez estaba más animada que nunca, ya que hacía poco que había comenzado el invierno y llevarían todos el uniforme de invierno. Ese era el primer día, y sinceramente lo que más le importaba era ver a su Fate-chan con el mismo uniforme.

Aunque no era muy diferente, era algo nuevo y por eso hacía ilusión.

-Nanoha-chan, ¿Ya te vas? –Le preguntó su madre, Momoko, al verla con el abrigo y la bufanda.

-Sip. He quedado con Fate-chan. –Le dijo sonriente.

-¿Has desayunado?

-Sí.

-Bueno, entonces que te lo pases bien con tu novia. –Rió pícaramente.

-Mou mamá, cada vez te pareces más a Hayate…

-Yo creo que más bien a la madre de Fate-chan… ¿No?

-No es que no me guste la idea de que os llevéis genial… Pero no me arruinéis la vida por favor… -Suspiró.

-Oh, vamos… Tampoco somos tan malas… -Sonrió para después añadir; ¿O tal vez sí…?

-¡Mamá!

Al final terminaron riendo las dos, se despidieron y Nanoha salió hacia el parque.

Ella y Fate siempre quedaban antes, en el parque de la esquina.

Casi corriendo, su bufanda revoloteaba, al igual que su larga cola al lado. Los cerezos bañados en un blanco hermoso hacían del paisaje algo único, con las calles blancas, los pétalos de cerezo volando por doquier… Parecía sacado de un cuento.

Al llegar a su destino, la hermosa rubia ya estaba allí, esperándola en un banco. Elegantemente, su larga cabellera rubia apoyada en el banco, su bufanda negra caída, la mini falda la hacía verse genial… Lo más hermoso eran sus ojos. Esos rubíes que a Nanoha tanto le gustaban y tanto le costaba descifrar. Una mirada única, penetrante, que ahora parecía distante, mirando hacia el horizonte, en un punto imaginario. Fate parecía muy absorta en sus pensamientos. Aunque siempre se podía distinguir ese brillo característico en sus ojos. Un brillo que yacía allí después de conocer a la castaña.

Al verla ahí, tan hermosa, Nanoha juraría que toda la sangre se le subió a los pómulos. Y aunque hiciese frío, notaba como su cuerpo y su pecho se iba llenando de una sensación extremadamente cálida y reconfortante.

La castaña se quedó tan embobada que cuando se dio cuenta, Fate ya la estaba mirando, mientras sonreía amablemente.

Nanoha se sonrojó aun más y se acercó a la rubia.

-¡Ho-Hola, Fate-chan! –Dijo al sentarse a su lado.

-Buenos días, Nanoha.

-El uniforme de invierno te queda genial. –Sonrió tontamente.

Fate se sonrojó débilmente y dijo;

-Gra-Gracias… Yo pienso que tú te ves mucho más hermosa…

La castaña se ruborizó notablemente y Fate también.

-Te he echado de menos… -Continuó la ojiazul, apoyándose en el hombro de su novia.

-Yo también, aunque hayan sido dos días, pensé que me moriría… -Fate pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Nanoha, atrayéndola más hacia sí.

-¡Kyaaaaa, qué mona! –La castaña le agarró los mofletes y comenzó a jalarlos suavemente para no hacerle daño.

-Mou… -Fate intentó parecer enfadada, pero no lo consiguió ya que al separarse no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Nanoha.

-Dime.

-La semana que viene comienzan las vacaciones de invierno.

-Sip, me encanta la navidad. –Dijo mientras la miraba entusiasmada, con estrellas en las pupilas.

-A mi también…

Nanoha dio un golpe con el puño en su mano, parecía haber recordado algo;

-Fate-chan se me olvidaba. Aquél día que jugamos a verdad o reto, lo tenemos que terminar.

-Pues yo no me acuerdo cuantos puntos tenía cada uno. –Rió gentilmente.

-Ni yo, nyahaha.

-Nanoha…

-Dim…

Fate la miró intensamente y con un dedo inclinó su barbilla, a lo que Nanoha quedó en una especie de trance.

La mirada intensa y penetrante de la rubia, que expresaba un montón de sentimientos en ella, hizo que Nanoha se perdiera en un mundo desconocido. Poco a poco se sumergieron en un mar de sentimientos, con las miradas entrelazadas se comenzaron a sonrojar.

-Fate-chan…

Lentamente se fueron acercando y ya no pudiendo resistir más, Nanoha se lanzó y capturó esos labios con los que soñaba. De nuevo sintieron el beso como si fuera la primera vez, Nanoha la rodeó por el cuello y Fate con una mano la sujetaba por la cintura y con la otra inclinaba la barbilla de su novia.

Primero fue un roce de labios, pero Fate no tardó en añadirle más pasión. Dejó salir su lengua, pidiendo la entrada. La castaña entreabrió la boca para profundizar más el beso mientras la rubia exploraba cada centímetro de su boca. Poco después Nanoha hizo exactamente lo mismo.

Terminaron el beso por la falta de oxígeno y rápidamente se percataron de que ése era un lugar público, aunque no hubiese nadie, estaba mal.

-Fate-chan… -Nanoha la miró suplicante.

-Nanoha… -En el mismo instante en el que se iban a volver a besar, sonó una alarma.

Las dos se miraron de nuevo y comenzaron a reírse, al final Fate cogió el móvil y lo puso en manos libres.

-¡Fate-chan! –A la otra línea, se podía escuchar la voz de Hayate.

-¿Qué tal Hayate?

-Bien, pero quedan 15 minutos para entrar en el instituto, chicas.

-¿¡QUÉ?! –Gritaron las dos a la vez.

-¡Ajá! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Nanoha-chan también está ahí!

-¡Espera Hayate! ¡No os vayáis que vamos corriendo! –Dijo Fate levantándose y saliendo corriendo, con una mano entrelazada junto con la de Nanoha.

-¿Fate-chan, Nanoha-chan?

-Si, estamos corriendo, ya vamos. –Dijo Fate con la respiración agitada.

-Ahora cuadra todo… Seguro que estabais haciendo cosas pervertidas… Como chu**** o también hac*** la*** ¿o acaso estábais *****? ¡No puede ser! Estábais v****!

::::::::::

Volviendo con Hayate;

-¡Eyy! ¡Contestadme! ¡Mou! –Hayate le estaba gritando al teléfono con el que poco antes estaba hablando con las chicas.

Hacía nada que se había cortado la comunicación, o simplemente habían colgado.

-Hayate… Si les dices cosas como esas es normal que te cuelguen… -Suspiró Suzuka.

-¡E-E-Eres una pervertida! –Le señaló Arisa.

-¿Acaso tú no? ¿Ya lo has hecho con Suzuka no? ¿Entonces…?

-¡HAYATE! –Gritan las dos en medio de la calle, ruborizadas hasta las orejas.

::::::::::

-Sentimos haber llegado tarde. –Se inclinaron las dos.

-Nanoha-san, Fate-san. ¿Qué os ha pasado? Estamos ya a tercera hora.

-Lo sentimos, hemos tenido que ir a la enfermería. –Dijo Fate, apartándose algunos mechones de pelo para dejar ver un moratón en su frente.

-Ah bueno… Si es así no pasa nada. Pero Nanoha-san, tú no tienes nada…

-No sensei, pero he insistido en acompañarle. –Sonrió de lado.

-Bueno… Os perdonaré por esta vez, sentáos.

Nanoha y Fate se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos y Hayate les susurró;

-¿Qué os ha pasado? Fate-chan, ¿Y ese moratón?

-¿¡De quién crees que es la culpa?! –Se giraron las dos rápidamente frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Yo qué hice? –Dijo también susurrando.

-¡Oh, nada! ¡Sólo provocar un derrame nasal y hacer que me choque con una farola, pero no es nada! ¡No me duele! –Dijo Fate irónicamente.

-Me alegro de que no te duela. –La sonrisa de Hayate se ensanchó.

-Hayate-chan… -Suspiró Nanoha mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente.

Fate hizo el mismo gesto y dijo;

-Déjalo estar, Hayate. No pasa nada. –Sonrió y se volvió a girar.

:::::::::::

Al salir de clases, las cinco volvieron juntas a casa y Hayate sacó el tema de los HHG.

-Hayate Hentai Games. ¿Os apuntáis esta tarde en mi casa? –Sonrió pícaramente.

-De ninguna manera. –Cortó tajantemente Fate.

-¿Por qué? –Hayate arqueó una ceja.

-Por que no quiero hacer nada que sea hentai. –Explicó.

-¡Es verdad! –Gritaron las demás.

-Vale, vale. Hacemos una cosa, en vez de HHG, jugamos todas a verdad o reto. ¿Qué os parece? –Levantó un dedo.

-Mmmm… -Arisa parecía pensarlo mucho, y después dijo;

-Está bien, si es sólo verdad o reto nosotras nos apuntamos. –Exclamó Arisa levantando la mano de Suzuka.

La pelimorada asintió, algo sorprendida.

-Nosotras también. –Dijo Nanoha levantando la mano de la rubia.

-Pero… -Fate quiso protestar, pero ante la mirada de cordero degollado de su novia, se rindió.

-Está bien…

-¡YAY! ¡Esta tarde en mi casa! ¡A las cinco! –Gritó Hayate antes de irse por su camino.

::::::::::

Aquella tarde, en casa de los Yagami…

-¡Bien! ¡Empecemos con verdad o reto! –Anunció Hayate.

-Como no me acuerdo de las puntuaciones, empezaremos des de cero, ¿ok? –Preguntó.

Sin objeciones.

-Bien, pues entonces explico;

-Ya sabéis que hay verdad, reto, beso y tortura. Las fáciles valen 2 puntos, lo medio vale 4 puntos y algo difícil son 6. Quien al final del juego consiga más puntos, podrá mandar a todos los demás jugadores a hacer algo. Es decir, podrá retarlos y bajo ningún concepto se puede rechazar esa propuesta.

Todas asintieron.

-Bien, entonces comenzará el que señale la botella.

Hayate giró la botella del medio y terminó apuntando a Signum.

-¿Giro la botella? –Preguntó Signum.

-Um. –Asintió Hayate.

La botella que fue girada apuntó hacia Arisa.

-Reto medio. Quiero ganar. –Anunció la rubia.

-Vaya… Entonces… Te reto a que por el resto de la partida cambies brasier y panties con Tsukimura.

-¡Ohhhh, eso son 4 puntos para las dos! –Anunció Hayate.

- Las dos estaba rojas pero aceptaron.

Se fueron al lavabo y poco después vinieron.

-Confío en que os lo hayáis cambiado. –Dijo Hayate.

Arisa se veía más nerviosa y sonrojada de lo habitual, como Suzuka.

-Oh… Suzuka-chan… ¿Te aprieta el brasier? –Dijo al observar que movía el pecho y los hombros algo incómoda.

-¿¡Eh?! ¡N-No! –Negó rápidamente.

-Bueno, da igual. Te toca Arisa. –Dijo Fate.

La rubia giró la botella algo incómoda y apuntó a Fate.

-Reto medio. Tampoco estoy dispuesta a perder.

-Etto… ¡Ya sé! Baja a la calle y da una vuelta a la manzana corriendo mientras gritas el nombre de la persona que te gusta.

El color de la cara de Fate pasó a ser un rojo intenso. Y lo mismo hizo Nanoha, aunque inconscientemente.

-B-Bueno… Pe-Pero no miréis…

-Eso no puede ser posible, tenemos que escuchar quién es para ver si cumples la prueba. –Dijo Hayate.

-Mou… -Fate frunció el ceño.

Antes de que la rubia se fuese, Arisa le advirtió;

-Pero Fate-chan, no se vale usar súper velocidad.

-¿¡Por qué?! –Fate se horrorizó.

-Obviamente la gente te tiene que escuchar. –Explicó.

Muy a regañadientes, Fate aceptó y salió corriendo.

Poco después se asomaron a la ventana y vieron a Fate salir corriendo.

-¡NANOHA! ¡NANOHA! ¡NANOHA!

La castaña se ruborizó tanto que pensaba que le salía humo de la cabeza.

La gente miraba a Fate extrañada y los niños se reían.

-Pobrecita… -Dijo Suzuka.

-Has sido cruel Arisa… Ahora que diran los vecinos cuando me vean… -Nanoha puso su mano en la frente, ruborizada.

-¡Si tú estás así, imagínate ella! -Habló Signum, que se estaba riendo a carcajadas.

Hayate, al igual que ella, se estaba riendo y añadió;

-¡Madre mía! Pero sí que corre! ¡Hasta está dejando un rastro de polvo levantándose detrás suyo!

En cuestión de segundos, Fate volvió a entrar, sudando, ruborizada agotada.

Tanto que se dejó caer al suelo.

-Me habéis hecho pasar el momento más vergonzoso de mi vida… -Dijo agitadamente.

-Yo creo que se merece 6 puntos. –Dijo Arisa mientras reía.

-¿Alguna objeción? –Preguntó Hayate.

Nada.

-Bien, Arisa y Suzuka tienen 4 puntos y Fate-chan 6. –Anunció de nuevo Hayate.

Fate giró la botella, que terminó apuntando a Signum.

-Reto medio.

-Vale… Te reto a vestirte como un chico durante toda la partida. –Sonrió Fate pícaramente.

-¡Testarossa! ¡Lamentarás eso!

-Yo creo que no. –Rió de lado.

-Maldición… -Signum maldijo haber elegido reto.

-Un momento, ahora vengo… -La pelirrosa se levantó y poco después volvió con el pelo recogido en un moño, prácticamente plana, aunque se le notase un poco el pecho, y con la ropa más masculina.

-Yo que creí que no se podía ver más masculina… -Susurró Arisa.

-Te queda genial. –Dijo Fate sonriendo.

-Wow… -Exclamó Hayate, algo embobada.

-¿Te has puesto una venda en la parte pectoral? –Preguntó Suzuka.

-Sí. Realmente no duele tanto, estoy acostumbrada.

-¿Y eso? –Preguntó Hayate más extrañada.

-¡Ah! ¡N-No es n-nada! –Dijo sonrojándose y sentándose de nuevo.

-Bien…4 puntos… Entonces sigamos… -Signum giró la botella, apuntando a Nanoha.

-¡No es justo! ¡A mí no me apunta! –Se quejó Hayate.

-Sí… Y no sabes cómo me alegro… Suspiraron todas.

-¡OYE! ¡Eso me ofende! –Frunció el ceño.

-Ya que todos han dicho reto medio, yo también reto medio. –Anunció Nanoha sonriendo.

-Está bien… Te reto a que te untes chocolate en la cara.

-Bueno… Al menos es mejor que correr por la calle gritando o cambiar ropa interior… -Dijo la castaña.

-Venga, no puedes decir que no. –Insistió Signum.

Ruborizada, Nanoha bajó y poco después vino con la cara repleta de chocolate.

Eso sí, hubo gritos de Shamal y de Vita gritando algo como;

-¡Nanoha! ¡¿pero qué haces!?

Fate, inconscientemente se relamió los labios al verla.

Cosa que Hayate notó.

-Bien… 4 puntos… Seguimos.

Nanoha giró la botella y apuntó a Hayate.

-¡BIEN! –Gritó.

-Elijo reto difícil.

-Hayate-chan… Etto… Corre desnuda por toda la casa hasta llegar aquí, y luego te cambias.

-¡Vale!

Hayate comenzó a desvestirse allí mismo, como si no hubiera nadie.

Y como Dios la trajo al mundo, se fue corriendo por toda la casa.

Se escucharon gritos de Shamal y de Vita, se rompieron platos y poco después volvió a subir tan tranquila. Se vistió allí mismo y se sentó de nuevo.

-Etto… 6 puntos… -Dijeron toda asombradas, excepto Signum, que tuvo una hemorragia nasal y se encontraba tumbada boca arriba.

-Creo que Sigum se nos fue… -Anunció Arisa.

-Bueno… No pasa nada… Sigamos. –Dijo Fate.

Hayate giró la botella, que apuntó a la chica zorro.

-Reto medio.

-¡YAY! ¡Caíste en mi trampa! ¡Ahora lame toda la cara de Nanoha! ¡Sin dejar ni una mancha de chocolate!

-¡¿EHH!? P-Pero los labios…! –Fate protestó, ya que tenía los labios también manchados por el chocolate, todo menos las orejas.

-No puedes decir que no, es una orden. Al no ser que prefieras lamer sus…

-¡YA! ¡Ya lo lamo! –Gritó Fate antes de que Hayate pudiera terminar la frase.

En verdad Fate se moría de ganas de lamerle toda la cara des del primer momento en que vio a Nanoha entrar en aquella habitación con la cara repleta de chocolate, pero prefería no hacerlo en público.

Rápidamente se incorporó, delante de Nanoha, la sujetó por el hombro mientras Nanoha inclinaba la cabeza y comenzó a lamerle primero la frente.

Nanoha daba gracias al chocolate por qué juraría que ahora mismo estaba tan roja que iba a explotar, pero Fate también se encontraba en el mismo estado.

Terminó esa parte y luego bajó por los ojos, Nanoha los cerró, bajó más lamiéndole los pómulos, luego a barbilla…

La castaña estaba en el cielo en ese mismo instante, Le encantaba que su novia hiciera eso, le gustaba sentir su lengua en cada parte de su cuerpo, de su cara.

Finalmente llegó a los labios pero antes se separó.

Ambas respiraban ya agitadamente y estaban más que ruborizadas. Ya se le notaba mucho más a Nanoha ahora que el chocolate ya no estaba.

Las demás observaban todo el panorama, casi podían coger palomitas y comenzar a comer.

Nanoha y Fate se miraron intensamente por unos segundos y poco después Fate comenzó con sus labios. Lamió el labio superior primero hasta quitarle todo el chocolate y finalmente el de abajo. Se podía notar la humedad en ellos, y el deseo en la mirada de las dos.

A duras penas se separaron y finalmente Hayate dijo;

-Bien, 4 puntos. ¡Ya se hizo tarde por lo que se da por concluido el juego de verdad o reto!

-Entonces recapitulemos, ¿cuántos puntos tiene cada uno? –Preguntó Nanoha, aún nerviosa por lo anterior.

-Veamos… -Hayate sacó un papel y fue apuntando, hasta que se detuvo y enseñó el papel mientras dijo:

-Fate queda primero con 10 puntos, yo segunda con 6 y las demás 4 puntos...

-Eso quiere decir que os puedo retar a lo que yo quiera. –Afirmó Fate.

-Sí… -Dijeron todas algo atemorizadas.

Os reto a todas a ir mañana al instituto con el uniforme masculino y con aspecto de chico.

-¿¡QUÉ?! –Gritaron todas, horrorizadas.

-¿Qué pasa? No podéis negar una orden. –Rió Fate.

-¡Será divertido! –Gritó Hayate entusiasmada.

-¿Divertido? ¿Y yo qué hago? –Dijo Signum.

-Mmmm… Pues sencillamente mañana todo el día de chico y tendrás que venir a la hora del patio para que todo el mundo te vea. –Anunció la rubia.

-Maldita sea… Bueno, al menos ya tengo el traje hecho… -Dijo mirándose.

-Bueno… Nos vemos mañana chicas, que me tengo que ir. –Dijo Arisa.

-Sí, yo también. –Exclamó Suzuka.

Poco después, todas se fueron cada una a su casa.

-Fate-chan… ¿Por qué dijiste eso? ¡Mou! –Nanoha infló los pómulos, en señal de molestia.

-Por qué quería ver lo hermosa que es mi novia si fuera un chico.

Nanoha no se esperaba ese comentario, así que se ruborizó a más no poder y luego le susurró;

-Mou… Pero si querías eso… Lo podría haber hecho en privado… No delante de toda la escuela…

-Quiero que vean lo hermosa que eres en realidad. –Dijo Fate sonriendo.

Nanoha se paró un momento a pensar y se dio cuenta de algo muy importante;

-¡Fate-chan! Yo puedo pedirle prestado a mi hermano su antiguo uniforme del instituto, Hayate seguramente tenga un cosplay, Signum ya lo tiene… Pero Arisa y Suzuka…

-Quién sabe, tal vez tienen un as bajo la manga. –Dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno… -Ya habían llegado al cruce usual donde siempre se separaban, así que antes de irse compartieron un largo e íntimo beso y finalmente se despidieron.

::::::::::

-Ohaio… -Dice débilmente una Nanoha sin fuerzas

-¡OHAIOOOOOOOO! –Grita Fate, muy animada.

Público: Wow… Cambiaron de personalidades…

¡EY! ¡NO CAMBIAMOS! –Grita Fate con el ceño fruncido.

-Eso… Eso… -Dice Nanoha.

-Nanoha, ¿Por qué estas así? –Le pregunta Fate extrañada.

-¡Por qué no dormí nada anoche, arreglando el uniforme de chico a mis medidas! ¡Uwahh! –Nanoha se echa a llorar, y hunde su cara en la mesa.

Mientras Fate intenta calmar a Nanoha, el público susurra:

-¿Ya vieron…? ¡La hizo llorar…!

-¡EYY! ¡YO NO LA HICE LLORAR!

Público: Y ahora se está desquitando con nosotros…

-Oigan… -A Fate ya se le marcaba una vena en la frente del enfado. –Si no quieren que llame a Vita para que venga… Compórtense como tal.

-…

-…

-…

-…

-Así me gusta. –Dice Fate volviendo a la normalidad.

Chica misteriosa del público núm1: ¡Tengo preguntas o comentarios del capítulo!

-Adelante.

-Cuando yo… Es decir, cuando Hayate estaba dando vueltas desnuda por la casa, ¿por qué Signum tuvo una hemorragia nasal?

Fate: Mujer… ¿No es ob..

-¡Oye! ¡¿Es obvio!? ¿Pero tú eres retrasada o qué? Además, ¿por qué no le dio vergüenza a Hayate para dar vueltas por la casa desnuda? –Dice otra chica misteriosa.

La primera chica misteriosa tenía una máscara y un disfraz de pingüino, la segunda un león.

Chica misteriosa 1: ¡Oye! ¡Pues por qué no tengo…. Por qué Hayate no tiene nada de lo que avergonzarse!

Chica misteriosa 2: ¡Pues por qué crees que tuve… Que Signum tuvo una hemorragia nasal?!

Chica misteriosa 3: (disfraz de mono) ¡DEJEN ESTO! ¿Y COMO QUE CUANDO HAN PRONUNCIADO MI NOM… EL NOMBRE DE VITA TODO EL MUNDO HA DEJADO DE HABLAR!?

Chica misteriosa 4: ¡Pues por qué ahuyentas el público! (disfraz de planta)

Chica misteriosa 1: Es más, por qué cuando salí… cuando Hayate salió desnuda tuvieron que gritar Shamal y Vita? ¿Acaso son estúpidas?

-Chicas mieteriosas 3 y 4: ¡OYE!

Chica mist. Num 3: ¡Para empezar, es normal! A ver si alguien se pasea desnuda por la casa y esa persona es del sexo que te gusta es normal gritar!

Chica mist. 4: ¡ESO! ¡Imagínate que una chica esta tranquilamente en su casa y de repente sale su amigo de la ducha completamente desnudo y en frente de ella!

Chica mist. 2: ¡CLARO! ¡por eso tuv.. Por eso Signum tuvo una hemorragia nasal! ¿Qué no lo entiendes?

Chica mist. 1: ¿Me estáis diciendo que todas sois lesbianas?

-…..

-...

-…...

-…

-Chica mist. Num 453: Etto… Yo no soy…

-Chicas mit. Num 1,2,3 y 4: ¡CIERRA LA BOCA!

Chica mist. Num 1: Bueno, Fate ya hemos terminado… Ahora…¿Fate?

Chica mist. Num 3: No me pudo creer que no esté… ¡Será…!

Chica mist. Num 2: ¡SE HA ESCAQUEADO!

-Ugh… ¡CALLAOS TODOOOOOOOOS! –Nanoha suspira y luego grita con todos sus pulmones.

-….

-….

-Fate-chan se ha ido de viaje y yo intento dormir, así que callad. –Dijo bostezando.

Público: ¿¡Pero qué coj…?!

Segundos después llega Fate súper morena, con gafas de sol, spombrero y en bikini.

-¡HOLA!

-Chica mist. Núm 3: ¿?Cómo osas irte? I encima, ¿Dónde?

-Déjame pensar… He estado en París, he visto la torre Eiffel, he estado en Nueva york, en Finlandia, España, Marruecos, el Caribe, he ido a la China, Russia… ¡Ah sí! Y he ido hasta el centro de la tierra, me he hecho fotos con los dinosaurios, he ido hasta Marte, tengo fotos con los marcianos… Y he dado la vuelta al mundo en 2 minutos.

Acto seguido enseña fotos, donde sale Fate clavándole su dispositivo Bardiche a un dinosaurio, con la torre Eiffel, sale con casco de astronauta, en la luna…

-Vale, ahora me dices de dónde te has bajado esas fotos… -Dice Nanoha.

-Oye que son de verdad.

Público entero: -Sí claro.

-¡Oye, que es verdad!

Chica mist. Núm 2: Cuidado chicas, estamos delante de una chica mala.

-Las demás chicas: ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Ahí le has dado!

-¿Así que antes se peleaban y ahora se alían? –Fate se estaba empezando a cabrear.

-¡Recibirán mi castigo! ¡THUNDER….! –Fate prepara su dispositivo para disparar al público.

-¡Nooo! ¡Otra como Vita no! –Dice la chica núm 4.

Chica mist. Num 3: ¡Ya estamos! ¡Fue vuestra culpa por pervertidos! ¡Yo no hice nada!

-….

-¡Q-Q-Quiero decir… V-Vita-chan no hizo nada!

-Ya….

Nanoha se levanta, sombría coge a Fate del cuello y le quita el dispositivo;

-Eh…Hola Nanoha… Cu-Cuanto tiempo…

-Fate-chan…

La lanza al público y esta vez prepara un starlight breaker, muy cabreada;

-_**HE DICHO…**_

Público: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-_**QUE ME DEJEN…**_

Corren por todas partes, chocandose unos con otros. Mientras las chicas misteriosas se quitan los disfraces y resultan ser Hayate, Signum, Vita y Shamal.

Las 4 chicas exmisteriosas (xD): ¡Espera Nanoha/Nanoha-chan/Takamachi!

-_**¡DORMIR!**_

_**::::::::::**_

_**pRoBlEmAs TéCnICoS, **_

_**DISCULPEN LAS MOLESTIAS**_

_**::::::::::**_

Sinceramente, no se cuanto subiré el próximo capitulo porque como llega carnaval y eso xD pues alomejor mañana si tengo tiempo o alomejor la semana k viene… kien sabe xD (solo digo k el drama… no va a tardar mucho… es por eso k intento poner mucho fluff y momentos graciosos xD)

-Gracias por comentar!

-NOS VEMOS!

PD:NO SOY UN POKÉMON


	17. ¡Menudo día!

Hoy me he levantado con ganas de escribir (gracias a kami-sama xD) asi k no voy a desperdiciar las ganas n_n Espero k os guste el capitulo, yo lo voy a escribir mientras escucho a Hatsune Miku *_* xD

Sin más demora….. ¡POR QUÉ ERES TÚ!

Capítulo 17: ¡Menudo día!

Era un día especial, al menos para Fate. Iba a ver vestida de chico a sus amigas y eso le causaba felicidad, quería llegar al instituto ya.

La chica zorro se levantó de un salto, sin despertador ni nada. Estaba feliz y a la vez le daba un poco de pena sus amigas. O si no por venganza a lo que le hicieron hacer en verdad o reto, como le mirarían ahora los vecinos…

Sonriendo, inconscientemente se levantó ya con las orejas y cola al exterior, se vistió y al darse cuenta de esto, se ruborizó y las escondió rápidamente. Bajó, desayunó con su madre y su hermano y finalmente se fue.

-Fate, recuerda que hoy, tú, Hayate y Nanoha tenéis la misión de entrenamiento. Iré a por vosotras al terminar el instituto. –Le dijo Lindy antes de que pasara la puerta.

-¡Aaahhh! ¡No me acordaba! –Se lamentó, llevándose una mano en la frente.

-¡Yo no podré ir, tengo asuntos pendientes en la TSAB! –Se oyó la voz de Chrono.

-Está bien, acuérdate de decírselo a todas. Os iré a buscar y comeremos en el campo de entrenamiento. –Lindy levantó un dedo.

-Vale, mamá. ¡Adiós!–Asintió y, sonriendo, finalmente salió de casa.

-Que alegre que está hoy… -Musitó Lindy, todavía en casa.

Fate llegó al sitio donde quedaban siempre Nanoha y ella. Y allí la vio.

Estaba sentada en el banco, cabizbaja y con los puños cerrados, posados cerca de las rodillas. Su pelo no era el mismo, no tenía su usual coleta hacia un lado. Esta vez se había recogido el pelo en una cola de caballo, bastante larga.

Nanoha levantó la cabeza y vio a Fate ahí parada, observándola.

La castaña tenía el flequillo hacia un lado, realmente parecía un chico.

Su uniforme, camisa de botones y chaqueta con una corbata, y finalmente, los largos pantalones que terminaban en los negros zapatos.

Cuando Fate vio la vergüenza en los ojos azules que la miraban a lo lejos, no pudo evitar reírse.

-¡Fate-chan! ¡A mí no me hace gracia! ¡Mou! –Se levantó del banco y salió corriendo hacia quedar en frente de ella.

-¡No lo puedo evitar! ¡Dios, me muero de ganas por ver a Arisa, Suzuka y Hayate!

-Fate-chan… -Frunció el ceño.

-Eres muy lindo, Takamachi-kun.

-¡Fate-chan! –Se ruborizó notablemente, ya que su familia le había dicho exactamente lo mismo. Era una copia de su padre, pero con el pelo de su madre.

-Pero ahora enserio, creo que serías popular entre las chicas. –Sonrió.

-A mí no me hace gracia… -Infló los pómulos.

-Bueno, ¿vamos?

-Vale…

Se tomaron de las manos y siguieron caminando, por las calles alguna gente las miraba, o susurraba; ¡Qué buena pareja hacen! O ¡Kawaiii! O… Los jóvenes de hoy en día…

-Cierto, es extraño que en una pareja el más bajo sea el novio, por lo que otro día te trasvistes tú. –Nanoha le dirigió una mirada asesina a Fate.

-Etto… Me lo pensaré. –Sonrió de lado.

-¡Bien! –Aferró más el agarre, entrelazando los dedos y sonriendo.

-_Qué suerte tengo de haberla encontrado…_ -Musitó Fate, también sonriendo.

Al llegar al cruce de siempre, deshicieron el agarre y poco después se encontraron con Arisa, Suzuka y Hayate. O más bien con Bannigs-kun, Tsukimura-kun y Hayate (sirve para ambos géneros).

Todas con el uniforme masculino, hablando y riendo.

Hayate se había puesto gomina en el pelo, levantando las puntas y el flequillo, éste también hacia el lado. Tenía un lado del pelo hacia atrás y en el otro, un mechón castaño. Con eso y el uniforme masculino, la hacían ver genial.

Estaban tan embobadas que no se dieron cuenta hasta el final de que Hayate tenía los ojos muy, muy azules y claros y el pelo prácticamente blanco.

-_Cool…_ -Pensaron Nanoha y Fate.

Arisa, sus usuales mechones de pelo largo en la parte delantera se los había recogido y unido por detrás. Simplemente con eso, y el uniforme masculino ya se veía un chico guapísimo.

-_Qué guapo…_ -Pensaron de nuevo Fate y Nanoha.

Suzuka se había clocado una diadema negra más atrás, de forma que el pelo quedase ya recogido y no se tocó el flequillo, simplemente se recogió su abundante pelo en una cola de caballo, así como Nanoha.

_-Le queda tan bien…_ -Pensaban, ya casi babeando por las tres chicas.

-¡Ey! ¡No babeen el suelo! ¡Es asqueroso! –Les dijo Arisa, con una mano en la frente.

-¡No babeamos! –Les dijeron al unísono.

-Bueno… No de momento… -Guiñó un ojo Hayate.

-¡Hayate! ¿Qué haces en el modo super saiyan? –Le preguntó Fate.

-¡Oye! ¡Que no es modo super saiyan! ¡Mou, Arisa-chan y Suzuka-chan me han dicho lo mismo!

-Será por algo… -Musitó Nanoha.

-¡Es mi modo de lucha! –Explicó Yagami.

-Sí… ¿Pero no emanas así energía? Te podrían detectar los ghouls… -Dijo Fate algo preocupada.

-¡No te preocupes! ¡He conseguido tener esta forma sin emanar energía! –Guiñó un ojo.

-¿Ni un poco? –Inquirió Nanoha.

-Bueno… Tal vez un poco pero casi nada, no os preocupés. Además si viene un Ghoul, ¡lo destrozaré! –Sonrió.

Todas suspiraron.

-Te pareces a Yuuno, Arisa… -Dijo Fate.

-¿Y ese quién es?

-Es el delegado de nuestra clase…–Contestó suspirando.

-Bueno… ¿vamos? –Propuso Suzuka.

-Estás tan cool… -Dijo Nanoha.

-Tú también. –Contestaron.

Se ruborizó y siguieron el camino hacia el instituto.

::::::::::

-¿A qué se debe esto? ¡Takamachi, Tsukimura, Bannigs y Yagami!

-Etto… Es algo así como una apuesta… -Respondió Nanoha, ruborizada hasta las orejas de que sus compañeros la mirasen.

-¡Los dejaré por hoy pero que no se vuelva a repetir! –Les regañó la maestra, a las chicas que todavía estaban de pie en el salón.

-Sí… -Suspiraron todas y al sentarse, se giraron y miraron amenazadoramente a Fate.

-Emm… No me maten con la mirada… -Se rascó la nuca, nerviosa.

Sorpresivamente en la hora del patio, todas se acercaron a las mesas de las chicas, gritando emocionadas. Vinieron gente de otras clases también, que las habían visto por el camino.

Una parte de la multitud se dirigió donde Suzuka, aunque fuera la minoría, habría unas diez personas.

_-¡Suzuka estás genial!_

_-¡Tan cool!_

_-¡Kyaaaa!_

La pelimorada, quería salir de aquel embrollo pero era imposible, por lo que se limitó a contestar preguntas y a escuchar halagos.

Otra gran parte de la multitud estaba donde Nanoha, puede que unas quince o más.

_-¡Takamachi-kun sal conmigo!_

_-¡Nanoha-chan, kyaaaaa!_

Arisa se había levantado para ir a salvar a Suzuka de la multitud, pero la rodearon a ella también.

_-¡Arisa estás b****!_

_-¡Te lo co**** to***!_

Se escuchaban gritos y también declaraciones hacia Arisa.

La gran mayoría estaba rodeando a Hayate. Ésta mordía una rosa, sin espinas, y halagaba a todas las chicas que estaban con ella.

_-¡Yagami! ¡Eres tan cool! ¡Kyaaaaa!_

_-¡Qué caballeroso!_

Hayate, con su mirada azul a más no poder, miraba intensamente a todas las chicas, y a una le dijo;

-No te preocupes, ahora no podremos estar juntos pero… Pronto verás que sí…

La rodeó por la cintura y la inclinó hacia abajo como en un baile, después la subió y con la rosa ahora en la mano, le guiñó un ojo.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAA!

La chica a la que cogió se desmayó y las otras se emocionaron aún más.

Fate, que estaba sola en su asiento, se decidió por ir dónde Nanoha y consiguió abrirse paso.

-¡Fate-chan! Ayuda…

-¡Nanoha! –La cogió del brazo y la llevó hacia sí.

Las demás chicas, al ver tal escena, Fate abrazando a Nanoha y ésta rodeándola por el cuello, gritaron emocionadas.

-¡VIVA EL NANOFATE! –Se escuchaba.

Poco después, Arisa terminó cansándose y fue finalmente dónde Suzuka, con muchas dificultades.

-Arisa-chan… Ayuda… -Sollozaba Suzuka.

Cosa que conseguía emocionar más a las fans de Suzuka.

-¡Kyaaaaa!

Arisa fue empujando una por una a las chicas hasta dejar el paso libre.

Hizo exactamente lo mismo que Fate con Nanoha y la atrajo hacia sí.

-¡Dejadla en paz! –Gritó Arisa.

Suzuka se ruborizó y miró intensamente a Arisa, haciendo que ésta se ruborizase también.

Parecía que se fuesen a besar cuando varias chicas tuvieron una hemorragia nasal, gritando;

-¡YAOOOOOOOOOOOOOI GRATIIIIIIIIIISS! ¡KYAAAAAA!

-¡VIVA EL ARISUZU!

::::::::::

Al salir del instituto, las chicas estaban agotadas. Varias declaraciones de amor en las taquillas, por no decir centenares en total. Y llegó la hora de salir a fuera.

Se encontraron con Lindy y Signum, ésta última también como un chico.

-¡Signum! –Hayate se tiró encima de ella y la besó en público.

Las chicas de los alrededores tuvieron una hemorragia nasal y poco después se fueron.

-¡Ha-Ha-Hayate! –Signum tartamudeó.

-Dime. Le contestó sonriendo felizmente.

-Na-Nada… Te ves muy…bien así… -Se terminó sonrojando violentamente.

-Oh… Adoro tu tsundere… -Rió pícaramente.

-¿Pero que hace Lindy-san aquí? –Inquirió Nanoha.

-¡AAAAHHH! ¡Se me ha olvidado! –Fate se llevó las manos a la cara.

-Fate-chan… -Suspiró su madre.

-No pasa nada, veréis. Para probaros, Hayate-chan, Nanoha-chan y Fate-chan tendrán un entrenamiento especial por la tarde. Comeremos en el campo de entrenamiento, es vital. –Señaló haciendo énfasis en esto último.

-Está bien, no tengo problema pero tengo que avisar a mi familia. –Dijo Nanoha sonriendo.

-Nanoha-chan… Hayate-chan hoy estáis súper cool… -Dijo Lindy que no se había dado cuenta.

-¡Mou! ¡Lindy-san!

-Bueno, bueno. Será mejor que llames a tu familia, Nanoha-chan. –Sonrió Lindy.

::::::::::

Estaban ya en el campo de entrenamiento, claro que Nanoha al final sí que tuvo que ir a su casa y Hayate también, para cambiarse de ropa. Fate les permitió hacerlo ya que en teoría la apuesta era todo el día.

Llegados a este punto, ya se encontraban en una explanada rocosa, tuvieron que tele transportarse junto con Lindy. Así que no sabían dónde estaba aquél sitio.

-Bien, ya llegamos. –Lindy afirmó.

-Wow, esto está deshabitado… -Dijo una Hayate asombrada.

-En efecto, bueno… Tendremos que comenzar con Hayate. –Sonrió la almirante.

-¡Yai! ¡Empecemos! –Dijo muy animada.

-Un momento, antes quítate el modo súper saiyan. –Avisó Lindy.

-Pe-Pero entonces no tendré poderes mágicos… -Hayate parecía confundida.

-De eso se trata. Esto es entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo.

Las tres se sorprendieron. Pero no dijeron nada ni se negaron.

-Está bien. –Dijo finalmente Hayate mientras volvía al modo normal.

::::::::::

-¡OHAIOOOO! –Grita Nanoha des dl plató, en su silla.

-¡Buenas! –Le sigue Fate.

-Bien, hoy tenemos un invitado especial que aparecerá muy pronto en el fic… ¿Quién será? –Fate levanta las cejas.

-Bueno, vosotros no lo sabéis, pero nosotras sí, nyahaha.

-¿El público quiere pistas? – Pregunta Fate sonriendo.

Público: ¡SÍ!

-Está bien, es una chica. –Dice Nanoha.

-Sí, es muy dulce, amable, cariñosa… -Prosigue Fate.

-Como Nanoha, resumiendo. –Termina por decir.

Nanoha re ruboriza levemente y sonríe pícaramente a Fate.

Ésta le devuelve la sonrisa y le guiña un ojo.

-Bueno, no tenemos mucho que decir… ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? –Pregunta Nanoha.

Chica mist. Núm 1 aparece de repente, saliendo por un lado del plató con un antifaz.

-Hola Hayate. –Sonríen las dos.

-Hola chicas.

-…

Público: Se acaba de delatar a sí misma…

-¡Oh no! ¡Quiero decir, yo no soy Hayate! ¡Soy la chica legendaria H!

-H de Hayate… -Dice Fate.

-¡Exactamente! –Exclama la chica misteriosa.

-…

-Público: Se acaba de delatar otra vez…

-¡Ah! ¡Olvídenlo! ¡Sí, soy Hayate! –Se quita el antifaz y sonríe triunfante.

-Con ese súper disfraz no te había reconocido… -Dice Fate con una ceja levantada.

-¿Qué disfraz? Si sólo lleva un antifaz… -Nanoha habla.

-Nanoha… Era ironía… -Fate se lleva las manos a la frente.

-Bueno, da igual… Hayate, ¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo? –Pregunta la chica zorro.

Yagami se sienta en una silla de al lado y comienza;

-Pues verás, soy una rompe corazones. Mi propósito era conseguir ser popular, para poner a Signum celosa. Y lo he conseguido por qué al llegar a casa no veas la que*** Hasta lo hemos he*** en la co***

-Hayate… No empieces otra vez o llamaré a Vita. –Dice Fate.

-…

-…

-¿Cómo es que te has callado si no viste a Vita en aquél programa? –Nanoha preguntó.

-Por qué… Yo… Estaba entre el público… -A Hayate le recorrió un escalofrío por toda la espalda.

-Ya veo… Pobrecilla, golpeada por un súper ataque de Vita y encima por un Starlight Breaker… Ahora entiendo porqué eres así… Se ve que te afectó al cerebro… -Nanoha dijo rascándose la barbilla.

-¡Oye! ¡Qué soy completamente normal! ¡Díganselo público! –Hayate se dirige al público, sin recibir respuesta alguna.

-…

-…

Poco después todo el mundo estalla en carcajadas.

-¡Mou! –Hayate frunce el ceño.

-Olvídenlo. Por cierto creo yo que deberías aparecer más en tu forma de zorro o chica zorro, es que estas muy kawaiii así. –Dice Hayate.

-¿Verdad ¿Verdad? ¡Yo también se lo digo! –Insiste Nanoha.

-Sip, además estás mucho más sexy. –Sonrió pícaramente.

-Ya… Bueno… No se preocupen por qué en el próximo capítulo voy a salir así como quieren… -Suspiró.

-Y en el otro… Y en el otro… Ya verá por qué… -Suspira de nuevo.

-Bueno, bueno… Tranquila, nyahaha.

-¡Chicos, nos despedimos ya! ¡Y recuerden que nos vemos mañana en el NanoFate Channel! –Fate anuncia.

-¡Sí! – Gritan las otras dos.

El público también se despide y se cierra el telón.

Poco después se escuchan voces en el estudio;

-Hayate, ¿Cómo que estuviste en el público?

-Ah… Por qué…

-¿Por qué qué?

-Porqué… Yo siempre estoy observándoos, muajajaja…

-Ya…

-Además, en el público siempre estaremos todos los personajes de MSLN, aunque no nos veas.

-¿MS… Qué?

-Nada, nada, muajaja.

-Oye… No te rías así que das escalofríos…

-Lo sé, por eso lo hago.

::::::::::


	18. Misterios sin resolver

Buenasssss, este capitulo me costara seguramente algo mas de escribir, esque no se si os habeis dado cuenta, pero lo mio es escribir escenas romanticas, fluff y eso xDD bueno, aever si me sale bien las partes de pelea jaja

Ah y… gracias como siempre x los review y por tomarse la molestia de leer! n_n

SIN MÁS DEMORA… ¡POR QUÉ ERES TÚ!

Capítulo 18: Misterios sin resolver

-¡Más rápido, Hayate-chan! –Lindy le avisó mientras esquivaba sus golpes, que terminaban en el aire.

Hayate estaba intentando golpear a Lindy, ésta le había dicho que no podía usar poderes mágicos, pero sí volar.

Estaba literalmente persiguiendo a Lindy por todo el campo pero cuando conseguía estar cerca de ella, esquivaba el golpe o simplemente desaparecía. No, pero no se tele transportaba, si no que era tan rápida que parecía realmente que se esfumase.

Nanoha y Fate estaban muy serias, observando cada detalle, cada movimiento y cada ráfaga de aire alrededor de la batalla entre ellas dos. Por muy rápido que fuesen Hayate y Lindy ellas las veían, aunque podría ser que un humano normal no.

La castaña ya estaba sudando y jadeando, intentando golpearla.

-Vamos, Hayate-chan. ¿A qué esperas? –Lindy intentaba persuadirla, mientras se movía a una velocidad inimaginable.

De repente Hayate paró. Se detuvo en medio de aquel campo, flotando en el aire. Se serenó, su respiración volvió a ser normal y cerró los ojos. Fuertemente apretó los párpados, hasta sentir una ráfaga de aire proveniente de detrás suyo.

Hayate se giró al instante y golpeó al aire, pero rápidamente, como un rayo, voló a una velocidad inhumana detrás suyo, dónde sentía la presencia de la almirante.

Aunque habían estado a unos veinte metros, Lindy quedó sorprendida por la rapidez de su alumna y no pudo hacer nada debido a que ésta ya la había golpeado, y con bastante fuerza en el vientre.

-¡Lo siento, almirante! –Se disculpó Hayate al ver que Lindy se llevaba las manos donde había recibido el golpe.

Descendieron y Lindy sonriendo dijo;

-Hayate-chan, enhorabuena. Tu velocidad es buena.

-Gracias… -Hayate se ruborizó un poco debido a que se sentía algo culpable por el golpe.

-Lo siento…

-No tienes por qué disculparte, ya no duele. Además de eso se trataba la prueba. –Sonrió radiantemente.

-Y ahora… La prueba de cuerpo a cuerpo.

Hayate al principio creía que era broma e iba a gritar o reír, pero cuando la almirante la miró sonriendo, supo que iba en serio.

-Entendido. –Dijo devolviendo una sonrisa radiante y levantando el pulgar.

Fate y Nahoha estaban literalmente con la boca abierta. Que después de lo que habían entrenado ya se pusieran de nuevo sin descansar, era sin duda algo de admirar.

-Bien, ahora luchemos cuerpo a cuerpo. Un round y suficiente. ¿De acuerdo, Hayate-chan? –Lindy se preparó en su respectivo lado.

-Um. –Asintió, incorporándose también.

Esta vez, Lindy atacó primero y sorprendió a Hayate saltando, quedando detrás suyo. Pero la castaña tuvo el tiempo suficiente para hacer algunas piruetas y alejarse de ella. Poco después, fue corriendo hacia la almirante y ésta hizo a su vez lo mismo.

Chocaron sus puños, y se miraron intensamente hasta que Hayate se echó hacia atrás, tirando así a Lindy.

Lindy rápidamente se incorporó y le iba a golpear cuando su vientre crujió de dolor. Se petrificó allí mismo, dando a Hayate todas las oportunidades de ganar.

Ésta la agarró fuertemente por detrás, apretándola.

-¡Uno! –Gritó Fate.

-¡Dos!-Le siguió Nanoha.

Lindy quería quitársela de encima pero era imposible, entre la fuerza que sorprendentemente tenía escondida Hayate y su dolor no podía hacer nada.

-¡Tres!

-¡Cuatro!

-¡Cinco!

-¡Seis!

-¡Siete!

Lindy no podía perder en frente de sus alumnas, por lo que al final tuvo que usar magia.

Concentró en pocos segundos la suficiente cantidad de magia en su vientre, intentando ignorar un poco el dolor.

Y lo consiguió, así que golpeó a Hayate fuertemente con su codo, ahora con más fuerza que antes, y se liberó.

Hayate estaba en el suelo. A duras penas se podía levantar, pero lo hizo.

Contaron hasta ocho, pero al final logró levantarse. Le dolía horrores la parte dónde la almirante la había golpeado.

Las demás quedaron sorprendidas, sobre todo Lindy. Debido a que también había adjuntado magia en aquél golpe, aunque las demás no supieran nada.

-Suficiente.

-Pero… -Hayate intentó hablar.

-Hayate-chan, descansa. Lo has hecho realmente bien, te doy mi enhorabuena, sinceramente. –Sonrió y la ayudó a ponerse recta.

La castaña apenas podía mantenerse en pie, así que la almirante, la ayudó a llevarla dónde estaban Nanoha y Fate, cerca de la sombra de un árbol.

-Mamá, te has pasado… Menudo moratón que le has hecho a Hayate… -Fate suspiró algo preocupada, mirando el enorme color lila en la cintura, más bien por la parte dónde se encuentra el apéndice.

-Lindy-san tenga más cuidado… -Dijo Nanoha también preocupada.

-Lo siento, jajaja… Me he pasado… -Bajó la cabeza, rascándose la nuca y luego se dirigió a Fate.

-Oh vamos… ¡No me duele para nada! –Rió Hayate, levantando los dedos en señal de victoria.

Lindy le rozó la parte del moratón y Hayate hizo una mueca de dolor.

-¿Lo ves? No seas tan cabezota, Hayate-chan. Descansa. –Sonrió Lindy

-Vale… -Aunque a Hayate no le gustaba nada la idea, tendría que observar a partir de ahora.

-Procuraré no pasarme a partir de ahora, pero ahora te toca a ti, Nanoha-chan. –Dijo finalmente, con su habitual sonrisa en el rostro.

-Va-Vale… -Respondió, temiendo lo que iría a pasar.

-Haremos lo mismo que con Hayate-chan.

-¿¡QUÉ?! –Fate la interrumpió.

-Fate-chan, no te preocupes, sabes que hemos estado entrenando. Y en el juego también. –Sonrió Nanoha dirigiéndose a Fate.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, Nanoha-chan, vamos. Y tranquilas, no me voy a pasar ni un pelo. –Sonrió irónicamente.

-Enséñame de lo que eres capaz, futura nuera.

-¡MAMÁAA TE HE ESCUCHADO! –Fate gritó, junto con Hayate riéndose desesperadamente a su lado. En realidad, se estaba quejando del dolor, pero también se reía.

-¡Esa era mi intención! –Dijo Lindy.

Nanoha se limitó a sonreír, ruborizada hasta las orejas. Pero no dijo nada.

-Comencemos. Cuando consigas tocarme será suficiente. –Sonrió.

-Bien. -Nanoha se veía muy decidida a hacerlo.

Lindy no se movía, esperando a que la castaña iniciase la pelea, y así lo hizo. Nanoha corrió rápidamente, levantando un rastro detrás suyo.

Intentó golpearla y ésta, con los ojos abiertos de par en par por el asombro, dudó unos segundos si estaba en la realidad y se alejó de allí cuando Nanoha estuvo a punto de rozarla.

-¡Vamos, Nanoha-chan! –Lindy la alentaba a lo lejos.

La ojiazul no dudó y corrió hacia ella, en un momento que estuvo a punto de rozarla la almirante voló hacia arriba.

-¡Mamá, sabes que Nanoha no puede volar! –Gritó Fate, observando toda la batalla.

Lindy miró a su hija con intensidad y sonrió.

Nanoha se quedó parada en su sitio y cerró los ojos fuertemente. Hasta que miró a Lindy y sonrió.

La almirante parecía descolocada, sorprendida.

Segundos después, Nanoha estaba detrás suyo, sujetándola por detrás e inmovilizándola con los brazos.

Después, la soltó y Lindy se giró. No podía salir del estado en el que estaba. ¿Cuándo Nanoha había aprendido a volar? ¿Y tan rápido?

Muchas preguntas pasaba por su mente, al igual que en la de Hayate y Fate, que estaban literalmente, con la boca abierta después de lo que acababa de suceder.

Nanoha y Lindy bajaron hasta dónde estaban Fate y Hayate, sentada y apoyada en el árbol.

-Nanoha-chan, ¿Podrías explicarnos? –Inquirió Lindy.

-No estaréis insinuando que después de tantos meses en la TSAB, no haya aprendido nada, ¿No?

-Pe-Pe-Pe-Pe… -Fate no daba crédito a lo que había visto.

-¡Parezco una idiota! –Fate estaba roja hasta la médula y la cabeza la deba vueltas.

-¿Pasa algo, Fate-chan? –Nanoha parecía confusa por su reacción.

-Yo… Te he e-estado llevando tantas veces… A lugares, a… Y-y tú… ¡Sa-sabías volar…!

Nanoha palideció un momento y recordó;

-Nyahaha… Fate-chan… Es que... Etto… Me gusta más volar en tus brazos… -Lo último lo dijo con un hilo de voz, pero las demás lo escucharon todo.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué romántico! –Exclamó Hayate emocionada.

Las dos se sonrojaron más de lo que estaban y finalmente Lindy se aclaró la garganta;

-¡Ejem! Bueno… Nanoha-chan, ¿Cómo has aprendido a correr y volar tan rápido?

-He estado entrenando con Fate-chan, ella me ha enseñado a pelear. Y bueno, a tener más resistencia, correr más y más rápido, etc. ¡Hasta me enseñó a volar! –Dijo muy emocionada.

-Ya veo… -Dijo Lindy. –¡Así se hace Fate-chan! –Dijeron Hayate y Lindy.

-Así nos ahorramos el tener que enseñarle las cosas básicas. –Sonrió la almirante.

-Pero Nanoha… Te intenté enseñar a volar… Pero por más que lo intentabas no podías… -Fate parecía confundida.

-Fate-chan… No me hagas repetir lo anterior… -Se explicó algo avergonzada la castaña.

La rubia lo comprendió al instante y también se ruborizó.

-¿Y cómo aprendiste entonces? –Hayate quiso saber.

-Pues… Fate-chan me dijo como se hacía, así que cuando ella no estaba practicaba y practicaba, hasta que lo conseguí. Y bueno, daba vueltas por las noches e intentaba ir más rápido, es por eso que vuelo tan rápido. Y en cuanto a los golpes y correr así, a parte de que me enseñase Fate-chan, recuerden que mi familia tiene un dojo, así que yo también he estado practicando con mi padre y mis hermanos. –Sonrió dulcemente.

-Ya veo… -Al fin todas parecieron comprender.

-Bien hecho, Nanoha. No me esperaba que hubieras mejorado tantísimo… -La halagó Lindy.

-Gracias, nyahaha.

-Espera… Si sabes volar, Nanoha… Eso significa que tendrías que ser capaz de usar magia… adecuadamente. De otra manera no podrías volar tan rápido.

-Si, yo también me sorprendí. –Al instante Nanoha hizo una especie de energía llameante con las manos.

Las demás, apartaron la mirada rápidamente, sin poder evitarlo.

Cuando pudieron volver a mirar, lo hicieron y lo que vieron a Lindy la preocupó demasiado;

-Ésta es mi magia. –Sonrió satisfecha de sí misma.

Lindy palideció al ver la energía que emanaba Nanoha. Abrió los ojos como platos y los demás parecieron darse cuenta;

-Lindy-san, ¿pasa algo? –Preguntó Nanoha.

-No, nada. Es que tu energía es muy extraña, jamás había visto tal magia…

Era una energía totalmente blanca. Tan deslumbrante como la luz. Tanto que las pupilas tardaban en acostumbrarse a tal esplendor.

-Lo sé, yo también hice lo mismo la primera vez que vi esta magia, mis ojos no podían soportarlo. –Rió Nanoha.

-Es extraña… -Hayate y Fate estaban más que asombradas.

-Todas, haced una esfera de energía con una mano. –Ordenó la almirante.

Las demás, algo extrañadas, acataron la orden.

Hayate se levantó, aun dolida, e hizo la esfera. Como todas, era algo llameante.

La de Hayate era de color grisácea.

La de Lindy era más bien lilácea.

La de Fate era directamente negra, totalmente oscura.

Y la de Nanoha blanca como la luz.

Lindy, que no había visto hasta ahora la energía de ninguna, palideció de verdad. Y comenzó a sudar, pero intentó disimularlo lo mejor que pudo.

_-Aquí hay algo que no encaja… -_Pensó la almirante.

-Bien, ya es suficiente. Me alegro por ti Nanoha. –Dijo finalmente la almirante.

-Y Nanoha… ¿Qué poder tienes? –Preguntó Hayate.

-Curación. –Sonrió.

-Ya veo… Entonces… ¿Qué tal si…? –Hayate se puso delante de ella, levantándose ligeramente la camisa, dónde se podía ver el moratón.

Nanoha comprendió al instante y cedió.

La castaña posó su mano suspendida en el aire y su magia por sí sola, buscó la herida de Hayate. Se introdujo en ella y en pocos segundos ya no había nada.

La herida había desaparecido.

-_No es normal…_ -Pensó Lindy observando con asombro.

-Bueno… Nanoha-chan no te probaré más por que veo que te mueves tan rápido como yo… Así que… -Lindy sonrió.

-¡Tal vez sean los genes! Ya sabes, si viene de un clan antiguo que fue muy poderoso, es normal que haya heredado la habilidad de aprender rápido y eso… -Hayate explicó.

-Esa es una opción que no podemos descartar, tal vez sea la más explícita. –Dijo Lindy, rascándose la barbilla.

-Fate-chan, te toca. –Le avisó su madre.

-¡Bien! –Fate parecía feliz.

-¡Mamá, te voy a derrotar! –La señaló con el dedo, después de incorporarse de nuevo para luchar.

-¡Esa es la actitud! –Lindy la miró como si fuera un rival.

-¡Oh, se me olvidaba! –Avisó la almirante, antes que Fate se lanzara al ataque.

-¿Um? –Fate esperaba una respuesta.

-Fate-chan, debes "sacar" la cola y las orejas.

-¿Por qué? –La rubia no lo entendía.

-¿Cómo naciste? ¿Siendo una chica zorro o una humana? –Preguntó calmadamente.

-Nací con orejas y cola… Esa es mi verdadera forma… -Dijo Fate.

-Entonces… Debes pelear siempre en tu verdadera forma, si no, no lo darás todo de ti. Te rebajas de nivel. ¿No crees que serás más poderosa en tu forma natural?

-Sí… Eso creo… Me siento más ágil y rápida, ahora que lo dices… -Fate se quedó pensativa un momento.

-Pues, adelante. –Lindy se preparó para combatir, en tanto Fate ya tenía orejas y cola de zorro al exterior. Ese pelaje tan suave, sedoso y dorado. Con las puntas oscurecidas como el carbón.

-¡Ahora sí, comencemos! –Fate gritó y al instante ya estaba en frente de Lindy.

-¡Oh…! ¡Veo que has mejorado tu velocidad! –La almirante se sorprendió.

La misma Fate estaba sorprendida, había estado tanto tiempo entrenando en su forma humana, que ahora parecía que era el doble de fuerte y veloz.

No tardó mucho en golpearla por detrás, sorprendiéndola.

Lindy fingió dolor para luego separarse y dirigirle un puñetazo en el hombro, pero Fate fue todavía más rápida y se agachó, para golpearla en la cintura., haciendo que ella retrocediera.

Poco después, Lindy voló hacia arriba y Fate voló también para dirigirse a ella y asestarle un puñetazo, pero la almirante descendió antes y la agarró por la cola.

Nanoha se horrorizó, pensando en el trauma de su novia. Poco después, Fate, estaba en shock y gritó. Lindy se asustó un poco pero no dejó ir la cola. Así que Fate e giró rápidamente y la arañó en la cara, haciendo que Lindy la soltara finalmente.

Para rematar, Fate le pegó una patada tan fuerte que salió disparada hacia el suelo, chocándose con él.

Nanoha y Hayate habían quedado boquiabiertas con lo sucedido.

Para cuando Fate volvió en sí, ya estaba en el suelo, preocupada por su madre.

Lindy se levantó y les sonrió;

-Tranquilas, chicas. Estoy bien. Es parte del entrenamiento. –Fingió que no le dolía en absoluto.

_-Juraría que por un momento la cola de Fate-chan era blanca… Aunque seguía con las puntas negras… ¿Me estaré haciendo vieja o es que mi propia magia de telepatía me está afectando a la vista?-_Pensó Lindy.

-Pero tienes la mejilla derecha como si te hubiera arañado un lobo furioso… -Comentó Hayate saliendo de su asombro.

-¿Cómo…? –Nanoha miraba las uñas de Fate y los rasguños de Lindy. Simplemente no coincidían, las uñas de Fate eran normales como las suyas y no había rastro de sangre en ellas. Eso de la almirante parecía un oso rabioso...

-Lo siento, mamá… -Se disculpaba la chica zorro, con las orejas dobladas hacia abajo, arrepentida.

-Te dije que no me duele, ¿ves? –Se golpeó ella misma en el abdomen para después sonreír.

_-Seré idiota… ¿Para qué te golpeas, Lindy? Creo que me voy a desmayar…_ -Pensó la almirante.

-Nanoha-chan… ¿Podrías…?

-Claro. –Al instante Nanoha se acercó a Lindy y levantando una mano a la altura del pecho, apuntó hacia Lindy y la magia curativa se introdujo en el cuerpo de Lindy, haciendo brillar resplandeciente las zonas dónde se encontraban las heridas.

Tal y como había hecho en Hayate.

-_Espera… ¿Tan rápido…? Antes estaba medio muerta y ahora… Simplemente, ¿No me duele nada…? Definitivamente… Hay algo que no encaja…_ -Lindy se sumergió en sus pensamientos, hasta que Fate la hizo volver.

-Mamá, ¿Hemos terminado por hoy?

-Ah… Sí. Mejor comamos ya.

-Aviso, después de comer, cada una luchará de nuevo conmigo. Pero esta vez con magia. Claro, todas menos Nanoha. –Anunció Lindy.

-¡Entendido!

::::::::::

Ya habían comido, en aquella extensa llanura, en la sombra de un árbol. Gracias al picnic que trajo la almirante.

Hayate y Lindy estaban sumergidas en una batalla que parecía interminable.

Lindy, usaba magia telequinética, y además telepatía. Por lo que podía leer cada uno de sus movimientos. Le lanzaba rayos liláceos, que algunas lograban alcanzarle y la dejaban algo aturdida por unos segundos, pero Hayate con su magia oscura, creaba ataques similares. Siguieron así por un buen rato hasta que las dos se lanzaron una ráfaga mutuamente y estalló, haciendo una explosión.

-No me puedo creer que me hayas alcanzado, Hayate-chan. –La halagó Lindy, respirando apresuradamente.

-Vaya, gracias, almirante. –Sonrió, mientras jadeaba.

-¡Es hora de terminar! –Gritó la almirante.

Lindy creó unos aros, una especie de esposas que rodearon las muñecas de Hayate, dejándola inmóvil.

Mientras Hayate buscaba una forma de librarse, Lindy invocaba un poderoso ataque. Estaba creando una esfera de energía.

La castaña emanó humo negro de su cuerpo, haciendo así que las esposas se desintegrasen y fingió estar atada todavía. Hasta el momento justo en que lanzó la gran esfera. Poco después Hayate voló hacia un lado y finalmente apareció encima de Lindy y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, le lanzó un ataque con energía maligna.

Pero Lindy creó un escudo reflector con su magia, así que el poder fue bloqueado y reenviado por el escudo telequinético hacia Hayate.

Consiguió darle, para su sorpresa, ya que jamás había visto aquél escudo reflector.

Después del impacto, cayó al suelo pero Nanoha la logró sostener aún en el aire.

-_Su propio ataque…_ -Musitó Lindy. -_Si me llega a dar eso…_

Rápidamente, como si fuera un acto reflejo, Nanoha cerró los ojos y como usaba las dos manos para sostenerla, la curó sin necesidad de ninguna mano. Simplemente s cuerpo esta vez brilló, como anteriormente lo habían hecho sus manos y la energía traspasó al cuerpo de la castaña, haciendo que ésta también resplandeciera. Esta vez, toda entera debido al fuerte impacto.

Bajó y dejó a Hayate tumbada en el suelo, desmayada.

-No os preocupéis, está a salvo. –Anunció Nanoha sonriente.

Lindy y Fate estaban boquiabiertas.

-Nanoha… ¿Cuándo has aprendido a curar así de rápido, de bien y sin manos? –Fate no daba crédito a aquello.

-Eso no lo sé, la primera vez me curé a mi misma y lo hice sin manos…

Lindy no quería seguir por dónde se estaba dirigiendo el tema, así que interrumpió.

-Bueno, no pasa nada. Ahora quiero que Fate luche contra mí, usando magia por supuesto.

-Bien. –Fate asintió y se dirigió hacia el campo de batalla, dónde la esperaba su madre.

Fate fue la primera en dar el primer paso y voló dejando tras de sí pequeñas chispas y algún que otro rayo.

Literalmente a la velocidad de un rayo, corrió y ya estaba detrás de su madre.

Lindy simplemente no podía moverse, la estaba agarrando por los brazos.

De la nada, electricidad emanó el cuerpo de Fate, así electrocutando a la almirante.

Ésta se retorció del dolor y consiguió deshacerse de ella, creando un campo de telequinesis a su alrededor. Ahora era Fate la que no se podía mover. Estaba como paralizada.

De repente, todo daba vueltas en la cabeza de Fate y las piedras y el viento, se levantaban haciendo unas ráfagas que golpeaban a Fate.

Lindy creó una ilusión e hizo ver a Fate que ella era Nanoha.

Ahora Fate no se podía mover, pero no por el campo, que ya había desaparecido, si no por la mirada en los ojos azules desafiante que en verdad eran una ilusión.

Lindy golpeó varias veces en el vientre a su hija y poco después volvió a la normalidad.

La chica zorro jamás había visto ese poder, decían que era muy poderoso. No podía sentirse más orgullosa de que ella fuese su madre.

Sonrió.

Lindy le devolvió la sonrisa y fue a atacarla de nuevo.

-Están disfrutando de la pelea... –Se decían Hayate y Nanoha, felices también.

Fate esquivó a su madre del golpe que iba dirigido a ella y le lanzó un rayo, que ella también desvió.

Lindy quiso terminar ya la batalla, por lo que se introdujo en su mente, cerrando los ojos y olvidando su cuerpo. Poco después, Fate se estaba golpeando a sí misma.

Hayate y Nanoha ya pensaban que se estaba volviendo loca.

-¿Qué…hace? –Preguntaba Nanoha.

-Lindy-san va enserio… -Le respondió Hayate.

Cuando Fate ya estaba muy malherida, Lindy volvió a la normalidad y le preguntó;

-¿Te rindes?

Al instante, el bello paisaje ne el que estaban, se envolvió todo en rojo. Nanoha y Hayate no se lograban ver, estaban en la otra parte de la barrera.

Fate la miró amenazadoramente y sin brillo en la mirada. Pero eso sí, mas rojos que nunca. Parecía que se había teñido con sangre. Se acercó volando rápidamente hacia ella.

No tenía pupila.

Lindy no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo, después de haberla alcanzado son sus ultra rayos telequinéticos y haberla golpeado hasta cansarse, ella aún podía moverse a tal velocidad…

-Fate iba con la mano levantada hacia Lindy, y ésta creó un escudo reflector rápidamente.

La chica zorro creó una esfera de electricidad, que curiosamente estaba rodeada por un humo negro.

Pero esa electricidad no era de su color natural… Eran rayos rojos, del color de la sangre.

Toda ella estaba rodeada de un aura maligna, de un color oscuro y rojizo a la vez. Se podía notar a quilómetros su presencia mágica.

El cabello de Fate, ahora blanco, revoloteaba en el aire debido a la enorme cantidad de poder mágico.

Lindy aun así mantuvo la calma. Podría sobrevivir y confiaba en su resistencia mágica, además la esfera era del tamaño de la palma de una mano. Aún así buscaba una forma de salir de ahí.

Lindy finalmente se dio cuenta. Su poder no era para nada normal. Algo andaba mal y lo iba a descubrir.

De repente, el pelo de Fate parecía cambiar a rubio de nuevo, pero después volvía a ser blanco. El ataque se disipó de la nada y parecía también que sus ojos volvían a la normalidad. Así como su cola y orejas, que antes eran blancas con las puntas negras.

Fate se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y se retorcía y gritaba de dolor.

Lindy sufrió aun más por verla así, pero no pudo hacer nada. Si no mantenerse alejada y apretar los puños hasta hacerse sangre.

Poco después, Fate volvió a ser la misma. Lindy se dio cuenta de que su ropa estaba rasgada violentamente y manchada en sangre. Sus uñas y sus colmillos, que antes eran más alargados, pero no exageradamente, volvieron a ser igual que siempre.

De repente, de Fate emanó humo, humo completamente negro, más bien energía llameante oscura y maligna.

Mientras esa energía la rodeaba, Lindy aún en shock, no tardó en darse cuenta de que su hija se caía. Literalmente, estaba yendo en picado hacia el suelo.

Ya la barrera misteriosa se había esfumado y Lindy la consiguió recoger cuando estaba al borde de estrellarse contra el suelo.

Antes de que Nanoha y Hayate consiguieran ver nada, la energía que envolvía a Fate desapareció y dejó ver a una chica rubia completamente normal. Con las ropas de antes como si fueran nuevas y ninguna herida en el cuerpo.

Pero sí una en el alma, aunque de esto no se percataron en lo absoluto.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Lindy-san? Estás malherida y ella está… ¿Cómo nueva? –Se extrañó Hayate.

-Ella me ganó en combate, pero después se desmayó por el cansancio. –Lindy se disculpaba interiormente con ellas, le sabía mal no contarles lo que era cierto pero ahora el tema era muy delicado y tenía que descubrir la verdad detrás de todo.

-¿Ya la gran barrera roja? –Nanoha estaba desconcertada.

-Eso lo creé yo. Recordad que puedo crear ilusiones, reflejos y barreras. –Se explicó Lindy.

-Ya veo… -Dijeron las dos, no muy convencidas.

-Bueno… Lindy-san déjame que te cure y volvemos a casa, ¿No? –Dijo Nanoha.

-Sí… Un momento… Nanoha… ¿No te quedas sin magia curativa? Deberías descansar y reponerte primero… -Le explicó, algo extrañada.

-¡Qué va! ¡Si estoy perfectamente! ¡Mira!

Nanoha se envolvió en un aura blanca resplandeciente y emanó energía llameante de nuevo, pero en grandes cantidades.

Lindy no daba crédito a aquello tampoco. La chica había curado en esas horas unas cinco veces a personas diferentes, no podía ser que aún le quedase energía, técnicamente debería de estar jadeando o desmayada.

Aquello también lo iba a investigar, des de luego.

-_Cuánta faena en tan poco tiempo…_ -Pensó una Lindy agotada.

La castaña la curó como había dicho y finalmente esperaron a que Fate se despertase.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Preguntó.

-¿Qué va a pasar? Pues que te he pegado una paliza y te has dsmayado. Pero Nanoha te ha curado. –Lindy sonrió y guiñó un ojo a Hayate y Nanoha. Éstas entendieron enseguida.

Si le decía eso, Fate se iba a esforzar más para volverse aún más fuerte y vencer a su madre.

-¡Yo quería ganar…! ¡Mamá, la próxima vez te derrotaré! –Sonrió Fate a su madre.

Lindy tuvo el impulso de abrazarla.

-Mamá… Me aplastas con tu pecho…

-¡Oh! ¡Perdona! –Lindy se separó rápidamente y le acarició la cabeza, junto con las orejitas de zorro.

Esta vez Fate no dijo nada y se limitó a sonreír, con las orejas también dobladas hacia atrás y la cola revoloteando en el aire alegremente.

-¡QUÉ MONA! –Gritaron emocionadas Hayate, Nanoha y Lindy.

-¡Mou! –Fate se ruborizó.

::::::::::

Las chicas ya estaban en sus respectivas casas, pero Lindy dijo que tenía algo que hacer así que se fue a la biblioteca de la TSAB.

-¡AJÁ! ¡Te pillé! –Lindy sonrió al ver el libro que buscaba;

-Tipos de magia…

-Magia de curación… ¡Aquí!

-"Antes de volver a curar a una persona debes descansar, o la energía curativa así como la tuya se agotará. Es por eso que los magos curativos necesitan mucha magia en su cuerpo. Ya que con la suya, alimentan, así curando, a otras personas." Es imposible curar más de tres veces al día, de lo contrario el usuario se moriría por falta de energía mágica o si no es el caso, caería gravemente enfermo. Claro, eso depende también de la cantidad de magia que uses para curar o qué tan grande es la herida. Si es un rasguño o pequeños moratones, podrás curar más de quince veces."

-Sí ya… Pero lo que Nanoha curó no eran rasguños... Eran heridas profundas…

-Debe de haber información sobre su uso… ¡Aquí!

-"Esta magia se debe utilizar sobre todo con las manos. Es inevitable, de lo contrario la magia curativa no le llegará a la otra persona. Con una mano llegará menos energía que con dos, eso está bien claro. Aún así es completamente imposible usarla sin manos. No está registrado en los términos de uso de la magia curativa."

-_Bien… Dos pruebas tenemos aquí… ._Dijo para sí misma.

Después buscó información de la magia eléctrica pero no salió absolutamente nada de lo que Fate había hecho. Más que nada, había perdido el conocimiento, no era ella.

-Voy a tener que buscar en la biblioteca infinita de Midchilda… -Musitó Lindy.

_-Seguro que allí encuentro lo que busco…_ -Pensó.

-Un momento… ¡Auras mágicas!

Lindy cogió el libro mencionado del estante y lo abrió por la pagina donde decía;

-Tipos de aura…

-"Telequinesis/Telepatía: Aura lilácea.

-"Fuego: Aura naranja"

-"Hielo: Aura azul"

-"Tierra: Aura marrón"

-"Oscuridad: Aura grisácea"

-"Electricidad: Aura amarilla"

-"Curación: Aura verdosa"

Lindy se detuvo ahí mismo. Después de leer los dos últimos cerró el libro de golpe y se inundó en sus pensamientos;

_-Vamos a ver… No… ¡El aura de Fate-chan no era amarilla! ¡Era negra, oscura, maligna! ¿Por qué? Se supone que su tipo de aura debe ser amarilla…_

_-Así que no fue ninguna ilusión… Realmente pasó… No era ella y estaba luchando consigo misma, contra algo… Para poder volver a la normalidad… Pero luego no recordó nada. Además su pelo, sus características de zorro y sus ojos… Todo en ella daba miedo… Uan miedo aterrador que no podría describir… _

_-En aquél entonces… Cuando me arañó la mejilla… No me llegó a tocar… Recuerdo perfectamente su cola blanca y sus uñas aún más largas. Sólo con arañar el aire, en segundos mi mejilla salió lastimada…_

_-Y Nanoha-chan… No es normal… No puede ser que haya curado heridas tan graves y más de cuatro veces… Y a parte… ¡Una vez lo hizo sin ninguna mano!_

_-Para colmo… Su aura es blanca como la luz y aquí pone… Que debería ser verdosa… -¿Por qué…?_

_Esto me está queriendo decir que ninguna de las dos realmente poseen la magia que parecen tener… Si no que en sus interior, existe otra clase de magia…_

Lindy miró aun más colores de aura, pero no encontró ninguna negra ni blanca.

-Definitivamente, me tendré que ir a Midchila… -Dijo suspirando.

::::::::::

-¡OHAIOOOOOO! –Dice Nanoha felizmente

-¡Buenas! –Saluda cortésmente Fate al público.

-Hoy tenemos a una invitada especial. –Prosigue la rubia

-¡YAAAAY! –Salta Nanoha.

Entonces se vuelven a sentar y sale Shamal de los vestidores.

-¡Hola público! –Se sienta en la silla de invitados.

-Bueno… Antes de nada, no me acuerdo si os dijimos que en este capítulo saldría un personaje especial… O si lo he soñado… -Nanoha se rasca la nuca, sonriendo.

-La cuestión es que saldrá en el próximo capítulo, ¿Vale? –Guiña el ojo Fate.

Público: ¡FATEEEEE-CHAAAAAAN! ¡KYAA!

-No empecéis cómo los de la clase, por favor… -Suspira Nanoha.

-Suficiente tuve ya… -Fate dice vencida.

-Esto… ¿Chicas? –Shamal sonríe al verlas, pícaramente.

-¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Q-Qué pasa!? –Exclaman las dos.

-Nada, kukuku… -Sonríe Shamal, al verlas sonrojadas.

-¡Ya! ¡Bueno…! ¡Shamal, dinos tu opinión del capítulo! –Le pide Nanoha, aún ruborizada.

-Que en la historia, Hayate y tú no os empanáis. –Dice firmemente, suspirando y cruzando los brazos.

-Bueno… Ya pero eso es cosa del autor de la historia… -Dice Fate.

-¡Mou! ¡Me gustaría saberlo!

-Pero si ya lo sabes, Nanoha-chan. –Ríe Shamal.

-No aquí, en la historia de verdad. –Infla los pómulos.

Público: ¡Qué mona! ¡Kya!

-Seguro que la primera que anima al público a gritar esa clase de cosas es Hayate… -Musita Fate.

-Sé lo que piensas, Fate-chan. Pero hoy es viernes, está en sus clases "especiales" –Avisa la rubia.

-Ya veo…

-Es por eso que noto al público más vacío… -Dice Nanoha.

-¡No puede ser, es verdad! –Fate se alarma.

-¡Jamás nos quitará la audiencia…! ¡Esa…! –Levanta el puño y lo aprieta.

-¡Definitivamente, eso jamás pasará! –Nanoha hace el mismo gesto.

-Si hasta os parecéis. –Ríe Shamal.

-¡E-Eso no importa! ¡Tenemos que pensar en algo para que la máxima audiencia venga aquí! ¡Más público! –Los ojos de Fate se vuelven estrellas.

-Etto… ¿Y el capítulo de hoy?

-¡Ni capítulo ni nada! –Grita Fate.

-¡Ya lo tengo! ¿Y si venimos cospleyadas el próximo día? –Propone Nanoha.

-¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Invitemos personajes de otros animes! ¡Hagamos crossovers! –Propone de nuevo Fate, con brillo en los ojos y muy emocionada.

-Tu propuesta fue ignorada, Nanoha-chan. –Sonríe Shamal.

-Shamal, sonríes por todo… Das miedo… -Dice Nanoha, un poco asustada.

-Ahora fui yo la ignorada. –Se dice Shamal sonriendo.

-¿Sha-Shamal? –Nanoha y Fate preguntan.

De repente se cae de la silla, pero Fate la aguanta con su súper velocidad y reflejos.

-Es por vuestra culpa… -Sigue sonriendo.

-¡¿Por qué?! –Exclaman las dos, sorprendidas.

-Por lo de hoy. –Shamal se le infló una vena de la frente. Parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia, aunque todavía seguía sonriendo.

-¿El qué? –Preguntan inocentemente.

Otra vena.

-Sí, sí, lo de hoy con Lindy. –Sonríe ya un poco forzadamente.

-¿El qué?

Al final Shamal estalló.

-¡ME C*** EN TODAS LAS **** DE ESTE *** MUNDOOOOOO! ¡HABÉIS DEJADO MEDIO MUERTA A LA ALMIRANTE LINDY! ¡SE HA PASADO TODO EL DÍA QUEJÁNDOSE COMO UNA NIÑA EN LA SALA MÉDICA MIENTRAS LE HACÍA PRUEBAS! ¡¿VOSOTRAS SABÉIS CUÁNTO ME HA COSTADO CURARLA!? ¡CÓMO LE VOLVÁIS A TOCAR UN PELO SOIS SIMPLES CHICAS ANIME MUERTAS!

-¡¿ENTENDISTEIS!?

-¡ASÍ QUE A LA *** MI**** TODO YA, J****!

-¡HABÍA PROMETIDO SIEMPRE SONREÍR DES DE QUE SE QUEJÓ TODO EL P** RATO! ¡PARA NO PERDER LA PACIENCIA! ¡PERO YA NO PUEDO MÁÁÁÁÁS!

Shamal estaba jadeando, descansando de tanto gritar.

-Bien, ya me he desahogado. –Suspira Shamal, para después sonreír.

Pero no había nadie allí. Shamal se encontraba totalmente sola.

Ni público ni presentadoras ni nada.

-Entonces, será mejor que me vaya. –Sonrió y se fue por dónde había venido.

Mientras, a la misma hora, en el mismo universo, en el mismo planeta en un sitio desconocido, fuera de los límites:

-¡Vamos chicos! ¡Hemos logrado escapar de Shamal! –Grita Nanoha, levantando el puño hacia arriba en señal de victoria.

-¡Cierto! ¡Menos mal que escapamos! ¡Daba realmente miedo! ¡Ya tenemos suficientes malas experiencias malas con Vita…! –Alenta Fate.

Público: Ya… -Dice jadeando.

-Pero… Ahora que pienso… Shamal no podría habernos hecho nada debido a que no tiene ataques… Sólo cura, ¿No? –Intuye alguien del público.

Todos, incluidos Nanoha y Fate, se quedan en blanco.

Ellas se miran con cara de decepción y hundidas.

-Me siento… Indignada y estúpida… -Susurra Nanoha.

-Hemos recorrido medio planeta para esto… -Fate se estaba comenzando a cabrear.

Público: ¡Mira la parte buena, no era Vita, por qué si lega a ser ella, hubiéramos sobrevivido! O tal vez no…

Todos se callaron en ese instante.

-¡Oye, que estoy aquí! –De repente todos se apartan y se deja ver a Vita en medio del público.

-Vita-chan… -Todos se horrorizan.

-¿Qué, algún problema? –Se sonroja un poco.

-¡AAAAHHHHH! –Y entonces se escapan todos, dejando a Vita atrás.

-¡ESPERADME, NO ME DEJÉIS QUE NO SÉ DÓNDE ESTAMOS! –Vita les grita, persiguiéndolos.

-¡NOOOOO!

::::::::::

Ahora sí se terminó esto xD me temo amigos k solo podré actualizar esto muy a mi pesar… TT_TT

Ya me gustaría a mi poder escribir… Y_Y

Escribiré esta hora que me queda porque tengo k estudiar física… (encima la k peor se me da sabes xD)

-¡NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!


	19. El descubrimiento I

Buenas! Sé que hace mucho k esperais y me matareis seguro xD pero lo siento, la verdad esk como tamos en lo del final del trimsestre todo el mundo k vaya al insti y al cole y al bachiller y ala uni, debe de esatr liado con los exámenes finales ¿verdad? xD

Esk yo soy de las k sacan 8, 7, 9… Ultimamente me estanqué en el 8 y medio o 9 es por eso k no kiero bajar xD

Os habeis kedado con cara de poker face xD

¿Como es posible k una otaku k AMA hatsune miku, vocaloid, anime y manga de todas las categorías, sobre todo el yuri, las lolis, las tsunderes… Se pasa el dia en el ordena o escribiendo o jugando juegos MMORPG saque esas notas? Ni yo misma lo se xD

AVISO: ESTE CAPÍTULO ES… TP (TOTALMENTE PORNO XD)

¡Y sin más demora… Por qué eres tú! Aver si en este aparece la nueva personaje xD

**Capítulo 19: El descubrimiento I**

-Nanoha, ya son las vacaciones de invierno…

-Lo sé, Hayate-chan.

-Ya mismo es Navidad… Tendré que comprarle algo a Signum… -Sonrió Yagami

-Y yo a Fate-chan… -Sonrió felizmente.

-¿Quedamos esta tarde para ir a comprar?

-Claro, Hayate-chan.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Fate?

-Ella… Debe de estar en casa…

-Nanoha-chan, ¿Te pasa algo?

-Es sólo que tengo ganas de ver a Fate-chan. –Sonrió algo ruborizada.

-¿Y por qué no vas a su casa? –Preguntó algo sorprendida.

Bajó la cabeza y se sonrojó violentamente.

Hayate entendió a lo que se refería. Y sonrió pícaramente.

-Nanoha-chan… Pervertida…

-¡Oye! ¡Q-Q-Que yo sepa tú también lo haces con S-Signum!

-Claro, todos los días. –Sonrió.

-Hayate-chan… No tienes remedio… -Suspiró.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo hicisteis?

La sangre de Nanoha pareció depositarse en sus pómulos, para después decir con un hilo de voz:

-Hace algunas semanas…

-Bueno, está bien. No hace tanto. Pero debéis hacerlo ya. –Sonrió.

-Ven. –Hayate se levantó del columpio y le tendió la mano.

Nanoha se levantó también y la siguió.

La verdad es que se habían encontrado por la calle. Iban de compras las dos, e encontraron y simplemente se dirigieron un rato al parque. Era por la tarde, las cuatro tal vez.

-Etto… Hayate-chan… ¿Dónde vamos? –Preguntó Nanoha.

La aludida sólo se giró, le siguió tirando de la manga y dijo:

-Es un secreto.

Nanoha estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta hacia dónde se dirigían hasta que llegaron a su destino.

-¡¿H-Hayate-chan!? –Intentaba escaparse.

Hayate la agarró de los brazos y la llevó hacia la puerta de la casa. Picó al timbre y esperó a que la puerta se moviese, aun que fuera un milímetro.

Y entonces la empujó, se fue corriendo y se escapó.

-¡Augh! –Se quejó la persona de debajo.

-Ay… Duele… -La castaña se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se frotó.

Al instante levantó su rostro para encontrarse con que la persona de debajo era Fate.

-¡Fa-Fate-chan!

-¡Nanoha…!

Sus rostros quedaron a unos milímetros de distancia.

La mirada azul zafiro se encontró con la rubí intensamente.

Las dos tuvieron que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para no besarse ahí, así que se separaron rápidamente.

-Nanoha, ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, creo… Gracias Fate-chan. –Sonrió mientras se ruborizaba.

Fate en ese momento quiso besarla. No podía resistirse…

Se acercó a la entrada y se dirigió a la puerta.

La cerró y entabló una conversación con su novia:

-Nanoha, ¿Qué ha sido eso de antes?

La castaña no sabía que decir. Pero optó por decirle la verdad, ya que tarde o temprano lo descubriría.

-Fue Hayate-chan… Ya sabes como es. –Dijo sonriendo.

-Ya veo… ¿Quieres pasar? –Esto lo dijo con un rubor bastante notable en sus mejillas.

-Va-Vale… -Respondió tartamudeando.

Se dirigieron al enorme salón y Fate preparó Té.

Se sentaron las dos en la mesa y entablaron una conversación.

-Me encanta el té que preparas, Fate-chan.

-Gr-Gracias… -Sonrió felizmente, con un rubor en sus mejillas.

-Por cierto, ya mismo es Navidad. –Exclamó Nanoha, sonriendo.

-Sí.

-¡Fate-chan, tengamos muchas más citas en Navidad!

-¡Claro! –Sus miradas se iluminaron y rieron.

-¿Queda más de una semana para Navidad, no? –Inquirió la castaña.

-Sí. Nanoha… ¿Mañana tienes algo que hacer?

-Mañana… Sábado… La verdad es que no. –Sonrió.

-¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? –Le propuso Fate con esperanzas.

La castaña se ruborizó memorizando esa frase.

-¡Um! –Asintió con una brillante sonrisa.

Después de un silencio que no era para nada incómodo, si no que se miraron intensamente. Con su mirada roja, Fate pudo ver a través de la castaña.

Siempre lo hacía.

-Etto… Fate-chan, ¿Y tu madre y tu hermano?

-Están en un viaje. Volverán para Navidad. –Dijo sin dejar de posar la mirada en esos ojos azules que tanto amaba.

-Ya veo…

-Es una misión que fue encomendada a los tres. Pero yo no quise ir. –Explicó.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué Fate-chan?

-Por qué prefiero estar contigo. –Sonrió, apoyando las manos en su mandíbula.

Nanoha bajó la cabeza, muy sonrojada.

Tenía el impulso de besarla. Quería besarla y hacerla suya ahí mismo.

Pero… ¿Por qué no se atrevía?

Tal vez quería que su novia tomara la iniciativa.

-Fate-chan… Tengo que irme… -Se sintió algo decepcionada al pensar eso.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, apresurada.

-¡Espera, Nanoha! –Fate salió corriendo detrás de ella.

La atrapó en la puerta y la abrazó por detrás.

-No te vayas…

La castaña no pudo aguantarlo más y se giró.

Al instante capturó sus labios. Fate de nuevo se sentía como si estuviera en el cielo y pidió permiso para intensificar más el beso, dando paso a su lengua.

Segundos después, Fate apresaba a Nanoha contra la pared, apoyando sus manos en ésta.

El beso era intenso y frenético. Como si no hubiera mañana. Pero era verdadero y expresaba un montón de sentimientos.

Duró y duró hasta que Nanoha no pudo aguantar más y sus piernas le fallaron, así que se desplomó en el suelo.

La rubia hizo lo mismo y sin deshacer el beso, las dos terminaron en el suelo. Casi que Fate encima de Nanoha.

Se separaron unos segundos para respirar.

-Fate-chan… Este… Este beso… Ha sido el mejor…

-Na-Nanoha… Te amo…

Los ojos de Nanoha se abrieron aún más y le respondió:

-Yo también te amo…

Nanoha fue la primera en levantarse, a duras penas.

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX LEMON XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx**

Le tendió la mano a su novia y cuando ésta se levantó también, la castaña la besó de nuevo. Pero esta vez sus manos comenzaron a desvestir a la rubia.

-Nanoha… -Suspiró.

La castaña ya le había quitado la parte superior de la ropa y ahora estaba en sujetador.

La rubia la sujetó gentilmente por los hombros y la comenzó a guiar hasta su cuarto.

Y así, mientras se besaban y se desvestían la una a la otra, llegaron al inmenso cuarto con esa cama tan grande dónde lo habían hecho anteriores veces.

-Fate-chan…

Poco después la rubia dejó salir sus características de chica zorro.

La rubia la apresó de nuevo contra la pared. Pero esta vez la mirada era lujuriosa y llena de deseo.

Comenzó a succionar los pezones erectos de la castaña, mientras escuchaba la dulce melodía que emitía su novia; los gemidos.

Nanoha gemía y sus manos se posaron en la cabeza de Fate, intentando bajarla aún más para sentir su boca en sus pechos.

Mientras tanto, la cola de Fate se dirigió al punto de placer de su amada. Acariciándolo hasta que notó que estaba empapado.

Poco después subió de nuevo a sus labios y se besaron por largo rato.

Sus piernas se entrelazaron, Nanoha encima de Fate.

Hasta que la chica zorro quiso bajar más abajo. Y llegó a su objetivo. Comenzó a lamer su sexo.

Mientras, las piernas de Nanoha estaban completamente por encima de los hombros de Fate.

-¡Fate-chan…!

La espalda de Nanoha se arqueó entera y la rubia supo que habiá logrado tocar el cielo.

Para estar más cómodas, la guió hacia la cama. Pero antes, Nanoha se derrumbó en el selo, agotada de la sensación que acababa de sentir.

-Nanoha…

La aludida se levantó y se aproximó a su novia. Pero la empujó hacia la cama.

Fate se sorprendió pero no dijo nada.

Entonces Nanoha se aproximó a sus pechos. Los saboreó y lamió con maestría.

Las dos estaban muy excitadas y la habitación se llenaba con los gemidos que ahroa provenían de Fate.

Poco después dirigió su lengua hacia el punto de placer de la rubia.

Introdujo su lengua lo más profundo que pudo y saboreó el delicioso néctar de Fate.

Las caderas de Fate se movían instintivamente y se levantaban, permitiendo así que el sexo de la chica zorro estuviera totalmente cubierto por la boca de la castaña.

Fate gemía como nunca y se aferró a las sábanas, mientras prácticamente las desgarraba.

Hasta que se arqueó completamente y supo que había llegado al orgasmo.

Los fluidos de Fate fueron saboreados por Nanoha. Y ésta tragó.

-Nanoha… ¿T-Te lo ha-has be-bebido? –Preguntó aún jadeando.

-¿No puedo? –Le preguntó mientras se lamía los labios.

-No es qu-que no pu-puedas…

La castaña abrazó a su novia y se quedaron así hasta que Fate recuperó el aliento.

-Nanoha… ¿Puedo…?

-Um. –Asintió

Las dos se colocaron en posición de unir sus dos sexos y así lo hicieron.

Aferrándose a las sábanas, gemían y al fin la dulce melodía había sido completada por dos voces de gemidos diferentes.

La habitación se llenó de una atmósfera romántica y sensual, mientras ellas se movían rítmicamente y decían el nombre de la otra.

-¡Fate-chan…!

-¡Nanoha…!

Un gran arqueo les indicó que habían terminado.

De nuevo, juntas llegaron al clímax.

Estaba Fate con una pierna por encima de la de Nanoha y la otra por debajo.

Aún sus sexos no se habían separado. Pero cuando Nanoha se disponía a separarse para incorporarse, Fate la detuvo;

-No, espera… Quedémonos un rato así… -Se ruborizó aún más.

Nanoha la miró sonrojada pero lo comprendió.

-Me… Me gusta sentirte… -Dijo con un hilo de voz.

La castaña sonrió y la abrazó.

-Claro… -Susurró gentilmente.

Lograron tumbarse sin separarse ni un milímetro y se durmieron.

:::::::::::

La castaña fue la primera en despertarse, ella estaba más encima de Fate y cuando se movió, se percató de que aún estaban unidas.

Ella sola se comenzó a excitar, y gimió al notar el contacto.

Se levantó y quedó encima de Fate, entonces la chica zorro despertó.

-¿Qué pasa, Nano…? –La rubia comenzó a gemir al sentir el contacto también y comenzó a mover las caderas inconscientemente.

-Fate-chan… -Jadeaba.

En cuestión de segundos, ya estaban empapadas de nuevo, así que optaron por irse a tomar un baño.

Se sonrieron abiertamente y se dirigieron al baño.

Allí, lo hicieron de nuevo una y otra vez. Hasta que se cansaron.

Nanoha llamó a casa para decir que se quedaba a dormir allí.

Y a partir de ahí, pasaron los días.

::::::::::

-Disculpe… ¿Cuándo traerán el libro?–Lindy estaba ya desesperada, aunque por fuera no lo demostrase, por dentro estaba maldiciendo todo.

-Lindy-san, mañana lo traerán, no se preocupe que ya lo encargué. –Le respondía un chico rubio de ojos verdes, con una cola de caballo larga que le recorría la espalda. Llevaba gafas y era el mejor amigo de su hijo Chrono.

-Ya… Llevas diciendo eso más de dos semanas, Yuuno-kun… -Musitó para ella misma.

Hacía casi dos semanas que había ido a Midchilda a buscar pistas sobre el misterio que eran las auras mágicas de Nanoha y Fate. Estaba actualmente en la biblioteca mágica de allí, hacía ya mucho que era vacaciones y dentro de una semana sería navidad.

-Lindy-san, lo siento… De verdad… Yo también me pregunto el por qué tardan tanto. No había pasado esto antes… Lo siento. –Se disculpó una y mil veces.

-No pasa nada, Yuuno-kun. Me voy ya, ah y sabes que puedes venir a visitarnos cuando quieras. Las puertas de nuestra casa siempre estarán abiertas para ti, como el mejor amigo de mi hijo. –Sonrió.

-¡Nos vemos, Lindy-san! –La despidió con las manos.

Lindy asbía de dónde provenían todos los libros. Habiá un planeta cuya localización era desconocida para prácticamente todo el mundo. Sólo el gobierno federal de Midchilda y cargos extremadamente importantes y altos sabían dónde estaba.

En su caso, Lindy no lograba encontrar ese planeta pero le parecía sospechoso el hecho de que no traían el libro encargado.

Ese planeta estaba lleno de ellos. Toda la historia universal estaba escrita ahí.

Lindy suspiró agotada y decidió irse a la base central de la TSAB.

::::::::::

La línea de comunicación virtual estaba sonando.

Lindy decidió aceptar el llamado y en nada, apareció un holograma del rostro de Yuuno Scraya, el encargado de la biblioteca Infinita.

-¿Qué te puedo ofrecer, Yuuno-kun? –Sonrió la almirante.

-¡Lindy-san! ¡El libro, lo han traído!

La almirante abrió los ojos rápidamente y se puso seria.

En segundos, partió de nuevo hacia Midchilda y se tele transportó.

::::::::::

-Ya era hora, que mañana es Navidad. –Sonrió irónicamente Lindy.

-Lo sé y lo siento. –Se sonrojó levemente y poco después se arrimó a su mesa de despacho, abrió un cajón y sacó el tan aludido libro.

El chico se acercó a la almirante y se lo entregó, sonriendo.

-Gracias, Yuuno-kun.

-No tienes por qué dármelas, es mi trabajo.

Lindy se inclinó y se despidió.

Estando ya fuera del edificio, comenzó a ojear las páginas.

Miró en el índice sin poder esperar más y encontró la página que buscaba.

-Magia antigua, Magia perdida y magia prohibida.

Esos tres términos estaban en el mismo apartado, así que fue a la página indicada y descubrió algo que la dejó congelada pero que la inquietó más y tuvo aún más ganas de seguir investigando.

Las respectivas páginas no estaban.

Se podía distinguir perfectamente las marcas dejadas a los lados, indicando que el culpable las había arrancado a propósito… Pero… ¿Con que fines malignos alguien haría algo así? ¿Quién está detrás de todo esto…?

Eso era lo que se preguntaba Lindy.

::::::::::

En el mismo planeta, a esa misma hora:

-Acércate. –Dijo un tipo sentado en una silla majestuosa, cuyo rostro se camuflaba en las sombras.

Era una voz lúgubre y siniestra.

-¡Sí! –Respondió una chica muy alegre, aunque más bien parecía una niña por su forma de ser.

-No le faltes al respeto –Espetó la voz de otra chica.

-Me ha llamado a mí, no a ti. –Las dos comenzaron a batallar con la mirada. Casi se podían ver las chispas.

-Vamos, vamos… Tranquilas…

-Perdone mi osadía señor. –Respondió la otra inclinándose.

-Oh, no te preocupes… Ahora, tú… Te encomiendo una misión… -Señaló a la que principalmente había nombrado.

-¿Qué quiere que haga, Salander-sama?

-Quiero que mates a alguien.

-¿De quién se trata? –Preguntó con voz alegre.

-Descubre quién ha enviado la orden de encargar el libro de las mil y un almas mágicas y… Mátalo. –Ordenó la voz en la penumbra.

-Déjelo en mis manos. –Sonrió mientras se iba de la sala.

La otra chica, que se veía más madura, se quedó y no dijo nada más, mientras Salander reía y decía:

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Mi destino finalmente se cumplirá…! Pronto pondré mi estrategia en marcha… Y todos… Morirán… Sólo esperadme… Tan sólo queda una pieza en mi puzle… Fate.

::::::::::

Uff… que intenso de escribir madre mia xD ya tenia ganas de otra "sesión amorosa" de nuestras chicas xD

Aviso, no habrá NanoFate Channel hasta que termine este capítulo, porque he decidido dividirlo en tres partes, debido a lo largo k es xD.

En el próximo, seguramente pasaremos navidad, año nuevo, etc.

Y sí, Lindy está en peligro de extinción, o sea k puede k la maten… Pero no soy tan cruel como para poner eso… ¿O tal vez sí…? xD Quien sabe qué vendrá después… Pero se me acaba de ocurrir una idea para este fic que os vais aa kedar de piedra. Tengo ganas de ver como acaba hasta yo! . xDD

-HASTA LA PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN! . Y ESPERO VUESTROS REVIEWSSS SIEMPRE! XD ^^


	20. El descubrimiento II

Hola gente! . no os podeis ni imaginar lo emocionada k estoy porque me acabo de dar cuenta de k hay gente k aunk no comente este fic, lo lee o almenos le echa un ojo xD porque hoy me he dado cuenta de las estadísticas y las visitas k tiene mi fic, y me he sorprendido un monton n_n para bien, claro. Aunque muchos no significa k lo lean, no pasa nada .

Siempre agradeceré vuestros reviews por favor… xD son los k me motivan para escribir ^^

Muchisimas gracias a todos los k sigen mi fic, todos los k me apoyan. De verdad, cada vez adoro más escribir y vuestros comentarios no hacen si no entretenerme y motivarme n_n

Muchisimas gracias por dedicar aunk sea algo de vuestro tiempo, a leer.

La verdad es que es muy importante este fic para mi, siendo el primero. Además que adoro el Nanoha x Fate y cada vez mas. Tranquilamente me habre leído casi mas de 20 fics enteros pero largos xD

Bueno, no os voy a entretener mas así… xD

AVISO: X SER EL CAPITULO 20… LO VOY A HACER ALGO LARGO XD (ojala lo disfrutéis tanto como yo .)

SIN MÁS DEMORA… ¡POR QUÉ ERES TÚ!

**Capítulo 20: El descubrimiento II**

-Hola, Quisiera encargar el libro de "las mil y un almas mágicas".

Alguien se había acercado a la biblioteca Infinita, reclamando un libro al encargado del recinto.

-Disculpe, señorita pero ahora mismo el libro está en manos de alguien ya. –Le dijo Yuuno, con su semblante calmado y sonriente.

-¿Me podría decir quién lo ha encargado? –La chica se acercó algo más al rubio, que continuaba exactamente igual y sin inmutarse.

-Claro, su nombre es Lindy Harlaown. –Le dijo el chico inocentemente.

-Bien, gracias. –Sonrió la hermosa chica.

Tal vez medía uno setenta. Su cabello era totalmente blanco

Sus ojos color sangre eran extraños, pero hermosos. Su rostro y su estatura, todo en ella reflejaba seguridad y confianza. Parecía una chica muy madura.

-Siento haberle interrumpido. –Se inclinó hacia Yuuno y salió de allí tranquilamente, así su larga cabellera rubia desapareció de la vista.

-_Qué mujer más agradable… -_Sonrió Yuuno, pensando mientras se estiraba en su silla de despacho.

::::::::::

-Nanoha… -Fate respiraba ya entrecortadamente.

-¿Sí…? –La castaña la miró, algo preocupada.

-Quema… -Sonrió tontamente la rubia.

-¡Mou! ¡Fate-chan te dije que me dejaras que sople!

Al instante Nanoha le cogió el plato de plástico, lleno de takoyaki.

-Pero… Estan tan buenas las bolitas de pulpo… Que quería comer… -Fate hizo su cara de cordero degollado.

Nanoha se enterneció y el corazón le bombeaba ya la sangre con mucha más fuerza.

-Toma…–Le devolvió el plato después de haberlo soplado un poco.

-¿Me lo das…? –Fate miró a Nanoha con un brillo que no podía rechazar en su mirada.

-Pero… ¿Qué gano yo a cambio…? –Nanoha miró sugestivamente a su novia, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

La rubia no podía resistirse a eso, su mirada estaba cargada de deseo y, seguramente la de ella también.

-Se… Me ocurre… Algo… -Fate se aproximó a ella acortando la distancia entre ambas, para besarla apasionadamente.

Nanoha correspondió con la misma pasión y se colgó de su cuello, así como la rubia la rodeaba por la cintura.

Cuando se separaron, sonrieron las dos y caminaron de nuevo cogidas de la mano.

Habían ido al festival de fuegos artificiales.

Habían visto los fuegos, se lo habían pasado genial con Hayate, Signum, Arisa y Suzuka.

Pero poco después se separaron cada una hacia su destino y así estaban las dos, de camino a casa de Nanoha.

Esa noche Fate se quedaría a dormir allí porque era Navidad.

Lindy y Chrono también vendrían.

Al llegar a la portería de su casa, Nanoha se dispuso a entrar cuando la mano de la que iba cogida no respondió.

-Espera… -La rubia susurrando la abrazó por detrás.

-¿Fate…chan?

-Nanoha, quisiera darte… Una cosa…

Diciendo eso, hizo que Nanoha se girara, quedando a centímetros de su rostro.

-¿El qué…?

El tono atrayente en la voz de Nanoha hizo que el corazón de Fate diera un brinco.

-Era broma, Fate-chan. –Rió al ver que su novia se sonrojaba y agachaba la cabeza.

-¡Nanoha! –La regañó.

-To-Toma… -Fate sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita y se la extendió.

Nanoha sonrió felizmente, también algo ruborizada.

Agradeció el regalo y abrió la caja.

Era un collar precioso, plateado y con una piedra preciosa incrustada, ésta de un color rosado.

-Se llama Raising Heart. –Aclaró Fate, ya más tranquilizada.

Estaba algo preocupada de que el regalo no le gustase pero tenía la certeza de que sí le gustaba, sino, no habría quedado mirándolo con admiración.

-¡Gracias! –Nanoha se abalanzó hacia la rubia y la besó.

Fate ya podía estar tranquila, había logrado su objetivo.`

Se separaron sonrientes y Nanoha frunció el ceño después de mirarlo de nuevo.

-¿Cuánto te costó? –Preguntó mirando fijamente a Fate.

-No te lo diré. –Dijo sonriendo y mirando a una Nanoha bufando.

-Pero… Parece muy caro… -Suspiró la castaña.

-Bueno… -Fate se rascó la barbilla y se puso a pensar.

La verdad era que tuvo que buscar un trabajo extra, en la misma cafetería dónde trabajaban Vita y Signum.

-¡Yo también tengo algo para ti! –Nanoha anunció, cambiando de tema.

Entonces le extendió una cajita que era muy parecida a la que le había regalado y Fate la cogió.

Ésta la abrió y quedó sorprendida al ver su interior.

Un colgante exactamente igual que ella había comprado, sólo que la piedra preciosa era de un tono amarillo.

-¿Cómo…? –Fate quedó perpleja.

-Se ve que lo compramos en la misma tienda… -Nanoha se rascó la nuca.

-Entonces… ¿¡Estabas fingiendo?!

-Más o menos… nyahaha…

Las dos sabían entonces el precio y era mucho.

Al final terminaron riendo y decidieron entrar, ya era hora.

La cena fue muy divertida. Primero estuvieron la familia Takamachi y Fate aunque poco después llegaron Lindy y Chrono.

Rieron, comieron y hablaron.

El resto de la noche pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

::::::::::

Al día siguiente, Lindy decidió ir a regresar el libro, debido a que no había ya nada que le interesara en él.

Era tarde, posiblemente las ocho, cuando salió de casa.

Iba a tele transportarse a la base central de la TSAB, cuando…

-¡DUM!

Un sonido se escuchó.

Lindy percibió enseguida que se trataba de un mago. Y con bastante poder.

Una barrera mágica a su alrededor y Lindy se preparó en posición de defensa.

Pero no lo vio venir.

De repente, en la almirante, impactó un lanzamiento de energía. Algo rojiza, como el color de la sangre.

Lindy cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-¿Pero qué…? –No se lo podía explicar, ¿Cómo no lo había visto venir?

¿Por la agilidad del contrincante? ¿Por la rapidez del ataque?

Poco después una sombra apareció delante de ella.

-Lo siento… -Dijo la sombra, apuntando hacia Lindy para asestarle el golpe final.

La almirante rodó rápidamente en el suelo y se levantó.

Sangraba un poco pero no tanto como para desesperarse.

Así que pudo ver el rostro de la misteriosa sombra.

La chica delante de ella se giró para mirarle a los ojos. Su mirada era algo triste aunque ella parecía muy segura de lo que hacía. Segura y desafiante.

Su cabello caía por las espaldas en mechones rubios como el oro y tenía un ojo de cada color. Rojo y verde. Rubí y jade.

Era realmente bella, pero Lindy no perdió más el tiempo para fijarse en eso, así que pronto lanzó un ataque, aunque la rubia lo esquivó.

Ésta se abalanzó hacia Lindy y con círculos mágicos rodeándola, se vio completamente apresada.

Pero de pronto, se detuvo.

La rubia se detuvo en su ataque y deshizo los círculos mágicos.

Lindy supo el por qué, ella también lo había notado.

La energía mágica de otros magos se dirigían hacia allá, seguramente Hayate, Signum, Nanoha y Fate lo habían notado y venían a ayudar.

-Lo siento pero… Concluiremos nuestro duelo la próxima vez.

Entonces desapareció. Literalmente, ya no estaba porque tele transportó.

A Lindy le pareció ver una curva en sus labios, tan ligera que parecía una media sonrisa.

Y tal y como su instinto le decía, eran Fate, Nanoha y Hayate.

-¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó algo preocupada Fate, acercándose a Lindy.

-Fate-chan, no te preocupes, no es nada. –La almirante le restó importancia.

Se podía mantener de pie como si nada, sin encorvarse y sólo con una mano sobre la herida, por si acaso.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? –Dijo Nanoha algo molesta.

-Estoy acostumbrada… -Eso lo dijo para sí misma.

"Últimamente me molen a golpes" –Pensó sonriendo.

-No es nada grave, sólo me dio en el brazo. –Explicó.

-¿Quién? –Hayate habló por primera vez.

-Una maga bastante poderosa. Pero la podría ganar es sólo que me ha pillado desprevenida. –Se rascó la nuca.

-Está bien pero no te metas en líos… -Fate levantó un dedo.

-Parece que vuestros papeles de madre e hija se invirtieron, nyahaha. –Rió Nanoha.

Fate se sonrojó y las demás rieron.

A partir de ese día, tomaron algunas medidas más y siempre estaba alerta.

::::::::::

Días después, Nanoha daba una vuelta sola para despejar su mente, pronto cumpliría los dieciséis, al igual que Fate y Hayate. Ese mismo año.

Había pasado ya Navidad y año nuevo y paseaba alrededor de la zona.

La misteriosa chica rubia hermosa no volvió a aparecer por allí.

Nanoha se aproximó al parque y allí vio a alguien que cambió su vida para siempre, aunque en ese instante no lo supiese.

En un banco, había una niña. Una niña rubia con el pelo recogido en dos coletitas en la parte de arriba.

Parecía que estaba llorando. Con la cabeza hundida entre sus piernas.

La castaña sintió como si algo se rompiera en su interior al verla así, entonces se acercó y se sentó en el mismo banco.

La pequeña ni se inmutó, no se dio cuenta. Pero en cuanto Nanoha habló…

-Hola pequeña, ¿Qué te pasa?

La niña se alteró y bajó del banco, alejándose a unos metros de ella.

-¡No te acerques! –Gritó desconsolada.

Nanoha sentía una presión en el corazón cada vez más fuerte, no podía soportar eso.

La ropa de la niña estaba algo rasgada y sucia, a parte su rostro reflejaba pánico y tristeza. Aún quedaba el recorrido de las lágrimas en su cara, se podía notar perfectamente cuánto había estado llorando.

-¿Qué…Te pasa…? –Nanoha preguntó sin moverse, algo atemorizada.

-No te acerques...–La niña repitió esa misma frase y se alejó cada vez más.

-¿Por qué?

-No quiero…

-¿No quieres el qué? –Nanoha se levantó decidida y puso las manos sobre sus hombros.

-No quiero… Matarte… -La niña terminó diciendo esto mientras derramaba lágrimas y a Nanoha le enterneció, así que la atrajo para sí y la abrazó.

-¡No…! –La pequeña al principio forcejeaba, es más, se disponía a herir a la castaña. Pero un aura tranquilizante y afectuosa proveniente de ella la hizo detenerse.

Nanoha emanaba una energía que envolvía todo y logró tranquilizar a la pequeña alterada.

-¿Estás mejor? –Le preguntó después de separarse.

La ojiazul se había puesto a la altura de la pequeña y la aferraba aún por los hombros.

La niña asintió tímidamente.

-Sí…

-Me alegro. –Nanoha sonrió felizmente y esa sonrisa consiguió cautivar el corazón de la pequeña.

Se la quedó mirando un buen rato sin articular palabra alguna.

Nanoha también la miraba y sus miradas se entrecruzaron.

Fue como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido.

A Nanoha no le pasó por alto su mirada, ojos bicolores pero hermosos. Y aún así parecía albergar tristeza en ellos.

-Bueno, ¿Cómo te llamas?

La niña se quedó callada unos segundos, como si evaluara a la mayor.

-Vivio…

Bajó la cabeza, algo avergonzada.

-No te preocupes pequeña Vivio, déjame ayudarte.

-¿Dónde están tus padres?

-No…Tengo…

Nanoha se horrorizó y su mirada cambió. No pudo hacer si no abracar fuertemente en sus brazos a la pequeña en frente suyo.

-Etto…

-Oh, sí… Perdona, me llamo Nanoha. Nanoha Takamachi. –Sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

Esa sonrisa tan deslumbrante encantó a Vivio, y no por primera vez.

En ese instante, Fate pasaba por allí y las vio.

Nanoha le estaba acariciando el cabello.

Se alegró mucho de ver a su novia, así que decidió acercarse.

-Y bien, ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Fate apoyó sus manos en las rodillas para quedar a la altura de las dos.

-No tiene a dónde ir, Fate-chan… -Después miró a Vivio para ver si lo que acababa de decir era cierto.

En efecto, como la niña no negó ni hizo nada, era verdad.

Vivio se quedó mirando a Fate, que la mirada con una gentileza inigualable. Su mirada carmesí penetraba profundamente en la de la pequeña, son sus ojos bicolores.

-Dime, ¿Por qué estás sola? –Fate preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

No respondió.

Las chicas entendieron que no quisiera decir nada así que decidieron continuar:

-¿Tienes algún familiar o algún conocido por aquí cerca? –Esta vez fue el turno de Nanoha.

La pequeña negó con la cabeza.

La rubia y la castaña se miraron con preocupación en su mirada y algo les decía que la cogiese y se la llevasen de allí lo más pronto posible.

-¿Y si vienes con nosotras? –Preguntó Fate.

La pequeña levantó la cabeza al instante y las miró.

Estaban sonriendo, transmitiendo amabilidad y gentileza.

La niña no pudo más y comenzó a llorar.

Así que se aferró al pecho de la castaña.

La rubia le acarició el cabello para tranquilizarla.

Al separarse, Vivio asintió con timidez y la castaña se levantó y se puso derecha, a su vez también lo hizo Fate.

-¿Quieres venir con nosotras? –Le preguntó Nanoha.

-Um… -Asintió de nuevo.

Se fueron del parque, con Vivio aferrada a una de sus manos.

Se dirigían a la cabina de policía, pero claro esto la pequeña no lo sabía.

Nada más a mitad del camino, Vivio se detuvo.

-¿Pas algo Vi…? –Nanoha se quedó a la mitad de la pregunta por qué lo que vio la hizo abrir mucho los ojos y sorprenderse.

Fate también se preocupó y fue hacia ella pero se chocó con una barrera extraña.

Y al instante Vivio ya se estaba retorciendo del dolor en el suelo, arrodillada y gritando.

Estaba llorando desconsoladamente y de su cabeza salían rayos muy extraños, de color rojo.

Su cuerpo estaba rodeado por un aura rojiza que la envolvía y no dejaba penetrar a nadie. O salías despedido como le pasó a Fate.

Suerte que a su alrededor, inconscientemente Nanoha, que había aprendido a crear campos de fuerza o barreras, creó una. Así los humanos normales y corrientes no las podrían ver.

Vieron como el cuerpo de la pequeña comenzaba a cambiar. Parecía que se estaba quemando por que emanaba humo, de un color cual la sangre.

-¡VIVIO! –Las dos enseguida se cubrieron el rostro por que comenzaba todo a volar por los aires.

Los brazos, la cabeza, las piernas, el pecho y el cuerpo en general de Vivio comenzaron a crecer de golpe.

Parecía sufrir mucho.

Fate y Nanoha supieron lo que habían de hacer.

-¡Nanoha, intenta acercarte a ella con tu magia de curación!

-¡Tienes razón, Fate-chan!

Dicho y hecho.

Entonces Nanoha se acercó a duras penas, por el viento colosal y la energía que desprendía la niña, a ella.

Concentró toda su energía en sus manos, las extendió adelante y logró penerar en la barrera.

Contra más se acercaba, más calmado estaba todo de nuevo.

Hasta que llegó a la pequeña, si es que todavía se podía llamar así.

Vivio no era consciente en ese mismo instante, sus ojos no brillaban ni tenían pupila.

Se dispuso a atacar a Nanoha, pero Fate la agarró por detrás.

La que ahora era una chica de la misma edad que ellas, no pudo deshacerse de Fate.

Ésta la sujetaba por los brazos como si su vida dependiera de ello, así que Nanoha aprovechó la oportunidad y creó una esfera de energía vital, de su aura color blanco luminoso y la lanzó inconscientemente hacia ella.

De pronto todo se iluminó en un color blanco cegador, como siempre pasaba, y cuando abrieron los ojos, la pequeña Vivio estaba tirada en el suelo.

Como si jamás hubiese ocurrido nada

::::::::::

-Fate-chan…

-¿Sí?

-¿Cuándo viene tu madre…?

-Dentro de veinte minutos.

-¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó Fate inocentemente.

-No, nada… Es que hay que contarle a tu madre todo lo sucedido, seguramente nos podrá ayudar… –Se puso pensativa.

-Seguramente… Aunque ha sido muy extraño… Menos mal que al final no la hemos llevado a la policía… Porque habría armado una buena… -Fate suspiró.

-Vivio tiene un poder escondido realmente poderoso… No podemos dejarla que se vaya así como así… Algo le debe de haber sucedido… Algo grave… -La castaña se entristeció sólo de pensar en las posibilidades.

-No pienses más, Nanoha. Guarda tus hipótesis para cuando venga mi madre. –Con su mirada gentil y su sonrisa, hizo reaccionar a Nanoha en más de un sentido. Y le comenzó a acariciar el cabello.

-Va-Vale… -Dijo con la cabeza gacha.

Fate sonrió satisfecha y se levantó del sitio para dirigirse al sofá.

Entonces encendió la televisión y dejó el mando en la mesa de en frente.

-Ven. –Sonrió Fate señalando a su lado.

-Um… -Asintió la castaña.

Con esto, estaban todas en el sofá. La pequeña Vivio tumbada en un extremo, con la cabeza apoyada en un cojín. Y ellas dos estaban en el otro rincón.

-Nanoha, ¿Has llamado a casa?

-Sí. Como ya me quedé a comer, también me dejan para dormir… -Se ruborizó ligeramente.

-Ya veo… -Hizo el mismo gesto.

Las dos estaban mirando la televisión, aunque no tenían ni idea siquiera de que estaban viendo. No se podían concentrar.

Fate le pasó amorosamente el brazo por detrás, rodeando el cuello.

Nanoha le correspondió apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su novia y entrelazando sus manos.

Se acercaron aún más la una a la otra y mientras veían esa imagen en la pantalla que su cerebro en ese momento estaba a varios años luz de entender lo que decía, Fate le comenzó a apartar mechones de la cara sin siquiera ver y a acariciarle el cabello, masajeándolo.

-Fate-chan… Me quedaré dormida… -Nanoha dijo en un hilo de voz.

La rubia sin poder resistirse a la atrayente voz de su novia, le inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y la besó.

La castaña estaba ya fuera de sí y se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos y emociones.

Y así las dos se olvidaron de que a su lado yacía el cuerpo de una niña que posiblemente estaba dormida.

-Fate-chan… -Dijo después de romper el beso.

Nanoha se incorporó en el regazo de la rubia. Se sentó en sus piernas y rodeándola por el cuello, se abalanzó hacia ella para besarla lujuriosamente.

Fate correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad mientras recorría son sus manos la delicada espalda de la castaña. La ojiazul ya estaba con las manos en el cabello de su novia cuando algo le impidió bajar para recorrer su larga melena.

Orejas. Orejas de zorro, doradas y con los extremos negros.

Nanoha se detuvo ante el tacto y la miró sonriendo.

Fate se ruborizó pero la atrajo hacia ella de nuevo por la cintura para besarla.

La castaña comenzó a acariciarle las orejas y doblarlas, a lo que la rubia ronroneaba mientras lo hacía.

-Pareces un perro, Fate-chan, nyahaha… -Rió enérgicamente, hasta que Fate bufó, aunque su cola no dejó de agitarse en todo el rato.

-Mou… -Giró el rostro.

Nanoha, aún encima de Fate la miró sugestivamente, a lo que la chica zorro no pudo resistirse.

De repente un ruido se escuchó a la derecha.

Era una niña removiéndose algo incómoda en el sofá, aún dormida.

Entonces, volvieron al mundo del cual pertenecían y sus sueños y fantasías lo decidieron aplazar para más tarde. O si no todo podría acabar mal.

Nanoha se dio la vuelta avergonzada y Fate la rodeó por la cintura.

-No te preocupes… No tenemos usualmente una niña con nosotras… ¿No? Fue inevitable… -Esa voz tan suave la consiguió tranquilizar.

-Lo dejaremos para luego… ¿Vale? –Le susurró Fate al oído.

Pareció que toda la sangre de Nanoha fue dirigida a sus pómulos y su corazón bombeada sangre con mucha más rapidez.

Asintió débilmente.

Y ahí fue cuando entró Lindy en casa.

-¿Quién es esta pequeña? –La almirante preguntó al ver una niña tumbada en el sofá de su casa.

-Hay una explicación, mamá. –Fate, al lado de Nanoha, que se habían separado nada más escuchar el sonido de las llaves, se miraron y decidieron explicar:

-Mamá, esta niña se llama Vivio. –La chica zorro, aún con sus orejas y cola al exterior, se acercó a la pequeña, al igual que Nanoha.

-Sí, la encontramos en el parque y luego al volver, ella comenzó a emanar mucho poder mágico, el cual le provocó un exceso de energía y se desmayó. –Explicó la castaña.

-No sólo eso, si no que parecía sufrir mucho cuando gritaba con las manos en la cabeza. Debido a su extraño poder. –Concluyó Fate.

Decidieron ahorrarse el detalle del cambio de cuerpo ya que si no, sería demasiado. Pero igualmente no tardarían en decírselo.

-No hace falta que me digáis más. Esto requiere atención y una investigación inmediata. –Dijo extrañamente seria.

-Um. –Las dos asintieron.

-Queremos ayudar. –Pidió Fate.

-Me tendréis que explicar todos los detalles. –Las miró a las dos.

-Está bie…

En ese instante, la niña despertó y las miró a todas con una mirada indescifrable.

Su corazón dio un brinco de alegría al divisar las dos chicas que la habían rescatado cuando estaba sumergiéndose en la más profunda oscuridad pero parecía detenerse al cruzar intensamente miradas con la mujer del pelo verde.

A Lindy se le hacía familiar el rostro de la niña en un principio, pero no dijo nada.

Al ver sus ojos, lo comprendió todo.

::::::::::


	21. El descubrimiento III

¡YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

*bailando y saltando por toda mi habitación* (¿?)

SIIIII! TERMINARON LOS PU*** EXAMENES! ^^

Toy muy feliz asi k lo aprovechare para seguir escribiendo :3

Creo (creo) que en este capitulo ya quedarán resueltas muchas de sus dudas xDD

Y sí, habrá nanofate cannel n_n (yo tmbn lo hecho de menos TT_TT) aver k sorpresa nos traen hoy nuestras chicas xDD (esque verán ni yo misma lo se jajajja)

X cierto hoy gane una copa de pin pon ^^ asi k tmbn toy happy x eso

Supongo (supongo) que apartir de ahora tendre mas tiempo para escribir por el fin de los exámenes… ya mismo viene semana santa… etc… xD

SIN MÁS DEMORA… ¡POR QUÉ ERES TÚ! (Sí, es la ultima parte del capitulo "el descubrimiento" n_n)

**Capítulo 21: El descubrimiento III**

-¿Vivio? ¿Qué le pasa?

Fate preguntaba a Nanoha, las dos estaban preocupadas por la pequeña.

Ese día resultaba ser fin de semana y en ese momento se encontraban en el cuarto de la chica zorro.

Habían pasado unos cuantos días des de que habían acogido a la pequeña en su casa. Bueno, más bien en casa de Fate.

-Hay un problema, Fate-chan… -Nanoha suspiró.

-Dime. –Estaban sentadas en cama de la rubia y ella se acercó más, cogiéndole la mano.

-Vivio se niega a hablar… Lo único que dice es:

-"No puedo…" o –"No quiero que sufras..."

Fate apretó su mano y le levantó el rostro con su mano, para mirarla cara a cara.

-Esta tarde hablaremos todas con ella y la convenceremos, no te preocupes. –Le intentó calmar con una voz extremadamente cariñosa y amable.

-Eso espero… Quiero ayudarla… Porque parece estar sufriendo… -Estaba al borde del llanto.

-¿No me digas…? –Fate la abrazó, atrayéndola hacia sí.

Nanoha enterró la cabeza en su pecho y dijo entre sollozos:

-No lo puedo soportar, Fate-chan… A ella… Cada vez los dolores de cabeza son peores… Pero no es sólo eso… Pasa exactamente igual que la primera vez que se desmayó, sólo que esta vez sin que el cuerpo cambie…

-Entiendo… No dejaremos que eso ocurra más… -Se aferró aún más al abrazo, apretando los dientes con rabia e impotencia.

::::::::::

En casa de los Harlaown se había organizado una cena, a la que acudirían la familia de Nanoha. Por supuesto que Fate, Lindy, Chrono, Amy y Arf también iban a estar.

Era una cena que había organizado Lindy por qué su hijo se lo había pedido.

Realmente no sabía el por qué pero ya se imaginaba por dónde irían los tiros. Y la familia de la novia de su hermana tampoco podía faltar, así que los reunió a todos tan pronto como fue posible.

A parte, así aprovecharían la oportunidad para presentar a Vivio a los demás.

-¿Cómo os va a los dos? –Lindy preguntó dirigiéndose a la pareja que recién había llegado. Por qué Chrono había ido a recoger a su novia Amy.

Ellos se sonrojaron y sonrieron felizmente.

-¡Nos vamos a casar! –Anunció el chico muy entusiasmado y con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-¿¡QUÉ?! –Gritaron todos al oírlo.

Algunos, como por ejemplo Fate y Nanoha, estaban bebiendo un zumo y rápidamente comenzaron se atragantaron, derramando gran parte de la bebida en la mesa. Así que Momoko, la madre de la castaña, se aproximó a ellas con su habitual sonrisa y les golpeó en la espalda lo suficientemente fuerte como para que dejaran de toser.

-¡Chrono! ¡Tendrías que haber esperado a la cena! –Le reprimía su prometida, hincándole el codo en el brazo.

Chrono rió nervioso, rascándose la nuca y dijo:

-Lo siento, es que estoy tan feliz que no me podía esperar…

La otra chica no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonrojarse y sonreír después de suspirar.

Todos los presentes se giraron inmediatamente y se dirigieron hacia los prometidos.

-¡Felicidades!

-¡Enhorabuena!

-¡Qué alegría!

-¡Oh…! ¡Voy a ser mamá tan joven…! ¡Eso me alegra mucho!

Esta vez fue el turno de los hermanos de Nanoha de desperdiciar las bebidas, así que Lindy se acercó a ellos y les golpeó en la espalda tal y como lo había hecho Momoko anteriormente.

-¡Ma-Mamá! ¡N-No hemos dicho nada de eso! –Chrono se enrojeció hasta el punto de que se le notara demasiado, al igual que Amy.

-¡Lindy-san, no estoy embarazada! –Exclamó algo avergonzada.

-¿Ara? Oh… Bueno, no pasa nada siempre y cuando lo tengáis pensado. –Rió pícaramente.

-Mamá… - Suspiraron a la vez Chrono, Fate y Arf.

Antes de la cena, Fate, Nanoha y Arf estuvieron hablando un buen rato, mientras los hermanos Takamachi entablaban una conversación con Amy y Chrono y por último Lindy, Momoko y Shiro conversaban también animadamente.

-Ugh…

Todos detuvieron sus quehaceres o sus respectivos diálogos para enfocar toda atención en la niña que acababa de aparecer en la enorme sala.

Vivio traía el pijama puesto y abrazaba fuertemente un osito de peluche en sus brazos.

Inmediatamente Nanoha seguida por Fate se levantaron, yendo hacia la pequeña.

-¿Qué te pasa, Vivio? –Preguntó la castaña, poniéndose a su altura.

-E-Estaba durmiendo… -Dijo la niña algo nerviosa de ver tanta gente observándola.

-Ya veo, perdona que te hayamos despertado. –Sonrió Fate, revolviendo el cabello de Vivio.

La pequeña se sonrojó ligeramente y al instante todos se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia allí.

-¡Kyaaaa! ¡Qué mona! –Exclamó Momoko llevándose las manos a los pómulos.

-¡Qué bonita! –Exclamó una emocionada Miyuki al verla.

Todos parecían adorar a la pequeña y ésta se sintió agobiada y nerviosa, por lo que se escondió tras Nanoha, aferrándose a su muslo.

-Esperad, que la ponemos nerviosa. –Dijo Amy.

-Chicos, os presento a Vivio. –Sonrió Fate.

-¿Quién es? –Inquirió la madre de Nanoha.

-Es una pariente de mi difunto marido, vino a pasar un tiempo con nosotras. –Dijo Lindy alegremente.

Los demás se entristecieron al oír aquellas palabras salir de la boca de alguien tan alegre y animada. Así que decidieron no tocar el tema.

-Vivio-chan, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-D-Dieci…

-¡Vivio-chan…! –Lindy la levanta en brazos a la altura de su rostro y se aleja unos cuantos pasos de allí.

_-¡No puedes decir tu verdadera edad, Vivio-chan! ¡Invéntatela pero no lo digas a nadie! – _Lindy le avisó con el ceño fruncido.

La pequeña infló los pómulos algo molesta y le respondió:

-Está bien…

Cuando la peliverde la volvió a dejar en el suelo, Vivio la miró y la jaló del pantalón para que se agachara.

-Por cierto… Vuélvete más fuerte… No puedes dejar que alguien como yo te supere en combate. –Esto lo dijo seriamente.

A lo que la almirante respondió sonriendo y revolviéndole el cabello:

-Por supuesto, Vivio-chan. Pero que sepas que aquella vez me pillaste desprevenida, si luchamos de nuevo seguramente te ganaría.

-¡O-Oye! ¡Te reto! –Le dijo la pequeña con el ceño fruncido.

Los demás rieron ante la escena, pero obviamente no tenían ni idea de que la pequeña lo decía en serio.

-Cuando quieras. –Le respondió con el mismo semblante de antes.

La niña volvió con su osito de peluche al comedor junto con Lindy y se corrigió:

-Tengo seis años. –Dijo algo ruborizada a los demás.

-Pues parece que tengas más por la forma en la que hablas… Además pareces una niña muy inteligente. –Dijo Momoko sonriendo y agachándose.

-Bueno… Vivio, ¿Te gustaría cenar con nosotras? –Le preguntó Chrono, que ya sabía la verdad acerca de la pequeña, como Arf. Más que nada porque vivían en la misma casa.

-Sí… -Asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Poco después ya se encontraban todos en la mesa, comiendo.

Vivio acomodó su peluche en su regazo mientras comía, siempre entre Nanoha y Fate. No se quiso sentar en ningún otro sitio que no fuese en medio de ellas.

Cenaron tranquilamente y dialogaron con todos, hasta que llegó la hora de irse y también la hora de Vivio para irse a dormir.

Se despidieron hablando de la boda, invitó a todos los presentes y se fueron cada uno a sus respetivos hogares, excepto Nanoha que se quedaba a dormir.

Arf se fue por que había quedado con Yuuno y más gente para ir a la discoteca, así que en casa sólo quedaron Lindy, Fate y Nanoha.

Terminaron de recoger la mesa y la pequeña también colaboró, intentando ayudar.

Al concluir la actividad, se sentaron en el sofá y Vivio se incorporó delante de ellas.

-¿Vivio-chan, nos contarás lo que te pasó? –Preguntó una Lindy sonriente.

Llegó el momento de convencer a la niña.

La pequeña bajó la cabeza y no dijo nada.

El silencio ya respondía a la pregunta.

-No puedo… De verdad… Lo siento mucho… -Dijo algo apenada, levantando el rostro para mirar a las tres chicas en el sofá.

No pudieron hacer nada sino suspirar con resignación, pero poco después se percataron de una presencia mágica al exterior, a unos pocos quilómetros de allí.

Alteradas, salieron del hogar.

Cada vez la presencia mágica se acercaba más. Pero ese poder… No era como el misterioso mago de la vez anterior que resultó ser Vivio… Si no de alguien o algo, mucho más poderoso.

Una vez en la calle, todas activaron la función del modo ofensivo en sus dispositivos digitales en forma de reloj, el cual también servía para tele transportarse.

Sí, le habían añadido esa práctica y nueva función.

Fate no sabía por qué, pero automáticamente cada vez que iba a combatir, sus características de zorro salían al exterior inconscientemente. Sería ya una manía.

Esto le sorprendió mucho a la pequeña, tanto que abrió los ojos como platos y creyó que se le cortaba la respiración.

Una vez listas para combatir contra el monstruo que se dirigía directamente hacia ellas a una rapidez incalculable, Nanoha le gritó a Vivio:

-¡Vivio! ¡Escóndete en la casa, ahora!

-¡Pero…!

-¡Vivio, vete! –Gritó también Fate, poniéndose al lado de Nanoha y delante de la pequeña en posición defensora.

-Qué escena más enternecedora…

Eso no lo dijo Lindy, sino alguien que efectivamente acababa de llegar allí y yacía sobre la rama de un árbol.

-¡Tú…! ¡Baja y pelea conmigo! –Lindy se adelantó a los hechos y rápidamente ascendió hasta quedar a su altura, flotando en el aire.

-¿Tú…? Sólo eres basura… Sólo necesito a la niña… -Dijo en un tono serio y frío.

-¡¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?! –Gritó Nanoha, quién seguía en su misma posición sin moverse ni un milímetro.

-Todo… Es por ella que estoy aquí… Es una traidora… -Explicó en el mismo tono.

Su voz era fría y distante aunque a la vez tenía algo de dulzura en ella.

Esa persona, fuese quien fuese, no se dejaba ver. Iba cubierta por una gabardina negra totalmente y tenía una capucha que le cubría todo el rostro, aunque por la voz parecía una chica. Y por la estatura y forma del cuerpo… Más o menos de la misma edad que Fate o Nanoha.

¡Me da igual quién sea o que haga aquí! –La castaña exclamó ya alterada y le dirigió una mirada de odio a la que seguía sin verse el rostro.

-¡Vivio está ahora con nosotras y jamás permitiremos que le suceda nada malo! –Remató Fate para dejarle claro a la encapuchada sus intenciones de protegerla hasta el final.

La pequeña se ruborizó y miró a las dos chicas que la protegían.

Aún así… Ella antes había matado tantas personas y había intentado… Matar a Lindy…

Vivio no sabía qué hacer. Si luchar y enfrentarse con esa maga misteriosa a costa de su vida sólo para intentar proteger a las chicas o dejarse llevar e ir con ella para que no las hiriesen.

Pero no confiaba en esa persona. Quién sabe lo que haría después de que la raptara a ella…

De repente el cuerpo de Vivio, esta vez voluntariamente, fue rodeado de rayos extraños y simplemente cambió.

Se rodeó de un aura mágica muy poderosa y la magia la invadía.

Gritó de dolor hasta que su cuerpo cesó de hacer cambios.

Automáticamente ya llevaba la ropa de combate encima y su peinado estaba recogido en una coleta al lado, justo como Nanoha.

-¡Vivio…! –Exclamaron la castaña y la rubia al verla salir disparada hacia arriba, sólo para empujar a Lindy hacia el suelo y abalanzarse contra la otra chica.

-¡Vivio-chan! –Lindy gritó mientras caía y las chicas la sujetaban evitando así el golpe.

-¡Iros, ahora! –La ya no tan niña gritó, avisando a las tres de que se alejaran cuanto más mejor.

La de ojos bicolor peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo con la otra y ésta llevaba un arma que apareció de la nada en sus manos. Eran dos espadas color plateado, con zarzas rojizas con espinas en ellas.

-¡Traidora, como te atreves a atacarme! –Le reprochó la otra, con una voz más enfurecida.

-¿Sabes? Siempre me caíste mal, además de que siempre te llevabas todo el mérito de lo que yo hacía y nunca entenderé el por qué, jamás te vi el rostro. ¡Quítate esa maldita capucha! –Le gritó la rubia, mientras peleaban.

Vivio combatía con magia, agilidad y velocidad en cambio la otra persona se limitaba a esquivar sus ataques o desviarlos con sus extrañas espadas.

Aunque era extraño por qué parecía que las espadas emanaban un aura color ceniza.

Como un humo negro.

Fate y Nanoha no daban crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo en ese momento y la primera en reaccionar fue Lindy.

-¡No podemos dejarla ahí, vamos! –Ascendió arriba y comenzó a atacar también a la chica.

Sólo que ésta fue herida cayendo así en picado hacia el suelo.

Vivio detuvo su caída y la cogió en brazos.

-¡No te muevas! –Le ordenó yéndose de nuevo hacia la batalla.

Nanoha se encontraba aprisionada en el centro de un círculo mágico.

Éste lo creó la chica aquella con su misteriosa magia, la cual nadie había visto nadie.

El círculo era completamente negro, emanando un aura completamente maligna y oscura. La castaña había sido atrapada como pájaro en una jaula.

El humo negro se estaba introduciendo poco a poco en su cuerpo, haciéndola sufrir aún más.

Gritaba del dolor y ya estaba llorando.

-¡Fa-Fate…chan…!

-¡Nanoha, resiste! –Ella intentaba penetrar el círculo pero le era imposible.

Fate no aguantaría mucho más viendo aquello.

–Anunció la pequeña dejando a todas sorprendidos.

La ropa de Nanoha se iba desgarrando cada vez más y ésta intentaba reprimir los gritos, cosa que no conseguía.

-¡YA BASTA! –Fate estaba llorando. Y eso sí que era malo de verdad.

-¡DÉJALAAAAA! –La chica zorro, ahora con su pelo totalmente blanco y sus colmillos más afilados de lo normal, se abalanzó hacia la tan odiosa persona.

A la cual todavía no se desprendía de su capucha.

-¡Nanoha-mama! –Vivio se giró repentinamente al oír sus gritos y al escuchar después a Fate dirigiéndose hacia ella.

-¡¿Fa-Fate-mama!? –La rubia no daba crédito a lo que veía.

-¡LIBÉRALAAAAAAA! –Fate ya estaba peleando cuerpo a cuerpo contra esa mujer misteriosa. Desprendía un aura oscura, rodeada de un humo negro y su cola como sus orejas, ahora algo más crecidas por el tiempo transcurrido, eran de un matiz plateado casi blanquinoso, con sus extremos oscurecidos.

Le propinó tal puñetazo salió disparada hacia el suelo, pero hizo una maniobra y evitó el golpe, incorporándose de pie.

Fate acumuló una cantidad inmensa de poder mágico en algo que parecía ser un pequeño agujero negro y se lo lanzó directamente hacia la maliciosa maga.

A Nanoha ya no le quedaban fuerzas para gritar siquiera, por lo que hacía rato que ya no decía nada ni se inmutaba, tan sólo sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas silenciosamente.

-¡Aguanta, Nanoha-mama! –Vivio intentaba deshacer aquél hechizo que la apresaba con su poder mágico pero no daba resultado.

Ella también estaba perdiendo todas sus fuerzas y sólo por estar demasiado cerca de esa magia negra.

El ataque que lanzó Fate explotó precisamente en su objetivo y éste salió malherido.

Al fin su gabardina se desgarró, así como su capucha.

Tenía heridas externas y sangraba pero tampoco como para excederse, pues se había defendido con sus misteriosas espadas mágicas.

Todas quedaron petrificadas al ver aquello. Aún no se le veía nada. La extraña figura traía una máscara en su rostro y el cabello recogido en un moño.

Pero nadie le pudo ver el matiz exacto de su pelo, pues al instante se enfureció y preparó un ataque que parecía ser muy poderoso, para lanzárselo a la chica zorro.

-¡CÓMO TE ATREVES…! –Gritaba la chica de la máscara.

Para que nadie pudiera verla más de lo que ya la habían visto, creó una especie de luz intensa que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en magia negra.

En el momento en que iba a lanzar aquél poder a Fate, una explosión las sacó fuera de lugar a todas.

Lindy y Vivio, quién intentaban destrozar el círculo alrededor de Nanoha, abandonaron su lugar y volando, se alejaron cuánto pudieron.

-¡¿Nanoha-mama…!?

La chica rubia no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

-¡FATE-CHAN…!

Entonces Nanoha se descontroló.

Fácilmente, como si los demás esfuerzos no hubieran valido la pena, ella fue rodeada de una luz intensa que cegaba todo el lugar y con una mirada muy decidida pero fría a más no poder, desintegró el hechizo que la apresaba y creó un nuevo ataque.

De repente la misteriosa chica se detuvo de sus actos y no pudo lanzar nada.

La rodearon algo parecido a unas cuerdas gruesas de luz que Nanoha creó. Apretó aún más fuerte para que la misteriosa persona se ahogara y al fin dieran por concluida la batalla.

Los ojos de Nanoha brillaban demasiado también, mucho más azules de lo habitual. Y como siempre, su cuerpo emanaba luz intensamente.

La persona torturada gritaba y se ahogaba en su propio llanto.

Vivio se apresuró y junto con Lindy se dirigió a la castaña para intentar detenerla.

Necesitarían a aquella persona con vida si querían respuestas.

-¡Nanoha-chan, cálmate! –Le insistía la peliverde sujetándola por los brazos.

-¡Nanoha-mama! –Vivio lloraba desconsoladamente, sentía mucho odio hacia aquella persona fuese quién fuese pero al fin y al cabo una vida es una vida y era hora de que ella expiara sus pecados. No mataría a nadie más y esa no era una excepción.

La castaña no escuchaba a nadie pero en cuanto oyó el grito de Fate sus ojos se abrieron mucho y comenzó a derramar lágrimas, dándose cuenta de lo que hacía.

-¡NANOHA!

La rubia había permanecido hasta entonces en su forma original, es decir la Fate que todos conocemos. Su cuerpo, así como su cola y orejas, había vuelto a la normalidad. Luchó contra sí misma en una batalla mental a la que podría traerle la muerte. Pero ganó. Consiguió dominar a su demonio interior y se logró controlar a sí misma.

Todo para lograr salvar a Nanoha y despertarla de su trance.

Al ver y oír aquello, la castaña cesó su acción y como si nunca hubiera sucedido nada, cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir, intentando controlar su propia energía.

Y así lo hizo, cuando volvió a mirar a su alrededor estaba ya todo completamente calmado.

Excepto un pequeño detalle.

Vivio, Lindy y Fate estaban con ella pero ahí en medio de todo aquello que había sido el campo de batalla, yacía alguien nuevo, el cual nunca se vio el rostro.

Cuando el polvo que levantó la batalla se disipó, se dejó ver alguien alto, esbelto y mayor que parecía un hombre en toda regla. Éste tenía una mano alzada y más arriba había una esfera grande totalmente oscura.

Se podía distinguir que dentro había una persona y dedujeron que sería la chica de antes, aunque no se veía ni se podía distinguir ningún rasgo físico.

El hombre llevaba una bata blanca y gafas de sol.

A parte tenía puesto un sombrero, por lo que no se le vio prácticamente nada del rostro. Lo que se podía distinguir era una cicatriz que nacía de la frente y terminaba en el cuello. Seguramente también atravesaba el ojo.

Además era más difícil distinguir alguno de sus rasgos faciales por qué con la otra mano sobrante se estaba estirando el sombrero hacia abajo, de tal manera que su cara quedaba cubierta.

-Enhorabuena, habéis conseguido derrotar en combate a mi fiel servidor…

Vivio se aterrorizó pero aún así fue la primera en avanzar un paso.

Cuando se disponía a decir algo, el hombre trajeado con la bata de laboratorio la interrumpió.

-Vivio, no me esperaba esto de ti… Vil traidora… No te mataré ya que gracias a ti por fin encontré a quién andaba buscando… -El hombre pareció sonreír aunque no se le vio el rostro.

Y después sí que rió como un loco.

La de ojos bicolor apretaba los dientes con fuerza, así como los puños.

-Bien… Gracias pequeña… Ahora creo que es el momento de que me vaya…

Y dicho esto, tanto como la chica en la esfera flotante y él se disiparon, difuminándose.

::::::::::

-Vivio-chan… ¿Nos contarás ahora todo? –Lindy habló, ya convencida de que la niña o chica, en esos momentos, accedería.

-Um. –Ella asintió.

Se encontraban esta vez todas de pie en el salón de casa de Fate y Lindy. Y ninguna se había tomado la molestia de cambiarse de vestimenta, por lo que aún llevaban la ropa de combate. Desgastada y algo desgarrada, sobre todo la de Nanoha.

-Etto… Un momento… Mejor cambiémonos antes… -Nanoha propuso, viendo su propia ropa que era la que más desgarrada estaba.

Le dio a la opción del reloj y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya tenía puesta la vestimenta con la que había venido a la cena.

Todas hicieron lo mismo con el único problema que Vivio no podía.

-Emm… ¿Y-Yo qué hago…?

-Depende… -Nanoha la miró con intriga.

-¿Eres una niña de seis años o una chica de dieciséis? –Preguntó Fate sonriente.

-T-Tengo séis… Es… Es una larga historia, ya os la contaré… -Dijo cabizbaja.

-Entonces si vas a permanecer en esta apariencia ven, a ver si alguna de mis prendas te van bien. –Le propuso la rubia, aún sonriendo.

-Pe-Pero yo pued… -La chica intentaba decir algo, pero Lindy la interrumpió.

-Oh, vamos… No seas modesta, seguro que ella te dará algo de ropa, si total tiene un montón. –Rió con una palma en los labios.

-Mamá… -Suspiró Fate.

Las dos rubias se dirigieron a la habitación de Fate y cuando salieron, volvieron al comedor con Vivio ya con su vestimenta nueva y sin rasguños ni nada.

Lo que sorprendió a Nanoha fue que esa ropa Fate se le había prestado en una ocasión de emergencia pero a ella en la zona del pecho le sobraba tela, en cambio en Vivio encajaba a la perfección.

-Vaya par de… -La castaña miraba con resignación alternando entre las dos rubias y poco después se rozó la zona de su propio pecho, suspirando.

-Nanoha-chan, no te preocupes, que tú también tienes mucho, es sólo que ellas son una excepción. –Sonrió la almirante.

-Ya… -Suspiró, haciendo reír a todas los presentes, aunque Vivio se sonrojó.

-Bueno… Atendedme por favor. –Se aclaró la garganta la chica.

Las chicas centraron su atención en la que iba a hablar, esperando a que lo hiciera.

-Para empezar… Ese de antes era Salander-sa…

Se quedó pensativa y se corrigió.

-Salander.

Las demás no se sorprendieron, de alguna manera u otra se podían imaginar aquello.

-No sé cuál es el proyecto en el cual está tan metido pero trama algo y no puede ser nada bueno. Para ser más específicos, busca a alguien para completar su plan pero nunca supe a quién busca. Más bien, me usaba como carnada y yo recibía misiones que trataban de matar magos poderosos alrededor del mundo y más gente. Yo siempre seguía sus órdenes…

Bajó la cabeza pero su mirada se llenó de rabia y dolor, aún así continuó:

-Pues bien… Un día me encomendó una importante misión, la cual era matar a la persona que había encargado el libro de las mil y un almas mágicas. –En esto, miró a Lindy, quien también la miraba seriamente, por muy raro que fuese.

-Esa persona era Lindy-san…

-Entonces… ¿Tú atacaste a mamá?–Fate se alteró pero rápidamente se calló porque Nanoha posó su mano en su hombro.

-Lo siento. –Vivio la miró pero la rubia pudo distinguir la culpabilidad en sus ojos, así que dijo:

-No pasa nada… Ya no volverá a ocurrir.

-Ten por seguro que no. Ya jamás seguiré órdenes de ese bastardo.

-Fate-chan, no te preocupes. Yo sabía quién era ella des de un principio por sus ojos pero no dije nada porque no la vi como una amenaza, además aquella vez cuando nos enfrentamos… Si hubiera querido, ella me hubiera matado, pero no lo hizo.

Vivio asintió dolorosamente y prosiguió:

-Fue entonces cuando traicioné a Salander. Ya estaba harta de seguir órdenes y matar gente inocente. Mi corazón se iba llenando de una congoja y dolor que no podía soportar así que decidí nunca jamás matar a alguien inocente. Fui hacia dónde se encontraba y le dije que ya había cumplid mi misión, aunque no fuese cierto.

Las demás la miraron sin palabras y también con algo de dolor en sus miradas.

-Por eso… Poco después se dio cuenta de que mentía, por culpa de la imbécil esa… -Apretó los puños.

-Ella me siguió en mi misión, por su cuenta o por órdenes de Salander, no lo sé. Pero le contó todo y entonces intentaron matarme. Al final alguien me salvó, pero no supe quién era porque me desmayé. Entonces poco después desperté en un hospital que para mí era desconocido, como una niña.

-¿Entonces… puedes adoptar las dos formas…? –Nanoha la miró con un tono de extrañeza en su mirada, a lo que la chica asintió.

-Veréis… Mi forma verdadera es la de una chica de seis años pero mi mente, así como mi inteligencia está más desarrollada de lo normal, como si fuera una adolescente. Des de pequeña siempre estuve sola por qué la gente huía de mí. No es que no me quisieran, pero los demás se percataban del increíble poder mágico que tengo escondido en mi interior, así que me abandonaban como lo hicieron mis verdaderos padres, mis padres adoptivos y más gente. Fue entonces cuando Salander dio conmigo y me acogió.

-Vivio… -Nanoha estaba ya llorando en silencio, escuchando la historia de la pequeña.

Fate frunció el ceño y apretó mucho los puños, casi creyó hacerse sangre.

Y Lindy la escuchaba atentamente, con un semblante serio.

-Pero él hizo que yo me descontrolara porque sacó a la luz todo mi poder mágico. Con un hechizo muy extraño, él hizo que por primera vez mi cuerpo cambiase, adoptando la forma de una chica adolescente y así es como toda mi magia fue aceptada porque al fin aceptó mi cuerpo. Ahora soy capaz de cambiar de forma. Aunque sólo uso mi forma de chica adolescente cuando voy a combatir. Antes no era capaz de dominar mi poder mágico y siempre estaba así pero hace poco aprendí a controlar toda la cantidad de magia que poseo y me puedo volver niña cuando quiera, eso sí, en ese modo tendré menos poderes pero igualmente tendré gran cantidad de poder mágico.

-Y respecto a mi inteligencia… Se ve que la primera vez que adopté esta forma mi cerebro y mis sentidos también aumentaron, así que no tuve que hacer nada y se desarrolló sola.

-Entiendo. –Lindy colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la rubia y le preguntó:

-¿Sabes quién era esa chica?

-No. Nunca le vi el rostro aunque parece que a Salander le importa mucho ese tema y es por eso que jamás pude mirarla a la cara. Siempre va con esa máscara extraña. Y en cuanto a sus armas, recuerdo que una vez le pregunté a Salander el por qué usaba armas. Me respondió que era para sellar su poder mágico, así que deduje que ella era como yo. Tenía una gran cantidad de poder mágico, puede que incluso más que yo y por eso siempre va con la máscara y las espadas. Ambos seguramente sean objetos mágicos selladores. –Se puso pensativa y se llevó un dedo a la barbilla.

-¿Por qué querría Salander matar a Lindy-san? –Preguntó la castaña ya más calmada.

-No lo sé, yo también me extrañé y le pregunté pero él me dijo que era una amenaza para ellos así que no dije nada más. Es como si Lindy-san fuese alguien que se interpusiera en sus planes…

Nanoha y Fate ahora sí que se habían perdido y estaban tan o incluso más confundidas que Vivio.

-Ahora sí que me he perdido. –Dijo Fate suspirando.

-Ya no tiene caso esconderlo… -Suspiró la almirante.

-Os lo contaré… Todo. –Lindy las miró seriamente y comenzó a explicar:

-¿Cómo? ¿Es que tú sabes algo, mamá? –Fate no daba crédito a lo que oía.

-No sé nada, es sólo algo de vosotras. –Anunció explícitamente.

-¿Fate-chan… y yo? –Nanoha la miraba con incredulidad.

-Sí… Veréis… Cada mago tiene un aura de una tonalidad diferente, el color depende del poder del usuario. Por ejemplo, mi aura es violeta por qué uso la telepatía, la de Vivio es…

Vivio creó una energía llameante con una mano, era de color rojo vivo.

-¿Qué poder es ese, Vivio?

-Miedo.

-¿E-Eso existe? –Preguntó Nanoha.

-Es una magia ilimitada, por lo cual es muy inusual. No conozco a nadie que tenga el mismo poder que yo. Se podría decir que es una magia que crece con la intensidad de los gritos de la gente. –Explicó la rubia.

-Miedo… -Musitó Fate.

-Bueno… Al menos tu aura es normal pero la de Fate y Nanoha no.

Las aludidas inmediatamente la miraron extrañadas, esperando a que continuase.

-Sí… Fate-chan tú tienes el poder de la electricidad, se supone que tu aura debe ser amarilla, como muchos magos de magia eléctrica pero la tuya es negra.

La rubia hizo lo mismo que Vivio y algo parecido a una llama emanó de su mano, efectivamente de un tono oscuro total.

-¿Po-Por qué…? –Fate no había caído en eso hasta ese momento y fue por qué nunca supo nada de auras mágicas.

Las demás se quedaron de piedra. Tenía razón.

¿Cómo no se habían dado cuenta antes?

Nanoha se preocupó más por su novia que por ella misma y no cayó en la cuenta hasta que Lindy le dijo:

-Nanoha-chan… por favor. –Sonrió.

La castaña supuso que aquello era una orden y enseñó su aura.

Vivio se alarmó.

-Se supone que el aura de los que usan el poder de la curación… Debe der verdosa…

-Tienes razón Vivio, pero es completamente blanca. Casi tomo una luz cegadora.

Fate y Nanoha se miraron preocupadas y disiparon su magia.

-Es por eso que me alarmé y fui a investigar a la biblioteca Infinita de Mid-childa.

-¿Y qué encontraste? –Vivio inquirió, muy ansiosa.

-Nada.

-¿¡Qué!? –Todas gritaron.

-Absolutamente nada. Encargué el libro de las mil y un almas pero cuando lo trajeron lo abrí por la página en que se supone que debería haber información sobre magia antigua, magia perdida y magia prohibida pero no había nada porque faltaba una página en ese apartado.

-Qué retorcido y malicioso es ese… Ese… -Vivio apretó los puños sin poder decir nada más.

-Lo más seguro es que la tenga él. –Nanoha habló.

No… Con todo lo que ha pasado ya no hay duda. La página faltante está en manos de Salander. –Dijo Fate seriamente.

-¿Pero cómo pudo arrancarle la página…? ¿Cuándo…? –Lindy pensaba en voz alta.

-El escondite de Salander está en Mid-childa, de eso no hay duda. –Anunció Vivio.

-¿¡QUÉ!? –Las demás pusieron toda su atención en la chica.

-Sí… Me parece que ahora todas las piezas encajan… Pues su escondite está en la inmensa ciudad de Mid-childa pero… Un castillo subterráneo es de su propiedad, lo construyó con pura magia cuando apenas yo acababa de ingresar en su grupo de maleantes…

-¿Un castillo subterráneo…? –Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

Nanoha parecía estar muy hundida en sus pensamientos, hasta que abrió mucho los ojos y golpeó la palma de su mano con su puño, parecía tener una aportación interesante.

-¡Ya sé! ¡Salander no es su verdadero nombre!

Todas la miraron extrañadas así que esperaron a que continuara.

-¡Claro! ¡Ahora todo tiene sentido! Para poder interferir entre la biblioteca Infinita y otras instituciones, como tener acceso al lugar dónde se guardan todos los libros mágicos, debe de ser alguien con un gran dominio de poder, es decir, alguien importante en la sociedad y el gobierno de Mid-childa.

Todas las presentes miraron a Nanoha y un brillo inconfundible apareció en sus ojos.

-¡Cierto! ¡Vamos a Mid-childa! ¡Seguramente yo lo podré distinguir! –Dijo una emocionada Vivio.

-Espera… Es muy peligroso, Vivio. Piensa que es muy posible que ese bastardo pueda usar magia de ilusión o engañarnos. A parte si creó ese castillo tal y como dices… Me da mala espina y pienso que no sólo es capaz de usar un tipo de magia, sino más… -Reflexionó Fate.

-Fate-chan tiene razón, habría que ir camuflados por si acaso. Y necesitaríamos refuerzos, alguien como Hayate-chan y sus guardianes. –Explicó Lindy.

-¿Hayate? –Vivio inquirió.

-Sí, ella es más fuerte de lo que parece y junto con sus guardianes seríamos ya suficientes. Pero por si acaso, tendrían que venir Chrono y Arf. Mejor Amy que se quede en la base central de la TSAB para guiarnos y ayudarnos.

Todas miraron a Lindy con seguridad y confianza y asintieron.

-Bien… Entonces por ahora entrenemos y demos lo mejor de nosotras en las misiones que os encomiende para mejorar vuestras habilidades mágicas. Yo lo haré por mi cuenta. –Propuso la almirante.

-Tenemos que prepararnos para el combate final. O lo más probable... Es que haya que infiltrarse dónde quiera que esté, para encontrar la página faltante. Supongo que se habrá mudado de sitio o de escondrijo pero sigue siendo alguien importante en el gobierno, por lo que habrá que investigar a cada uno de las personas nobles y que tengan una posición alta e la sociedad. –Continuó Lindy.

Todas asintieron ante la idea.

-Bien, entonces lo único que queda es un pequeño detalle.

Miró a Vivio y le preguntó:

-Vivio, tendremos que decirles a Hayate y a los demás la verdad sobre ti y sobre todo, de otra manera no nos podrán ayudar. –Sonrió.

-Además, tendrás que unirte a la TSAB.

-Está bien. –Concluyó asintiendo levemente con la cabeza, mientras tenía los brazos cruzados.

-Vivio, ya conoces a Hayate, ¿verdad? –Nanoha preguntó.

-Sí… Es la acosadora pervertida, ¿No?

-Más o menos… -Rió Fate rascándose la nuca.

-¿Por qué es acosadora? –Inquirió la castaña.

-Por qué me acosa. Cada vez que me ve no para de decirme:

-¡QUÉ MONA! o ¡QUE COSITAAA! ¡QUE ME LA COMOOO!

La chica hizo gestos algo extraños, típicos de Hayate, mientras explicaba aquello.

Lindy no pudo evitar reírse y Vivio se sonrojó bruscamente.

-¡No me hagáis hacer eso! –Se quejó algo molesta.

-Vivio-chan, ¿No te han dicho nunca que te pareces a Nanoha-chan y a Fate-chan? Pareces su hija. –Dijo la peliverde sonriendo divertida.

-¿Q-Qué? –La chica se sonrojó aún más y giró la cabeza.

Nanoha y Fate tan sólo sonrieron felices de tener una nueva integrante en su grupo y más aún por qué fuera ella.

-Además es una mezcla exacta de las dos. –Apuntó Lindy.

-¡¿C-Cómo es eso?! –Saltaron las tres avergonzadas.

-Sí, mirad. Vivio tiene un ojo igual de rojo que Fate-chan y su pelo también es rubio, aunque un rubio con una tonalidad más fuerte sigue siendo rubio, y bueno, su rostro… La verdad es que os echáis un aire, aunque no seáis parientes ni nada y la personalidad vuestra es muy graciosa.

A Nanoha se le ensanchó una sonrisa, pues la almirante tenía razón.

En ese momento se encontraban Vivio y Fate, una al lado de la otra, con los pómulos inflados.

-Se parecen más de lo que creí… -Musitó la castaña divertida.

-Y de Nanoha-chan también. –Prosiguió la peliverde.

-¿¡Q-Qué!? –La nombrada giró a mirarla y la obligaron a ponerse al lado de Vivio mientras Fate se incorporó al lado de su madre.

-Oh dios mío… El mismo peinado y la misma personalidad… Tienes razón, mamá… -Exclamó Fate con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Sí, además las dos son muy tsunderes. –Rió Lindy.

-¡Yo no soy tsundere! –Gritaron las dos a la vez, haciendo incluso los mismos gestos.

Ante esto se avergonzaron aún más y giraron la cabeza en extrema sincronización, para que las dos chicas no las miraran y pudieran notar su sonrojo.

-Ahora que lo pienso… Vivio… -La almirante puso una cara muy divertida y sonrió pícaramente.

La rubia vio las intenciones de Lindy pero aún así tuvo que contestar.

-D-Dime… -Dijo algo nerviosa.

-¿Cómo llamaste durante la batalla a Nanoha-chan y Fate-chan…?

El color de la cara de Vivio cambió de estar pálido a uno totalmente rojo.

-¿Cómo era? ¿Nanoha-mama y Fate-ma…

-¡NO LO DIGAS! –Vivio se avergonzó y le dirigió una mirada amenazante a Lindy.

-No te preocupes, Vivio. Puedes llamarnos así. –Sonrió la castaña.

-¿¡Eh!? –La chica estaba ya muy sonrojada y después de oír aquello se aclaró la garganta pero Fate la interrumpió.

-Vivio, la verdad es que me haría mucha ilusión que nos llamases así… ¿Te gustaría…?

Lo dijo con algo de rubor en sus mejillas.

-Bu-Bueno…

-E-Etto… S-Si insistís ta-tanto... –Giró la cabeza.

Pronto volvió a mirarlas con el mismo rubor intenso que antes y les dijo:

-¡Pe-Pero no es c-como si quisiera…!

-No te preocupes, Vivio-chan. ¡Qué felicidad, soy abuela y joven! ¡Aunque nunca pensé que Fate-chan fuera la primera en tener hijos pero qué se le va a hacer!

Las tres, ahora muy sonrojadas, se dirigieron hacia la almirante.

-¡LINDY-SAN! –¡MAMÁ!

:::::::::::

-¡OHAIOOOOOOOO! ¡Cuánto tiempo amigos! –Nanoha grita en su respectiva silla, en el plató de televisión junto con una Fate sonriente al lado.

-¡Oh dios mío, cuánto tiempo! –Saluda amable y sonriente Fate.

-¡¿Qué os ha parecido este laaaaargo capítulo dividido en tres partes?! Al fin se descubrió algo, ¿verdad? –Nanoha sonríe.

-Pues yo sé quién es Salander y cuáles son sus planes, nyahaha… Además también sé quién es la misteriosa chica de la capucha, a la que muchos odiaréis seguramente. –Sonríe de nuevo.

-Nanoha, hoy estás feliz, ¿verdad? –Fate sonríe también.

-Tú también. Es que hace tiempo que no salimos en directo, nyahaha.

Las dos se miran con añoranza y cariño pero una voz las interrumpe:

-¡EJEM! ¡NANOHA-MAMA, FATE-MAMA!

-¡Oh…! ¡Vivio, perdónanos! –Dicen a la vez.

-Bueno… Que se le va a hacer… -Suspira.

-Como ya habréis adivinado, Vivio es nuestra invitada especial.

PÚBLICO: ¡UUUOOOOOOHHHH!

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunta Vivio.

Nanoha y Fate quienes hasta ahora no habían tan siquiera mirado a Vivio, se alteran:

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡QUÉ MONADAAAAA!

Se levantan de la silla y se dirigen hacia ella para achucharla y abrazarla.

-¡QUE ME AHOGOO! ¡FATE-MAMA, NANOHA-MAMA SUÉLTENME!

Vivio tenía puesto un uniforme escolar que le quedaba enorme. Casi que la camisa le cubría ya todo el cuerpo.

-¿Pero qué haces vestida así, Vivio? –Inquirió Fate.

-Fue por qué la pervertida me dijo que si no me ponía esto al salir, me destrozará la inocencia.

Todo el mundo se quedó callado y mientras algunos del público sangraba por la nariz, se apartaron de golpe para dejar ver una figura en medio de todo.

-¿¡Qué!?

Era Hayate, quien llevaba una máscara algo extraña como las veces anteriores.

Vita: Hayate… Fuiste tú… -Supira.

Signum: Creí que eras pervertida pero eso ya es pasarse… -La mira amenazadoramente.

-¡No Signum, no es lo que crees!

Shamal: Pobre niña…

A Fate y a Nanoha ya se le inflaron una vena en la frente, como muestra del enfado. Nadie iba a tocar ni mucho menos chantajear a su hija, y a parte si esa persona se llamaba Hayate Yagami… No viviría para contarlo.

-HAYATE… -Las dos se levantaron y le dirigieron una mirada amenazadora.

Entonces a Yagami se le cayó la máscara al suelo y dejando ver su rostro, se alejó hasta una esquina y se balanceó con su propio impulso, rodeando sus rodillas y susurrando cosas extrañas.

Los demás suspiraron porque no tenía remedio y algunos del público se encontraban teniendo un derrame nasal.

-¡Oigan! ¡Qué es una niña! ¡PEDÓFILOS-PERVERTIDOS! –Gritaron Nanoha y Fate preparándose para lanzar un ataque conjunto.

PÚBLICO:

-¡Vita-chan! ¿Qué haces sangrando?

-¡Yo no sangro!

-¡¿Quién está sangrando!?

-¡Que se muere!

-¡Que no! ¡Que está sangrando por la nariz!

-Pervertida…

-No me esperaba esto de ti, Vita-chan…

-¡Mira quién habla, tú también estás sangrando!

-¿Oye, y si huimos? ¿Qué tal?

-¿Por qué?

-¡POR QUÉ VAN A VOLAR ESTO EN PEDAZOS!

En ese momento, Vivio que quería que algo divertido pasara, cambió de forma a su forma de adolescente.

A lo que los demás se petrificaron. Y Nanoha y Fate no lanzaron el ataque de la sorpresa.

Vivio se encontraba con su habitual coleta al lado y con el uniforme escolar ahora bien proporcionado y en su sitio, aunque se tapaba un poco la parte del pecho porque tenía demasiado escote y la falda se la estiraba hacia abajo porque era muy corta.

-¡No miren! –Dijo sonrojada.

PÚBLICO:

-….

-Oh no…

Se desmayaron una gran mayoría a causa de la hemorragia nasal, aún así tenían la sonrisa de pervertidos.

En una esquina, parecía que había sucedido un asesinato. Se encontraba Hayate estirada en el suelo cubierta de sangre y con las paredes salpicadas. Pero con una sonrisa de súper híper mega ultra pervertida.

-¡Ayuda…! ¡Me muero…!

-¡Yo te salvaré, Vita-chan!

-¡Hayate, no te mueras!

-¡¿Pero qué pasó aquí…?!

Al instante viendo todo el panorama, Nanoha y Fate se enfadaron aún más por permitir que esos lujuriosos viesen tanto el cuerpo de Vivio.

-¡MUERAN TODOOOOOS!

-¡STARLIGHT THUNDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEER!

Una luz lilácea tirando para rosa y otra amarillenta salió de los dispositivos inteligentes que ambas sujetaban en sus manos.

PÚBLICO:

-¡NO VAALEEEE! ¡EN ESTE FIC NO SALE NI RAISING HEART NI BARDICHE!

-¡¿Cómo que no!? ¡Salen, pero no cómo armas!

-Bueno, tienes razón… ¡Pero corre o te alcanzará esa bola gigante de energía!

Y así es como cada vez que viene algún invitado especial, termina el estudio, el plató y todo el edificio derruido.

FIN.

Vivio: ¿Cómo que fin?

Pues como que fin.

Vivio: ¡Pero no les contaste algo muy importante!

¿Como el qué?

Vivio:¡Pues que en el próximo capítulo saldrá otro nuevo personaje!

Pero eso no es muy seguro todavía…

Vivio: ¡Me da igual! ¡Además otra cosa, yo creo que Vita-chan es yuri!

¿A qué viene eso ahora?

Vivio: ¡Cállate!

Ah, por cierto… Hayate murió de derrame nasal.

Vivio junto con todos los de MSLN:

-¿¡CÓMO?!

Ok, no cuela…

Hayate con una aureola en la cabeza:

-¡YO NO MORÍ! ES SÓLO UNA DEFORMACIÓN!

Claro… Y por eso está separado de tu cuerpo…

-¡SÍ!

Bueno Hayate… Nos vemos…

¡NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!

(Además yo creo que tiene una deformación en diversas partes del cerebro…)

-¡OYE! ¡ESCUCHÉ ESO!


	22. La OSCM

Buenas! . la verdad esk estoy muy intrigada sobre k pasara xDD asi k comenzare a escribir ahora aunk no tenga muchas ganas :P

Sí, os preguntareis: ¿Cómo puede tener intriga si él lo escribe? Pues porque mis dedos se mueven solos! (._. me acabo de dar cuenta k suena fatal ._.)

Bueno, es decir mi cerebro tiene cada vez + ideas xDD asi k la historia en verdad se desarrolla sola jeje, la verdad esk tengo muchísima imaginación (no sé si es bueno… o malo… xD)

Fíjense si el fic ha cambiado que en un princpio yo no tenía pensado que saliera Vivio, pero creo (creo) que queda mejor así n_n

Lo malo es que… Nos acercamos al final TT_TT …Sí, desgraciadamente no creo que quede mucho aunque os vais a sorprender bastante (creo) Y bueno, supongo que haré un epílogo o algo así ^^

Al principio os juro que tenía pensado hacer un fic de unos 15 capítulos o así pero al final me saldrá de unos 25 o más n_n

Creo que mas... xD por cierto este capitulo DE MOMENTO es el mas largo que he escrito, toy orgullosa :')

Bueno, me callo ya y ojalá les guste este fic tanto como a mí, gracias por todo vuestro apoyo xDD y siempre agradeceré vuestros comentarios ^^

**Capítulo 22: OSCM **

Faltaba una semana para que las chicas al fin fuesen libres del instituto. Pronto cumplirían los diecisiete y terminarían de estudiar para dedicarse por completo a la magia.

Por otro lado, la promesa entre Nanoha y Fate se acercaba al fin. El día de la boda no estaba muy lejos, pues se irían a Mid-childa a vivir. Según lo que habían investigado, allí en aquél planeta que en un futuro sería su hogar había unos requisitos no muy estrictos. Simplemente tener más de dieciséis años de edad, lo demás no importaba. Edad o sexo, daba igual.

Estaban realmente felices por aquello, pero antes… Tendrían que resolver el gran problema que era precisamente Salander.

Des de aquél día en que la misteriosa chica atacó a Lindy, Vivio, Fate y Nanoha, para luego venir el mismísimo Salander en persona, no volvió a suceder nada fuera de lo normal, es por eso que respiraban tranquilas, al menos durante el tiempo que podían. Porque todas tenían el presentimiento de que algo iba a suceder y no precisamente algo bueno.

Vivio se refugió en casa de los Harlaown, como si realmente fuese parte de la familia. No fue al colegio por motivos obvios. Simplemente si iba algún día le obligarían a ir los siguientes y no tenía tiempo para eso. Además, no se iba a inscribir tan sólo para unas semanas de instituto. Entrenaba duro junto con Lindy. Y a veces con Nanoha, Fate y Hayate.

Hasta le enseñaron el maravilloso juego cuyo mundo virtual era extenso, apacible y hermoso. Muchas cosas le enseñaron a Vivio, no de conocimientos, si no lecciones.

Al fin y al cabo aunque su mente era la de una chica adolescente, seguía siendo una niña.

Su verdadera forma era la de una niña normal y corriente. Bueno… Dentro de lo que cabe "normal".

Y la verdad era que prácticamente siempre estaba en esa forma, tan sólo cambiaba a la hora de pelear.

Fate y Nanoha estaban siempre juntas, por no decir más acarameladas.

Prácticamente Nanoha pasaba el mayor porcentaje de su tiempo con Fate y Vivio. Las consideraba realmente su familia. Y el sentimiento era mutuo entre las tres.

Para variar, la castaña pasaba incluso más horas en casa de su novia que en la suya.

Hayate practicaba junto con Signum, un duelo de magia y espadas, claro. Además lo habían dejado.

Sí, las dos coincidieron en que su relación fue una especie de arrebato porque en realidad fue Signum en darse cuenta de que se estaba enamorando de Shamal.

Ya no era lo mismo.

Además, a Hayate le estaba empezando a gustar una chica alta, ojos rojos como la sangre y un pelo plateado hermoso. La cautivó des del primer momento en que la vio en la biblioteca.

Nunca habían hablado, aunque Hayate lo había intentado de todas las maneras posibles pero de alguna forma u otra, al girarse la otra chica ya no estaba.

Venía con frecuencia a la biblioteca, la verdad era que se había fijado ya en la clase de libros que leía. Casi todas eran novelas románticas. Alguno que otro de misterio e incluso de fantasía. Magia y esas cosas.

Y por esa razón Hayate se volvió adicta a la biblioteca. Tan sólo la observaba a lo lejos, le bastaba con eso. Aunque seguro algún día se acercaría y le hablaría y ese momento no estaba tan lejos.

La chica, cuyo uniforme provenía de un instituto desconocido para la castaña, era realmente bella.

Volviendo al tema…

Signum y Shamal hacía cosa de días que habían iniciado una relación, más allá de la amistad. Nunca se lo dijo a nadie, pero Shamal sufría cuando la veía con Hayate ya que ella siempre había estado enamorada de la guardiana.

Aún así, todas seguían llevándose bien. Seguían manteniendo una amistad. Además de un respeto y lealtad eterna hacia Hayate.

Vita seguía sin novio, o novia y de Yuuno ni hablemos.

En cambio, Zafira había conocido a Arf justamente la noche de la discoteca y des de entonces comenzaron a salir, llevaban más de un mes y la relación tenía mucho futuro.

Suzuka y Arisa se irían a vivir juntas pronto y tenían planeado acompañar a todas sus amigas a Mid-childa y quedarse allí.

Lo habían contado absolutamente todo. La verdad sobre Salander, Vivio y la misteriosa chica que las atacó, además de la misteriosa magia de la pareja.

Ya no lo podían ocultar si querían saber los maliciosos planes de Salander y pararle los pies entre todos.

Aún tenían que idear un plan pero eso lo aplazaron hasta que todas terminaran el instituto.

Se lo habían dicho hasta a Suzuka y Arisa, quienes decidieron ayudar y aportar bastantes ideas.

Y por último, la boda de Amy y Chrono era precisamente mañana.

::::::::::

-¡¿Nanoha-chan, estás lista!? –Gritó Momoko des del recibidor, ya preparada junto con su familia en la entrada principal.

-¡Ya voy!

En un instante, se oyen los crujidos de la escalera, ya algo antigua, y baja la ojiazul con un vestido más bien corto y azulado.

Le llegaba a la altura de los muslos y estaba preciosa. Iba ligeramente maquillada y el pelo totalmente suelto, con alguna horquilla.

-Te favorece mucho, Nanoha-chan. –Sonrió Momoko al verla y se abalanzó para abrazarla.

-Mi pequeña… Se hace mayor… -Sollozaba Shiro, el padre de la familia.

-Oh, vamos papá… -A Nanoha se le saltaban las lágrimas de ver a su padre así y lo abrazó gentilmente.

-¿Vamos? –Miyuki le tendió el brazo y su hermana pequeña se aferró a él, sonriendo felizmente.

-Nanoha-chan, si no fuera tu hermano hace tiempo que estaría tirando los tejos. –Exclamó Kyouya riendo.

Ante el comentario, Nanoha se sonrojó y le golpeó en el hombro pero los demás rieron ante el acto.

Al salir, todos se metieron en el coche para partir hacia su destino. Era la iglesia más cercana de por allí.

Pero antes tendrían que ir a buscar a la novia de Kyouya, así también aprovechar para recoger a Arisa y Suzuka.

Sí, también habían sido invitadas.

::::::::::

-¡Chrono!

-¡D-Dime!

-¡Estate quieto!

-¡L-Lo intento!

-¡Mou! ¡Onii-san!

Le estaban haciendo los últimos preparativos para la ceremonia.

Lindy le abrochaba el esmoquin mientras Fate se peleaba con la corbata.

-¡Mira que eres…! ¿Tan nervioso estás? –Lindy preguntó alzando la mirada y observándole preocupada.

-U-Un poco… -Chrono estaba sonrojado a más no poder, la idea de que había tenido que acudir a su hermana y a su madre para que le ayudasen le daba simplemente vergüenza.

Pero del nerviosismo, no podía terminar de arreglarse la corbata y el esmoquin estaba algo arrugado y mal puesto.

-No tienes remedio, nii-san… -Suspiró Fate sonriendo, divertida ante la reacción de su hermano.

Simplemente aunque no fuesen de la misma sangre, se parecían demasiado. A ella le hubiese pasado igual y seguramente le pasará en un futuro.

Chrono se rascaba la nuca nervioso y sonriendo.

-Gra-Gracias… -Dijo finalmente.

-No hay de qué, procura no estar tan nervioso en la ceremonia, hermanito. –Le reprochó la rubia.

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Ya no estoy nervioso!

-Eso espero. –Habló finalmente Lindy, sonriente como su hija.

-Bueno, ¿Preparado?

-Um… -Asintió él.

-¿Y los anillos? –Inquirió Fate.

-¡Sí, aquí…! ¡Un momento…! ¡¿Y los anillos!?

Lindy y Fate se estamparon una mano en la frente.

::::::::::

-¿No estás ni un poquito nerviosa, Amy-san? –Hayate preguntó.

-Para nada. –Dijo la novia sonriendo.

Era un vestido precioso, totalmente blanco hasta los pies, con un velo encima y llevaba el cabello suelto, cubierto por un velo.

-¿Preparada, entonces? –Preguntó Nanoha.

-Chrono debe de estar nervioso, eso seguro. –Rió Amy al recordar como era su futuro marido.

Nanoha, Hayate, Arisa y Suzuka le estaban ayudando en sus últimos retoques en el vestido o en el peinado.

Sonrieron todas.

-Hacéis una muy buena pareja. –Sonrió Suzuka.

-Exacto, Por cierto, ¿Tenéis pensado como se llamarán vuestros hijos? –Arisa preguntó intrigada.

-¡Arisa! –Le regañó la pelimorada.

-¡Mou, cada vez te pareces más a Hayate! –Nanoha espetó.

-¿Me lo debo tomar como un halago o como un insulto? –Preguntó Yagami, con un dedo en la barbilla.

-Las dos cosas. –Respondió riendo la castaña.

Todas estallaron en risas.

-Gracias chicas por animarme. –Sonrió la novia.

-No tienes por qué agradecernos, Amy-san.

-Oh, vamos Nanoha-chan no me llames Amy-san, pronto seremos familia, tú te casarás con Fate y yo con su hermano, así que hablemos con mas familiaridad.

La castaña se ruborizó intensamente ante el comentario y asintió.

-Amy…

-Así está bien. –Sonrió.

Se escucharon pequeños golpes en la puerta, que indicaba la llegada de los padres de la novia, así que se tuvieron que ir.

Se despidieron amistosamente y al llegar a la enorme sala dónde se celebraría la ceremonia, había cientos de personas de los cuales no conocía ni una así que se deprimió un poco, pero pudo distinguir a Signum, Shamal, Zafira, Arf, Vita y a su familia en un extremo. Estaban hablando todos juntos.

Yuuno estaba en una esquina de pie leyendo un libro, apoyado en la pared.

Decidieron arrimarse hacia los guardianes cuando la ojiazul vio una niña que iba preguntando a la gente. Tiraba de la prenda de ropa que llevaba la gente y así le hacían caso.

Suspiró al no ver a Fate. Llevaban una semana casi sin tener tiempo a solas, ya que habían estado ocupados con los preparativos de la boda y la lista de invitados, más los regalos.

Pero sonrió y se contuvo la risa al ver como una persona desconocida para ella, se incorporaba a la altura de Vivio y le estiraba de las mejillas.

La pequeña no se quejó pero en cuanto el invitado la dejó ir y se fue, ésta murmuró algunas cosas y con odio lo miró irse. Pareció como si le hubiese lanzado una maldición con la mirada.

La niña empezó a caminar sobándose los mofletes y en cuánto vio a Nanoha, su rostro se iluminó y sus ojos se convirtieron en estrellas, así que fue corriendo hacia ella y la abrazó fuertemente.

-Vivio, eres muy cariñosa. –Sonrió la castaña.

-¡Mou! ¡Es tu culpa por no estar tanto con nosotras!

-Culpa de la boda. –Rectificó con su usual sonrisa dibujada en los labios, revolviéndole el cabello a la niña.

La pequeña infló los pómulos y se aferró de nuevo a su mamá.

-Qué guapa estás hoy, Vivio. –Le acarició la castaña el vestido que llevaba.

Uno muy bonito, parecido al de Nanoha pero en color rojo.

-¡Gracias! –Sonrió la pequeña.

-¿Qué andabas preguntando? –Quiso saber Hayate, quién se había acercado a ellas junto con Arisa y Suzuka.

-Na-Nada… -Giró la cabeza avergonzada.

-¡Tan tsundere…! ¡Kyaaa!

Y ya empezaron sus carreras diarias, Hayate perseguía a Vivio y ésta intentaba huir.

Suzuka dejó escapar un suspiro al ver tal espectáculo.

-Hay que ver… Yo creo que en verdad Hayate es como Vivio pero al revés, tiene el cerebro de una niña y el cuerpo de adulta… -Dijo Arisa con una mano en la frente y suspirando también.

-Puede. –Rió Nanoha, quién veía la movida y a los invitados reírse también.

-Hasta en una boda la lía. –Dijo felizmente.

De haber sido en otras circunstancias, Vivio hubiera cambiado de forma fácilmente y le mandaría a volar como casi siempre hacía pero en un lugar público y además en una boda, no tenía sentido hacerlo aparte de que todos se iban a quedar literalmente boquiabiertos.

Mientras Arisa y Suzuka entablaban una conversación con Signum y Shamal, llegó un nuevo invitado. Alguien a que Hayate ansiaba ver.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí…? –Se preguntó para sí misma.

En efecto, era la mujer del pelo plateado. Estaba hermosa, en un vestido largo pero inclinado, es decir, por un lado estaba más recogido que por otro. Era un color liláceo.

Hayate Yagami se quedó boquiabierta al verla y para su asombro, la chica se dirigió firmemente hacia Yuuno y comenzaron a charlar animadamente, mientras éste guardaba en su bolsillo del esmoquin el libro que había estado leyendo todo el rato que llevaba ahí.

-¿Cómo puede ese imbécil, representante de clase por más de dos años, conocer a una belleza como esa…? –Musitó sin que nadie la escuchara.

Intentó acercarse pero vino de repente Zafira y Arf para hablar con ella.

-¡Tsk! ¡Maldición, lo intentaré más tarde! –Se reprimió, algo decepcionada por lo inoportunos que podían llegar a ser sus amigos.

Mientras Vivio llamaba a la puerta, una chica rubia de ojos carmesí la abrió y su sonrisa se amplió al ver a la pequeña que había en frente suyo.

-¡Fate-mama! –La abrazó.

-¡Vivio! –Le devolvió el abrazo y la elevó, cogiéndola de la cintura.

-¡Estás súper guapa, Fate-mama! ¡Seguro que a Nanoha-mama le encanta! –Sonrió.

La rubia se entristeció un poco al pensar en su novia, pues hace unos días casi no habían tenido tiempo para hablar con todos los preparativos.

Aunque sonrió al pensar que en unos momentos la vería y tendrían un tiempo de oro para estar a solas.

-Seguro. ¿Las has visto?

-¡Sí! Estaba con Arisa, Suzuka y Hayate.

-No puede ser, ¿Hayate y tú habéis entablado una conversación civilizada? –Rió con la mano en los labios.

-¡Fate-mama! ¡Es su culpa! –Infló los pómulos.

-¿Y bien…? –Fate inquirió.

-No, no hemos mantenido una conversación civilizada porque comenzó a perseguirme. –Bufó.

-Bueno, no está mal. Al menos no la has mandado volando. –Suspiró divertida.

-Vivio, el vestido te queda genial.

-Gra-Gracias. –Dijo algo ruborizada.

-Pronto dará comienzo la ceremonia así que, ¿quieres entrar para despedirte de tu tío? –Preguntó Fate, aún sosteniendo en brazos a la pequeña.

-Um, nos vemos luego Fate-mama. –Asintió ella.

La ojirubí bajó a su hija hasta el suelo y la dejó ir mientras ella se alejaba del lugar.

Entonces sin perder la paciencia pero muy nerviosa en su interior, buscó a Nanoha.

Nanoha era lo único que hacía eco en su mente en esos momentos.

Cuando vio una melena que ella reconoció al instante, aunque esta vez con algunas horquillas y sin cintas, fue directamente hacia allá.

Cuando un señor cuya apariencia no le pareció familiar a Fate se interpuso en su camino.

-¡Fate! ¡Hombre, cuánto tiempo! ¿No te acuerdas de mí?

-Eh… Claro que me acuerdo… ¿Tío…?

-¡Exacto! ¡Veo que sí me recuerdas, me alegro!

Era un señor de mediana edad, con bigote y gafas, acompañado por una señora más baja que él. Era su mujer.

-Hola, Fate, cuánto tiempo. –Saludó la mujer.

-Etto… Sí… Tía…

Entablaron una conversación rápida y cuándo se despidieron, Fate dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio ya que por poco la pillaban. La verdad era que nos los conocía de absolutamente nada. Sería su tío segundo o algo así pero no recordaba su rostro en ningún lugar.

-¿De veras ellos me conocían…? –Se preguntó la rubia para sí misma, dejando escapar otro suspiro.

No conocía ni la cuarta parte de la gente que había allí. Sí que era famosa su madre…

-No suspires, Fate-chan. Por qué cada vez que lo haces se te escapa la felicidad. –Susurró la dulce y melodiosa voz que tanto ansiaba escuchar. Esto hizo que se le erizara la piel.

Fate se dio la vuelta lentamente y se encontraron cara a cara.

La mirada rubí, gentilmente miró a la de ojos azules. Parecían travesarse con las miradas ya que podían ver dentro de la otra.

Tantos sentimientos en una sola mirada.

-Nanoha. –El brillo en el rostro, así como en los ojos de las chicas no se podía disimular.

-¿Sí?

El corazón de las dos latían desbocados y bombeaban sangre con más fuerza de lo normal.

La rubia la abrazó instintivamente, queriendo inhalar cada gota de la esencia de su amada. El perfume que desprendía.

Se separaron y olvidaron en donde estaban. Seguían con sus cuerpos pegados y no se querían separar.

Pero lo tuvieron que hacer, pues estaban en un lugar público dónde había cientos de personas.

-¡Fate-chan las orejas! –Susurró una alterada Nanoha al ver sus características de zorro al descubierto.

-¡Oh…! ¿Pero qué…?

Consiguió esconderlas rápidamente para luego mirar alrededor por si alguien la había visto, pero para su gran alivio, todo el mundo seguía igual y no parecía que nadie lo hubiese visto.

Se rió Fate torpemente, sobándose la nuca y después le dijo a su novia:

-Estás hermosa Nanoha, ese vestido te favorece y hace juego con tus ojos. –La alagó su novia, sonriente, aún sujetándola de la mano.

-Gracias, Fate-chan estás radiante. –Se sonrojó ligeramente la ojiazul.

Y era verdad, la rubia portaba un vestido de tirantes ajustado hasta las rodillas, con sencillos adornos que la hacían ver simplemente hermosa. El negro le quedaba genial.

Y por eso Nanoha se quedó muda al verla.

Al verla así, Fate poco se pudo resistir, así que se mordió la lengua y luego le susurró al oído algo que hizo a Nanoha dar un brinco y ruborizarla hasta las orejas.

-No sabes las ganas que tengo de quitártelo.

La castaña asintió débilmente para luego robarle un casto beso. Al menos algo era algo.

Entrelazaron sus manos y prosiguieron su camino, encontrándose a desconocidos de por medio y hablando.

Algunos les preguntaban si eran pareja al verlas así, a lo que ellas respondían con seguridad y mucho orgullo.

-Nos vamos a casar.

Muchos les dieron la enhorabuena y otros pedían ya la invitación para la boda de broma, aunque ellas se sentían felices realmente las que se iban a casar ese día no eran ellas.

Y fue cuando llegó el momento de la ceremonia.

Se sentaron todos y cuando se dieron cuenta, el novio ya estaba de pie justo en el altar.

Vivio llegó y se sentó entre medio de sus dos madres, dándole una mano a cada una.

Lindy al lado de Fate y cerca de Nanoha su familia entera, detrás estaban Hayate y sus guardianes. Ésta última no paraba de mirar de reojo a su derecha ya que justamente estaba la chica peliblanca, aunque unos asientos más lejos.

Se pasó muy rápido, llegó la novia con el ramo de flores y aferrada al brazo de su padre. Los dos sonriendo y felices.

Realmente era un día para celebrar.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la ceremonia concluyó. Menos mal que Chrono al final tenía los anillos en un bolsillo algo apartado de la cazadora del esmoquin.

Amy lanzó el ramo de rosas enorme y precioso, que fue a parar a las manos de Vivio.

Todas se peleaban por él pero Fate subió a su pequeña en sus hombros, siendo así más alta que los demás. Así fue como logró coger el ramo, aunque casi se caen las dos, de no ser por que Nanoha les devolvió el equilibrio sujetando a su novia.

Al finalizar el acto, Hayate directamente se fue muy decidida a hablar con la peliblanca y así lo hizo. Parecía distante y no muy sociable, con una mirada fría y penetrante que a Hayate le tocó fondo pero aún así no se rindió. Entablaron su primera conversación.

Nanoha y Fate se impresionaron, realmente parecía como si se conociesen de toda la vida y se llevaban muy bien, pues hablaban animadamente.

Poco después de recibir las enhorabuenas, la pareja recién casada se fue por la extensa alfombra roja hasta salir del edificio.

Chrono cogió en brazos a su esposa y se fueron a su coche, listos para el viaje que los esperaba como luna de miel.

Nanoha y Fate no podían evitar verse a ellas dos en un futuro no muy lejano así y eran realmente felices.

::::::::::

Todo había terminado y de camino a casa estaban ya todas. Era de noche por lo que fueron en coche, tal y como habían venido y al llegar aparcaron cerca y como aquella noche Nanoha se iba a quedar a dormir con su novia y su hija, tiró por otro lado junto con los demás.

Se despidió de su familia y de Arisa y Suzuka.

Zafira y Arf no estaban ya por que tenían una fiesta en la noche, por otro lado Signum y Shamal estaban en una cita nocturna. Iban a pasar la noche fuera, por lo que de camino a casa quedaban Hayate, la chica peliblanca, Nanoha, Fate y Vivio.

Sí, Yuuno ya se había ido con Arf y Zafira. En cambio la otra chica vivía cerca de ellos, así que las acompañó. Realmente era muy cortés.

Y en cuánto a Lindy, se encargó de llevar algunos de sus invitados que viajaron en su coche a sus respectivas casas, que tampoco estaban muy lejos. Lo hacía por cortesía.

Mientras caminaban, llegaron a un cruce en el cual se separaban las amigas.

-Bueno, encantada. Me llamo Fate, Fate Testarossa Harlaown. –Le ofreció su mano para estrecharla con la peliblanca, ya que no se habían hablado en todo el tiempo.

-Encantada. –Le devolvió el saludo.

Se presentaron las demás e incluso Vivio.

Pero para esta última, esa cara se le hacía extrañamente familiar, demasiado. Aunque no dijo nada.

La peliblanca le apretó fuertemente la mano a la pequeña y ésta se percató.

Hayate la presentó pero cuando iba a decir su nombre…

-Ops… Es verdad… Nunca me dijiste tu nombre… -Sonrió tontamente rascándose la nuca.

La peliblanca iba a articular alguna palabra pero se calló y en vez de decir su nombre, dijo otra cosa que dejó a todas heladas.

-He visto tus orejas y tu cola. –Espetó en frente de Fate, mirándola amenazadoramente

Todos se quedaron mudos por un momento, hasta que dicha castaña rompió el incómodo silencio.

-¿Qu-Qué orejas? –Balbuceó Hayate.

Vivio se la quedó mirando como si fuera una asesina y estuvo a punto de sacar el reloj-pulsera si no fuese por qué Nanoha la interrumpió en un acto de detención.

-Las he visto, en la iglesia cuando estabas junto a Nanoha. –Respitió en el mismo tono serio y firme de antes.

Fate tragó saliva y un nudo se hizo en su garganta, impidiéndole articular palabra. Así que fue el turno de Nanoha para hablar. Sabía que la peliblanca no atendía a razones, por lo que no tenía caso insistirle de que eran falsas, de alguna manera lo veía venir.

-¿Dirás algo? –La castaña se sorprendió incluso de sí misma en cuánto dijo esas palabras, le salió una voz firme y sin vacilaciones. Casi amenazadoramente.

-No necesariamente, sólo tengo una condición. –Dijo con su semblante tranquilizador y sereno.

-¿Cuál…? –Fate al fin pudo hablar.

-Si me pudieseis ayudar a…

En ese momento, la chica fue interrumpida por un ataque sorpresa por parte de un enemigo.

Exactamente, un destello de algo oscuro que parecía energía o magia negra enorme que cayó justo sobre ellas.

Pero no se hicieron absolutamente nada, pues Fate se percató de la misteriosa energía ya reconocible para ella y la logró retener con un círculo mágico enorme. Pero claro, todo esto fue gracias a su sentido de la percepción y a sus oídos de bestia. Porque inconscientemente, ya hacía rato que había sacado sus caracteres de chica zorro fuera.

Su cola y orejas doradas.

-¡Atrás! –Le ordenó Fate a la peliblanca.

-¡A mí nadie me da órdenes! –La otra replicó mientras se desvestía.

Hayate estaba a punto de sangrar por la nariz pero no lo hizo por qué por suerte ( o no) llevaba ropa debajo. Una especie de uniforme de combate, justo como ellas.

En cuánto vieron esto, las demás reaccionaron y sacaron a la luz sus relojes para cambiar de apariencia, más bien de ropa. Y así lo hicieron.

Para el próximo ataque, fue una esfera que emanaba humo negro. Ésta fue detenida y devuelta por la pequeña Vivio. Pero claro, ahora ya no tan pequeña. Obvio que ella también tenía la pulsera-reloj extraña, lo único que tuvo que hacer fue cambiar de forma conscientemente.

-¡Esta magia…! –Vivio gritó enfurecida.

-Sí… Es de… Ella… -Nanoha aseguró.

-¿La que os atacó? –Hayate inquirió.

-Exactamente. No sabemos su nombre ni su apariencia, es extraño pero es debido a que Salander la ha tenido muy escondida hasta ahora… Lo único que sabemos es que es una chica, jamás le logramos ver siquiera el color de su cabello. –Explicó la del pelo plateado.

-¿Y tú quién eres? –Le preguntó Fate al ver la información que ya poseía pero que ninguna de ellas se lo había comunicado.

-Luego os lo explicaré todo, primero hemos de derrotar al enemigo. ¡Qué viene!

Esta vez fue el turno de Hayate para lucirse. Creó un círculo mágico hecho de completa oscuridad y absorbió la ráfaga que les iba a venir encima.

-Hemos mejorado todas. –Sonrió Nanoha.

Vivio no paraba de mirar a la peliblanca, su cara le era extrañamente familiar pero no logró reconocerla… Y con ese uniforme de combate… Se le hacía más conocida.

-Veo que habéis mejorado en poco tiempo. –Dijo una figura flotante justo en medio del reflejo que era la luna.

-Tú también. –Respondió la peliblanca con el ceño fruncido.

-Oh, veo que te has unido a la fiesta tú también. Cuánto tiempo… Será más divertido. -Exclamó la sombra de la persona que ahora descendía para posarse en el tejado de un edificio.

-¡¿Quién eres?! –Le preguntó ya irritada Vivio.

-Traidora… No tienes derecho a preguntarme eso a mí, el discípulo de Salander. –Dijo con un aire de superioridad.

-Lo suponía… -Murmuró Nanoha.

-¿Quién va primero? –Preguntó sugerente la chica que ahora se podía distinguir perfectamente aunque fuese de noche.

-Yo, si no te importa. –Propuso la peliblanca.

-Cómo no… Rein.

La chica del pelo plateado se abalanzó hacia la otra a la velocidad del trueno, dejando a las otras pasmadas. Aunque bueno, en velocidad era casi imposible superar a Fate, esta no era una excepción.

La chica peliblanca detenía sus ataques o los esquivaba, en tanto la otra hacía lo mismo a su tiempo mientras atacaba.

Usaba el hielo, quiero decir, magia de hielo.

Hubo un momento en el que la otra chica la apresó con círculos mágicos en sus muñecas y ésta forcejeaba, intentando librarse de las "esposas" hechas de energía mágica sin resultados.

Hayate al ver esto, se convirtió en humo negro y en un visto y no visto ya estaba delante de la chica, interponiéndose entre ellas dos.

El ataque, que fue una esfera gigante totalmente sumergida en la oscuridad, impactó en la castaña y consiguió debilitarla.

Descendió en picado hasta el suelo pero Nanoha la logró atrapar a tiempo.

La peliblanca abrió mucho los ojos, no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder.

Una chica, la cual acababa de conocer aquél mismo día, se sacrificó por ella.

No supo por qué pero se sintió impotente y débil, por lo que irritada a más no poder, emanó tal cantidad de energía que consiguió liberarse de los pequeños círculos mágicos que la rodeaban, impidiéndole el movimiento.

Nanoha, inmediatamente la curó y por suerte no fue grave, sólo quedó desmayada.

-¿Pero qué…? –La misteriosa chica no daba crédito a lo que veía.

-¿Cómo la has curado tan rápido…? ¡Es ridículo! Eso debería tardar en sanar semanas enteras!

De repente se sintió fuera de lugar.

La peliblanca le lanzó un rayo de hielo, el cual la atravesó, haciendo la forma de una estaca enorme.

Intentó librarse de la estaca con magia pero Fate y Vivio la retenían.

Miedo y rayos del color de la sangre unidos, junto con hielo irrompible.

La chica estaba acabada, la superaban en número y les llevaban bastante ventaja.

Pero de un momento a otro, Vivio comenzó a gritar de dolor y se llevó fuertemente las manos a la cabeza, de la cual salía un humo negro, tal y como había sucedido en otras ocasiones.

Su cuerpo estaba comenzando a cambiar de nuevo involuntariamente.

Pronto volvió a ser una niña, pero aún continuaba gritando.

Fate se preocupó mucho y dejó de emitir tanta energía como antes, oportunidad que aprovechó la chica para librarse al fin de la estaca con su magia oscura y huir.

Se rodeó de un aura llameante negriza y acto seguido desapareció.

-Nos veremos pronto… Fate.

Fue lo último que susurró, pero esas palabras fueron inaudibles para los oídos de las demás.

::::::::::

Se encontraban todas en casa de la chica zorro. Lindy aún no había llegado, cosa que empezaba a preocupar a Fate pero no dijo nada, ahora quería centrarse en escuchar atentamente toda la explicación.

Vivio se encontraba durmiendo, hacía no mucho que sus dolores de cabeza cesaron. Esto, según la opinión de todas, era obra de Salander.

Y en cuánto a Hayate, se encontraba descansando junto con la pequeña. Debido al gran impacto que había recibido, su cuerpo debería estar cansado aunque su poder fue recuperado positivamente gracias a Nanoha.

-No, es seguro que es obra del malvado Salander. –Afirmó la peliblanca enfatizando la palabra "seguro".

-Bien, ¿Y por qué? ¿Se puede saber quién eres? –Fate preguntó, algo molesta por lo que le había pasado a su amiga de la infancia.

-Mi nombre es Reinforce Zwei, teniente de la OSCM.

Al ver las caras de asombro e incredulidad de las chicas, Rein continuó.

-Pero podéis llamarme Rein.

-A lo que voy, la OSCM es una organización secreta muy poderosa en la cual los miembros aceptados son solo magos de clase S y doble S. E ahí el nombre. Organization of S-Class Mages. Nuestra misión es detener a los magos antiguos cuyos poderes son asombrosos y además los utilizan para hacer el mal. En este caso, Salander. Ese hombre es nuestro objetivo. Se me ha encomendado la misión de reunir fuerzas armadas ya sean magos o personas capacitadas para entrar en una encarnizada batalla. Eso sí, no magos cualquiera, si no poderosos. En este caso, yo acudo a vosotras.

Al ver que no contestaban, Rein prosiguió su última explicación.

-Hemos estado siguiéndole la pista durante estos últimos meses, ha habido ocasiones en las que nos lo hemos encontrado y luchamos con él, pero siempre salíamos perdiendo. He peleado con la misteriosa mujer de la máscara más de diez veces, las cuales nunca olvidaré. Hemos descubierto su guarida y hace poco fuimos allí pero no había nadie, era en Mid-childa, en un subterráneo de una casa enorme. Pero éste era incluso más grande que el propio edificio. Ahí había una sala decorada como si fuese un castillo y más cosas, supongo que la casa era suya. Buscamos en los registros del gobierno el propietario del hogar pero salía en blanco absolutamente todo y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que Salander es su nombre de pila ya que para borrar los registros y además de eso vivir tan cerca del gobierno sin ser descubierto, tiene que ser alguien importante para la sociedad. Un político o algo parecido. A estas alturas, todos las personas relacionadas con el gobierno de Mid-childa es sospechosa. Habría que tener cuidado. –Esto último lo dijo más seriamente.

Ahora todo cuadraba en las mentes de Nanoha y Fate.

-Un momento, has dicho que hace meses que les seguís la pista pero Vivio llegó aquí hace poco más de un mes… -Dijo Nanoha temiéndose lo peor.

-Eso… Sí, yo he luchado con ella. Tal vez por eso mi rostro se le haga familiar. Seguro, eso lo sé aunque no lo diga. Lo que Vivio no sabe es que Salander le borró la memoria. No del todo pero sí una gran parte. No creo que recuerde nada de su pasado si le preguntáis. Es obvio que ella ya ha visto el rostro de la otra chica pero no se acuerda. A Salander también.

-¿No veis el humo negrizo oscuro que emana su cuerpo al dolerle la cabeza? Eso es obra de Salander, cada vez que hace eso, le va borrando parte de su memoria.

¿¡Cómo puede hacer eso!? –Nanoha y Fate se alarmaron de repente, dando un golpe a la mesa.

-Él… Usa más de una clase de magia gracias a los hechizos aprendidos… Por lo que uno de esos hechizos debe de ser ese. La verdad es que no estoy segura de si es telepatía porque el extra del humo negro no tiene sentido… Será por qué es maligna…

Se puso a pensar, con un dedo apoyado en la barbilla.

-¿No me digas que vosotros fuisteis los que rescataron a Vivio?

-En efecto. Para ser más precisos, mientras mis superiores luchaban con la chica y el mismo Salander, yo me encargué de Vivio. Con ella también había peleado varias veces y casi siempre ganaba ella. Es realmente fuerte, sólo espero que no le pase nada.

-Gracias. –Nanoha la miró con mucho agradecimiento, con su más sincera sonrisa.

-No me tienes que agradecer, es mi trabajo. Al cabo de un día, la llevé al hospital y allí despertó sola porque no quería que se encariñase con nosotros, ya que somos una organización secreta. Una niña no encajaba ahí, por mucho que se pudiese transformar en adulta.

-Ahora entiendo… Pero entonces… Salander es realemnte poderoso… -Dijo Fate.

Rein vaciló un momento antes de hablar pero tendría que contarlo absolutamente todo si quería su ayuda, por lo que siguió la explicación.

-La magia de Salander es extraña. Como os he dicho, hemos estado investigando, viajando a un montón de planetas sólo para seguirle y descubrimos su poder. Él usa libros de magia prohibidos para aprender hechizos realmente poderosos. Es como si pudiera usar magia arcana. Tiene la capacidad de aprender cualquier hechizo, por lo tanto es por eso que roba libros de magia. Aunque de momento no encontramos en sus guaridas ninguno, por lo que no sé los esconderá pero no debe de ser nada bueno ya que no creo que los lleve siempre encima. Debe de haber un escondite. La verdad es que esta información es altamente clasificada pero ha habido casos últimamente de robos. Libros mágicos.

Por suerte, de los prohibidos tan sólo ha desaparecido uno porque no me imagino lo que haría con más. Lo que me preocupa es que uno ya es más que suficiente.

Fate y Nanoha se miraban estupefactas. No sabían qué hacer ni que decir con tanta información de golpe.

-Pronto serán las elecciones, por lo que hemos decidido reunir magos poderosos como vosotras para pararle los pies. Digo las elecciones del nuevo presidente del gobierno de allí. Debe de ser uno de los presentados ya que de otra manera, es imposible que pueda borrar el rastro de los propietarios de las viviendas o siquiera tener el acceso a la biblioteca infinita o al planeta Myseul, que es donde precisamente se guardan los libros de artes oscuras, es decir, los libros prohibidos. Y todo eso sin ser sospechoso.

-¿La biblioteca infinita? –A Fate le llamó la atención aquello.

-Sí, en su último escondite encontramos una página de un libro titulado "Las mil y un almas mágicas". Tengo entendido que Lindy Harlaown fue la última en encargar aquél libro, es por eso que fui a investigar antes de todo esto para comprobar si realmente los pdoeres que poseía Salander eran normales o no y me percaté de que no, aunque yo también me quedé intrigada con la página faltante, supongo que a Lindy-san le ocurrió lo mismo.

-Sí. –Asintió Fate con la cabeza.

-Lo suponía. Pues hace poco encontramos la página restante. Justamente en un cajón dentro de un compartimento secreto debajo de éste.

-¿La tienes aquí? –Fate se levantó de su asiento, algo alarmada.

-Sí. Y además… Viene con una nota incluida… -Rein dijo seriamente, mirando a la rubia.

La ojirubí frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos para oír lo que venía a continuación.

-¿La nota es…? –Nanoha se estaba comenzando a preocupar de verdad.

-Sí, es para Fate.

::::::::::

-¡OHAIOOOOOOOO! –Grita una Nanoha feliz en su mesa de siempre, con Fate al lado.

-¡EYY! –Saluda Fate con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Cómo últimamente hemos tenido menos audiencia en televisión, hemos quedado con un invitado muy especial para el próximo día! –Continúa Fate.

-¡Eso es! ¡No podemos perder audiencia! –Anima la castaña.

-Ya aviso, será algún tipo de crossover, ¿de acuerdo? –Avisa la rubia.

-Fate-chan, me encantas con esas orejitas y cola tan monas, kyaa! –Nanoha se aferra al cuerpo de su novia y la besa en los labios, mientras el beso e hace más profundo, Fate gime en sus labios y poco después separan.

-Luego en casa, Nanoha… -Jadea la rubia.

-Está bien…

-¡Hoy plegaremos antes! –Anuncia la castaña.

La ojirubí se ruboriza hasta las orejas y grita:

-¡Nanoha! ¡No soy tu esclava sexual!

-¿Pero te gusta… o no? –Dice en un tono sugerente y acercando su mano peligrosamente al punto de placer de su novia.

-N-No es que no me guste… -Mira hacia otro lado

-Pe-Pero aquí no…

La castaña coloca su mano en uno de los pechos de Fate, lo que hace a esta gemir, en tanto el público exclama :

-¡OOHH! ¡YURI GRATIS!

Entonces Nanoha y Fate volvieron al mundo real y se percataron de que el público, absolutamente todo el público tenía puestas las gafas de 3d y palomitas en sus manos.

¿¡Se pueden saber que hacen pervertidos!? –Pregunta grtando Fate.

El público se queda callado y una Hayate entre el público dice:

-Pervertidas vosotras…

Se sonrojó una Fate avergonzada mientras Nanoha sonreía pícaramente.

-Vale, las palomitas lo puedo entender, ¿pero y las gafas? –Pregunta Nanoha.

-¡NANOHA!

-¿Qué? Es verdad. –Sonríe.

PÚBLICO:

-…

-…

Vita: Para ver en 3d, ¿no?

Todos se la quedaron mirando y se llevaron las manos a la frente al oír el disparate que acababa de decir.

-¡Bueno! ¡OLVIDEMOS EL TEMA! ¡Nuestra invitada llega tarde! –Dice Fate agitadamente.

-Quiero que llegue mañana para hacer el crossover… -Suspira Nanoha.

¿Qué insinúas? ¿Qué el tipo del otro anime es mejor que yo? –Dice una enfadada Rein aparecida de la nada.

-¿De dónde carajos sales tú? ¡Qué susto! –Dice una Fate que se acababa de caer al suelo del espanto.

-Eso te pasa por ser tan torpe. –Dice Rein seriamente.

Hayate: ¡REIN TE AMOOOO!

Ésta se ruboriza intensamente y gira la cabeza diciendo:

-¡IDIOTA!

-¡YAHOOO LA HICE SONROJAR!

De la alegría, Hayate se comienza a golpear la cabeza para ver si es un sueño.

-No, no lo es… -Dice aliviada con dos o tres moratones y bultos en el rsotro que la hacían ver un monstruo.

-¿Sabes que a Hayate le ponen las chicas con gafas, verdad? –Dice Nanoha en todo lo alto.

Rein se ruboriza mucho y se alarma:

-¡NO ME INTERESA, PERVERTIDA!

-Nanoha está bien fogosa hoy… -Dice Fate en un tono sugerente y mirándola "sexymente"

-Es por tu culpa, además tienes las oreja sy la cola de zorro afuera, cosa que me encanta y te hacen tan… MOE… Si fuese un chico tendría la *** ****

El publico cambia de color a un tono rojo total de rostros, en él Vita y Signum se desmayan.

-Hayate ¿¡Qué le has hecho a Nanoha!? –Le grita Shamal y Fate a la vez.

-¿Por qué yo? ¡Que sea pervertida no significa que haya influenciado a Nanoha!

-¿QUÉ HAS HECHO?

Las sombras de las dos se hacían enormes mientras dejaban a Hayate diminuta y la intimidaban, así que la pequeña decidió irse a murmurar de nuevo cosas raras en una esquina, ofendida.

-Nanoha… mejor… -Fate se levantó y la besó apasionadamente, así de golpe.

Nanoha sentía que se mareaba de la intensidad del beso. La lengua de Fate recorrió milímetro a milímetro la boca de su novia sin dejar nada sin lamer y después de 2 minutos enteros, se separaron.

El público se desmayó, y nadie quedó vivo, todos sangraban por la nariz.

Nanoha no era la excepción.

Fate cogió uan cinta que mejor no saber de dónde se la sacó y le vendó la boca a Nanoha. Poco después le ató las manos atrás y los pies juntos.

-Ya está, tan sólo era para dejarla en shock y así que me dejase vendarla. Además así no dirá nada pervertido. –Sonríe tontamente, dando lugar a la imaginación mientras miraba a Nanoha vendada en el suelo.

-Y luego Nanoha es la pervertida… -Dice Rein que lo había visto todo. Era la que más sangre había derramado, después de Signum y Vita. En una esquina del estudio, había una mancha enorme que parecía que había habido un asesinato. Hasta misteriosamente estaba la silueta repointada en blanco de la posición en la que Rein se había apoyado en la pared.

-Casi me matáis… -Suspira Rein.

-Ya… -Fate estaba algo preocupada por todo el mundo, no había quedado nadie en pie, sólo Hayate en la esquina sentada tambaleándose de un lado a otro y murmurando cosas extrañas, daba mucho pero que mucho miedo.

-Oye… Mejor llévenla a un psiquiátrico… -Propone Fate.

-Lo intentaré, yo creo que está peor que tú… -Dice Rein.

-¿Qué significa eso? –Fate se gira al verla con el ceño fruncido.

-Hombre, no me pretenderás decir que estás bien, ¿verdad?

-…

-No tuviste padre, fuiste maltratada por tu madre, odiada por ella, no conociste a tu hermana gemela ni tenías relación con ella, fuiste golpeada con un starlight breaker a los 9 años y con más ataques a la misma edad, te juntas con psicópatas (Hayate entre ellas), emos (Hayate entre ellas), pervertidas (todas, incluida Hayate), ninfómanas(ella misma, todas y Hayate incluida) y masoquistas(no hace falta decir que todas y que Hayate por supuesto también)… ¿Enserio crees que tú estás bien de la cabeza? Yo no sé cómo no te llevaron al psicólogo ya…

-Vale… Gracias por recordármelo. –Fate se cruzó de brazos.

-No hay de qué.

-¡Y yo no soy ninfómana ni nada de eso! –Frunció el ceño la rubia.

-Yo no he dicho nada sobre ti. –Sonrió pícaramente.

Fate se sonrojó hasta las orejas y volvió a repetir:

-¡MALDITA SEA! ¡NO SOY NINFÓMANA!

Entonces sus ojos se iluminaron y con magia, le apresó las muñecas a Rein.

-Hayate se pondrá muy contenta… -Rió Fate.

-Como te dije… Tienes que ir al psicólogo y ahora… ¡Suéltame! –Dijo mientras forcejeaba.

Fate le quitó la ropa que llevaba y rápidamente le puso un traje de maid.

Todo eso lo hizo cuando el público seguía desmayado, así que nadie se percató ni de que Rein chillaba.

-Ya está. –Concluyó Fate.

La rubia les lanzó a todo el público un rayo eléctrico para despertarlos, de esos que te dan un pequeño calambre.

Pero no, esta vez los electrocutó a todos.

-¡OYE! ¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO? –Decía una Vita más que enfadada, con las trenzas levantadas hacia arriba y el pelo teñido de un color carbonizado, quemado pro el rayo.

AL igual que todos, con la cara algo negra, estaban electrocutados.

Signum, Hayate en la esquina que por cierto seguía con lo suyo aunque esta vez dibujaba cosas raras en la pared con una tiza que mejor no saber de donde la había sacado, Shamal y todos los demás, Lindy también estaba entre el público, Chrono, Amy, Vivio en forma de niña por cierto y la familia de Nanoha entera.

Vivio: Vita-chan, ¿Cómo es posible que tu sombrero no se haya caído después de la corriente eléctrica?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, es porque mi sombrero es sagrado! –Dijo con orgullo.

Vivio: Ya…

De repente Hayate había terminado su (¿dibujo…?) labor de psicópata y se había integrado en la conversación.

Vita tenía las trenzas hacia arriba pero el sombrero lo tenía puesto, había atravesado las trenzas, así que estaba roto pero no era difícil de arreglar.

-¿Qué no lo ves? Lo tiene enganchado al cerebro, es por eso que es tan corta. –Explica Hayate.

Vivio: Ahora encaja todo… -Suspira.

Vita: ¡OYE!

-¡Vivio, siento haberte electrocutado, no me di cuenta de que estabas ahí! –Dice Fate al otro extremo.

-¡No pasa nada! ¡No me hice daño, Fate-mama! –Sonríe su tierna hija.

-Qué alivio… -Suspira la mamá rubia.

-Por cierto… Esta noche dormirás en casa de la tía Hayate. –Avisa Fate.

-¿Qué? ¿Des de cuándo hemos…?

Pero Hayate se vio interrumpida por unaa Fate que la miraba amenazadoramente, haciéndole unos gestos muy, muy extraños y con una mirada que daba mucho, mucho miedo.

-Vivio, guapa… ¿Qué quieres de cenar? –Dijo una Hayate sudando mucho por la situación.

-Ya me lo pensaré luego. –Sonrió la niña.

-E-Está bien. –Respodió Yagami.

-Bueno, yo me voy ya, que Nanoha me decía antes que íbamos a plegar antes, ¿verdad?

La chica envuelta en vendas asintió felizmente y la rubia la cogió como una princesa y se la llevó de alí.

Así se fueron las protagonistas del NanoFate Channel.

Poco después Hayate se percató de que Rein estaba observando todo riéndose pero en un traje de sirvienta. Con gafas sexys incluidas.

Acto seguido se petrificó y su mente se quedó en blanco.

Se acercó a Vita y le estiró de la camisa.

-¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó aún molesta por lo de antes.

-Golpéame para ver si estoy soñando de nuevo.

-Con mucho gusto.

PÚBLICO: ¡NOOOOOOO IDIOTAAAAA!

En un instante el público salió disparado a todas partes por un ataque bestial de Vita. Incluida ella (¿?)

Así fue como terminó el NanoFate Channel.

No, es broma pero así fue como de nuevo Vita acabó con todo el plató.

::::::::::

No sé vosotros pero yo con este nanofate cannel estaba inspirada y me he partido de risa os lo juro xDDD k risa con Hayate :') en verdad es la ama jajaja

Oh bueno… Tengo muchísimas ganas de ver como termina este proyecto! *_*

xD lo sé, tendría k saberlo pero no lo se T_T al principio ni sikiera tenia planeado añadir la organización secreta de la OSCM pero mola asi k la puse ^^

Os sorprenderéis con donde y kien es el Salander (creo, vamos xD)

Y una cosa, por favor si dejais un comentario, escribidme también que pensais sobre quien es la mistriosa chica que tiene la mascara, aver si estais cerca o no jeje xD

Tampoco os diré nada pero es solo para saber la opinión k teneis n_n

Pues bueno, gracias por leer, sus reviews me ayudarían mucho ^^ y bueno, he decidido que hasta que no llegue a los 70 reviews no publicaré el sig. Capitulo.

Siento el chantaje (¿?) pero esque me motivo mucho y realmente quisiera mas T_T xD) tampoco es tanto, quedan tan solo 5 ^^ así k animo! .

Bueno, ojala les haya gustado el capitulo pork esta semana tendre mas tiempo para escribir

Nyahahaha… Nos vemos gente! (Si hay algo que no queda claro, déjamelo en un review ;)


	23. La graduación

-¡OHAIOOOOO! ¡Yo soy Nanoha y ella es Fate!

-Nanoha… Cómo si no lo supieran… -Suspira la rubia, de pie junto a su novia.

-Bueno, a lo que íbamos, hoy el autor de este fic no podrá presentarlo debido a una… Etto… ¿Qué era, Fate-chan? –Esto último le susurra en la oreja, haciendo que Fate diera un brinco.

-¿¡Eh!? ¡Ah…! P-Pues… Etto… ¡Ah, sí! ¡Cayó en depresión! Y no es autor, es autora… -En decir esto último, suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿¡Eh…!? ¿Cómo que en depresión? –La castaña se sorprende y abre mucho los ojos.

-Pues ni yo lo sé… Supongo que mal de amores… Otro de sus millones de amores no correspondidos.

AUTORA: ¡EH! ¡Oí eso, y no son miles, sólo unos pocos…!

-Unos pocos de cientos de personas… -Susurran ellas.

-Pobre autora-san… -Nanoha frunce el ceño algo entristecida pero luego añade alegremente:

-¡Menos mal que nosotras estamos juntas, Fate-chan! –Se abraza a ella y la besa en los labios, haciendo que la rubia se ruborice.

Nanoha rompe el beso y sonriente grita:

-¡Entonces… Cómo diría autora-san…!

Fate se une al coro y terminan la oración juntas, con las manos entrelazadas.

-SIN MÁS DEMORA… ¡POR QUÉ ERES TÚ!

**Capítulo 23: La graduación**

-Espera… ¡Eso quiere decir que el propio Salander posee la capacidad de adivinar el futuro! –Gritó una Hayate sorprendida.

-Hum… Sinceramente no lo sé, pero parece que así es… De otra manera no logro entender cómo es posible que cada vez que los alanzamos en el pasado se nos escaparan de las manos... ¡Maldita sea! –Rein zafó su puño contra la mesa en la cual estaba apoyada.

-No seas tan dura contigo misma, Rein. –La intentó calmar Hayate son su brillante sonrisa.

-O eso o tienen algún hechicero a su merced a cargo de tal trabajo… -Aportó una nueva idea Vivio.

-Puede ser posible… Pero sinceramente no veo esa posibilidad muy cierta, según las estadísticas de libros robados, tan sólo había uno prohibido, pero suficiente como para aprender ese arte de magia, leer mentes y poder ver visiones de cosas que pasarán.

Por lo que no creo que necesitase algún mago… Además siempre que los encontrábamos cara a cara, tan sólo estaban él y la chica. Pero no es posible que domine esa habilidad tan rápidamente, es algo que requiere años de entrenamiento por lo que no creo que sepa utilizarla muy bien o que sus predicciones sean acertadas del todo…

-Pero de momento sí lo han sido, han escapado todas las veces según tengo entendido, ¿verdad? –Inquirió Lindy.

-Eso es lo que no entiendo. –Sentenció Rein, agotada en la silla llevándose las manos a la frente.

Todos se quedaron pensativos, hundidos en sus mundos.

Fue entonces cuando Nanoha abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de algo y estampó su puño contra la palma de su otra mano.

-¡Ya sé! ¡Tal vez Salander es capaz de ver más allá de las auras mágicas!

Todas las presentes la miraron en signo de interrogación, por lo que Nanoha suspiró sonriendo y declaró.

-Si vosotros camufláis el poder mágico para que no sea localizable, tal vez él posea algún don o algún hechizo para poder captar el alma de las personas. ¿Es posible, no? –Sonrió.

-Ahora que lo dices… No, tal don no existe… Es imposible pero… ¡Pero hay máquinas artificiales creadas por magos oscuros que sí pueden lograr hacer eso! –En la mirada de Rein se pudo percibir un tono brillante, así como en su rostro.

-¡Gracias, Nanoha-san! –Se levantó y le cogió las dos manos, estrechándolas con fuerza como muestra de gratitud.

-De nada, Rein-chan. –Sonrió la castaña.

-Bien… ¿Entonces ahora hay que buscar algún tipo de mecanismo capaz de percibir almas? –Preguntó Fate.

-Exactamente, yo iré ahora mismo a la biblioteca infinita. –Declaró la del cabello plateado.

-Voy contigo. –Dijeron todas al unísono.

Rein sonrió ante tal escena e hizo a Hayate sonrojarse, algo muy inusual.

-Os agradezco profundamente el querer ayudarme pero… ¿Lo habéis olvidado?

Todas se quedaron calladas e intentando averiguar qué era aquello que se les había olvidado.

-El instituto. –Proclamó Rein suspirando.

-¡Maldito instituto! ¡Ojalá se muera! –Declaró Hayate frunciendo el ceño.

-No se puede morir… -Rió la peliblanca.

Hayate giró la cabeza y bufó pero luego Nanoha añadió:

-Es cierto… Ya no lo recordaba… Aunque igualmente nos queda alrededor de una semana de instituto, así que podremos ponernos manos a la obra pronto.-Después de decir esto, la ojiazul buscó la mano de Fate y la encontró. Las estrecharon fuertemente y entrelazaron sus dedos.

Fate la miró directamente a los ojos y elevó la unión que era sus manos a la altura de su rostro.

-Jamás lo olvidaría. –Sonrió cálidamente la rubia y con una voz dulce y gentil que hizo sonrojar a Nanoha.

Ésta sonrió igual de feliz, sabiendo que su amada había entendido perfectamente el mensaje.

Una promesa tan importante jamás se olvida. Definitivamente se casarían y ese día no estaba ya tan lejos.

-Bueno, ¿Y yo por qué no puedo ir? –Preguntó algo molesta Vivio inflando los pómulos y haciendo pucheros. En su forma de niña, por cierto.

-Vivio… No me puedo creer que de tantas veces desear matarte ahora te esté protegiendo… -Suspiró Rein.

Todas sonrieron, Fate y Nanoha aún mantenían su agarre.

-Pues por qué es peligroso que precisamente tú te acerques allí, no me puedo permitir perder a más gente. ¿Qué sucedería si te encuentra Salander y nosotras no podemos evitarlo…?

Vivio bajó la cabeza, algo arrepentida.

-Pero no te preocupes, Vivio-chan. Además, si tú no estás aquí… ¿Quién va a cuidar a Nanoha-mama y Fate-mama? –Le sonrió cálidamente Lindy mientras le acariciaba el cabello, ya agachada a su altura.

-¡No voy a dejar que les suceda nada! ¡P-Por supuesto que me quedaré y cuidaré de ellas! –Exclamó Vivio algo sonrojada.

-Está bien, entonces yo iré contigo, Rein-chan. Además aprovecharé para devolver un libro. –Dijo con su habitual sonrisa en el rostro la almirante.

-De acuerdo. Entonces, nos vemos mañana aquí a las cuatro.

-Por supuesto, teniente. –Respondió de la misma forma amable de siempre.

La peliblanca se despidió y se dirigió a la puerta pero de repente Hayate se acercó a ella corriendo.

-¡E-Espera! –Tartamudeó un poco, algo nerviosa.

-¿Sí?

-Y-Yo también tengo que irme a casa…

-Vayamos juntas, pues. –Le sonrió.

::::::::::

Bueno, aún faltan dos cosas por aclarar. –Anunció Nanoha.

-¿Qué cosas? –Preguntó Vivio, que estaba en los brazos de la castaña.

-Primero, ¿Te encuentras bien? –Dijo algo preocupada.

-¿Yo? Sí, ¿Por qué? –Sonrió.

-Vivio, no hace falta que finjas. Sabemos sobre tu pérdida de memoria. –Dijo Fate acercándose a la pequeña.

La niña, cabizbaja, comenzó a sollozar, murmurando algunas palabras que poco después se convirtieron en llantos.

-¡Lo siento, Nanoha-mama , Fate-mama…! ¡Pero no recuerdo el rostro de Salander…! ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo su voz…!

El corazón de Fate y Nanoha parecía quebrarse al oír a su pequeña hija llorar de esa manera. Así Fate se aferró a ellas, abrazando a Nanoha y a Vivio a la vez.

Para Vivio, el calor que desprendían sus madres era simplemente indescriptible, se sentía tan acogedor, tan amable, tan hermoso… Tan familar y reconfortante…

Al hacer esto, la pequeña paró de llorar casi al instante y se acurrucó en ellas.

Lindy admiraba la escena des de la cocina, fregando los platos, muy orgullosa y feliz. Después de todo, habían cenado en familia, una gran familia incluyendo a Rein y a Hayate.

-¿Estás mejor, Vivio? –Preguntó Nanoha acariciándole el cabello.

La pequeña asintió, mucho más calmada.

-¿Has olvidado algo más aparte de eso?-Inquirió Fate, temiéndose lo peor.

-No. De momento tan sólo he olvidado todo sobre Salander y la chica. La verdad es que creo que sí le vi el rostro pero no me acordé… Supongo que me lleva haciendo esto des de que escapé de allí.

-Lo sabíamos, no te preocupes. –Le tranquilizó Nanoha, más relajada.

-Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse, tan sólo él no quiere que te acuerdes de su físico ni del de ella para que no nos puedas ayudar. –Concluyó la rubia.

-Pero no lo entiendo. –Dijo Lindy que se acercó a ellas.

-Se supone que él es capaz de cambiar de rostro, de cuerpo y de lo que le venga en gana. Entonces, ¿Por qué le borró la memoria? ¿Qué más da sí él se puede camuflar sin que nadie lo reconozca de todas formas? –Todo esto lo dijo sonriendo.

Un destello de luz se hizo en los encendió en la mirada de Vivio y al instante bajó ella sola de los brazos de la castaña para acercarse a la peliverde.

-¡Ya sé!

Sus madres la miraron soltando algunas risillas, viendo el repentino cambio de humor de su hija, pero ella emocionada continuó:

-¡Seguro que es por qué yo sabía algo que él esconde y cuando lo traicioné quiso hacerme olvidar!

-Esa es una opción, la otra es que Vivio-chan sea capaz de reconocerlo sea cual sea la forma en la que se encuentre, ya que estuvo demasiado tiempo con él y tal vez olvide su rostro y su voz pero no su aura mágica. –Declaró la almirante.

-En este momento no recuerdo nada sobre él pero estoy segura de que si me acerco tan siquiera un poco, notaré su presencia enseguida. Algo así no se olvida jamás y menos si está relacionado con él. –Sonrió felizmente.

-Resumiendo, que en cuánto terminemos el instituto no podremos tener vacaciones. –Suspiró la rubia.

-Nyahaha, Fate-chan ya estás pensando en hacer cosas pervertidas durante las vacaciones. –Rió burlándose un poco de ella.

-¡N-No es eso! -Gritó haciendo gestos exagerados con las manos y muy ruborizada.

La castaña sonrió y dijo:

-Era broma, Fate-chan.

La ojirubí infló los pómulos, revoloteando su ya crecida cola, que se encontraba fuera en esos momentos.

Al ver eso a Nanoha le recorrió un escalofrío agradable por todo el cuerpo y el calor comenzó a apoderarse de ella.

Se acercó a su oreja de zorro, dobladas hacia abajo y le susurró:

-Aunque no me importaría hacer cosas pervertidas contigo…

Al oír esto, las orejas doradas se levantaron rígidas y su pelaje se erizó, así como su cola.

La rubia tragó pesadamente y dirigió la mirada a Lindy y Vivio, que las observaban detenidamente, aunque sin entender nada.

Fate les hizo un gesto con las manos para restarle importancia, aunque estaba sonrojada hasta la médula.

-Nanoha-mama, ¿Cuál era la segunda cosa? –Preguntó ahora Vivio.

-Oh, se me olvidaba. –Dijo Nanoha volviendo al mundo real.

-Fate-chan, ¿Te importaría leer la nota en voz alta?

-Cla-Claro… -Sacó de su bolsillo del pantalón una pequeña nota, la abrió y ojeó por las dos caras; era efectivamente la página faltante del libro.

Antes de empezar se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer.

-"Ya no tiene sentido esconderlo, no hay nada que ya no sepamos… No hay obstáculos entre los dos ya que pronto nos volveremos a ver, Fate…"

El ambiente cálido se esfumó de repente para dar paso a un silencio incómodo y tenso.

-¿No hay nada que podamos sacar de todo esto? –Preguntó Nanoha, rompiendo el silencio.

-A ver… Tal vez… Este sujeto te conoce des de hace tiempo. Y con lo de "volverte a ver…" se me ocurre que tal vez os visteis alguna vez pero tú no lo recuerdas… Puede que te atacase o puede que no. –Observó Lindy mirando detenidamente el papel.

Des de que lo leyó Rein en voz alta hasta ahora, aún les parecía increíble es nota. Pero de alguna manera Fate permanecía calmada.

-Pero no recuerdo haber siquiera luchado contra un hombre así… Ni siquiera haberlo visto, esa aura…Me es completamente desconocida. –Suspiró.

-Bueno… Lo que está claro es que te busca a ti y eso no lo vamos a permitir. –Dijo Nanoha frunciendo el ceño muy pensativa. Su usual sonrisa se esfumó.

-No voy a dejar que te ocurra nada, Fate-chan. –Le aseguró mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-¡Ni yo! –Exclamó Vivio abrazándose a la cadera de Fate.

Fate sonrió muy agradecida y miró instintivamente a su madre.

-No necesitas saber mi opinión, ¿O sí? –Dijo con su semblante sonriente como siempre.

-No, mamá. –Le devolvió la sonrisa.

Era muy afortunada por tener una familia así.

Inconscientemente, como la mayoría de las veces, sus orejas y cola comenzaron a tambalearse, como una muestra de su abrumadora felicidad.

::::::::::

Hayate y Rein hablaron durante todo el camino, como parecía des de un principio, se llevaban realmente bien.

Rein, cortésmente le acompañó hasta la puerta de la residencia Yagami pero una vez llegaron, un silenció las invadió a ambas. No se querían despedir, no querían decirse adiós.

-Hayate, nos veremos pronto. –Dijo finalmente la peliblanca despidiéndose con la mano.

-¡E-Espera! –Hayate la agarró de su camisa, impidiéndole el paso.

-¿Sí?

-Y-Yo… -Balbuceó Hayate.

Pero entonces la castaña se inclinó y le plantó un beso, uno muy dulce en la mejilla, haciendo que Rein se sonrojase.

-¡Nos vemos mañana! –Gritó Hayate antes de pasar por la puerta de su casa.

Rein se quedó ahí de pie, como si aquello hubiese sido una especie de sueño y se llevó la mano en el lugar dónde Hayate la había besado.

::::::::::

Poco tiempo después, Vivio se fue a dormir y Lindy tenía trabajo con algunos informes que tenía que rellenar, por lo que se decidió a pasar la noche en la base central de la TSAB. Además des de allí también podría recopilar alguna información y comunicarse con todos.

-Fate-chan, yo también me voy a dormir… Hoy terminé agotada… -Dijo Nanoha mientras bostezaba.

Casi todos los fines de semana la castaña se quedaba a dormir allí así que no era ninguna sorpresa para ella.

Fate se sintió algo rechazada. Des de que su novia le susurró aquellas palabras en la oreja, no había dejado de pensar en eso.

Siempre dormían en la misma habitación, era ya una costumbre.

La rubia respetaría su decisión, así que cuando Nanoha comenzó a cambiarse para ponerse su pijama, traído de casa por cierto, se tuvo que girar para no verla y no hacer algo indebido.

Pero la verdad era que ya estaba más que excitada.

Cuando Nanoha se acercó a ella por detrás y la hizo voltearse para besarla apasionadamente, ya no lo pudo soportar más. El contacto de sus lenguas y el explorar la boca de su amada la volvía loca.

Se separaron jadeando y Nanoha la miró confundida.

-¿Fate-chan…?

La rubia tenía una expresión demasiado sugerente. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido por la lujuria y una sensación de palpitación nacía des de su parte más intima hasta expandirse por todo su cuerpo. Su cabeza y su corazón en aquél momento sólo pedían una cosa.

Hacer suya a Nanoha ahí y ahora.

Más no hizo nada, si su amante le había dicho que deseaba dormir ella no quería interferir en su sueño, así que se giró al instante, muy sonrojada aún.

La castaña se acercó a la cama y se tumbó, esto lo oyó Fate y todas sus esperanzas se esfumaron.

Pero lo que encontró al darse la vuelta fue mucho mejor.

Nanoha, tal y como Dios la trajo al mundo, se encontraba sentada en la cama. Dejando visible cada parte de su bien formado cuerpo.

Ahora los impulsos de Fate eran mucho mayores y no pedían ninguna espera.

Sin más, sus miradas se entrelazaron, intensas y sugerentes.

La castaña, muy sonrojada, abrió los brazos para dar una buena bienvenida a su novia y sonrió.

La rubia no se pudo resistir y se acercó a ella, pero la diferencia era que Fate sí llevaba el pijama, la cola sobresalía por el agujero que siempre les hacía a las prendas íntimas o pijamas y sus orejas permanecían quietas.

Abrazó a la castaña casi fundiéndose con ella y la echó hacia atrás en el impulso.

Nanoha comenzó a desabotonar la camisa escotada de Fate mientras ésta se quitaba los pantalones.

Mientras la chica zorro se desprendía de toda prenda de ropa en su cuerpo sensualmente, Nanoha se mordía el labio inferior como queriendo aguantar el impulso.

Se incorporó de nuevo y se sentó en la cama y al fin Fate se terminó se quitar toda prenda de ropa.

La rubia se acercó a la castaña y la besó, con una mano aguantaba la cabeza de su novia para que no se cayese a la cama, no quería. Ésta estaba sentada en el borde de la cama.

El beso fue suave y dulce, pero a la vez apasionado. Y como siempre, se transmitieron un sinfín de sentimientos.

Al fin se separaron y para sorpresa de Nanoha, la rubia se arrodilló y se dirigió directamente a la feminidad de su ángel, completamente empapada. Comenzó a lamerlo, saboreando el dulce néctar que desprendía su dulce flor, notando las convulsiones de su novia y también como movía las caderas para sentir más su lengua.

Lo lamió con maestría y más adelante succionó, mordiendo delicadamente sus labios íntimos.

Nanoha dejaba escapar gemidos incontrolables y en ellos no cesaba de repetir el nombre de su amada.

Primero se aferraba a las sábanas, sin dejar de estar sentada. Luego posó sus manos aferrando el cabello de Fate, atrayéndola inconscientemente aún más hacia su sexo.

Al fin soltó un gemido cargado de pasión desbordante y supo que había llegado al clímax.

-Te amo… Fate-chan… -Dijo aún jadeando la castaña.

Fate, que se estaba deleitando con los fluidos de su amada, se relamió y se acercó a ella, plantándole un beso en la frente.

-Nanoha… Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida… Sin ti no podría vivir… Te amo… Te amo demasiado… -Al decir esto, le dio otro beso pero esta vez en los labios, profundizándolo cada vez más.

Entonces Fate al darse cuenta estaba encima de ella y aprovechó para introducir la punta de su cola en el punto de placer de su amada.

Ésta chilló de placer y comenzó a jadear, aferrándose a las sábanas.

Fate observaba detenidamente su expresión en aquél momento, algo que jamás querría borrar de su memoria, no quiso que nadie más la viese así, sólo ella. Al fin y al cabo eran la una de la otra y estaban hechas la una para la otra. Es completamente racional el que el destino las quisiese juntar.

Para acallar sus gemidos, Fate la besó. Un beso apasionado, desbordando un montón de sentimientos. La castaña gemía en los labios de Fate mientras su cola se removía, rozando la entrada y haciéndole cosquillas al acto. Y para rematar, le comenzó a sobar uno de sus pechos gentilmente.

La castaña llegó al éxtasis de nuevo y quedó agotada.

La rubia se llevó la cola a la boca, separándose de su amada y incorporándose en su pelvis saboreó la punta sensualmente para le mente de Nanoha.

Ésta, aún jadeando, se incorporó y en un cambio de posiciones dejó a Fate a su merced.

-Ahora… Te voy a devolver esta tortura por dos…

Fate sonrió de manera provocativa.

Así, se sumergieron de nuevo en su sesión amorosa, en la cual sus corazones, su alma y sus cuerpos se unieron, formando un solo ser.

Definitivamente estaban hechas la una para la otra.

-Te amaré por el resto de mis días, Nanoha. –Le susurró en el oído mientras la aferraba contra su cuerpo.

La castaña se acurrucó en su pecho y le respondió.

-Te amaré también, hasta más allá de la muerte, Fate-chan.

::::::::::

Al día siguiente ya había instituto, así que Nanoha y Fate tuvieron que madrugar, aún después de la noche tan ajetreada que pasaron.

Pero Fate fue la primera en despertarse sin necesidad de despertador, aún faltaba una hora y media para que comenzase el instituto.

Al verse en aquella situación, tumbada boca arriba, abrazando por la cintura a Nanoha y ésta con su cabeza acurrucada en su pecho y ambas totalmente desnudas y con las piernas entrelazadas, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Pero una profunda calma y paz inundó su ser, aún así si ritmo cardíaco aumentó de forma considerable, haciendo que Nanoha se despierte.

-Fate-chan… Buenos días… -Dijo aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Buenos días, Nanoha… ¿Te desperté?

-No, tú no. Fueron los latidos de tu corazón… Se aceleraron de repente…-Sonrió ella mientras se acurrucaba más en esa almohada tan agradable que era el pecho de su amada.

Al oír esto Fate enrojeció y siguió acariciando el cabello de Nanoha.

-Ya es imposible dormir, Fate-chan. Es como un tambor. –Sonrió pícaramente.

-Lo siento… -Dijo algo avergonzada.

La castaña no pudo evitar tirarse encima de ella y besarla con pasión.

-Pero es el sonido más agradable del mundo… Después de tus gemidos, claro. –Su sonrisa se ensanchó al decir aquello.

Aún sonrojada, respondió sonriendo:

-Lo mismo puedo decir yo de ti.

Decidieron prepararse y bajar a desayunar pero se toparon con algo desprevenido, en la mesilla de noche, la cual no se habían dado cuenta ni que existía, había una nota.

"No hagáis mucho ruido, recordad que Vivio está durmiendo. Aún así, espero que disfrutéis la noche parejita.

Con mucho cariño,

Lindy"

Las dos no pudieron controlar las carcajadas aunque fuesen culpables, pues ya era demasiado tarde.

-Etto… Fate-chan, ¿Me prestas unas…? –Preguntó muy ruborizada y algo cabizbaja.

Fate se dio cuenta a lo que se refería y sonriendo le pasó una prenda de ropa interior.

-Gra-Gracias…

-No te preocupes, sólo por qué eres tú. –Sonrió.

-¡Mou, Fate-chan!

-Dime.

-¿¡Todas las que tienes tienen un agujero para la cola!? ¡Me veo ridícula!

Fate la vio de espaldas y estalló en carcajadas.

-Lo siento, todas son así. –Dijo aún riendo.

::::::::::

Desayunaron alegremente, dedicándose sonrisas y miradas que expresaban más que cualquier palabra.

Entonces bajó Vivio, somnolienta sosteniendo a su conejito en sus brazos.

-Buenos días, Nanoha-mama, Fate-mama…

-Vivio, ¿Qué te pasa?

La niña bostezó con un notorio cansancio en su cuerpo.

-No dormí bien…

Las dos madres, aún sonriendo, comenzaron a sudar repentinamente.

Se levantaron del asiento y se acercaron como si de una bala se tratase a la niña con el conejito de peluche.

-¿Por qué, Vivio? –Preguntó Fate, temiéndose lo peor.

-Por qué escuché ruidos… -Esto lo dijo un poco avergonzada, girando el rostro.

Las chicas se derrumbaron allí mismo, pero aún con un último rayo de esperanza Nanoha preguntó temerosa:

-¿Qu-Qué clase de ruidos?

Vivio se quedó callada un momento cabizbaja y luego levantó el rostro muy ruborizada para exclamar con un tono algo elevado:

-¡MOU! ¡Gemidos! ¡Eran gemidos! ¡Primero provenían de Nanoha-mama y luego ya no hubo más! ¡Pero cuando por fin estaba conciliando el sueño escuché a Fate-mama gemir aún más fuerte! ¡Casi gritaba!

Nanoha y Fate se quedaron en blanco, como petrificadas. Se miraron sombríamente y aterrorizadas.

-Fate-mama puede que tenga cola para… Ya sabéis… Pero Nanoha-mama parece que tenga tentáculos… -A Vivio parecía salirle humo de las orejas.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! –Gritó Fate, acabada.

-¡VIVIO POR FAVOR NO LE DIGAS A NADIE! –Le suplicaba la ojirbí, agachándose a su altura y haciendo pucheros.

-No lo diré, tranquila, Fate-mama. –Sonrió al ver la reacción de su madre, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Vivio… Yo que tú no se lo diría a nadie… -Susurró Nanoha acercándose cada vez más a ella con aire amenazador y una sonrisa siniestra

La pequeña comenzó a sudar del miedo y se inclinó ante ella.

-¡P-P-Por supuesto que no le diré nada a nadie! ¡Déjeme vi-vivir Nanoha-mama!

-Entonces está bien. –Dijo la castaña sonriendo.

-¿Ti-Tiene trastornos de personalidad…? –Le susurró Vivio al oído de su otra madre.

-Algunas veces… (Sobre todo en la cama) –Esto último lo pensó pero no lo dijo.

-¿Pero cómo puede una niña inocente como tú de seis años saber eso? –Quiso saber Fate.

-¡Mou! ¡Ya te dije que mi cerebro es el de una adolescente normal y corriente, así que para nada soy inocente! Además no tengo seis años, tengo siete. –Dijo algo afectada.

-¡¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?! ¡Podríamos haber organizado una fiesta! –Le dijo Nanoha algo apenada.

-No me acordé hasta hace unos días… Pero fue hace unas semanas… De toda maneras, nunca he tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños…

Las madres se miraron algo entristecidas y le prometieron a su hija:

-Vivio, el año que viene te vamos a hacer la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños de todo el mundo. –Le aseguraron.

::::::::::

Pasaron los días y al fin se graduarían. Lindy y Rein no encontraron nada en la biblioteca Infinita que les fuera útil, por lo que volvieron al día siguiente en que se fueron.

Hayate y Rein eran ya muy cercanas, a veces hasta se cogían de las manos al caminar juntas, pues Rein siempre la iba a buscar al instituto para dejarla en casa sana y salva, después de todo, ese mensaje dirigido a Fate podía valer para todas. Fue una advertencia de que pronto se volverían a enfrentar. Y había que estar preparados, por lo que ellas dos luchaban juntas, por otro lado Lindy con Fate y Nanoha con Vivio.

Nanoha estaba aún más apegada a Fate y no se separaba de ella en ningún momento, sobreprotectoramente.

El día después de la graduación tenían que marcharse Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Arisa y Suzuka al viaje escolar. Tal vez estarían una semana fuera.

::::::::::

El día de la graduación…

Estaban todos los alumnos de cuarto reunidos en la parte trasera del instituto, así que Rein y Vivio también pudieron contemplar la escena de la graduación escolar. Se situaron a una distancia razonable, cerca de un árbol.

Por si acaso sucedía algo durante la graduación o por varias precauciones, Vivio se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en su forma adulta, así que en ese momento también lo estaba. Y vestía ropa casual, una simple camisa de botones de manga corta color rojo y unos tejanos ajustados. El pelo, como mayoritariamente, lo llevaba recogido en una coleta al lado. Con su mirada inocente pero a la vez decidida, daba un aire de madurez. Aunque no podía evitar su sonrisa de felicidad al ver a sus dos madres ahí y a su abuela.

A su lado estaba Rein, con su inconfundible melena plateada revoloteando en el aire y su aura de madurez escampándose por todas partes. Su ropa era simple y cómoda, bastante parecida a la de Vivio pero en otras tonalidades. Su mirada siempre se posaba en Hayate y ésta le devolvía las miradas con su sonrisa. Esto hacía a Rein sonreír también.

Alguna gente e incluso muchos estudiantes se les quedaban viendo. Pocas veces se veían mueres tan atractivas. Lo que más llamó la atención a todos fueron sus miradas. Penetrantes e intensas. Rubí y turquesa y por otro lado rubí oscuro.

Después del discurso de la directora Lindy, todos los alumnos fueron convocados a través del micrófono para que se dirigieran a la escena dónde la misma directora había dado el discurso.

Sinceramente a absolutamente todas se les había olvidado por completo que Lindy era la directora del instituto, con toda la faena que tenía en la TSAB no daba a vasto, así que muchas veces mandaba a un sustituto.

Fueron llamando a gente y después el director les entregaba a todos los estudiantes de cuarto, su respectivo gorro de graduado y un certificado estampado en un diploma, recogido en un pergamino.

-Hayate Yagami. –Anunció Lindy por el micrófono.

Ésta se acercó a la plataforma y la directora le revolvió el cabello antes de colocarle el sombrero y entregarle el diploma. Luego la abrazó animadamente.

Hayate sonrió complacida y Lindy le susurró al oído con su inconfundible sonrisa:

-Enhorabuena, Hayate-chan.

Fueron llamando a más.

-Nanoha Takamachi.

La muchacha del pelo cobrizo se acercó y esta vez Lindy le ofreció la mano, a lo que ésta la estiró y la estrecharon fuertemente, sonriendo. Luego Lindy estiró hacia ella y así la abrazó suavemente.

-Felicidades, querida nuera. –Le susurró pícaramente al oído.

Ella se sonrojó y en el mismo tono le dijo:

-¡Mou, Lindy-san!

Terminó y volvió a su lugar, al lado de Fate.

-¿Qué te dijo? –Le preguntó ésta felizmente.

-N-Nada… Olvídalo, Fate-chan, nyahaha. –Sonrió incómoda.

-Fate T. Harlaown

La rubia se levantó, llegó su turno. Hizo lo mismo que los otros estudiantes y su madre esta vez le besó en la frente. Y luego la abrazó, haciendo a Fate sonrojarse.

En verdad para disimular y parecer no tener preferencias, abrazó a todos los alumnos.

Al terminar la ceremonia, todos se formaron en grupos, hablando animadamente, otros saltaban de alegría y otros miraban el caer de los pétalos de cerezo, algo melancólicos.

-No te desanimes, Fate-chan.

Esta era un ejemplo, casi estaba sollozando. No quería que todo terminara.

-No lloro, Nanoha… Sólo sudo por los ojos… -Dijo con los ojos húmedos.

-Claro… Fate-chan… -La animó abrazándola y dándole palmas en la espalda.

Pronto a ella también se le escapó una lágrima pero no dijo nada y lo escondió.

La mayoría de estudiantes se dirigieron rápidamente, como una estampida, hacia dónde estaban Vivio y Rein.

Le robaron la mayoría de sus botones, dejándolas atontadas.

-Ahora… Entiendo por qué la abuela Lindy nos dijo de traer una camisa debajo… -Dijo una Vivio completamente mareada, tumbada en el suelo.

-Sobreviviremos, Vivio, ánimo. ¿Te quedó algún botón?

-Se llevaron hasta mi camisa… -Dijo en un suspiro.

-Yo… Intenté no dejarlas… Me quedó un botón… -Dijo como si fuera lo último que hizo.

-Ya veo… ¿Es para Hayate, verdad? –Tras esto se incorporó y se levantó, sacudiéndose el polvo y sonriendo pícaramente.

Rein se levantó haciendo una maniobra, de un salto, como una profesional en la lucha que era.

-¡No digas estupideces! –Le echó en cara algo sonrojada.

-¿¡Dónde está Fate-sama!? ¡Sus botones! –Gritaban despavoridas y desesperadas prácticamente todas las estudiantes.

::::::::::

-Fate-chan, ¿Sabes la tradición, verdad? –Le preguntó la castaña bajo un árbol de cerezo.

-¿Qué tradición?

-Si una pareja se declara o se promete algo bajo un árbol de cerezo después de la graduación, estarán juntos para siempre… –Sonrió algo sonrojada.

En ese momento estaban en un lugar apartado, para tener un tiempo a solas.

-Nanoha… Yo… Te amo. –Dijo esto muy seriamente, mirándola a los ojos intensamente.

-Te amo y te amaré por el resto de mi vida… Por qué eres tú. –Al decir lo último, le cogió de las manos y se las estrechó, juntándolas.

-Fate-chan… Te amo… -Hizo más fuerte el agarre.

-Daría mi vida por ti... Por qué eres tú. –Sonrió tras la última frase y se inclinó para capturar sus labios.

La rubia la abrazó por la cintura mientras Nanoha apoyaba sus manos en su pecho.

Fue un beso hermoso, mientras los pétalos de cerezo caían consiguiendo así un aire mucho más romántico.

Cuando se separaron, juntaron sus meñiques para hacer su promesa de amor eterno.

-Por qué eres tú. –Al decir esto, juntaron sus frentes y sonrieron.

::::::::::

Se encontraban Hayate y Rein dando un paseo por el campus, la mayoría de estudiantes de habían ido ya a sus casas. Mientras, Vivio hablaba animadamente con Lindy en otro lugar.

-R-Rein… ¿M-Me darías tu botón? –Dijo casi en un susurro Hayate mirando con cariño a la peliblanca.

La tradición era que si alguien te da un botón, te está confesando su amor y si esa persona le devuelve el botón no lo acepta pero si por el contrario, le ofrece uno de sus botones, es un amor correspondido.

La chica más mayor la miró algo sorprendida pero muy cariñosamente, le dijo en un tono amable y sincero, así como reconfortante:

-Claro. –Le extendió su mano y la abrió para dejar ver un botón, el último que le quedaba y que se había guardado, especialmente para ella.

A Hayate se le iluminó la mirada, la cara y su sonrisa se hizo ver más.

-¿Puedo coger yo uno tuyo? –Le preguntó tímidamente Rein.

-¡Sí! –Dijo con énfasis y entusiasmo.

Así, se intercambiaron botones y los atesoraron. Se quedaron mirándose unos instantes que parecieron horas, hasta que finalmente Rein se aproximó más a ella y la sujetó por los hombros.

Sus penetrantes ojos rubíes como la sangre podían ver el interior de Hayate y inconscientemente las dos fueron acercándose más y más.

Hayate no lo pudo soportar más y se abalanzó hacia ella, rodeándola por el cuello y rozar sus labios en un casto beso.

Se separaron y se dedicaron unas miradas y unas caricias llenas de amor, un amor nuevo que acababa de nacer entre ellas y que duraría para siempre. O eso pensaban ellas…

::::::::::

-Resumiendo… Cuando lleguemos del viaje escolar, iremos a cazar a Salander. –Concluyó Hayate, sentada al lado de Rein.

-Sí, exactamente. De momento Lindy, Vivio y yo nos quedaremos aquí, es peligroso acercarse allí sólo nosotras tres. Me han traído nueva información sobre el tema, por que pedí a mis soldados que investigaran, les dije que era una misión altamente secreta.

-¿Qué encontraron?

-Un posible sospechoso. Éste es el candidato a presidente de Mid-childa con el mayor por ciento de votos. Su nombre es Zest Grangeitz. Mis soldados fueron a investigar y él vivía en la caso de al lado de la cual encontramos pistas la anterior vez. Además, pensándolo bien, si será el próximo presidente, él es el único con el suficiente poder como para tener la autoridad que otros no poseen, un ejemplo es ir al planeta de los libros prohibidos, tener acceso ilimitado a la biblioteca Infinita, etc. Tan sólo el próximo presidente con el mayor número de vosots puede tener acceso a semejantes cosas, por lo que estoy segura de que es él. Su nombre de pila es Salander pero su verdadero nombre es Zest Grangeitz.

-Lo que me hace estar segura que es él… Es debido a que hay una mujer que siempre va con él… No sé si será su mujer o su asistente, pero las proporciones del cuerpo es muy parecida a la chica misteriosa que nos atacó la última vez. A la que Salander salvó.

-O eso me dijeron mis asistentes… -Suspiró.

Calló un momento y después continuó hablando:

-Ahora… Tan sólo hay que estar pendientes de sus movimientos y seguirle la pista… Si él piensa atacarnos, tal y como indica en su mensaje, lo haremos nosotros primero para pillarlo desprevenido y así acabar con él, pero para eso antes tendréis que terminar vuestro viaje escolar. –Esto último lo dijo mirando a Hayate, Nanoha y Fate.

Las demás presentes asintieron con decisión.

El ataque, así como la batalla final, no tardaría mucho en comenzar.

::::::::::

-Salander-sama, ¿Qué desea?

En el mismo trono de antes, yacía una figura sombría y oscura y utilizó un tono completamente autoritario.

-Esta vez… No hace falta que hagas nada… Todo sucederá a su tiempo… Esta vez no huiremos, ya llegó la hora de afrontar las cosas… Y ganaremos… Seguro.

-¿Cómo está tan seguro de eso?

-No hace falta ningún hechizo mágico para deducir que seguramente ellos nos esperan atacar por sorpresa, esa era principalmente mi intención al escribí la nota. Seguramente cayeron en mi trampa como conejos… Tengo una sorpresa preparada para ellos.

Al decir esto, se rió de una forma exagerada, siniestra.

La otra chica, aún con la máscara, no pudo evitar dirigir sus pensamientos hacia las chicas. ¿Qué estarían haciendo en esos momentos?

-No se pase con ellas, por favor. –Le dijo la chica.

-¿Cómo dices…? –Salander con un gesto le indicó que se acercase y ésta obedeció algo temerosa.

En el momento en que estaban el uno frente al otro, el hombre le subió la máscara, dejando su hermoso rostro al descubierto.

-Tu rostro me trae tantos recuerdos… -Dijo mientras se relamía los dientes.

En ese momento la mirada dorada de Salander se tiñó de un rojo color sangre muy intenso. La muchacha lo miró instintivamente y quedó en trance por unos momentos. Perdió el brillo en la mirada y parecía hipnotizada por su mirada penetrante e intensa.

-Na…da… -Respondió la chica dejándose llevar por el momento. Aunque estuviese fuera de sí.

En ese momento, la mirada de Salander dejó de brillar y volvió a como era antes.

-Me alegro de que pienses así. –Sonrió maliciosamente.

-Como usted ordene, amo. –La chica, con un cambio repentino de opinión, se inclinó ante él y volvió por dónde había venido, dejando la figura negra de ese ser riéndose como un loco en su apacible trono.

::::::::::

-¡OHAIOOOOOOOO! –Grita Nanoha con su habitual entusiasmo.

-Pues qué tengo que decir… -Dice Nanoha sola en medio del plató.

-Etto… Fate-chan me dejó un encargo y bueno… -En este momento, saca una hoja de papel y comienza a leer.

-Lo siento queridos fans de NanoFate Channel, pero hoy no podremos estar en directo debido a que el invitado especial se perdió… ¿Se perdió? ¡Qué estúpido, pero s está a la vuelta de la esquina…!

-¡Perdón! ¡Perdón, no dije nada! Bueno, la conclusión es que este tipo se perdió, creo que tanto estar en un juego online durante dos años le afectó al sentido de la orientación… -Suspira.

-Sí, como lo oís, el invitado especial para hoy era Kirigaya Kazuto, más conocido como Kirito-kun, pero no podrá venir, así que supongo que vendrá el próximo día… Sentimos las molestias, nyahaha. –Se rie nerviosamente y se lleva la mano a la nuca.

-Bueno… ¡Eso es todo amigos! ¡Nos vemos el próximo día y esta vez, vendrá o si no se las verá conmigo y con mi starlight breaker!

Menos mal que en ese momento no había público alguno por qué de otra manera, habrían huido.

-Mmm… ¿Qué si puedo hacer un comentario? Pues… Que realmente no me imaginaba que las panties de Fate-chan tuviesen agujeros, es como Goku. –Sonríe.

-Ahora que lo pienso… Goku se transformaba con la luna llena…

*cara de poker face*

-N-No me digas que… -La cara de Nanoha se vuelve terror absoluto.

-¡Espera! ¡No! ¡No creo, definitivamente me lo habría dicho! ¿No se transformará en otra cosa, verdad…?

-¡Maldita sea, no estaría haciendo esta batalla mental de no ser por ese sin sentido de la orientación! ¡Está peor que Ryoga! (Véase Ranma)

-Ah, una última cosa, si desean contactar con el autor de este fic o darle ideas o fastidiarlo, abuchearlo, atormentarlo, yo les ayudaré pero antes visiten su perfil en facebook.

Aparece un link flotando mágicamente en la dirección que señala Nanoha.

www .facebook flygan98 (todo junto xD)

-¡Oh! ¡Y otra cosa! Vuestros comentarios ayudan mucho al autor, así que si insisten, se animará pronto de su mal de am… ¡Digo, enfermedad!

-Bueno, ahora… Para no ponerme más de los nervios me despido, mejor… ¡Nos vemos! –Dice Nanoha sudando y sonriendo.


	24. El viaje escolar

Capítulo 24: El viaje escolar

-¡¿A qué esperáis, Nanoha!? ¡Fate! ¡O llegaremos tarde!

Arisa estaba muy emocionada por el viaje escolar, mejor dicho su viaje de fin de curso.

Lo que importaba era que el autocar se iba a ir sin ellas, o eso pensaba Arisa. Para lo que le gustaba a ella, como viajes o excursiones, siempre llegarían tarde. En cambio para ir a clase… ¿A quién le importa?

-¡Ya, ya vamos! –Corrían Nanoha y Fate cada una con su respectiva maleta de la mano. Ambas eran enormes, parecía que se iban por un mes cuando en realidad sólo era una semana.

Llegaron al encuentro en el cruce, dónde se hallaban Suzuka, Hayate, Arisa y Rein esperándolas.

-¡Pero si aún queda media hora para que parta el autocar! ¡Son las siete y media! –Exclamó Nanoha mirando el reloj algo alarmada por las prisas de antes.

-Ya bueno… Hum… De todas maneras… ¡D-Démonos prisa! ¡Se nos puede hacer tarde! –Dijo una testaruda Arisa.

-Tsundere… -Musitó con una sonrisa Suzuka.

-¿Rein, qué haces aquí? –Preguntó la chica zorro felizmente.

-Voy a despedirlas. –Sonrió.

Hayate se sonrojó débilmente y tímidamente entrelazó los dedos de su mano con los suyos.

La peliblanca sin decir nada apretó más el agarre, como si no quisiera que Hayate se fuese de su lado.

-Bueno… ¡Vamos allá! –Gritó con exagerado entusiasmo Hayate, alzando sus dos manos, y con ella la de Rein, aferrada a la suya.

Al ver esto todas se animaron y levantaron sus manos, haciendo el mismo movimiento.

-¡SÍ!

::::::::::

Se habían subido al autocar, una especie de autobús pero mucho más espacioso y grande. El viaje duraba dos horas, así que se sentaron cada una con su pareja de viaje, pero antes Rein se despidió de todas, especialmente de Hayate.

:::::::::::

Cuando faltaban escasos minutos para llegar a su destino la profesora asignada a ese grupo se levantó y comenzó a explicar lo que harían allí.

-¡Bien! ¡Escuchen todos!

Todo el mundo dirigió su atención hacia ella, ansiosos por escuchar los planes que tenían preparados.

-Antes que nada, tenéis que hacer grupos de cinco ya que en cada habitación sólo caben cinco personas, así es como lo hablamos el dueño del hotel y el instituto.

Murmuros y cuchicheos se podían escuchar, así como susurros preguntándose unos a otros.

Las cinco chicas se miraron y asintieron sonrientes.

-¡Ejem! Luego me dirán los grupos para que los apunte, ahora explicaré qué haremos, prestad atención.

-Llegaréis, me diréis los grupos elegidos, os daré vuestra respectiva llave de habitación, ordenaréis las cosas, bajaréis a comer, tendréis la tarde libre y luego vendréis de nuevo para cenar y después a dormir, mañana es cuando empezaremos a hacer turismo. ¿Alguna duda?

-¿Cómo sabremos llegar al comedor? –Preguntó Hayate.

-Por qué en una de las puertas pone: Comedor. Esto ya lo he hablado con el dueño, además nadie creo que se pierda ya que es bastante pequeño pero al menos acogedor… -Fue bajando cada vez más el tono.

Todo el autocar ya había estallado en carcajadas, hasta la estudiante que estaba al lado de Hayate, una chica de su clase que, al igual que el suyo, su grupo era impar y se tuvo que cambiar de asiento. Pero se hicieron amigas durante el viaje. ¿Y quién no se hace amiga de Hayate? Es tan amigable, tan animada, tan entusiasta, tan positiva, tan alegre, tan chistosa…

Eso pensaba Nanoha. Pero rápidamente se le vino un nombre a la cabeza y no pudo evitar reír.

-"Vivio…"

Bueno… ¿Cómo se iban a llevar bien? Hayate se pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre molestando y persiguiendo a Vivio para pellizcarle las mejillas o sobarla tanto como se pueda.

Pero ella sabía que muy en el fondo la pequeña le tenía un cariño especial a Hayate pero que debido a su orgullo no podía mostrarlo.

::::::::::

Llegaron a su habitación, que consistía en unas dos cómodas, dos armarios, cinco futones en el suelo y resultó ser bastante espacioso y acogedor. Además de que los armarios eran enormes y cabía la ropa de todas de sobras.

-¡Vayamos fuera a ver Ogasa!-Gritó una entusiasmada Arisa.

-¡Sí! Ahora todo el mundo seguro aprovechará para irse a las aguas termales por el cansancio y la fatiga del viaje. ¡Aprovechemos ahora o nunca! –Le siguió Hayate.

-Creo que tienes razón, podemos ir esta noche a las aguas. –Afirmó Suzuka.

-¡Entonces vayamos! –Exclamó uniéndoseles, Nanoha.

-Pero… Hay que deshacer las maletas… -Recordó Fate.

-¡Oh, vamos, Fate-chan! ¡No seas aguafiestas! ¡Eso se puede hacer luego al venir! –Dijo Nanoha mientras le daba golpecitos en la espalda.

-Bueno… -Dijo al final, cediendo.

Así que al final salieron fuera, tomaron fotos con la cámara de Suzuka, hicieron el tonto; Hayate casi termina cayéndose por un precipicio, Nanoha si no llega a ser por Fate hubiese acabado borracha hasta las trancas ya que por un error casi toma una bebida alcohólica en un bar de por allí cerca.

::::::::::

-¡Guau! ¡Comimos demasiado, voy a reventar…! –Anunció Hayate, tumbándose en un futón, reventada.

-¿Entonces no quieres salir más a ver Ogasa por hoy?-Preguntó Fate, poniéndose encima de ella.

-No… ¡Pero sí quiero ir a las aguas termales!

De pronto se le subió el ánimo y terminó tirando a Fate al suelo.

Nanoha se acercó a ellas y con un dedo levantado les avisó:

-Dentro de un rato tenemos que ir a cenar, será mejor que vayamos a ver el hotel.

-¿Quién es ahora la aguafiestas? –Inquirió Fate, con los ojos cerrados en el suelo y tumbada en la misma posición que la había dejado Hayate.

De pronto abrió los ojos y se percató que Nanoha estaba encima de ella. No literalmente pero sí tenía una vista agradable des de ese ángulo. La ropa interior de Nanoha se veía perfectamente a través de la falda.

Fate enrojeció al instante y abrió mucho los ojos, atenta a las vistas.

La castaña se dio cuenta y su primer reflejo fue el de taparse con ambas manos, algo ruborizada. Pero después se agachó hacia ella e inclinando su cara cerca de la suya y le susurró:

-Fate-chan cada día que pasa eres más pervertida.

-Es por tu culpa… -Le respondió en el mismo tono.

Las dos al mismo tiempo se inclinaron y se besaron por unos segundos, después aún sonriendo, Nanoha la levantó del suelo, pero ella la tiró encima suyo y así fue como comenzó una guerra de almohadas y los futones salieron volando por doquier.

::::::::::

-¡Eso estuvo bueno! ¿Era una especie de buffet libre, no? ¡Genial! –Arisa dijo, muy saciada.

-¡Y que lo digas! ¡Comí de todo! ¡Estoy muerta…!–Exclamó Hayate tirándose de nuevo sobre su, ya elegido, futón.

-¿Pero tú no estabas llena antes? –Preguntó incrédula Fate.

-¿Quién dijo eso?

-Tú.

-Oh… ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Siempre hay un espacio si se trata de probar cosas nuevas!

-Ya veo… No tienes remedio…-Suspiró una agotada Nanoha.

-¡Tengo una idea! –Exclamó Suzuka, que hasta ahora había estado pensando en algo. Pareció finalmente recordar.

-¡Juguemos verdad o reto!

Las demás se quedaron sorprendidas y extrañadas al mismo tiempo, no se esperaban que fuese la pelimorada quién lo propusiese. Pero sí era cierto que querían jugar.

-¡SÍ!

-Un momento, primero tenemos que ir a las aguas termales o cerrarán. –Advirtió Fate.

-Tienes razón… Por cierto Hayate, ¿Tú no estabas muerta hace unos segundos…? –Inquirió Arisa divertida.

-¿Quién yo?

-Sí.

-¿Quién dijo eso?

-¡HAYATE!

-Vale vale ya paro. Pero habrá que vaciar las maletas rápido antes de irnos. Antes nos dejaron irnos fuera como a otros grupos pero ahora es tarde y hay un límite… -Dijo Yagami.

-¡A vaciar TODAS las maletas!

Y se pusieron manos a la obra.

Rápidamente Nanoha se percató de algo. Su maleta estaba agujereada. Tenía dos orificios considerablemente grandes a los costados, uno en cada lado.

La curiosidad la invadió en ese momento y se preguntó cómo no lo pudo haber visto antes.

Preparada en posición ofensiva por si había algo adentro, se alejó un poco y llamó a las demás.

-Creo… Creo que hay algo adentro…

-Nanoha… Déjame a mí. –Fate la apartó y se dispuso a abrir la maleta.

En cinco segundos, estaban todas rodeándola y listas para atacar con cualquier cosa que habían cogido en las manos pero para su asombro allí tan sólo había una niña durmiendo, hecha un ovillo para caber mejor dentro. Y claro… La maleta era considerablemente grande, cabía un niño perfectamente…

-¿¡VIVIO!?

La pequeña se sobresaltó y saltó de la maleta enseguida, cayéndose al suelo.

-¿¡Q-Q-Q-UÉ?!

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –Nanoha preguntó, ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

-Yo… Quería ir con Nanoha-mama y Fate-mama… Y protegerlas… -Comenzó a sollozar

-¡Vale, vale! ¡Espera no llores! ¡De alguna manera, te esconderemos aquí ya que ahora no te podemos llevar a casa, pero no llores por favor! –Dijo desesperadamente Fate con un tono maternal mientras la abrazaba.

Todas sonrieron pacíficamente al presenciar tal tierno acto, cosa que hizo sonrojar a la rubia.

Vivio comenzó a reír y sonrió triunfalmente.

-¡YAY! –Se colgó del brazo de su rubia madre.

-No debiste haber venido Vivio pero… -Suspiró-…Supongo que no podemos hacer nada… Tendremos que esconderte de los maestros…

-¡Gracias, mamá!

La ojiazul no pudo evitar sonreír y la abrazó cariñosamente.

-¿Habrás avisado a Rein y Lindy de que venías, verdad?

-Etto… Ugh… -Vivio se estremeció y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.

-¡No me digas que se te olvidó! –Exclamaron todas.

La pequeña asintió y acto seguido se escuchó una llamada telefónica proveniente del móvil de Fate.

Se escucharon gritos a través de la otra línea y jaleo. Llamaba Rein y parecía muy preocupada.

-No… Tranquila… -La intentaba calmar la chica zorro.

-Sí, está con nosotras… Se metió en la maleta de Nanoha… Um…

-No hace falta realmente… Se puede quedar, verdad Vivio? –Le guiñó un ojo a ésta, que gritó un sí enérgico.

-Ya veo… Bueno, nos vemos la semana que viene… Adiós Rein.

Y colgó.

-Estaba más que preocupada por ti, Vivio. A pesar de que antes érais enemigas parece que ahora te tiene mucho aprecio. –Sonrió Fate.

Vivio se sonrojó débilmente.

-¡Agh…! ¡No me digas…! –Nanoha parecía estupefacta al mirar su maleta.

-¡¿VIVIO…CHAN?! –Se acercó a ella con el rostro más terrorífico que se puede tener.

-¿Na-Nanoha-mama…?

-¡¿Vivio, dónde está mi equipaje?!

-Oh… Cómo lo preparaste todo el día anterior, lo deshice, lo escondí bajo la cama, entonces me metí yo y agujereé esta cosa para poder respirar…

-Vivio… -Suspiraron todas pacientemente.

-¿Ahora qué hago? –Se preocupó la castaña, llevándose las manos a la frente.

-Y-Yo te dejaré ropa, no te preocupes. De todas maneras mi madre se ha pasado y me ha echado un montón…–Insistió su novia.

Las dos estaban sonrojadas por la idea pero no les importaba en lo absoluto. Más bien todo lo contrario.

-V-Vale… Gracias, Fate-chan…

-¿No íbamos a las aguas termales? ¡Rápido que cierran! ¡Ahora podremos llevar a Vivio también!-Recordó Arisa.

Ordenaron las cosas en un tiempo récord y rápidamente se prepararon para el baño.

Para su suerte no había nadie, y para suerte de Nanoha, Arisa tenía una toalla para prestarle, por si acaso la perdía.

Entraron a los vestuarios y allí se desvistieron. Vivio iba todo el rato brincando de alegría. Cuando entraron al baño simplemente con su toalla; Vivio desnuda; se sumergieron enseguida y dejaron salir un suspiro de alivio.

Hayate comenzó a atacar a todas las presentes para sobarles los senos y comparar su tamaño. Al final, llegó a una conclusión.

-¡Definitivo! ¡Fate-chan las tiene más grandes! –Dijo con confianza y seguridad.

Nanoha se ruborizó enseguida y Fate también, mirando hacia abajo.

Enseguida Nanoha se abalanzó sobre ella, abrazándola.

A Fate casi le dio un paro cardíaco al hacer eso, pero se mantuvo consciente. Aunque como llevaba demasiado tiempo en la tina quiso salir para lavarse la espalda y el cabello.

¿Te ayudo a frotarte la espalda, Fate-chan? –Preguntó inocentemente la castaña.

-C-Claro.

Al salir se quitaron las toallas, las colgaron y Nanoha se resbaló con el suelo, cayendo así encima de Fate.

Las dos quedaron a escasos centímetros de separación, mejor dicho sus caras. Sus cuerpos rozaban, sus pechos se tocaban. Esta vez fue el turno de las dos de ruborizarse intensamente y separarse rápidamente.

Al separarse, sin que las demás las vieran; Vivio estaba siendo acosada por Hayate y Arisa y Suzuka intentaban detenerlas; Nanoha la abrazó por el cuello, juntando sus cuerpos desnudos de nuevo y se dieron un profundo y suave beso. Esta vez con mucha más pasión que en la habitación. De nuevo sus lenguas se encontraron y se exploraron, se sumergieron en un mundo del cual no querían irse, era dulce, cálido y acogedor. Tantas sensaciones con tan sólo un beso…

Al oír a las demás acercarse se separaron sonriendo y mirándose intensamente.

-¡Qué me dejes! ¡No te dejaré tocar mis pechos!

-¡Pero Vivio-chan, si eres plana de todas maneras! –Hayate casi estaba babeando.

Eso ofendió a Vivio y acto seguido, una luz intensa la rodeó, junto con un aura roja y su cuerpo cambió completamente. Ya no era una niña, era una chica de probablemente la misma edad que ellas.

-¡Vuelve a repetir eso! –Le gritó deteniéndose ante ella sin vergüenza alguna.

-No sabía que Vivio era tan sinvergüenza… -Le susurró Fate a Nanoha divertida.

-Y no lo es, pero esta vez se ofendió. –Le respondió en el mismo tono riéndose.

Hayate se detuvo para mirarla de pies a cabeza.

-¡Por todo el hentai del mundo! ¡Pero si tienes tanto o más que Fate!

-¿Ves…? –Dijo orgullosamente, sacando pecho.

-Eso me hace querer tocarlo aún más… -Literalmente estaba babeando.

Vivio contuvo la respiración para después gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡PERVERTIDA! ¡HENTAI! ¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ!

::::::::::

PAUSE! PAUSE! PAUSE! Tenia la intención de hacer este capitulo más largo pero a partir de las nueve no me dejan el PC y bueno, tenía que colgarlo para avisaros de que no morí. En efecto, estoy viva ._.

Siento muchísimo toda la demora… como os expliqué, tuve problemas y eso.. xD ya estoy mejor, gracias por todo vuestro apoyo, vuestros reviews, etc… :D

Y bueno, la siguiente parte os sorprenderá, creo.. xDD

Ojalá mi sentido del humor siga haciéndoos gracia jajaja pk yo lei este capitulo entero y me rei mucho xDD ohh y en el siguiente, vivio participará en verdad o reto! No se lo pierdan! .

La última cosa… Veo que mi fic va bien, bastantes reviews siendo el primero n_n gracias de verdad a todos T^T y bueno, para motivarme más y publicar el siguiente capítulo mañana o este fin de semana, me ayudaría de verdad k dejéis reviews .

Contra más, antes publicaré! :D Eso se ajusta a ahora, antes no porque estaba en una especie de depresión (¿) xD No se preocupen, ya toy bien gracias a vosotros ^^

PD: ¡NanoFate Channel en el siguiente capítulo! ¡Prometido!


	25. El secuestro

El secuestro

[NanoFate Channel Disponible] n.n

Más tarde ya habían terminado de bañarse y de cambiarse.

Se encontraban en la habitación, todo estaba ordenado y recogido y las chicas se hallaban sentadas en el suelo con una botella de plástico, que había traído Suzuka para el agua, en el centro.

Estaban todas en pijama.

-Bien, ¿todo el mundo conoce las reglas?-Anunció Hayate mirando a Vivio. Y claro, ella era la única que aún no había jugado.

-No.-Declaró finalmente la chica rubia.

-Fácil, la botella gira y a quién apunte ha de elegir entre verdad o reto. Existen retos fáciles, medios y difíciles. Así cómo las verdades. Si cumples el reto o la verdad que te toca, sumas puntos y quién al final logre alcanzar más puntos puede retar a todas las demás.-Explicó Hayate alzando un dedo y dando un aire de superioridad.

Vivio la miró entrecerrando los ojos y asintió levemente.

-Bien pues…-Comenzó la castaña.

-¡No me fío de ti, comienzo yo!-Espetó Vivio.

-Pero si solo...

-Me da igual y no te acerques a mí con tu aura de pervertida.-Le dirigió una mirada cortante.

Hayate fingió estar a punto de llorar e hizo cara de cordero degollado, que no funcionó en nadie.

-¿Por qué la a la cara de Fate todo el mundo le pone atención y yo paso desapercibida? ¡Si ambas ponemos la misma!-Exclamó con un tono de decepción.

Todo el mundo se calló e ignorándola, Vivio giró la botella, que apuntó a Arisa.

Hayate, que segundos antes había estado rodando por el suelo y estirándose falsamente de los pelos por qué nadie le hacía caso, pareció resucitar y el ánimo me subió, uniéndose a las demás con un brillo inconfundible en la mirada.

-Cuando está así no es bueno…-Musitó Fate, algo asustada por las ideas de su amiga.

-¿Puedo dar ideas?-Insistió Hayate emocionada y literalmente brillando.

-Pero si ni siquiera ha escogido entre verdad o reto…-Vivio suspiró con una mano al frente.

-Oh, es cier-

-Verdad.-La cortó Arisa antes de que hablara más de la cuenta.

Vivio se quedó pensativa por unos momentos hasta que algo le vino a la mente.

-¿Te gustó vestirte como un chico?

Arisa se ruborizó violentamente y funció el ceño al mismo tiempo que apartaba la mirada.

-Sí… ¡P-Pero no malinterpretes! ¡N-No es que me gustase tanto, sólo un poco…! ¡Y por qué Fate nos obligó a todas a llevarlo!

-Tsundere…-Hayate estaba a punto de babear.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso, Vivio?-Inquirió Suzuka.

-Me lo contó Hayate.

-Tonta de mí… Cómo se me ocurre preguntar algo tan obvio…-Suzuka parecía preocupada y se llevó una mano a su mejilla.

Arisa aún algo avergonzada giró la botella. Parecía detenerse en Nanoha pero se deslizó un poco más a la derecha hasta apuntar finalmente a Fate.

-Reto medio. Quiero ganar otra vez.-Soltó unas risillas tapándose ligeramente el labio superior con los dedos.

-Ni lo pienses… Esta vez no ganarás…-Le respondió Arisa en un tono peligroso.

-Te reto a….-Ignoró completamente a Hayate, quién levantó la mano enérgicamente y la agitaba exageradamente para que le prestaran atención.-Te reto a coger dos rebanadas de pan, untarlas en mermelada y ponértelas bajo el brasier.-Dijo mientras se reía maliciosamente.

Fate se sonrojó al instante y bajó la mirada.

-¿Y las rebanadas y la mermelada de dónde las saco?-Preguntó finalmente al alzar el rostro.

-Las tengo aquí.

Todas la miraron sorprendidas.

-¿Qué?-Arisa preguntó mientras sacaba un sobre de mermelada y dos rebanadas de su mochila.

-¡Ya lo tenías planeado!-Le espetó Fate con un sonrojo aún más intenso.

-Por supuesto, las cogí de la cena de antes. Estaban en una esquina dónde había leche y cereales. ¿No las habíais visto?

Todas negaron con la cabeza.

-Bueno, de cualquier manera, aquí tienes.

Se las extendió a la rubia y ésta las cogió bruscamente y se fue a una esquina.

No podían salir de la habitación, a esas horas estaba prohibido.

-¡No miréis!

-¿Fate-chan, te ayudo?-Preguntaron a la vez Nanoha y Fate.

-¡NO!

Todas se giraron y poco después vino Fate con la parte superior de la camisa del pijama algo cargada.

-¿Cómo se siente, Fate-mama?

-Pegajoso, viscoso y asqueroso...-Respondió con cara de asqueada, dándole un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo.

-Cuatro puntos para Fate, Arisa tiene dos así que vas en cabeza.-Dijo Hayate apuntando algo en un papel, luego alzó la mirada dirigiéndose hacia la ojirubí.

Fate asintió aún incómoda y giró la botella que terminó apuntando a Nanoha.

Nanoha sonrió y dijo decidida con el rostro sonriente.

-Reto medio. No te dejaré ganar esta vez, Fate-chan.

Hayate saltó del suelo, humo salió de su nariz y orejas y exclamó muy emocionada:

-Puedes hacerle el ***** o ***** también lamerle ***** y ***** o sino dormir juntas y*****

Ambas estaban violentamente sonrojadas y con los ojos muy abiertos. Sus caras ahora eran de un rojo intenso, hasta que Vivio le dio con la botella en la cabeza para que dejara de hablar.

Se escuchó un sonoro golpe y Hayate al instante cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Vivio estaba ruborizada, al igual que todas las demás, pero también sudaba y respiraba entrecortadamente.

-Pervertida…-Dijo finalmente.

-Oye… ¿Hayate-chan?-Nanoha se acercó a ella y le susurró en el oído algo inaudible para los oídos de todas.

-Si no despierta con eso, es que está desmayada…-Declaró la ojiazul.

-Nanoha… ¿Qué le has dicho?-Fate seguía muy sonrojada.

La castaña le guiñó un ojo y con un dedo en los labios indicándole que guardara silencio le dijo:

-Es un secreto.

El corazón de Fate parecía que se iba a salir del pecho, o eso pensaba ella.

-Un momento… ¡La botella es de cristal, y encima del duro!-Exlamó algo horrorizada Vivio.

-¿Suzuka?-Todas se giraron para mirarla.

-Tal vez me haya equivocado de botella, pensé que había traído la de plástico…-Se rió nerviosamente, rascándose la nuca.

-Bueno, de todas maneras sigue siendo Hayate. Tiene un cabezón demasiado duro así que no le pasará nada.-Intervino Arisa.

Todas asintieron afirmando lo que había dicho la rubia y arrastraron a Hayate hacia uno de los futones de la habitación.

-Bien, sigamos.-Dijo Vivio dejando la botella en el centro de nuevo.

-Nanoha… Te reto a… a…-Fate parecía nerviosa y tartamudeaba un poco. Se estaba comenzando a sonojar, así que Vivio intervino.

-Fate-mama, ¿Quieres que elija por ti?

-Sí por favor…

-Fate-chan, pervertida.-Le susurró Nanoha al oído.

Ella atinó a mirar hacia otro lado, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Inconscientemente sus doradas orejas de zorro sobresalieron de su cabeza, así como su cola del mismo color se asomó moviéndose detrás de ella.

-No lo puedo evitar…-Musitó la chica zorro. Aunque era evidente que Nanoha alcanzó a oír aquello, produciendo en ella una acumulación de sangre en sus pómulos.

-Te reto a que te comas unas rebanadas de pan.-Dijo finalmente Vivio.

Todos la miraron en silencio sin entender nada, hasta que Vivio algo sonrojada dirigió su mirada a los pechos de Fate.

Si el rubor de todas antes era intenso, ahora literalmente estaban como un tomate. Sobre todo Nanoha y Fate.

-Debí haber elegido a Suzuka para que dijese el reto…-Dijo Fate nerviosamente.

-Pero ya está dicho, Nanoha-mama no puede salirse del reto o no ganará puntos.-Dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Después de un diminuto silencio, Fate se giró y se sacó las rebanadas con mermelada del brasier. Se volvió hacia Nanoha y se las extendió.

Ésta aún con un ligero rubor las cogió y comenzó a masticar una lentamente y saboreando. Así hasta terminar con las dos, aunque más precipitadamente.

-Ya está. Tengo cuatro puntos, ¿no?-Inquirió Nanoha.

-Um.-Asintió Vivio.

La castaña giró la botella, que apuntó a Vivio.

-Reto medio.

-¡Te tengo, ahora me voy a vengar!-Sonrió maliciosamente.

-No puede ser tan malo.-Le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Te reto a que te cambies de ropa con Suzuka-chan...

-Eso es pan comido.

-Y que luego vuelvas a ser una niña.-Declaró Nanoha.

-Vale.-Dijo Vivio.

Pero se quedó pensando y pronto se dio cuenta de las circunstancias que tendría hace eso y se ruborizó.

-¡Nanoha-mama! ¡Eso es demasiado!

-No en realidad, serás una niña.-Dijo sonriendo.

-Pero aun así…-Refunfuñó algo entre dientes pero fue inaudible.

A Suzuka no parecía importarle en lo absoluto cambiar ropas con ellas. Tenían la misma talla. Se fueron a una esquina, ninguna de las chicas las miró y aprovechando aquello se cambiaron rápidamente. Al fin volvieron con las ropas cambiadas, aunque ahora Suzuka llevaba una camisa de tirantes blanca y unos pantalones cortos azulados que Fate le había prestado a Vivio debido su exceso de ropa y por qué sino no tendría con qué dormir. En cambio Vivio llevaba ahora un pijama que consistía en un pantalón corto blanco y rosa y una camisa de manga corta a juego.

-¡Qué monas!-Exclamó Arisa abrazando a ambas.

-Eres muy guapa, Vivio.-Fate le revolvió el cabello sonriéndole y le quitó la goma que sujetaba su cola al lado.

Su pelo se soltó, era bastante largo. Su melena rubia descendía hasta llega a los muslos. Su ojo verde tenía un brillo inconfundible y su otro ojo de color rubí resaltaba aún más su físico, haciéndola ver más madura. Su sonrisa le iluminaba el rostro.

Poco después ambos ojos brillaron como nunca, así como su cuerpo y su largo cabello se levantó hacia arriba a causa de un aire que parecía envolverla. Su cuerpo brilló y segundos después había una niña en vez de la chica adolescente. Con la camisa que le iba como un vestido y los pantalones casi tirados en el suelo, los zapatos le iban enormes.

-¡KYA!

Nanoha, Fate, Arisa y Suzuka se abalanzaron hacia ella, pellizcándole suavemente las mejillas o acariciándole el pelo.

Vivio atinaba a fruncir el ceño algo sonrojada y girar la cabeza.

-Me parece que ya es suficiente por hoy, son más de la una…-Informó Suzuka.

-Sí, es verdad. Podemos seguir otros días ya que estaremos por aquí una semana.-Sonrió Arisa.

-Entonces, de momento vamos empate, Nanoha, Vivio y yo.-Dijo Fate.

Recogieron todo y se acostaron. No discutieron sobre con quién dormir ya que todas tenían pareja. Habían tres futones, así que eran dos en cada uno. Suzuka durmió con Arisa. Hayate con Fate y Vivio con Nanoha. Pero para que la pequeña se sintiera más a gusto, tuvieron que juntas ambos futones para así quedar entre medio de Nanoha y Fate.

A la mañana siguiente, sucedió algo inesperado…

-¡Buenos días…! ¡Me tienen que contar el juego de ayer cómo estuvo! ¡Quiero detalles!-Exclamó de buena mañana Hayate recién levantada y bostezando.

-¿Qué hora es?-Preguntó Fate mientras se desperezaba.

-Las ocho…-Dijo una Suzuka somnolienta. Poco después de volvió a tapar con las sábanas.

-Tenemos tiempo, en una hora hay que bajar a desayunar…-Dijo Fate abrazando a Vivio.

La pequeña sonrió cálidamente, aún dormida y se acercó inconscientemente más a su rubia madre.

-Nanoha-mama…-Vivio sentía un vació en aquellas sábanas, algo faltaba. Se giró para acurrucarse a su otra madre pero no encontró nada. Se sobresaltó y abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡Nanoha-mama!-Gritó la niña.

-¿Qué pasa, Vivio?-Fate se alarmó y se levantó enseguida.

-Nanoha-mama no está…

-¡NANOHA!-Gritó la chica zorro.

Nada.

-Habrá ido al lavabo...-Dijo una Arisa recién levantada, frotándose un ojo con el puño.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento…-Advirtió Fate.

Al instante, la rubia salió de la habitación corriendo pero enseguida volvió.

-¡No está en el lavabo!-Dijo respirando agitadamente.

-¿Nanoha-mama ha desaparecido?

El temor se hacía notar en la temblorosa voz de Vivio.

-Ya está frío, no es posible que esté por aquí cerca. Algo ha debido de ocurrir…

Hayate repentinamente seria se había acercado al futón de Vivio por la parte en que Nanoha había dormido. En efecto, estaba fría.

-¡Hay algo aquí!-Suzuka, quién había estado fisgando por la habitación en busca de alguna pista, levantó la voz mientras enseñaba algo.

-Es una nota…-Vivio parecía haberse calmado pero en cuánto leyó la nota pareció descomponerse.

-"Si quieres volver a ver a la niña traidora, te espero dónde todo comenzó... Te doy tres días sino… Ya sabes lo que le pasará a la niña…"

-Me mata que estas notitas suyas sean siempre tan poco específicas.-Declaró Fate con el ceño fruncido y muy enojada.

-Está claro que se refiere a ti, Fate.-Dijo Hayate.

-Ha raptado a Nanoha-mama pero… Quería raptarme a mí en un principio… ¿Por qué?

-Pues por qué eres una traidora y seguramente querrá vengarse de ti, además de que tiene un fetiche por Fate.-Dijo Hayate, llamando la atención de todas.

-No me refiero a eso idiota, me refiero a que por qué se confundió de objetivo.-Dijo la pequeña.

-Eso los lo explicará él mismo en persona. Volvamos a casa, esto es muy grave.-Fate ya estaba sudando.

-Le explicaremos todo a las demás a ver si nos pueden ayudar. Pero en tres días, lo que no hemos podido averiguar ni en un año… Es imposible…-Musitó la rubia.

-Fate-chan, Vivio-chan, Hayate-chan… Iros, nosotras os encubriremos… Pero no volváis sin Nanoha-chan…-Habló Suzuka al borde del llanto.

-¿Pero cómo vais a…?

-Calla Fate. Ha dicho que os vayáis y eso os lo digo yo también. ¿Me oís? Ni se os ocurra volver sin Nanoha y además lo más importante es qué volváis. Además vosotras sois las que sabéis hacer magia… Tened cuidado.

-Gracias… Arisa, Suzuka…-La chica zorro las abrazó y antes de irse volando con las otras dos por la ventana se giró y dijo:

-Prometo regresar de una pieza junto con Nanoha... Lo prometo.

::::::::::

-Vamos de mal en peor… Resulta que ese tal Zest Grangeitz no es la persona que andamos buscando…-Declaró Rein con un largo suspiro.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Vivio.

-No tiene caso… Gracias a mis habilidades y al poder que se me otorga en mi rango de la alianza OSCM, he podido averiguar que la mujer que tiene como secretaria no ha viajado nunca a otro planeta, nació, creció y vive en Mid-childa. No hay registro de ella en el centro de bases de datos universal.

-¿Y eso qué tiene?-Preguntó Hayate.

-¿No os lo dije? Se ve que muchas veces que le seguimos la pista a Salander iba siempre con la mujer encapuchada. Y una de esas veces fue en la Tierra, por lo que es completamente imposible que sea ella. Además después de pensar un poco no tiene sentido que Salander quiera ser gobernador de Mid-childa. Se supone que ya tiene un rango lo suficientemente alto como para acceder a archivos que ni a mí me dejan visualizar. Eso lo hemos podido comprobar anteriormente… Según tengo entendido… Alguien del gobierno de Mid-childa sólo pude tener acceso a toda clase de información si es el gobernador pero él aún no lo es… Aunque sea el candidato con el mayor número de votos sigue sin ser nada.

-¿Dónde decías que está mi madre?-Preguntó Fate un poco nerviosa.

-En Mid-childa, precisamente averiguando más sobre el asunto…

-Por cierto, sobe lo de antes… ¿No puede ser otra chica que conozca la que lo acompañe en sus maldades?-Preguntó Vivio.

-No, en el registro de sus datos está todo sobre él perfectamente detallado y las únicas mujeres que conoce son más o menos de su edad o mayores y su secretaria, los demás son hombres. Además su madre no podría ser o cualquier mujer de su edad tampoco por qué vimos el cuerpo que tenía, la chica debía de tener unos dieciséis o diecisiete años aproximadamente.-Informó Rein.

-Quieres decir… ¿Qué estamos de nuevo cómo al principio?-Inquirió Vivio.

-Sí…-Suspiró Hayate.

Habían pasado dos días y aún no habían encontrado ni una sola pista, es más habían eliminado de la lista de sospechosos a Zest Grangeitz. Estaban Hayate, Vivio, Fate y Rein en casa de la chica zorro, intentando deducir algo o buscar pistas.

-A ver… No hay tiempo…-Fate musitaba.

-Nanoha…-Estampó sus puños contra la mesa y apretaba los dientes.

-Fate, cálmate. Nanoha saldrá viva de esta.-Hayate le colocó una mano en el hombro.

-Es mi culpa…-Alcanzó a decir Vivio, con un tremendo dejo de culpabilidad e impotencia en su mirada. Se le notaban las ojeras, pues no había dormido ni un minuto, no sin antes encontrar a Nanoha. De hecho todas estaban igual.

-No te culpes Vivio…-Fate intentó decir calmadamente pero su voz salió temblorosa.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio para que todas pensaran, hasta que Fate se levantó exaltada de la silla y ésta cayó al suelo estrepitosamente.

-¡Rein!

-¿Sí?

-¿Cómo has obtenido toda esa información, la que nos has dado?

-Por medio de la OSCM, por supuesto.

-¿Tiene acceso a todo?

-Depende en qué rango estés… En mi caso no pero en caso de…

Se detuvo. Nunca había pensado en eso pero de repente un escalofrío la invadió.

-¡Eso es! ¡Rein! ¡Tu jefe podría ser Salander!

-Pero eso es…

-Dime, ¿Le has visto alguna vez en persona?

-Bueno, sí… Y tanto que lo he visto…

-¿Quién te dice que no es magia de ilusión?

-Pues…

-¡Además!, él tiene acceso a toda clase de información, ¿cierto?-Le cortó Fate repentinamente emocionada y segura de su deducción.

-Sí.

-¿Le has visto alguna vez herirse? Por qué si fuese magia de ilusión, el hechizo se rompería en cuánto el usuario fuese herido.

-No, nunca lo vi sangrar o herirse ahora que lo dices…

-¿Tenéis alguna base secreta o algo parecido en algún sitio?-Preguntó Hayate uniéndose a la conversación.

-En cada planeta tenemos una instalación, que es una base central de datos.-Informó Rein repentinamente con un brillo inconfundible en su mirada.

-Por favor, enséñanos las bases de los planetas cercanos y de la Tierra también.-Vivio quién había estado callada hasta ahora, se levantó del asiento y se acercó a Rein, inclinando la cabeza para pedirle tal favor.

Rein estuvo un rato callada, con los brazos cruzados y una pierna encima de la otra, mirando hacia abajo.

Siempre con ese aire de madurez y superioridad que emanaba, su larga cabellera plateada descendía hasta los muslos y sus ojos rojos como la sangre al levantar el rostro y mirar a las tres chicas fueron profundos y penetrantes.

-De acuerdo. Pero esto queda entre nosotras.-Declaró.

-Um.-Asintieron.

Rein indicó con un gesto que se volvieran a sentar y así lo hicieron. Se levantó ligeramente la falda, a lo que Hayate atinó a sonrojarse y a apartar la mirada. Rein con una mano se agarró a una cinta negra que tenía atada al muslo. Ésta contenía algo en medio, muy bien sujeto por ambos lados y estaba también tapado por otra cinta encima. Con su mano libre, la acercó a las cintas negras y rápidamente su mano emanó una luz azulada transparente, que envolvió también la cinta. Luego dejó de emitir tal luz y con la mano se la desató fácilmente y sacó lo que había en medio, un disquete muy pequeño.

-Es un conjuro. Para que este disquete esté bien seguro siempre le pongo un hechizo protector que hace que no se separe nunca de la cinta en el que va guardado y la cinta de mi muslo.-Explicó al ver la cara de sorpresa de todas.

Dejó el disquete en la mesa y acto seguido pasó su mano por encima de él, haciendo que éste emanara una luz azulada extraña y escaneara la palma de la mano de Rein.

El dispositivo hizo una señal con un pitido extraño y acto seguido iluminó una pantalla arriba, mejor dicho un holograma virtual de planetas, incluyendo la Tierra.

Todas asombradas se quedaron embobadas mirando aquello, hasta que Fate dijo:

-La Tierra.

Rein deslizó su dedo hasta el planeta visible más cerca, denominado como "Tierra" y éste se abrió en un montón de planos virtuales. Rein introdujo las coordenadas de dónde se encontraba la base secreta y al instante todo el paisaje cambió, dejando ver una estructura metálica de grandes dimensiones.

-Aleja el zoom, por favor.-Indicó Fate.

Rein le atendió y alejó el zoom cada vez más, hasta dejar ver un templo en la superficie. La base secreta de la OSCM de la Tierra se hallaba en el subsuelo, es decir, era una base subterránea.

-Un momento… Ese templo…-Fate abrió mucho los ojos y unos malos recuerdos vinieron a su mente, provocándole un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo.

-¿Lo conoces?-Inquirió Vivio con un notorio asombro.

-Es donde… Mataron a mi familia…

::::::::::

Gracias a Hikki-chan, DarkSoul21, StEpHyGrOcK3107, arkeyangel y Hyilian-Knight, agradezco a todos los reviews anteriores también! Muchísimas gracias!

-¡Ohayooooooooo!-Grita una Nanoha completamente emocionada des de su respectivo asiento

-¡Bienvenidos sean de nuevo al NanoFate Channel!-A su lado se sentaba Fate, como siempre pero excepcionalmente con la misma emoción

PÚBLICO: ¡OHAYOOOO!

-Oh, por cierto, sentimos la tardanza. Hemos estado de vacaciones.-Informó Fate, también súper morena.

-Bien... ¿Cómo han estado?-Pregunta Nanoha que parecía una negrita de tan morena que estaba.

Voz del público: Pues mira yo estoy mal porque mi hija es retradasa y encima no sé de quién ha heredado eso, mi madre se ha vuelto lesbiana y ahora mi ex marido me odia por eso, ya que se quería acostar con ella algún día y engañarme, mi hijo se ha vuelto hermafrodita ahora, por no hablar de que se está acostando con mi hermana, además también…

Nanoha mira a la chica del público, la cual resultó que tenía una bolsa de cartón en la cabeza pero con orificios en la parte superior de la cara para los ojos.

-¿Alguien te preguntó?-La corta Nanoha en tono tenebroso y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Fate a su lado le estaba haciendo señas exageradas a la chica para que se mantuviera callada.

-Etto… ¿N-No preguntaste aho…

Nanoha aun sonriendo, le respondió con voz igual de tenebrosa:

-Verás… Mi problema es mucho más grave así que cierra tu boca si no quieres que chamusque a tus hijos con mi Starlight Breaker, me acueste con tu madre y le extirpe los***** a tu hijo para que así ***** de ******* ****BIIIIIP****** *****BIIIIIIIIP*****. Y no te quejes porque yo no he podido hacerlo con Fate-chan en dos semanas… Primero ella tuvo su período y luego yo…

Algunos se preguntaron a qué venía eso pero prefirieron no decirlo en voz alta. Temían por sus cabezas… ¿O tal vez por su virginidad?

Todos en el público la miran horrorizados y dan un paso atrás del miedo. Nanoha emanaba un aura oscura y siniestra que se podía ver a kilómetros. A la chica misteriosa se le vuela la bolsa de la corriente de aire que provocó el inmenso silencio. Resultó ser Hayate.

-N-N-Nanoha… T-Tú ganas…-Se cae de rodillas con las manos en el suelo.

-¡NANOHA!-Fate grita des de su asiento mientras se levanta y se cruza de brazos, algo molesta.

Nanoha pareció calmarse y se rió en voz alta.

-Era broma, era broma.

Todos suspiraron de alivio y volvieron a su posición inicial, Hayate igual pero con algo de náuseas.

-No me voy a acostar con su madre, no te preocupes… Nyahaha…

Otro silencio se hizo en el lugar, todos mirando a Nanoha asustados. Fate tenía un tic en el ojo derecho.  
Se removió de su lugar y fue directa hacia Nanoha cuando una cinta de celo fue lanzada des del público.

-¡Ahora, Testarossa!

La rubia asintió complacida por el favor, Signum siempre llegaba en el mejor momento.  
Cogió la cinta, cortó un pedazo con los dientes y se dispuso a tapar la boca a Nanoha pero ésta la agarró del brazo estirándola hacia ella y la besó apasionadamente.

Minutos después el público entero estaba sonrojado por la escena tan íntima.

Fate se separó al fin respirando agitadamente y cuando Nanoha iba a decir algo con esa sonrisa perversa suya, la cogió de los brazos y con una mano le tapó la boca con la cinta.  
Unas esposas se lanzaron des del escenario y aterrizando justo en la mano de Fate que sostenía los brazos de la castaña.

-¡Ánimo, Fate-chan!-Ahora era Hayate, quien por desgracia se había animado.

Fate se apresuró y sin pensar la apresó.

Una vez hecho, Nanoha bufó algo molesta y Fate pensó en lo mona que estaba en esos momentos.  
Volvió su atención al público.

-Etto… Signum… ¿De dónde sacaste el celo…?

-Testarossa… En este mundo, hay cosas que es mejor no saber…-Dijo Signum mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados y emanando un aura peligrosa. Daba la impresión de que si alguien se le acercaba, no volvería a ver la luz del sol.

Todos se alejaron inmediatamente de ella.

Fate miró a Hayate, quien la miraba emocionada y esperando algo con los ojos brillando y las pupilas tambaleándose en forma de estrella.  
La rubia alternó la mirada entre las esposas y Hayate una vez más y sonriendo se volvió a sentar.

-Bien, público… ¡Al fin llegó el invitado especial! ¡Ése que tanto esperábamos!

Mientras ella explicaba, Hayate cayó en estado de depresión preguntándose porqué nunca nadie le hacía caso y se fue a la esquina a marginarse.

-¡Bienvenido, Kirigaya Kazuto, o más bien conocido como Kirito-kun!

Aplausos surgieron de todo el público cuando el chico que pasaba a través de la puerta de los vestuarios hizo su entrada. Era un chico moreno, con los ojos completamente negros y de finos rasgos faciales. Traía el uniforme de su academia, sólo que no llevaba mochila.

-¡Hey!

Nanoha sonrió ligeramente y se quiso levantar de la silla pero al notar que estaba apresada, perdió el equilibrio y cayó de morros al suelo, justo delante del chico.  
La falda que llevaba se levantó, dejando disfrutar de unas bonitas vistas a todos.

El chico se sonrojó y miró disimuladamente hacia otro lado frotándose la nuca con la mano mientras Fate se limitaba a ayudarla a incorporarse de nuevo en la silla.  
Nanoha se quejó y se sonrojó un poco por lo que había pasado y Fate decidió quitarle la cinta ya.

-Uhh… Gracias Fate-chan…-Sonrió.

La rubia sentía ya su corazón latir demasiado rápido y se ruborizó al momento en que respondió con un simple "de nada".

-Ejem, él es un humano normal de una ciudad cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme, pero un día sacaron un juego nuevo online llamado Sword Ar Online, abreviado SAO. Consiguió una copia de las pocas vendidas de dicho juego porque es un gran aficionado a esa clase de juegos pero cuando entró al ser ya oficial, a ningún jugador le aparecía la opción de desconectarse, por lo que se quedaron "encerrados" en esa realidad virtual. Un juego muy interesante que trata de derrotar a todos los bosses(malos finales) para subir un nivel. Así hasta el cien y podrían salir del juego.

Fate se aclaró la garganta al terminar de hablar.

-Fate-chan te complicas mucho… Resumiendo, es un viciado a los juegos online, sacaron uno súper chulo, se murió haciendo días en la cola y luego resucitó para poder jugar pero cuando lo hicieron oficial, habiendo muchos jugadores conectados, los trollearon a todos y no pudieron salir del juego, es simple.

-Ya lo entendieron Nanoha…-Le golpeó en la cabeza haciéndole un chichón.

-Etto… Hola chicas.-Sonrió el chico haciéndose notar.

-Por favor siéntate.-Fate le indicó su respectiva silla la cual se posicionaba entre ellas dos.

-Gracias.  
-¿Cómo te llamamos?-Inquirió Fate.

-Mis amigos me suelen llamar Kazuto, Kazu-chan,Kazu-kun o algo por el estilo.-Sonrió.

-Bien entonces con tu permiso, Kazuto-k…-Comenzó Fate.

-Neee Kirito-kun…¿Cómo se siente estar en un videojuego en el que parece que todo es real?

Fate se llevó la mano a la cara, golpeándose en el acto y hasta haciéndose algo de daño. Y algo avergonzada suspiró.

-Mmmm simplemente es como la vida real pero con la diferencia de que puedes tener habilidades, un inventario, armas, etc.

-Me lo imaginaba… Qué interesante…-Dijo con una mirada emocionada mirando hacia otro lado.

-Fate-san, ¿Por qué tiene esas esposas…?-Dijo señalando efectivamente las esposas que apresaban a Nanoha las muñecas.

-Ohh… Ahora que lo dices no sé…-Se apresuró y se las quitó, tirándolas al público.

Todo el mundo quería cogerlas, se estaban peleando.

Ante esto Rein saltó con maestría y dando unas piruetas en el aire aterrizó sobre el parqué con una rodilla en el suelo sin inmutarse por absolutamente nada y se guardó las esposas en un bolsillo interno de la cazadora que llevaba.  
Sí, estaba vestida con un traje de agente secreto, todo negro. Con gafas y sombrero pero éste desgraciadamente para ella se cayó al saltar tan alto.  
Así que obviamente todo el mundo la reconoció por su larga cabellera plateada.

-¡REIN!-Hayate iba corriendo felizmente a cámara lenta para abrazarla.

Enseguida Rein la fulminó con la mirada y fuertemente sonrojada se la llevó de la sala estirándola de la oreja.  
Antes de salir se giró y nos advirtió a todos con una voz imponente y una mirada intimidante.

-No habéis visto nada…

Y salieron dando un portazo.

-Ahora entiendo todo…-Musitó Nanoha pensativa.

-¿Ah sí?

-Es obvio que es uno de los utensilios para sus juegos sexuales…

-¡CÁLLATE!-Fate la golpeó de nuevo.

Kazuto no pudo reprimir la risa.

-Nee Kirito-kun, ¿Por qué vienes con el uniforme escolar?-Observó Nanoha.

-Ah… Pues verás, Asuna y yo…

Tras pensar un rato respondió.

-Estábamos en nuestra sesión de entrenamiento intensivo dentro de SAO… Y pues cómo cuando vine a casa enseguida me puse a jugar, cuando me desperté aún llevaba el uniforme… Así que decidí dejármelo puesto para no llegar tarde.-Sonrió disimuladamente mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Kirito-kun que mal disimulas.-Nanoha le golpeó con el codo, riéndose pícaramente.

-¡T-Te equivocas! ¡N-No es eso! ¡Es verdad!-Dijo algo ruborizado ante la idea.

-Déjalo en paz Nanoha, es nuestro invitado.-Fate la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Okey Fate-chan.-Nanoha levantó el pulgar enérgicamente.

-Yo también quisiera entrar en SAO, aunque aquí tengamos nuestro propio juego.-Anunció Fate.

Kazuto se quedó pensativ un momento pero respondió sonriendo.

-Sí, además de que ahora juntaron ALO y SAO en uno solo es mucho mejor porque puedes volar. Las vistas son espléndidas des del sistema central.

-Sistema… ¿Central?-Inquirió Nanoha.

-Me refiero a la plataforma gigante, la de los cien pisos. Ahí es dónde Kayaba creó el sistema central hasta expandirse en un nuevo mundo virtual, SAO.

Las dos lo miraron sorprendidas.

-Se nota que sabes de estos temas, Kazuto-kun.-Habló primeramente Fate.

-Bueno…Tengo que saberlo.-Rió.

-Kirito-kun al final de todas las que tuvistes para escoger te quedastes con Asuna… ¿Por qué?

Él la miró con la boca abierta.

-¿Escoger…?-Preguntó sin entender nada.

-Me refiero a Silica-chan, Lisbeth y Asuna… Bueno y a Lyfa o Suguha, como prefieras llamarla.

Kazuto se llevó el dedo a la barbilla y cerró los ojos mientras pensaba.

-Una loli, una moe, una tsundere y una… ¿Hermana…? Difícil decisión…-Musitó Nanoha.

-No lo sé, pero…-Se sonrojó ligeramente y prosiguió.-S-Supongo que la quiero y eso es lo que realmente importa… Q-Quisiera formar una familia con ella y Yui…

Varios "oooooooooooohhhhhhh" y varios"asdasdasdasdasd que tiernoooooh" se escucharon por toda la sala.

-Eso fue muy emotivo Kirito-kun, ¿Sabes que Asuna puede estar viendo el programa en estos mismos momentos?-Sonrió Nanoha.

-No importa.-Le devolvió la sonrisa.-Bien, gracias a ti aumentamos la audiencia. ¡Gracias Kazuto-kun!-Fate se levantó y le tendió la mano.

PÚBLICO: Interesada…

Éste hizo el mismo gesto y estrecharon manos para luego irse por dónde había venido. Pero antes se despidió de Nanoha y ésta lo abrazó.

-Gracias por venir Kirito-kun, te echaremos de menos.

Él asintió.

-No me agradezcas, gracias por invitarme.-Sonrió.

Cuando se fue las chicas volvieron a su sitio y Fate comenzó a hablar.

-Bien, a todo el mundo, aquí concluye el programa de hoy. Pero no se pierdan el que viene, pues seguramente será el último o el penúltimo NanoFate Channel.-Guiña un ojo.

-¡Así es! Además vendrá una invitada muy especial de un anime llamado…

Las dos a la vez: Kannazuki no Miko.

Se cierra el telón.

OwO Interesante…. xDD lo echaba de menos el nanofate cannel, por eso lo hice un poco largo. Mis fans se lo merecen e_e (xD)

Gracias por los reviews, en verdad loas agradezco mucho y siento si he decepcionado a algunos por actualizar un capitulo existente peor tendía que subir el nanofate cannel antes de publicar el siguiente y no se preocupen, pasé todo bien y saqué buenas notas O.o

Pues ahora tendré más tiempo para escribir! xD No pierdan la esperanza porque seguramente actualizaré el último o penúltimo capitulo antes d ela semana que viene .P (aun no se ._.)

PD: Si tienes alguna pregunta o cualquier tontría para preguntarle a la invitada especial del próximo nanofate cannel, envíamela en un review xDD

PD2: Esto se va a poner interesante… ^^ Supongo que mucho que les gusta el yuri vieron kannazuki no miko xD así que os diré quien vendrá porque sino no vais a poder hacer preguntas :o

TRRRRAANNNNNNNNNN!

-¡Himeko Kurusugawa!


End file.
